Wet Dreams
by Imprest
Summary: Отрицание собственных желаний и их принятие, и, конечно... настоящая любовь. В данном случае оригинальное название рассказа лучше любого перевода отражает его содержание. :)))
1. Chapter 1

**Оригинал - "Wet Dreams" by Friction, 2001г. Переведен в 2008г. by Imprest.**

АВТОРСКИЕ ПРАВА: Зена, Королева Воинов, Габриэль и остальные герои принадлежат MCA/Universal и Renaissance Pictures. Написание данного фикшина не преследовало цели нарушить авторские права. Рассказ не может быть продан или использован для получения какой-либо выгоды. Любое копирование может быть сделано только для частного пользования и должно нести в себе все предупреждения и пометки об авторском праве.

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Рассказ содержит довольно детальные сцены секса между двумя женщинами. Если Вам меньше 18-ти лет или подобные истории Вам не по душе, поищите другие. Поверьте, есть много замечательных фанфикшинов на любой вкус, Вам будет из чего выбирать.

ЖАНР: Бесстыдно-романтическая Зена эротика.

ОТ АВТОРА: Пусть большинство моих историй носят характер «каминг-аута», эта… самая правдивая. Она об отрицании собственных желаний и об их принятии. «Каминг-аут» может оказаться очень непростой тропой. И я не в праве преуменьшать её опасность. Конечно, есть масса оснований не раскрываться. Я лишь хотела написать историю, рассказывающую о любви двух женщин и тех узах, которые могут их связать. Именно поэтому я старалась делать акцент на позитивном восприятии такой… особенной любви. Действие происходит примерно в 1-2 сезоне сериала. Ну, что я мог сказать? Юная, наивная Габриэль лучше подходила моим целям)))))

ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: Не буду оригинальной и посвящу сей перевод своей неистребимой вере в настоящую любовь. :) Нравится мне все-таки легенда о двух половинках))) Ну, что поделаешь, мы, идеалисты, такие)))

Вообще выбор «Wet Dreams» был не случайным. Для меня этот рассказ в какой-то степени ностальгический. :) Один из первых, который мне понравился, с ним связаны хорошие воспоминания. Да и трудно не оценить талант автора, действительно хорошая вещь! Перечитала оригинал несколько раз и поразилась тому, что, не смотря на большой объем, ни разу не было желания перелистнуть страницу, забежать вперед, пропустить какую-то сцену, диалог или описание, интересно все. Весело, чувственно, иронично. :) Всем приятного чтения!

* * *

 **Глава 1.**

 _За время моих странствий я слышала немало историй о любви с первого взгляда. Увидел кого-то в другом конце зала и вот ты уже безнадежно влюблен. Я никогда не верила в то, что это возможно, пока это не случилось со мной._

 _Мы с моей спутницей были знакомы совсем недолго, когда судьба отправила нас в плавание по Эгейскому морю. Капитан корабля, пусть и отменный мошенник, имел довольно привлекательную внешность, поэтому для меня не стало неожиданностью, когда моя подруга начала проявлять к нему явный интерес. Я поняла это с самого начала. Её выдавали глаза, точно также как они потом выдали меня._

 _Оглядываясь сейчас назад, я понимаю, что никогда бы не смогла представить, чем обернуться для меня эти события. Разве могла я подозревать, что способна испытывать столь сильные желания. Даже в самых диких фантазиях я не мечтала о том, что в первую же ночь на корабле буду лежать недвижимо, застыв_ _в своем гамаке, и наблюдать за тем, как она обладает им… но это произошло._

 _Меня разбудил её голос, он был таким, каким я не слышала его никогда прежде. Неимоверно чувственный, он вывел меня из сна. И пусть я не слышала её слов,_ _этот голос, низкий и зовущий, буквально гипнотизировал меня. Я не могла отвести глаз._

 _Осторожно вглядываясь с противоположного угла каюты, которую мы делили, я наблюдала за ними. Обнаженный по пояс, капитан стоял спиной ко мне, почти полностью закрывая её от меня. Я смотрела, завороженная, как её руки скользили по его плечам, а ногти – легонько царапали кожу. Её пальцы двигались медленно, словно дразня, вдоль его позвоночника, а потом плавно скользнули по бедрам, исчезнув из вида._

 _Внезапно устыдившись того, что заглянула в святая святых, нарушив такой интимный момент, я отвернулась, но её стон, полный удовольствия, заставил меня вновь устремить взгляд на них. Как бы плохо это не было, я не могла ничего с собой поделать_ _._ _Я, словно зачарованная, не могла отвести глаз._

 _Хотя я больше не видела её пальцев, я знала по игре мышц на её руках, что они заняты своим делом, двигаясь с определенной целью. Я молча проследила за тем, как соскользнул на пол его пояс, а вслед за ним и штаны._

 _Он приглушенно застонал и нетерпеливо потянулся к её рубашке. Ухватив за ворот, он быстро стянул её через голову и бесцеремонно откинул в сторону._

 _Я тяжело задышала, когда он слегка повернулся, давая мне лучший обзор._

 _Окутанная таинственным светом ламп, она стояла абсолютно обнаженная._ _Её кожа отливала золотом, и казалась удивительно мягкой. Её черты были прекрасны, тело – безупречно._

 _Полнейший контраст создавали черные как смоль волосы, ниспадавшие на её великолепно-сложенные плечи. Мой взгляд пропутешествовал вдоль каждого изгиба, все они были совершенны, начиная от чувственных выпуклостей грудей и заканчивая кончиками её_ _возбужденных сосков._

 _Его руки скользнули вдоль её бедер, и мои глаза беспомощно проследовали за ними, наблюдая за тем, как напрягаются мышцы её живота, в нетерпеливом предвкушении._

 _Медленно, слегка выгнув спину, она приподнялась на цыпочки. Приоткрыв полные, чувственные губы, она притянула его к себе, заключив в страстные объятия. Мое сердце учащенно забилось, когда я вообразила, как его язык проникает в её теплый, податливый рот. Даже в самых сокровенных мечтах я не представляла такого поцелуя._

 _Её возбуждение было почти осязаемым, весь воздух был настолько пропитан им, что я с трудом дышала._

 _Схватив его за плечи, она скрестила ноги у него за спиной и тесно прижалась к нему. С её губ сорвался протяжный стон._

 _Переполненный желанием, с которым он больше был не в силах совладать, он подхватил её за ягодицы, подсаживая на себя._

 _Она слегка приподнялась, освобождая то пространство, которое ему требовалось._

 _И в этот момент она увидела меня. В теплом полумраке каюты она смотрела прямо на меня… и улыбалась, из под её ресниц на меня глядели языки пламени, а голод, который я видела в её глазах, просто обжигал._

 _С бешено стучащим сердцем, я заглянула в эти глаза… глаза, наполненные таким желанием, что на мгновение показались мне хищными… рискну ли я отвести взгляд._

 _Я не могла._

 _Где-то в глубине живота я почувствовала странное тепло, превращающееся в дикий жар. Я встала, намереваясь уйти, но силы покинули меня. Я стояла, застыв на месте, и беспомощно наблюдала за тем, как она соскользнула с его бедер и мягко оттолкнула его в сторону._

 _Он быстро обернулся, пытаясь понять, что отвлекло её внимание._

 _Смущенная, я нервно отвела взгляд, опустив глаза. И в этот момент я увидела влагу, поблескивающую у него на талии… влагу, которая, я знала, принадлежала не только ему. Трясясь всем телом, я заставила себя поднять глаза._

 _Его взгляд, пропитанный вожделением, встретил мой. Я задрожала от желания._

 _Медленно, он устремился ко мне, его мускусный запах наполнил мои легкие, воинственная мужественность и само ощущение подобной близости – полностью овладели мной. Я была готова отдаться ему._

 _Без тени сомнений его крепкие руки потянулись ко мне, прижимая к себе, так близко, что его дыхание обожгло мне щеку. Мой рот открылся в попытке вздохнуть, когда его губы накрыли мои собственные, в жестком, сокрушительном поцелуе. Его рот полностью овладел моим, а язык бесцеремонно вторгся внутрь, подчиняя себе, заставляя признать свое поражение._

 _Яростно сжав мою талию, он притянул меня к себе. Именно тогда я почувствовала его…_

Женщина нахмурилась, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово.

 _Именно тогда я почувствовала его… его… великолепное достоинство._

Встряхнув головой, она приложила палец к губам, обдумывая заново. _Его… ммм… эээ… его… твердый жезл._

«Неее».

Прикусив губу, она прикрыла глаза, чтобы лучше представить себе картину. И тут же снова открыла их. Это не помогало.

«Думай!» - снова попыталась она.

 _Именно тогда я ощутила его…_

«Ммм… недостаточно чувственно».

 _Именно тогда я увидела его…. фаллос._

Она поморщилась.

«Ну, уж нет. Смахивает на анатомию».

 _Именно тогда я увидела его… потрясающий член._

«Кошмар!»

Царапая пергамент пером, она тяжело вздохнула: «Давай же, ты можешь!» - приказала она себе – «Попробуй что-нибудь более утонченное».

Сделав над собой усилие, она попыталась ещё раз. _Именно тогда я ощутила его… ощутила его… его…инструмент._

«Просто великолепно» - проворчала она – «Такое чувство, что он решил заняться ремонтом».

 _Именно тогда я увидела его… мощный инструмент._

Скомкав наполовину исписанный листок, молодая женщина издала разочарованный вздох и прислонилась к дереву. Она сжала пальцами виски, легонько массируя их, чтобы унять ноющую боль.

Обычно написание давалось ей довольно легко, но эти попытки были абсолютно безнадежны. Как бы сильно она не старалась, ничего не выходило. А время бежало стремительно быстро. Её история должна была быть готова через пару дней.

В довершении ко всему её наставник заболел, а её попытки найти ему замену не увенчались успехом. Теперь у неё оставалась лишь одна надежда, что куратор поможет ей установить контакт с новым учителем письма. Ослабив завязки своей сумки, она запихала пергамент внутрь и зашагала по направлению к литературному корпусу.

Оказавшись там, она быстро поднялась по ступенькам и ринулась к двери, но в спешке не заметила, что пол был только что протерт, и поскользнулась. Прокатившись вдоль коридора, она наконец восстановила баланс, ухватившись за стену.

Придурковатого вида мужчина поставил табличку «ОСТОРОЖНО МОКРЫЙ ПОЛ», которую держал до этого времени в руках, и предупреждающе погрозил женщине пальцем.

Она закатила глаза и снова двинулась по коридору, на этот раз уже осторожнее.

Дойдя до двери кабинета куратора, она остановилась и сделала глубокий вдох. Принимая во внимание их непростые отношения в прошлом, было трудно переступить свою гордость и попросить её о помощи. Но, к сожалению, четкие сроки выполнения задания не оставляли ей выбора. С сомнением, она подняла руку и негромко постучалась.

«Войдите» - стройная, кареглазая блондинка оторвалась от чтения и слащаво улыбнулась – «Ааа, как же, как же, помню. Ты посещала мои занятия в прошлом году. Габриэль, не так ли?»

Молодая женщина неуверенно кивнула, чувствуя себя довольно скованно. Как бы дружелюбно не выглядела её собеседница, Габриэль знала и другую сторону куратора, за которой скрывалась её жестокость и расчетливость. Только в прошлом году она намеренно провалила студента, с которым одно время встречалась, вынудив его покинуть стены академии.

Обладательница проницательных карих глаз указала на стул, стоящий напротив неё: «Прошу, присаживайся» - проследив за тем, как её студентка с неохотой опустилась на предложенный стул, женщина расплылась в очередной улыбке – «Итак… чем могу помочь?»

«Понимаете, я пыталась назначить встречу с новым учителем литературы, но безуспешно. Просто у меня возникли некоторые проблемы и нужна помощь…»

«…Как тебе известно» - перебила её куратор – «Я сама веду несколько курсов литературного мастерства. Возможно, я смогу чем-то помочь?»

«Спасибо, но не думаю».

«А что за тема?»

Сделав глубокий вдох, Габриэль немного поколебалась, прежде чем ответить: «Эротический рассказ».

«Ааа, все ясно, 'бестселлер-класс'» - в карих глазах снова вспыхнул интерес - «И в чем же проблема?»

«Я не совсем уверена» - честно ответила ей Габриэль – «Я пыталась применить разные подходы, но определенные части моего повествования выглядят такими… я даже не знаю…неестественными что ли».

«Не хватает страсти?»

«Ну, да, **что-то вроде того.** Я… эээ…»

Куратор понимающе улыбнулась: «Когда речь идет о передаче сильных эмоций, я всегда черпаю вдохновение в жизненном опыте, считая его бесценным в решении подобных вопросов».

Габриэль заерзала на стуле: «Я думаю, просто дело в неудачных оборотах, подборе нужных слов. Я…»

Куратор с сомнением посматривала на неё: «Насколько я помню, ты была довольно прилежной ученицей… работа и никаких развлечений».

«Ну, я….»

Женщина продолжила: «Скажи-ка мне, а когда ты в последний раз ходила на свидание?»

Сбитая с толку подобной прямотой, Габриэль, заикаясь, ответила: «Я… я… я правда не думаю…»

«Да» - снова перебила её куратор. Она прижала к губам палец, задумавшись о чем-то – «Так и есть. Припоминаю. Ты встречалась с тем юношей, которого отчислили в середине семестра, кажется, он изучал сельское хозяйство, не так ли?»

«Я не понимаю, какое это может иметь отношение к моему заданию» - довольно резко отреагировала Габриэль.

«Самое прямое!» - заверила её куратор – «Секс с незрелыми юнцами может быть таким скучным. Все, что тебе нужно, это немножко вдохновения. Кого-то, кто знает, как доставить удовольствие женщине и что значит держать все под контролем».

Габриэль залилась румянцем: «Правда, я не думаю…»

«Да, я это вижу» - прозвучал игривый ответ.

Раздраженная и немного взволнованная, Габриэль подскочила со стула.

Куратор улыбнулась, явно наслаждаясь неуверенностью своей подопечной: «Да, ладно, успокойся. Какой вред это может тебе причинить? Напротив можешь в результате неплохо разлечься».

Прежде чем она успела ответить, дверь в кабинет оказалась распахнутой.

«Кто здесь говорил про развлечения?» - вошел в комнату высокий темноволосый мужчина. Одарив улыбкой коллегу, он повернулся к Габриэль – «Ну, привееет» - напевно произнес он – «Не думаю, что имел удовольствие…»

«Уверена, что нет» - криво усмехнулась куратор – «Она учится на литературном. Сомневаюсь, чтобы там кто-то увлекался судебным правом».

«А жаль» - сокрушенно покачал головой мужчина, пробегая взглядом по всей длине тела молодой студентки.

Габриэль сделала спасительный шаг в сторону двери, надеясь как можно скорее распрощаться с обоими: «Извините, но мне пора».

Не обращая на неё внимания, куратор продолжала: «Она ищет нового учителя литературы. Есть идеи?»

«Хмм… мне кажется, его кабинет расположен в здании напротив, через дорогу» - сказал мужчина, показав в окно – «Выйдите отсюда, свернете направо, пройдете до конца коридора и снова повернете направо… или налево?» - он задумчиво почесал затылок – «Давайте лучше набросаю, так будет проще».

Габриэль протянула ему перо.

Нацарапав довольно примитивную карту маршрута, мужчина опустил её перо в свой карман: «Ну, вот, так-то лучше».

Брови девушки взметнулись вверх, она протянула руку: «Ммм… это мое».

«О, да, конечно» - ответил мужчина, издав нервный смешок – «Простите».

Поблагодарив его, она быстро ретировалась и поспешно направилась вниз по коридору. Но как только она потянулась к ручке двери, та вдруг внезапно раскрылась.

От неожиданности уборщик выронил ведро, которое нес, забрызгав грязной водой рубашку девушки.

Она недоверчиво посмотрела вниз.

Вытащив из кармана и без того перепачканную тряпку, растяпа потянулся к её груди, намереваясь вытереть грязь.

Она мгновенно перехватила его руку: «Нет, спасибо! Все в порядке, я сама!»

«Знаете что» - недовольно проворчал он – «Вам надо быть повнимательнее к тому, что происходит вокруг!»

Огорченно качнув головой, она протиснулась мимо него и направилась ко входу в соседний корпус.

* * *

Заметив свет, просачивающийся под дверь кабинета нового учителя, она постучалась.

Ответа не последовало.

Надеясь хотя бы оставить записку, она толкнула дверь и вошла. И тут же оказалась в плену необычно спокойной атмосферы комнаты. На деревянном столе, в самом центре кабинета стояла лампа, мягкий свет которой разливался по всему помещению. На полу лежало несколько ещё не распакованных коробок, добавляющих ощущение чего-то удивительно домашнего. Она шагнула вперед и огляделась.

На стенах были развешены несколько картин, но одна особенно привлекла её внимание. Рисунок небольшой пещеры, стены которой отливали золотом. Напряженно вглядываясь, женщина все же не смогла рассмотреть две фигуры на переднем плане, поэтому подошла ближе. По пути она случайно задела край стола, с которого тут же посыпались бумаги.

Нагнувшись, чтобы поднять их, Габриель мысленно выругала себя. Почему она мешкает? У неё совершенно нет времени на то, чтобы отвлекаться по пустякам. У неё есть обязанности… обязательства. Взяв небольшой кусок бумаги, она покопалась в сумке, в поисках пера. Его не оказалось.

Расстроенная, девушка бросила взгляд на стол. Там, чуть в стороне от бумаг, лежал довольно странный инструмент, судя по всему предназначенный для письма. Заинтригованная, она взяла его в руки, ощупывая кожаный корпус и вдыхая острый запах, исходящий от него. Повертев странный предмет в руке, она почувствовала приятное покалывание, пробежавшее по коже, и мечтательно прикрыла глаза. Ей показалось, что даже воздух вокруг был насыщен энергией, буквально вибрируя.

Внезапно по комнате пронесся легкий ветерок, чуть приподняв подол её юбки. Габриэль открыла глаза и посмотрела на окно.

Оно было плотно закрыто.

И вновь воздушно-легкий материал затрепетал, на мгновение обнажив ноги. По рукам женщины побежали мурашки. Инстинктивно она дернулась в сторону двери, почти ожидая увидеть там кого-то.

Но там никого не было.

Недоуменно пожав плечами, она наклонилась над столом, намереваясь оставить записку. Но в тот момент, когда необычное перо коснулось бумаги, женщину охватило какое-то странное головокружение. Ухватившись за края стола, чтобы удержать равновесие, она вдруг почувствовала чьи-то руки, уверенно сомкнувшиеся на её талии. Испуганная, она повернулась, чтобы увидеть, кто её держит.

Но комната была пуста.

Сердце учащенно забилось, она заморгала, пытаясь прогнать наваждение, но давление не ослабевало. Габриель ощущала, словно чьи-то пальцы мягко сжимали её бедра. В смятении она шагнула в сторону, но призрачные руки даже не думали исчезать. Она почувствовала, как они скользнули вдоль её живота. Колени женщины задрожали, и она отодвинулась от стола.

И снова нежные пальцы пропутешествовали вдоль её ребер, лаская кожу девушки. В животе полыхнул огонь. Она сделала глубокий вдох, убеждая себя в том, что это не могло быть действительностью. Она переутомилась… устала… слишком разыгралось воображение. Закрыв глаза, Габриэль попыталась сбросить наваждение.

Это было ошибкой. В тот момент, когда она лишилась способности видеть, чувственные прикосновения уже больше не представлялись ей плодом фантазии, напротив они казались ей невероятно реальными. По всему телу разлилось тепло и внезапно искушение потерять в нем себя стало практически непреодолимым.

Ветерок ласкал мягкой прохладой её разгоряченную кожу, нежно развивая рубашку. Опустив глаза, девушка увидела, как верхняя пуговица выскользнула из петлицы, удерживающей её, а за ней быстро последовала вторая, и третья, и…

Судорожно вздохнув, Габриэль запахнула рубашку.

Неожиданно она почувствовала, как сзади к ней прижалось высокое стройное тело. В то время как девушка пыталась повернуться, невидимые руки нежно приподняли её груди. С губ женщины сорвался мягкий стон, когда призрачные пальцы начали ласково массировать соски. Маленькие бугорки мгновенно набухли и затвердели, проступив сквозь легкую ткань рубашки.

Пульс участился. Она поняла, что не может пошевелиться. Да ей и не хотелось этого делать.

Ошеломленная столь сильным желанием, она запрокинула голову, в то время как нежные пальцы продолжали искусно массировать её грудь. Внезапно все тело женщины охватил огонь.

Она задохнулась, когда холодный ветерок пронесся по волосам, откинув несколько прядей так, что часть шеи девушки осталась обнажена. В следующую секунду она ощутила влажное тепло, словно прикосновение губ любовника к её коже. Дрожа всем телом, она чувствовала, как эти полные губы прижимаются к её шее. Вот они слегка приоткрылись, нежно посасывая чувствительную кожу. Девушка тихонько застонала, столь интимное прикосновение вызвало на свет самые сокровенные желания. Выгнувшись всем телом навстречу невидимому любовнику, она благословила реальность, покинувшую её. Ей не хотелось, чтобы это прекращалось.

И её мысли были услышаны. Все повторялось снова и снова, пока она окончательно не потеряла голову.

Страх и возбуждение боролись в её воспаленном мозгу, в то время как она пыталась удержать остатки контроля. Это было неправильно… противоестественно. Выронив письменный прибор, она откинулась назад.

Наваждение тут же исчезло.

Постепенно её мысли начали проясняться. Смущенная, она огляделась по сторонам и посмотрела на дверь, услышав приближение чьих-то шагов. Попытавшись быстро привести себя в порядок, Габриэль пробежалась пальцами по волосам и одежде, после чего подняла глаза, чтобы увидеть высокого отменно сложенного блондина, вошедшего в комнату.

«Я могу Вам чем-то помочь?» - вежливо поинтересовался мужчина.

Девушка нервно сглотнула: «Эээ… да. Вы новый учитель литературы?»

«Боюсь, что нет» - улыбнулся мужчина – «Мой кабинет дальше по коридору» - пока он внимательно изучал свою собеседницу, его взгляд остановился на её едва прикрытой груди.

Вспыхнув румянцем, Габриэль быстро скрестила руки перед собой.

Мужчина нервно откашлялся.

«Я… эээ… а Вы не знаете, где я могу найти моего учителя?» - спросила она.

Незнакомец отрицательно покачал головой: «Простите. Думаю, будет лучше, если Вы оставите записку».

«Да, это хорошая идея» - она нерешительно повернулась обратно к столу и потянулась к странному перу. Как только пальцы девушки сомкнулись вокруг него, она вновь ощутила прилив жара. Перед глазами все поплыло.

Заметив её состояние, мужчина встревожено подошел ближе.

Она же отступила назад, перо выскользнуло из её пальцев.

«Вы в порядке?»

«Да, думаю, мне не стоило пропускать завтрак».

Он одарил её понимающей улыбкой: «Я бы с радостью это исправил. Возможно, я смогу пригласить Вас на обед?»

«Это очень любезно с Вашей стороны» - ответила она – «Но мне правда нужно найти моего учителя».

«Может быть Вам поможет наставник по актерскому мастерству. Насколько мне известно, они давно знакомы и довольно дружны. Вы можете зайти к нему и спросить. Кажется, у него сейчас внизу репетиция, первая дверь по правой стороне».

«Спасибо».

«Всегда рад помочь» - улыбнулся мужчина. Придержав для неё дверь, он внимательно проследил за тем, как она прошла по коридору. Когда девушка скрылась из вида, он вошел в комнату и посмотрел на записку, оставленную на столе. На помятом куске пергамента были начертаны всего два слова.

 **Я хочу….**

Мужчина пожал плечами. Очевидно, она была слегка рассеяна, поэтому не закончила. Бросив бумагу в корзину, он повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Габриэль медленно открыла дверь в репетиционный зал и тихонько прикрыла её за собой.

Крепкий мужчина с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой стоял посреди сцены, размахивая бумагами перед лицом явно смущенного юноши: «Жалкое зрелище! Я спрашиваю, где твоя страсть, твой пыл, желание?!» - он указал на высокую, темноволосую женщину, стоящую рядом с молодым человеком – «Раскрой глаза и посмотри на неё! Она так прекрасна!»

Окончательно смешавшись перед гневом наставника, молодой актер отвел глаза и тут же заметил Габриэль, стоящую в дверях.

«Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю!» - заорал на него учитель.

«Но…» - юноша поднял трясущуюся руку и указал на противоположную часть зала.

Мужчина возмущенно оглянулся.

Габриэль робко заговорила: «Извините, я не хотела прерывать вас, но мне сказали, что я могу найти здесь нового учителя литературы».

«По Вашему, это **похоже** на литературный класс?» - неприветливо обрубил её мужчина.

«Нет, но…»

Отвернувшись от непрошенной гостьи, он вновь обратился к молодому человеку: «Любой из актеров сыграет это лучше тебя. Да какое там, это под силу даже новичку…» - внезапно его осенила идея, и он развернулся к Габриэль. Его глаза с жадностью впились в неё – «Спорю, что смогу добиться более страстного выступления даже от этой юной леди».

Сбитая с толку, Габриэль попыталась вежливо ретироваться: «Послушайте, мне, правда, очень жаль, я…»

Мгновенно преобразившись, он послал ей спокойную приветливую улыбку: «Прошу Вас, не извиняйтесь. После того представления, которое вы видели на этой сцене, я могу понять Ваше замешательство» - жестом руки он подозвал её подойти ближе – «Идите сюда».

«Прошу прощения?»

«Вы слышали меня. Поднимайтесь на сцену. Я хочу с помощью Вас продемонстрировать свою идею».

«Но я…»

Его бровь озорно взмыла вверх, смягчая его жесткие черты: «Вы же не вынудите меня просить Вас дважды?»

Габриэль неохотно направилась к ним и поднялась на сцену.

Ухватив её за плечо, он с одобрением сжал его: «Очень хорошо. Вы в отличной форме».

«Мне, правда, здесь не место. Мне пора идти».

«Чепуха! В Вас есть искра. Я это чувствую» - он повернулся к молодому актеру – «А ты! Внимательно смотри и учись!» - после чего протянул исписанный пергамент женщине – «Вы ведь не против?»

«Эээ… я…»

Он вновь бесцеремонно прервал её: «Позвольте мне задать Вам вопрос. Ваш взгляд когда-нибудь был прикован к человеку, стоящему посреди людного зала? Чтобы он настолько захватил Ваше внимание, что Вы были не в состоянии отвести глаз? Вот о чем наша история. Представьте, что нашли того единственного, кто с первой секунды завладел Вашим сердцем».

Габриэль быстро пробежала глазами диалог: «Но ведь это мужская роль».

«А какая разница?» - все так же озорно продолжал улыбаться учитель – «В конце концов, это всего лишь выдумка, не так ли?»

«Но я… я, не могу притвориться…»

Он махнул рукой, оставляя без внимания её протест: «Вздор! Вам понравится!»

«Мне жаль» - извинилась Габриэль и протянула ему обратно манускрипт – «Я просто не могу сделать этого».

Откровенно разочарованный, он пожал плечами: «Жаль. У меня ощущение, что Вы бы отлично сыграли» - наклонив голову вбок, он посмотрел изучающе на неё – «Хотя один штрих я бы все-таки внес. Волосы… да, точно дело в прическе. Она делает Вас такой наивной и неприступной. Вам стоит сменить её».

Мужчина улыбнулся: «Кстати, я думаю, Вы сможете найти нового учителя на втором этаже, первая дверь направо. Хотя я глубоко убежден, что Вы теряете понапрасну время. Литература рассчитана на зрителя. А мой нюх безошибочно подсказывает, моя дорогая, что Вы слишком страстны, чтобы просто сидеть и наблюдать».

Смутившись, девушка поспешила удалиться. Выйдя из зала, она поднялась на второй этаж. Достигнув лестничной площадки, она снова наткнулась там на уборщика, загородившего ей проход. Раздраженная новой встречей с этим незадачливым растяпой, она слегка вспылила: «Простите. Вы мешаете мне пройти».

Он нахмурился и переставил ведро: «Все вечно куда-то спешат, бегут. К Вашему сведению, моя работа тоже важна».

Блондинка криво усмехнулась: «И в чем же, позвольте узнать, заключается **Ваша** бесценная работа?»

«Разве непонятно?» - поднял швабру мужчина – «Я не позволяю вещам погрязнуть в грязи».

Девушка огляделась. За исключением нескольких едва различимых пятен, место казалось почти стерильным: «Прошу Вас, можно мне пройти? Я действительно очень спешу».

Раздосадованный, он толкнул дверь: «Если Вы ищите кабинет литературы, он прямо за углом» - повернувшись, чтобы указать путь, мужчина выронил швабру, и она тут же упала, угодив девушке прямо в лоб.

* * *

«Ооох!»

Сжимая в руке меч, Зена уже была у ложа подруги. Не заметив повода для тревоги, она склонилась над бардом: «Габриэль, что случилось? Что-то болит?»

Не понимая, что происходит, Габриэль села и растерянно протерла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться: «Нет, ничего, я в порядке. Наверное, просто сон».

«По-видимому, тот ещё сон».

Кивнув, бард потерла виски. К ней вернулись воспоминания об увиденном. Как и в любом предшествующем сне, она могла в точности воспроизвести каждую деталь. Сколько же их всего было? Должно быть с дюжину, подумала она. По крайней мере, с тех пор, как она решила отправиться домой, чтобы посетить свадьбу сестры, эти сны стали едва ли не постоянными её спутниками на протяжении всех ночей, и с каждым разом они становились все необычнее. Вдобавок ко всему, последние несколько дней добавили новый виток в её сновидениях: мощное эротическое влечение.

«А это что такое?» - поинтересовалась Зена. Склонив голову, она с любопытством смотрела на барда.

«О чем ты?»

«Вон там, на шее».

Габриэль инстинктивно пощупала горло: «А что там?»

Зена мягко оттолкнула руки барда и наклонилась ближе, изучая странную отметину: «Похоже на…» - она замолчала на полуслове, внезапно смутившись. Красное пятно подозрительно сильно смахивало на засос.

«Да что там?» - встревожено, повторила Габриэль.

«Выглядит, как укус… даже не знаю».

Мгновенно в сознании барда вспышкой озарилась память о необычном сне. Проведя пальцами по этому месту, она испытала странное волнение. Девушка попыталась найти разумное объяснение.

«Да, тут» - подтвердила Зена – «Не болит?»

«Нет, я даже не чувствую его».

Воительница осторожно потрогала покрасневшее место: «Воспаления нет, да и кожа не тронута» - она убрала руку – «Мне кажется, не стоит волноваться. Похоже, ничего серьезного» - женщина принялась осматривать ложе барда в попытках найти какое-нибудь насекомое, которое могло оставить подобную отметину – «Если здесь что-то и было, оно давно испарилось» - сообщила она. Поднявшись с колен, Зена пожала плечами – «Может, это случилось, когда мы проезжали болото, просто только сейчас заметили».

Габриэль тяжело вздохнула, ощутив сладостный трепет внутри при воспоминании о горячих губах, прижимавшихся к её шее.

«С тобой точно все в порядке?» - спросила Зена.

Окунувшаяся в воспоминания, Габриэль едва кивнула в ответ.

«До рассвета не меньше часа. Может, ещё немного поспишь?»

Взволнованная последним сновидением, Габриэль отрицательно покачала головой: «Если только ты хочешь отдохнуть. Я бы предпочла собрать вещи и двинуться в путь».

«Ну, хорошо. Я все соберу. А тебе нужно немного расслабиться, отдохнуть,… почему бы тебе не продолжить новый рассказ?»

«Я с ним завязала» - решительно заявила Габриэль.

Зена извлекла из корзины кусок сушеного мяса и подала его подруге: «Почему?»

Молодая женщина развела руками: «У меня проблемы с одной сценой».

Взяв ещё немного мяса для себя, воительница присела рядом с бардом: «А почему бы тебе не опробовать её на мне?» - предложила она – «Может я смогу помочь».

«Не думаю. Вообще-то это любовная история,… а это не совсем по твоей части».

«Оо» - нахмурилась Зена – «Обычно у тебя не возникало с этим проблем».

«Верно. Но в этот раз я решила попробовать нечто другое».

«Например?» - спросила воительница, слова барда возбудили у неё любопытство.

«Ну» - Габриэль замолчала, ощутив, как краснеет – «В этот раз я хотела все описать более подробно. Ну, ты понимаешь, … это любовная сцена» - и нервно добавила – «Так ведь все барды делают».

Зена улыбнулась: «Лишь для затравки. Хорошие рассказчики не нуждаются в откровенных сценах. Они используют свое мастерство, чтобы возбудить воображение слушателей».

«Я понимаю, но…»

«… Поверь мне. Твои рассказы хороши такие, какие они есть» - воительница недоуменно пронаблюдала за тем, как плечики барда печально поникли – «С чего ты вдруг это взяла?»

Габриэль стыдливо опустила глаза: «Просто… я тут подумала о той сказительнице, которую мы встретили в Афинах. Я никогда ещё не видела, чтобы кому-то удавалось так удерживать внимание публики, они буквально не сводили с неё глаз».

Зена вспомнила эротический рассказ, о котором говорила Габриэль. Редко когда ей удавалось быть настолько захваченной какой-то историей. А в тот момент она могла с легкостью представить любую сцену, описанную талантливой сказительницей. Прочистив горло, воительница встретилась взглядом с бардом: «Её рассказ был не хуже и не лучше твоего. Просто у неё другой стиль, вот и все».

«Ну, вот я и подумала, что может быть мне стоит сменить стиль».

«Попробуй» - подбодрила её Зена.

«Я пыталась, но у меня трудности с описанием…» - Габриэль запнулась, не зная, как поделикатнее объяснить свою проблему – «Некоторые моменты кажутся такими скомканными и неестественными...»

Зена задумчиво вытянула губы: «Твои истории всегда звучали очень правдоподобно. Используй ту же технику в отношении нового рассказа, вот и все».

«Так-то оно так» - молодая женщина снова покраснела – «Но для их написания я обычно использовала свой опыт».

«Оо» - воительница замолчала. Ощутив внезапную неловкость, она ухватилась за возможность сменить тему – «Эй, я чуть не забыла спросить про твой сон. Должно быть настоящий кошмар, чтобы **тебя то** заставить проснуться?»

Габриэль улыбнулась и закатила глаза, отнесшись с юмором к подтруниванию подруги: «Вообще-то это был не кошмар. Скорее…» - не до конца уверенная в том, стоит ли раскрываться, она замолчала, нервно теребя край покрывала – «Просто очень яркий сон».

«А о чем?»

«Понимаешь, я поступила в литературную академию. Но она была какая-то странная, совсем не похожа на наши. И хотя я постоянно натыкалась на знакомых нам людей, они тоже были какими-то чудными. В основном почему-то в роли учителей».

«Это кто, например?»

«Автолик, Иолай… и даже Джоксер».

«Джоксер» - поморщилась Зена – «Мне казалось, ты сказала, что это был не кошмар».

Габриэль улыбнулась: «Правда, этот сон был не из страшных. Даже враги были какими-то дружелюбными»

«Вот как?»

«Да. Арес, например, обучал театральному мастерству».

«Театр?» - Зена вздернула бровь, осмысливая данный факт – «Ну, да, пожалуй, ему присуще склонность к драматизму».

«На самом деле это было даже романтично. Он ставил одну пьесу…»

«Габриэль, хватит наедаться на ночь, завязывай-ка с этим».

Бард снова заулыбалась: «Смейся, сколько тебе вздумается, но это правда было интересно. Я даже видела Каллисто».

«Каллисто? А она что там делала?»

«Признаться, ничего существенного. Она была куратором».

«А это ещё кто?»

Габриэль неуверенно пожала плечами: «Не знаю, наверное, это я придумала».

Заметив недоуменный взгляд воина, женщина попыталась объяснить: «Я хотела, чтобы она помогла мне с рассказом».

«Любовная история?» - предположила Зена.

«Ага. Забавно, как иногда сны переплетаются с реальностью. Ну, неважно. Суть в том, что я хотела с помощью неё найти своего нового наставника по литературе» - женщина замолчала и потянулась за очередным куском мяса.

«Ну и как, она помогла?»

«Вообще-то нет» - застенчиво потупилась Габриэль – «Но она была **очень щедра** на советы».

«И что же она тебе посоветовала?» - не утерпела Зена, ей с трудом удавалось маскировать свое любопытство.

«Она сказала, что мне нужно почаще ходить на свидания» - почувствовав, как краска приливает к щекам, женщина рассмеялась, чтобы скрыть свое смущение.

«Кто бы сомневался» - воительница с силой уперлась пяткой в землю. Как это было похоже на Каллисто - доставать Зену, даже через сны Габриэль.

«А может она права» - продолжала бард – «У меня правда так мало опыта».

Нервно осмотревшись по сторонам, воительница поспешно сменила тему: «А как же я? Чем я занималась?»

Габриэль пожала плечами: «Тебя там не было».

«О?»

«Вот тебе и 'О'!»

Ощутив себя слегка задетой, Зена лишь безмолвно кивнула.

«Я же говорю, все было как-то странно. Многие вещи вообще не имели никакого смысла».

«Ну, если даже Джоксер был учителем, то я охотно в это верю» - отрывисто произнесла Зена.

Габриэль улыбнулась: «Нет, он был простым уборщиком. Я, наверное, приплела его для пущего смеха. Он просто постоянно мешался под ногами, пока я пыталась найти своего нового наставника».

«Ну, судя по тому, что у тебя до сих пор проблемы с рассказом, можно сделать вывод, что новый учитель тоже не смог тебе помочь?»

Габриэль печально вздохнула: «К сожалению, я проснулась раньше, чем встретила его. Думаю, мне уже не суждено это узнать».


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

* * *

«Есть шанс, что мы достигнем Потейдии до заката?»

«Трудно сказать» - воительница указала на тучи, собирающиеся на востоке – «Похоже, будет дождь. Все зависит от того, как долго он будет идти».

«Надеюсь недолго» - пробормотала Габриель, отводя взгляд от затянувшегося тучами неба – «Было бы чудесно оказаться дома до ужина» - она громко вздохнула – «Уже и забыла, когда в последний раз ужинала с семьей».

«Скучаешь по маминой стряпне?»

«М-да» - призналась Габриель – «По ней… и многому другому».

Зена испытала укол вины. Молодая женщина многое отдала, чтобы разделить её жизнь, странствовать вместе с воином. Остановив Арго, Зена села в седло: «Давай» - позвала она, протягивая подруге руку – «Забирайся. Так будет быстрее».

Послушно усевшись позади Зены, Габриель обвила руками её талию. Как только ноздрей барда коснулся запах кожаных доспехов воина, все чувства женщины обострились, в памяти всплыл образ странного пера, найденного в комнате нового учителя. Вспомнив сильные руки, ласкавшие её тело, она заерзала на месте.

«Тебе неудобно?»

«Нет, все хорошо» - абсолютно неуверенная в собственных словах, бард ослабила хватку и слегка отклонилась назад. Почему её продолжали преследовать эти странные сны? Был ли в них какой-то скрытый смысл? Она вновь мысленно вернулась к совету Каллисто. Может быть, она провела слишком много времени на дороге…, может и правда **пришло время** расширить свой опыт и немного с кем-то повстречаться. Внезапно она подняла глаза, ощутив холодные капли дождя на своих ногах. Это заставило её отвлечься от мыслей.

Зена направила Арго под сень деревьев, образовавших своими большими кронами некое подобие крыши.

Габриель быстро слезла с лошади и принялась снимать сапоги.

Воительница с интересом наблюдала за ней: «Что это ты надумала?»

«Хочу немного остудиться» - побросав обувь, Габриель выскочила из укрытия, подставляя лицо и руки навстречу дождю. Она счастливо рассмеялась.

Зена в изумлении наблюдала за тем, как её подруга месила голыми пятками землю.

«Как здорово! Тебе тоже надо попробовать!»

«Не думаю. Ты хоть представляешь, какого это ходить в мокрых кожаных доспехах?»

«Значит, избавься от них» - предложила Габриель.

Воительница закатила глаза.

«А почему бы и нет?»

«Как-то не хочется».

«Да, ладно тебе» - не отставала от неё Габриель – «Это так бодрит!»

«Габриель, мы в двух шагах от дороги».

«И что? Здесь же никого нет?» - на лице барда появилась озорная улыбка, она не собиралась так просто сдаваться – «Трусишь?»

«Нет» - твердо произнесла Зена.

«Я тоже могу раздеться».

«Да уж» - с сарказмом ответила Зена, прекрасно зная, как застенчива была её спутница, чтобы сдержать подобное обещание.

Беззаботно пожав плечами, Габриель продолжила резвиться под дождем, наслаждаясь ощущением прохладной воды на своей коже.

Наблюдая за ней, Зена мысленно вернулась к первым дням их совместных странствий. Тогда Габриель была абсолютно раскрепощена, она могла купаться голышом, совершенно не стесняясь своего тела. Теперь же она редко когда переодевалась в присутствии воина, не говоря уже о чем-то другом. И пускай для Зены так было даже легче переносить мысли о том, чего она хотела и никогда не могла получить, воительница не переставала гадать, что могло стать причиной подобной перемены. Почему вдруг в Габриель проснулась эта застенчивость.

Когда она впервые заметила это, то не на шутку испугалась, что Габриель могла заподозрить её интерес. Как бы тщательно она не маскировала свои чувства, бывали моменты…, Зена вздохнула, вспоминая подводную пещеру, когда она, потеряв голову, забылась и позволила своим желаниям взять над собой верх. Но, даже если Габриель что-то и заметила, то не подала вида. Произошедшее никак не повлияло на их дружбу, казалось, напротив, лишь укрепив её.

«Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема?» - воскликнула Габриель, прерывая размышления воина – «Ты слишком серьезно ко всему относишься. Позволь себе хоть раз расслабиться, что плохого, если ты немного развлечешься».

Зена покачала головой: «То, что **у меня** хватает ума не бегать под дождем, ещё не означает, что я не умею развлекаться».

«Не смеши меня» - продолжала дурачиться Габриель. Подскочив к воину, она потянула женщину за руку, крепко вцепившись в неё – «Давай же, пошли! Хватит быть такой практичной! Прислушайся к своему телу!»

Холодное прикосновение руки барда вызвало у Зены легкую дрожь. Она мягко оттолкнула её и нервно провела пальцами по своим темным волосам. Если бы только Габриель знала, как сильно ей хотелось дать волю своему телу… Сбросить маску, отмести все приличия и овладеть этой женщиной, как она делала это снова и снова в своих мечтах.

Получив от воина отпор, Габриель отступила назад, под дождь, и подняла лицо к небу, позволяя воде свободно стекать вдоль её тела.

Зена застыла на месте, завороженная подобным зрелищем. Промокшая насквозь одежда Габриель была практически прозрачна, четко вырисовывая прекрасные формы молодой женщины. Девичья угловатость уступила место чувственным изгибам и хорошо натренированным мускулам. От одного этого вида у Зены перехватило дыхание.

Плотно сжав кулаки, воительница резко отвернулась, но это не помогло. Образ Габриель накрепко засел в её сознании, распаляя её фантазию. Ей страстно хотелось протянуть руку, чтобы ощутить мягкость груди барда… подарить девушке удовольствие, о котором она даже не мечтала. Но её сковывал страх… страх утратить контроль… страх сделать нечто, что её подруга никогда ей не простит.

Разочарованно вздохнув, она напомнила себе, что Габриель была недосягаема, как запретный плод, который ей не дано было никогда вкусить. И как бы не был велик соблазн, Зена знала, что никогда не рискнет лишиться доверия барда. И это было единственно правильное решение.

Отчаянно желая как-то отвлечься, она скрылась за деревьями, чтобы там переждать дождь. В конце концов, когда, казалось, прошла уже целая вечность, из-за туч выглянуло солнце. Прикинув, что у барда было достаточно времени, чтобы переодеться в сухую одежду, воительница зашагала обратно. Выйдя на поляну, она замерла при звуке мокрого топа Габриель, со шлепком упавшего на землю. Быстро отвернувшись, воительница претворилась, что осматривает копыто Арго.

«Какие-то проблемы?» - поинтересовалась Габриель.

«Нет, просто проверяю» - Зена опустила ногу лошади и рискнула посмотреть на подругу. К её облегчению бард была уже полностью одета.

Габриель улыбнулась, протягивая ей расческу: «У меня пара петухов. Поможешь?»

«Конечно» - указав подруге на бревно, Зена опустилась на колени позади неё. Медленно перебирая пальцами мягкие светлые волосы, она глубоко вдыхала их сладкий, естественный аромат. Справившись с несколькими особо спутавшимися прядями, она начала медленно водить по ним расческой.

«Ммм, у тебя так здорово, получается» - промурлыкала Габриель – «Так нежно».

Зена улыбнулась: «Ну, я много тренируюсь».

И это было правдой. Они обе практиковались. Воительница вспомнила, как подруга впервые попросила её заплести ей волосы. После непродолжительных уговоров, она согласилась. Это занятие было настолько безобидным и в то же время отражало такую заботу, что очень скоро Зена позволила барду проделывать с ней то же самое. В те первые дни их знакомства этот незамысловатый ритуал сплотил их сильнее, чем можно было себе представить. Теперь же он стал частью обыденной жизни, которая доставляла Зене истинное наслаждение. В подобные моменты она могла не контролировать себя и любоваться своей спутницей, без страха быть разоблаченной.

Зена улыбнулась, вспомнив промокшего насквозь барда, резвящегося под дождем. Каким бы мучительным не было для неё подобное зрелище, она с радостью воспринимала детскую непосредственность подруги, которую так сильно любила в ней.

Впрочем, последние несколько месяцев Габриель казалась неестественно замкнутой. Воительница предпочла не обращать внимания на подобную перемену в настроении подруги, потому что мысль о том, что Габриель возможно тосковала по нормальной человеческой жизни, была слишком невыносима. Но теперь, когда они были на полдороги к родному дому барда, она все чаще думала об этом.

* * *

По мере приближения к родительскому дому, Габриель внезапно притихла. Она ожидала испытать радостное волнение, оказавшись снова в родных местах, но вместо этого её грызла непонятная тревога. Проведя столько времени вдали, было как-то странно возвращаться обратно.

Заметив перемену в настроении подруги, Зена попыталась подбодрить её: «Хорошие новости. Похоже, мы поспеем к обеду».

«Да» - согласилась Габриель, её тон был непривычно безразличен – «Давай сперва расседлаем Арго» - открыв дверь конюшни, она вошла внутрь. Как только помещение осветилось, девушка посмотрела на сеновал, затем повернулась к Зене – «Ты можешь поставить её в ближнее стойло».

Сняв седло, воительница перекинула его через ограждение. Обернувшись, она хотела что-то сказать, но промолчала. Габриель, не мигая, смотрела в одну точку, погруженная в свои мысли. Зена легонько коснулась плеча подруги: «Пойдем?»

Девушка лишь кивнула и медленно направилась в сторону дома. Подойдя к двери, она вдруг испытала странное чувство тревоги. Дурное предчувствие настолько выбило её из колеи, что на мгновение она уже была готова развернуться и уйти. Вместо этого она сделала глубокий вдох и подняла руку, чтобы постучаться.

Дверь открыла Лила. Несколько секунд она смотрела на них, после чего издала восторженный крик: «Габриель!» - и распахнула объятия сестре – «Мам, пап, Габриель приехала!» - прижав барда к себе, она чмокнула её в щеку – «Я так рада тебя видеть!»

Габриель отстранилась, улыбаясь: «А я тебя!»

Показалась запыхавшаяся Гекуба, тут же заключившая дочь в любящие объятия: «Мы так по тебе скучали!» - взяв барда за руку, она потянула её в дом.

Зена последовала за ними, испытывая небольшую неловкость.

Габриель нерешительно ступила внутрь и обняла отца: «Здравствуй, папа».

Мужчина крепко прижал её к себе, после чего отодвинул на длину вытянутой руки: «Ты похудела» - заметил он – «Надеюсь, ты нормально питаешься».

Лила, нетерпеливо закатила глаза: «Ты шутишь! Она выглядит потрясающе!»

Габриель послала ей благодарную улыбку и повернулась к подруге: «Вы помните Зену».

Геродот посмотрел на воительницу, но не сказал ни слова.

«Конечно» - слегка неуверенно произнесла Гекуба – «Хорошо выглядите».

Бросив быстрый взгляд на отца, Лила, снова обратилась к сестре: «Ты как всегда выбираешь самое подходящее время. Мы только садились за стол».

«Надеюсь, вы обе голодны» - улыбнулась Гекуба.

«На самом деле я только проводила Габриель» - ответила Зена – «Мне пора дальше».

«Ты хочешь уехать прямо сейчас?» - взволнованно произнесла Габриель.

Удивленная страхом, который она почувствовала в голосе барда, Зена сделала небольшую паузу: «Ну, я…»

«… Останься хотя бы на ночь» - не дала ей договорить Габриель – «Да и зачем переутомлять Арго. Ей не помешает немного отдохнуть».

Лила одарила воительницу лучистой улыбкой: «Правда, оставайся. Мама замечательно готовит! Тебе понравится её рагу».

Глянув на подругу, которая явно была чем-то обеспокоена, Зена уступила: «Хорошо, спасибо».

«Вот и чудесно» - радостно заявила Гекуба – «Поставлю ещё две тарелки на стол, а вы пока располагайтесь».

Габриель неуверенно коснулась руки воина: «Моя комната вон там».

«Я принесу ещё несколько одеял» - предложила Лила – «Тебе постелем меховой плед, а Зена может спать на твоей кровати».

«Если не возражаешь, я лягу с тобой» - ответила бард – «Зена отказывается спать рядом со мной» - послав воину шутливую улыбку, она пояснила – «Из-за храпа. Он не дает ей уснуть».

Лила, удивленно воззрилась на сестру: «Забавно, я не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь храпела».

Габриель повела плечами: «Начала с прошлого года».

Воительница виновато отвела глаза. По правде говоря, Габриель спала абсолютно бесшумно. Зена выдумала эту историю с храпом, чтобы не делить с ней одну постель, когда они останавливались на постоялых дворах.

«Без проблем» - рассмеялась Лила – «Можешь спать со мной. Меня ничем не разбудишь».

Испытывая неловкость, Зена произнесла: «Не беспокойся, я переночую в конюшне».

Лила скорчила гримасу: «Но ведь там пахнет лошадьми».

Заметив напряжение во взгляде воина, Габриель испугалась, что она передумает и не захочет остаться: «Ей все равно. Зена постоянно спит с Арго» - она робко посмотрела на подругу, ища у неё поддержки.

Озадаченная более чем странным поведением Габриель, воительница ответила в том же тоне: «Это правда. Мне нравится лошадиный запах» - передразнила она барда.

Гекуба нахмурилась: «Ты уверена, что не хочешь остаться в доме? Мы могли бы постелить тебе прямо здесь, возле очага».

«Спасибо, но правда не стоит».

«Она привыкла к этому» - вставила Габриель – «К тому же Арго начинает беспокоиться, когда Зены нет рядом».

Осмотрительно повернувшись к жене, Геродот закатил глаза.

Габриель схватила воина за руку и потащила её из комнаты: «Пошли».

* * *

Опустив седельные сумки на кровать барда, Зена повернулась к ней: «Все в порядке?»

Габриель сцепила руки в замок, нервно перебирая пальцами: «Да, конечно…» - она немного помолчала – «Я знаю, что тебе непросто общаться с моей родней».

Зена тепло улыбнулась: «Не волнуйся, я переживу» - легонько сжав локоть барда, чтобы внушить ей уверенности, она огляделась. Повсюду были расставлены куклы и прочие безделушки. Типичная комната для девчонки, но в ней не было ничего, что бы отражало характер барда – «Итак, это твоя комната?»

«Да» - глубоко вздохнув, она посмотрела вокруг – «Забавно, она кажется такой маленькой».

Воительница покачала головой: «Я почему-то ожидала совсем другого».

«Например?»

«Ну, я не знаю. Просто она совсем на тебя не похожа».

«Ну, может быть не так как раньше,… но она отражает часть меня».

«А это что?» - воительница подняла небольшой брусок, на котором была вырезана мордочка.

«А это. Я сделала его, когда была маленькой. Это скворечник. Разве ты не видишь?» - поддразнила она воина.

Зена покрутила предмет в руке, внимательно изучая его.

Габриель нервно рассмеялась: «Остальные ребятишки сделали более традиционные модели, а мне хотелось выделиться».

Воительница улыбнулась. Ей нравился непривычный дизайн. Он соответствовал образу женщины, которую она успела так хорошо узнать: «А мне кажется, очень оригинально».

Габриель пожала плечами: «Ну, к сожалению, птицам так не показалось. Они никогда не использовали его. Наверное, их отпугнул его вид».

«Неет, отличный скворечник. Просто отверстие слишком маленькое, вот и все».

Вытаскивая из сумки одежду, Габриель посмотрела на подругу: «А теперь расскажи, как выглядит твоя комната?»

«У меня там больше нет своей комнаты. Мама сдает её вместе с остальными, когда много постояльцев».

«Спорю, она бы о многом мне поведала».

«Сомневаюсь. Раньше я тоже была другой» - воительница тяжело вздохнула – «Совсем не такой, как сейчас».

Гекуба просунула голову в дверь: «Обед на столе».

«Хорошо, мам, уже идем».

Направившись к двери, Габриель обернулась к воину: «Спасибо, что осталась. Я… я знаю, что все эти семейные штучки тебе не по вкусу».

Зена подмигнула в ответ: «Эй, если твоя мама обладает хотя бы наполовину твоим талантом, я уже не могу дождаться обеда».

* * *

«Очень вкусно» - похвалила Зена – «Теперь я понимаю, откуда у Габриель кулинарные таланты».

Гекуба просияла: «Как мило с твоей стороны. Положить ещё немного?»

Воительница кивнула, протянув, матери барда свою тарелку.

«Тебе тоже, Габриель?»

«Нет, спасибо».

Не привыкшая к тому, чтобы бард отказывалась от добавки, Зена с любопытством посмотрела на подругу.

Лила тоже развернулась к сестре, радостно улыбаясь: «Я так счастлива, что ты узнала о свадьбе и решила приехать».

«Да, хотя я с трудом поверила, услышав подобную новость. Даже не знала, что вы с Грэхемом встречались».

Лила задорно покачала головой: «Мы встречаемся уже больше года. Тебя просто не было, вот ты и не в курсе».

Заметив неодобрение во взгляде отца, Габриель взволнованно отвела глаза: «Да, время летит так быстро…»

«Ну, главное, что ты приехала» - вставила Гекуба.

«Ага» - Лила повернулась к воину – «Зена, так жалко, что ты не можешь остаться».

Габриель посмотрела с надеждой на подругу.

«Спасибо, Лила. Я бы с удовольствием, но планирую посетить Амфиполис. Мама содержит трактир. Нужно помочь ей с ремонтом».

«Я слышала много лестных отзывов об её трактире» - вежливо заметила Гекуба.

«Да, они с моим братом вложили в неё много труда».

«Ты надолго к нам, Габриель?» - поинтересовалась мать.

«До свадьбы, Зена вернется за мной примерно через месяц».

«Отлично! Значит у нас впереди уйма времени!» - восторженно заявила Лила – «Надеюсь только, ты здесь не заскучаешь. Ты наверняка привыкла к более увлекательным вещам».

«Скажешь тоже».

«Ну и чем планируешь заняться?» - поинтересовалась Гекуба.

«Помогу Лиле с подготовкой к свадьбе. Ещё думала помочь отцу с урожаем и может навестить парочку друзей. Как кстати дела у Эни и Марты?»

«Эни вышла замуж и переехала» - ответила Лила – «А Марта по-прежнему живет здесь. Она как раз несколько месяцев назад родила второго ребенка. Очаровательный малыш! Ты должна непременно увидеть его!»

«Ого, я даже не знала, что она замужем» - призналась Габриель.

«Она вышла замуж за сына торговца, в первую же осень после твоего отъезда».

«Двое детей… ничего же себе!»

Лила пожала плечами: «Все женщины твоего возраста уже обзавелись, по крайней мере, одним».

«И ты бы могла, если бы перестала слоняться по стране» - вставил Геродот – «Дороги – это средство, а не цель. На них семью не построишь».

«Когда-то и она остепениться, где-нибудь осядет» - вступилась за барда мать – «Ведь правда, дорогая?»

Габриель нервно сжала руки, сцепив их на груди.

Заметив напряжение дочери, Гекуба поспешила добавить: «В любом случае я всегда считала, что женщине полезно повидать немного жизнь, прежде чем вступить в брак и создать семью».

«Чушь!» - ответил Геродот – «Нет ничего важнее семьи. Наши дети – это наше будущее, они - хранители нашей истории».

Зена пронаблюдала за тем, как её подруга откинулась на спинку стула: «Габриель и сама внесла немалый вклад в сохранение истории. Она стала довольно известным бардом».

«Это точно!» - воскликнула Лила – «До нас время от времени доходят слухи о ваших приключениях. У вас такая интересная жизнь!»

Гекуба недовольно нахмурилась: «Надеюсь, не все из этих историй правдивы. Многие из них звучат устрашающе».

«Уверена, то, что вы слышали, по большей части преувеличение» - заверила её Габриель – «Вам не о чем волноваться. С Зеной я в полной безопасности. Она – великолепный боец».

Лила повернулась к воительнице: «Знаешь, а наш отец тоже когда-то был солдатом».

Воспользовавшись возможностью сменить тему, Зена оживилась: «А в чьей армии ты служил?»

Геродот нахмурился: «Разве это имеет значение? Какой вообще прок от войны?»

Гекуба вмешалась, пытаясь объяснить: «Геродот, в отличие от своего отца и братьев, которые были воинами, никогда не верил в битвы и насилие. Он нарушил семейную традицию, женившись на мне и став крестьянином. По тем временам это был довольно мужественный поступок».

«Не вижу в этом ничего особенного» - пробубнил Геродот – «Я лишь хотел посвятить свою жизнь семье и внести свой вклад в процветание деревни».

«Все равно» - не унималась Гекуба – «Это было очень смело с твоей стороны!»

Лила, немного помолчав, повернулась к сестре и глубокомысленно заметила: «Вот откуда, должно быть, твой мятежный дух».

Геродот жестко оборвал её: «Наши пути вряд ли можно сравнить».

«Это точно» - расхохоталась Лила, не обратив внимание на тон отца – «Наша жизнь не идет ни в какое сравнение с увлекательной жизнью Габриель» - посмотрев на сестру, она улыбнулась – «В глазах селян ты героиня!»

«Нужно нечто больше, чем умение сражаться или рассказывать истории, чтобы стать героем» - заявил её отец.

Прежде чем Зена успела ответить, Габриель торопливо собрала тарелки и встала: «Мам, я помою, а ты отдохни, хорошо?»

Поняв намек барда, воительница, пусть и неохотно, но все же оставила реплику мужчины без ответа. Её по-прежнему беспокоило странное поведение подруги. С тех пор как они переступили порог дома, она не узнавала Габриель. Куда подевался её искрящийся энтузиазм. Было очевидно, что барда что-то тревожило… но что? Внезапно её размышления были прерваны музыкой, звук шел откуда-то издалека.

Лила завизжала от восторга: «Слышите?! Музыканты репетируют!» - она схватила сестру за руку – «Оставь ты эти тарелки! Бежим, послушаем!»

Гекуба улыбнулась: «Иди-иди, я уберу».

Габриель посмотрела вопросительно на подругу: «Не хочешь с нами?»

«Она ещё не доела» - возразила Лила, нетерпеливо дергая барда за руку – «Пошли! А то все пропустим!»

Зена махнула рукой: «Идите. Я вас догоню».

Как только девушки исчезли за порогом, Гекуба сердито обрушилась на мужа: «Ты был с ней слишком суров!»

«Не гоже женщине шататься по свету» - он посмотрел на Зену – «Ты – другое дело… тебе нечего опасаться. У тебя репутация…»

Воительница стойко выдержала его взгляд: «Думаю, вы будете удивлены, узнав, как хорошо ваша дочь научилась защищать себя».

«Это не имеет значения. Она так наивна и неосмотрительна, что с легкостью рискует своей жизнью. У Габриель нет склонности к подобным вещам. Она так импульсивна, так неопытна».

Гекуба с шумом опустила на стол свою чашку.

Заметив её молчаливое неодобрение, мужчина заговорил быстрее: «Ты знаешь, что это так. Вспомни, много ли времени прошло, с тех пор как она выбегала на улицу, едва заслышав гром, лишь, для того чтобы поиграть под дождем?»

Слова Геродота отдавались эхом собственных волнений Зены, которые некогда были у неё. Она внутренне сжалась.

«У неё просто дар радоваться жизни, вот и все» - вступилась за дочь Гекуба.

«Если бы она осталась дома, то могла бы чего-то достичь, а так…»

«Габриель достигла многого, можете мне поверить» - защищала барда Зена – «Если бы вы только знали, скольким людям она помогла, то гордились бы ей».

Геродот разозлился: «Разве я сказал, что не горжусь ею?»

«Нет, просто…»

«… Я всегда гордился ею».

«Тогда может быть стоит ей об этом рассказать» - предложила Гекуба.

«Ей известны мои чувства» - заявил Геродот.

«Разве?» - усомнилась Зена.

Мужчина издал тяжелый вздох: «Вот скажи мне, что она будет делать после нескольких лет, проведенных на этой чертовой дороге? В таком возрасте ей будет очень трудно найти хорошего мужа».

«Она скоро остепениться» - попыталась переубедить его Гекуба – «Вот увидишь» - она с надеждой посмотрела на мужа – «Может быть она, поэтому и решила вернуться домой».

У Зены все сжалось внутри, когда мать барда озвучила самые большие её страхи. Торопливо поднявшись, она начала собирать тарелки.

«Не беспокойся» - остановила её Гекуба – «Я все уберу».

Воительница нервно переступила с ноги на ногу: «Если позволите, я схожу проверить Арго. Большое спасибо за обед».

«Не за что» - тепло улыбнулась ей Гекуба – «Я рада, что ты смогла составить нам компанию».

Кивнув, Зена развернулась и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

«Знаешь, а она не такая неотесанная, как я себе представляла» - призналась Гекуба – «По-моему, очень вежливая».

Геродот пожал плечами: «По мне, так я рад, что она ушла».

«Как грубо!»

«А мне все равно. Она странная. И я ей не доверяю».

«В каком смысле 'странная'?»

«Что значит 'в каком смысле'? Разве в ней **есть** что-то нормальное?»

«У неё очень приятная улыбка».

Геродот закатил глаза: «Я слышал, у тигров тоже красивые белые зубы, но не стал бы приглашать одного из них в свой дом».

«Человек с такими хорошими манерами не может быть плохим».

«Ради всего святого, Гекуба! Она **женщина** -воин! Ты не находишь это странным?»

Его жена повела плечами: «Мне кажется, это достойно похвалы, что она научилась защищать себя».

«Похвалы? С её-то прошлым? Я ещё раз тебе повторяю: невероятно, чтобы она так круто изменила свою жизнь. Никто не способен на такие кардинальные перемены».

«Вот и неправда. Вспомни хотя бы сына торговца… как там его звали?»

Геродот небрежно отмахнулся от жены, оставив её вопрос без ответа: «Она – одиночка. А я не доверяю людям, которые ничем не связаны».

«Ну не скажи…, мне кажется, она очень заботиться о своей матери».

Геродот разочарованно покачал головой: «Посмотри, как она одета. Она даже не носит нормальной одежды».

«Может ей так удобнее в работе».

«Работе? Какой работе? Насколько мне известно, она только и делает, что бродяжничает».

«Габриель говорит, что она умеет делать практически все. Она помогает людям, не отказывая ни в каких просьбах, с которыми к ней обращаются, где бы они не бывали».

Твердо вознамерившись доказать свою правоту, мужчина решил использовать другой аргумент: «А что скажешь про лошадь? Тебе не кажется это немного странным?»

«Что именно?»

«Она и часа не может провести вдали от неё. Ты ведь слышала Габриель. Она с ней даже спит».

Гекуба замолчала, пытаясь подыскать разумное объяснение. Не найдя ничего путного, она пожала плечами и начала прибираться на столе.

Довольный тем, что последнее слово все же осталось за ним, Геродот улыбнулся и поднялся, чтобы помочь ей.

* * *

Отправившись на поиски Габриель и Лилы, Зена нашла их на скамье возле конюшни.

Бард виновато смотрела на неё, укоряя себя за то, что оставила подругу наедине со своими родителями: «Как дела?»

«Нормально».

«Вы только послушайте» - вздохнула Лила – «Какая музыка. Божественно».

«Да» - согласилась Зена – «Мы слышали их в Афинах прошлым летом».

Лила резко повернулась к сестре, её глаза были расширены от удивления: «Я думала, ты не любишь танцы».

«Наверное, я сама не знала, как к ним отношусь» - призналась Габриель.

«Так это же здорово! Скоро будут танцы. Мы с Грэхемом можем взять тебя с собой!»

Габриель казалась неуверенной: «Я даже не знаю…»

Лила обернулась в поисках поддержки к воину: «Зена, ты должна помочь мне убедить её пойти. Будет так весело!»

Воительница озадаченно посмотрела на подругу. Обычно та с удовольствием ввязывалась во что угодно: «Ты не хочешь идти?»

Бард пожала плечами: «Не знаю, просто все как-то странно».

«Даже если ты не умеешь танцевать, можно ведь просто понаблюдать за другими, послушать музыку» - упорствовала Лила.

«Габриель умеет танцевать» - возразила Зена – «На самом деле она очень неплохо это делает».

«Когда же ты успела научиться? Я не могла затащить тебя даже на местные посиделки».

«Наверное, отовсюду набралась понемножку, то тут, то там».

«Да, мы как раз освоили парочку новых движений во время последней поездки в Афины» - заметила Зена.

«Ой, а покажите?»

«Сейчас?» - в голосе барда слышалась неуверенность.

Лила оживленно закивала: «Конечно! А почему бы и нет? К тому же у нас есть музыка».

«Не могу же я просто взять и начать танцевать сама по себе».

«Разумеется, нет» - улыбнулась Зена, протягивая подруге руку.

Бок о бок они протанцевали вдоль конюшни.

Когда танец закончился, Лила восторженно захлопала в ладоши: «Потрясающе! Вы устроите настоящий фурор! Будете гвоздем программы! Большинство наверняка никогда не видели этих движений».

Слегка запыхавшаяся и взволнованная, Габриель улыбнулась. Ей всегда нравилось танцевать с Зеной. В воительнице было столько энергии, что поспевать за ней было непросто. И Габриель всегда с удовольствием принимала этот вызов, стараясь не уступать подруге.

«Покажите ещё!» - взмолилась Лила.

К Габриель вновь вернулась непонятная робость, она колебалась: «Но сейчас медленная музыка».

«И что?»

«Я никогда не танцевала медленных танцев» - призналась Габриель.

«Никогда?»

Зена, заметив, как начали краснеть щеки барда, быстро вступилась за неё: «По какой-то неведомой причине, мужчины стараются не приближаться к ней, когда я рядом» - пожала плечами она, игриво подмигнув Лиле – «Наверное, побаиваются».

Лила прыснула от смеха.

«Медленные танцы мало чем отличаются от тех, к которым ты привыкла» - пояснила Зена, на этот раз уже обращаясь к барду – «Иди сюда, я покажу».

Габриель нервно обтерла вспотевшие ладони об юбку, прежде чем взять воина за руку.

Взяв барда за талию, Зена мягко подтолкнула её поближе к себе: «Положи левую руку мне на плечо… вот так» - чувствуя напряжение подруги, она ободряюще улыбнулась ей – «Ты ведь уже знаешь основные шаги. Просто движения должны быть более плавными, вот и все».

Габриель кивнула.

«Самое главное – это сконцентрироваться на руках партнера. На том, как он будет вести тебя» - Зена сделала несколько первых шагов, Габриель уставилась на её ноги, пытаясь повторять. Воительница остановилась и приподняла подбородок барда, заставив её встретиться с ней глазами – «Смотри на меня. Не думай о ногах. Все внимание на партнера. Главное здесь – двигаться, будто вы - одно целое. Дело в ощущениях, а не в точности повторения движений. Просто успокойся и расслабься, ни о чем не думай».

Воительница принялась медленно двигаться вдоль конюшни.

Габриель сделала глубокий вдох, попытавшись расслабиться, и посмотрела подруге в глаза.

Вначале, чтобы помочь барду освоиться и приноровиться к движениям, Зена вела её по прямой, используя неторопливый, размеренный шаг. Постепенно она его ускорила, добавив легкий поворот. Вскоре Габриель уже послушно следовала за ней, и, даже не задумываясь, отвечала на малейший нажим рук воина.

Внезапно этот танец показался ей самым естественным, что только может быть на свете. Габриель ощущала себя почти невесомой. Она словно парила в воздухе, и не было никого и ничего вокруг: только она, Зена и музыка. Это было волшебно.

Плавно вращаясь, Зена продолжала вести свою партнершу вокруг конюшни. И хотя их разделяло вполне приличное расстояние, она ощущала жар, исходящий от её пальцев в том месте, где они касались кожи барда. Энергия, рождаемая ими, была почти осязаема. Она могла с уверенностью сказать, что слышит, как сердце Габриель бьется в такт её собственному.

Музыка постепенно затихла и Зена замедлила шаг. На финальном аккорде, она эффектно опустила барда на руку, придерживая её за спину и склоняясь над ней.

По телу Габриель пробежала приятная дрожь, она почувствовала, как запылали щеки. Не дыша, она смотрела в глаза воина.

Лила принялась восторженно аплодировать: «Вау, Зена, ты великолепна!»

Воительница помогла подруге вновь принять вертикальное положение и отпустила её, добавив между ними пространства, гораздо больше того, которое было необходимо сейчас им обеим.

«Ты наверное много танцуешь» - похвалила её Лила.

Воительница подмигнула в ответ: «Нееет, мне трудно найти подходящего партнера, достаточно сильного, чтобы вел он» - прочистив горло, она повернулась к барду – «Вот видишь, ничего особенного».

«Габриель, ты должна пойти» - настаивала Лила.

Бард застенчиво подняла глаза: «Я даже не знаю… Я….»

«Зена, ну скажи же ей. Она просто обязана пойти!»

Воительница перевела взгляд на подругу: «Может, будет весело. Попробуй, сходи».

Габриель неохотно кивнула.

«Как здорово!» - восторженно закричала Лила, радостно обнимая сестру – «И я уже знаю, кто составит тебе компанию! Устроим настоящее свидание!»

«Свидание?» - обеспокоено переспросила Габриель.

«Конечно. Должен же кто-то тебя сопровождать. Не принято, чтобы женщина шла на танцы одна».

Губы Зены вытянулись в жалкой улыбке, её охватило мрачное предчувствие: «Ну, пожалуй, немного пройдусь… разомну ноги».

Габриель мгновенно оказалась рядом: «Я с тобой».

«Лучше останься с Лилой, послушай музыку. Мне кажется, они ещё не закончили».

Бард неохотно согласилась: «Хорошо. Тогда увидимся утром».

«Не думаю, что ты так рано проснешься. Я планирую уже на рассвете тронуться в путь».

Внезапно испугавшись расставания, Габриель быстро ответила: «Я хочу попрощаться с тобой, так что приду».

«Хорошо. Спокойно ночи» - обернувшись, воительница растворилась в темноте.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

* * *

Прокружив с час по деревне, Зена направилась в таверну. С тех пор как она встретила Габриель, воительница редко наведывалась в эти шумные заведения, чураясь их обычной пьяной клиентуры. Они были для неё живым напоминанием того, что следовало забыть. Но сегодня был другой случай. Сегодня ей нужно было отвлечься.

Толкнув дверь, она огляделась. Таверна была почти пустой. Зена испытала одновременно радость и разочарование. Хотя она и не была в настроении вести праздные беседы, участь оказаться один на один со своими мыслями… мыслями о Габриель… тоже её не прельщала. Она направилась за дальний столик, и устало плюхнулась на стул.

«Добрый вечер» - поприветствовала её официантка – «Что я могу вам предложить?»

«Самое крепкое, что у вас есть».

«Будет сделано» - расплылась в улыбке обладательница копны пышных рыжих волос – «Через минуту принесу».

Зена потерла дужку носа, пытаясь избавиться от свербящей боли, застилающей ей глаза. И тут же различила тонкий аромат кожи барда, сохранившийся на её пальцах. Сознание перенесло воина назад, напомнив, как чудесно было держать Габриель в своих объятиях… как естественно…

«А вот и Ваш заказ» - прервала её воспоминания официантка, ставя на стол кружку – «Но я должна Вас предупредить, это довольно сильная вещица. Два глотка и Вы рискуете проснуться наутро с похмельем. Три – и Вы можете не узнать постель, в которой проснетесь» - заговорчески подмигнув, добавила она – «Учитывая сегодняшний контингент, я бы на Вашем месте ограничилась двумя».

«Спасибо» - Зена сделала большой глоток, за которым немедленно последовал второй. Напиток на самом деле был крепким, он просто обжигал. Прикрыв глаза, она откинулась на спинку стула, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Возможно, Габриель была права этим утром. Может, ей и правда стоило немного расслабиться, сбросить напряжение. Она печально вздохнула, угнетаемая сумбуром противоречивых эмоций. Прикончив свой напиток, Зена поставила кружку на стол.

Поняв намек, официантка поспешила наполнить вторую и направилась к воину. Почувствовав, что посетительница не в настроении разговаривать, она опустила кружку и молча удалилась. Эта работа научила её многому. Она могла распознать этот столь знакомый взгляд, который видела теперь на лице у воина, взгляд человека, который хочет забыться.

Зена смотрела в одну точку, погруженная в свои мысли. Как бы сильно она не хотела удерживать эмоциональную дистанцию между собой и бардом, она не могла легко свыкнуться с их расставанием. Ей на ум пришел разговор с Лилой о танцах. Кто будет сопровождать Габриель? А что, если он попытается что-то сделать? Или, что хуже, что, если Габриель это понравится?

Сделав несколько глотков, Зена грустно вздохнула и мысленно выругала себя. И зачем она согласилась остаться до утра. Если бы она просто завезла Габриель и уехала, как планировала, сейчас бы её не угнетали эти мысли о барде. Прикрыв глаза, она попыталась вычеркнуть их из своего сознания и сконцентрироваться на обжигающей жидкости, обволакивающей её изнутри. Кого она обманывает? Здесь или по другую сторону света, это не важно – её мысли все равно постоянно возвращаются к барду.

Допив вторую порцию своего весьма крепленого напитка, воительница жестом попросила принести третью и осушила её в несколько глотков. На столе женщины почти мгновенно возникла четвертая кружка.

Внезапно она почувствовала, как по затылку пробежали мурашки. Словно какое-то шестое чувство, зловещие ощущения, предчувствие беды. Но, в отличие от прошлых переживаний, она знала точно, что было не так. Неминуемо приближался день… день, когда Габриель навсегда оставит её ради кого-то надежного, крепко стоящего двумя ногами на земле… подобно этому крестьянскому пареньку, которому повезёт вести её на танцы. Зену охватил озноб. Потянувшись за кружкой, она тупо уставилась на жидкость, темнеющую на дне, словно могла читать в ней свое мрачное будущее.

Пока она представляла себе, какой может быть жизнь без барда, дверь в таверну тихонько скрипнула, выведя ее из оцепенения. Подняв взгляд, она заметила удивительную молодую женщину, с длинными серебристыми волосами, которая вошла в зал.

Взгляд воина, прикованный к незнакомке, проводил её до самой стойки.

Оглянувшись, женщина улыбнулась и пошла в сторону Зены.

Пока она подходила, воительница успела, как следует рассмотреть её, начиная от молочно-бледной кожи и заканчивая удивительной прозрачностью её глаз. Женщину окружал какой-то странный ореол, от которого исходила потрясающая по силе энергетика. Зена ощущала, как она буквально вибрировала в воздухе. Было в незнакомке нечто такое, до боли знакомое и в то же время совершенно неведомое, что заставляло воина призадуматься, не встречались ли они прежде.

Будто читая её мысли, женщина заговорила: «Я видела тебя в Афинах, примерно с месяц назад. Ты наблюдала за выступлением бардов» - она протянула руку, приветливо улыбаясь – «Зена, если не ошибаюсь?»

В тот момент, когда их ладони соприкоснулись в рукопожатии, воительница ощутила странное тепло, разлившееся по всей длине руки.

«Меня зовут Азия».

На мгновение Зене показалось, что глаза женщины зажглись голубоватым огнем. Воительница высвободила руку и сделала быстрый глоток.

«Не против, если я присоединюсь к тебе?»

«Вообще-то я не в настроении вести беседы» - честно сказала воительница.

«Мммм… забавно. Женщина нескольких слов путешествует с той, которая буквально помешана на них. Интригующее сочетание» - её глаза игриво замерцали.

«Ты знакома с Габриель?»

«Нет, но, похоже, она была не на шутку захвачена этим бардовским представлением. Из чего я сделала вывод, что она тоже бард».

Решив, что с неё вполне довольно этого бесполезного трепа, воительница расплатилась за повторный заказ и поднялась: «С вашего позволения».

«Да, конечно» - улыбнулась Азия – «Я уверена, судьба ещё сведет нас на одной тропе».

Зена пожала плечами: «Сомневаюсь. Я уезжаю на рассвете».

«Ну, знаешь, мир тесен».

Отвернувшись, Зена подошла к двери и, толкнув её, исчезла в ночи.

* * *

Габриель не могла припомнить, когда в последний раз так сильно уставала. Утомленная расспросами домочадцев, она была рада, наконец, оказаться в постели. Вытянувшись всем телом, она попыталась расслабиться. Но все было бесполезно. На протяжении последних нескольких месяцев её постоянно не покидало какое-то странное напряжение, оно буквально изводило барда. Надеясь, что со временем оно все-таки уйдет, Габриель старалась не обращать на него внимания, но последнее посещение Афин лишь ещё больше обострило её состояние. Именно с тех пор у неё появились проблемы со сном.

Она пребывала в замешательстве. В этой поездке не было ничего необычного. По сути, они с Зеной прекрасно провели время, наконец, как следует отдохнув. Им повезло стать участниками большого празднества, послушать великолепных бардов и даже столкнуться со знакомым из Потейдии, который собственно и поведал им о помолвке Лилы.

Но именно тогда и начались эти необычные сны. В последствии Габриель приняла решение отправиться в Потейдию на свадьбу сестры. Страдая от странных ночных видений, она надеялась, что, вернувшись к своим корням, посетив родные места, сумеет вновь обрести чувство уверенности, выкинуть из головы все глупости и понять, что могло стать причиной подобных снов.

Девушка печально вздохнула. Проделать такой длинный путь, оказаться снова дома, чтобы мучиться ещё большими сомнениями.

Лежа одна в своей комнате, окруженная вещами, символизирующими её детство, она вдруг отчетливо поняла, что ещё никогда не была настолько далека от всего этого. В отличие от Лилы, она никогда не чувствовала себя уютно в этом месте, у неё никогда не было здесь настоящих друзей.

По телу барда пробежала легкая дрожь, когда она вспомнила свою подругу Эни. Пожалуй, она была одной из немногих, кого не волновало, что Габриель чем-то отличалась от остальных. В детстве они были неразлучны. Рука об руку, они бегали по полям, делили радостные моменты жизни, наполненной постоянными открытиями, когда, казалось, что не было ничего невозможного. К сожалению, этому беззаботному времени пришел конец. В двенадцать лет Эни увлеклась мальчиком, который понравился ей, и постепенно переключила все свое внимание на него. Так Габриель осталась одна, растерянная и подавленная.

По какой-то причине Эни изменилась, в то время как Габриель осталась той же.

После этого все стало ещё хуже. Пока её ровесницы успешно осваивали положенные им роли, Габриель продолжала придерживаться своих принципов жизни, не желая и не умея менять то, что для неё казалось абсолютно естественным. К несчастью, её отказ следовать общим правилам, лишь ещё больше отдалил её от остальных.

И сейчас, думая о свадьбе сестры, танцах и перспективе свидания в слепую, она ощущала, как её прежние тайные переживания вновь просочились на свет, обнажая болезненные детские воспоминания. Та уверенность, которую она обрела за время путешествия с Зеной, внезапно покинула её. Бард словно вернулась назад во времени… будто ничего этого и не было.

Неожиданно для себя Габриель поняла, что ей не стоило приезжать. Не прошло и дня её пребывания дома, а ей уже отчаянно хотелось уехать. Мысль провести в Потейдии целый месяц, да ещё без Зены, показалась её невыносимой. Тело барда сковал предательский холод. Страстно желая почувствовать в этот момент тепло одного из костров, разведенных Зеной, она натянула до подбородка одеяло, пытаясь согреться

Как же она изменилась.

До встречи с Зеной она редко спала на открытом воздухе. Теперь ей наоборот нравилось это. В тех случаях, когда им приходилось останавливаться в гостиницах, барду даже казалось там холодно, неуютно и одиноко. Ей всегда лучше спалось под открытым небом, рядом с костром, в нескольких шагах от подруги. Ночные звуки убаюкивали её. Пение сверчков, ритмичное потрескивание пламени и мерное дыхание спящего воина – все это рождало в ней ощущение мира и покоя. Ей уже не хватало этого. Представив ожидающие её длинные ночи, девушка ещё сильнее сжалась от холода.

В сердцах, откинув в сторону одеяло, она вскочила с кровати и подошла к очагу. Пламя было совсем небольшим. Усевшись на толстый меховой ковер, она протянула руки к огню, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, медленно разливающегося по коже. Глаза начали слипаться, и она попыталась сконцентрироваться на мерцающем свете, наблюдая за тем, как языки пламени быстро пожирают небольшие прутья.

Уставившись в самое сердце очага, она видела, как дым клубился вокруг дров, прежде чем исчезнуть в дымовой трубе. Его обволакивающие, плавные движения несли такое успокоение, что она мгновенно ощутила, как начало спадать напряжение и постепенно тяжелеть веки. Почувствовав приятную легкость в голове, она прикрыла глаза, болезненные воспоминания улетучились, словно их и не бывало.

Мягко потрескивала древесина, отдаваясь языкам пламени, облизывающим её волокнистую поверхность. Дрова почти полностью догорели, и от них исходил дополнительный дым. Но вместо того, чтобы последовать примеру легкой дымке, тающей в зеве уходящей вверх трубы, этот клубящийся густой пар выбрал себе иной путь. Разделившись на два небольших кольцевидных рукава, он целеустремленно полз вдоль края очага, словно намереваясь выбраться наружу. Отделившись от пламени, стройные столбики необычного дыма начали, не спеша, дрейфовать в её сторону, приобретая гипнотические причудливые очертания.

Удивительно, но в глазах барда был не страх, а скорее интерес, когда она следила за витиеватым притягательным движением дыма, который продолжал прокладывать себе путь к ней. Зачарованная, она тоже потянулась к нему.

Прикосновение было ошеломляющим. По коже прошелся мощный разряд легких покалываний, когда дым прошелся сквозь пальцы барда. Скользнув вдоль её рубашки, он поднялся по рукам женщины и окутал плечи, нежно спустившись по спине. Её охватили неведомые прежде ощущения. Это было невероятно… нежное, словно прикосновение любовника.

Охваченная волнением, она издала тихий стон. Ей хотелось большего. Желая испытать обволакивающее тепло дыма на своей коже, она подалась назад, подставив для опоры руки. Пальцы барда впились в меховой ковер. Словно почувствовав её томление, дым окутывал ее, заставляя выгибаться от удовольствия.

Шнуровка на её ночной рубашке не выдержала давления и слегка разошлась, обнажая кусочек груди. Щупальца пара мгновенно среагировали. Обернувшись вокруг талии барда, они целенаправленно поползли вверх.

Наблюдая за тем, как дым проникает сквозь небольшое отверстие, она задохнулась, ощутив непривычное тепло, разливающееся сладостной мукой по коже. Клубясь под её тонкой рубашкой, дым, казалось, жил собственной жизнью. Выгибаясь, вибрируя, он нежно поглаживал её, ставшую такой чувствительной, плоть.

Ткань яростно трепетала, вздымалась. Управляемые неведомой силой, завязки, которые удерживали рубашку, вдруг начали выскальзывать из отверстий, одна за другой. Вскоре они уже скользили по воздуху, подобно тонким ленточкам, подхваченным ветром.

Рубашка сползла с плеч, обнажив её девственную кожу, не тронутую даже лучами солнца. Бард не могла отвести взгляда, она заворожено следила за тем, как пар начал превращаться в плотный сгусток. С бешено бьющимся сердцем, она наблюдала, как клубящийся перед ней туман обрел вполне различимую форму. Толстые щупальца пара разделились на более мелкие, образовав некое подобие рук… рук с длинными изящными пальцами… рук, которые жадно потянулись к ней.

Откинувшись назад, она мягко застонала, когда призрачные руки легонько коснулись её сосков, пробуждая их. Реагируя на странное покалывание изнутри, нежная кожа набухла. Соски затвердели и поднялись. Все мысли о том, чтобы прервать сладостную пытку, были мгновенно забыты. Её тело сдалось без боя. Она застонала и бесстыдно выгнулась, подчиняясь желанию, которое сидело в ней так глубоко, что сопротивляться было бесполезно.

Пар круговыми движениями продолжал вращаться вокруг её грудей, и с каждым мгновением его прикосновение становилось все более и более настойчивым. Ощущения не поддавались описанию. Соски болезненно ныли, умоляя вновь прикоснуться к ним.

Вняв их мольбе, две тонкие струйки дыма отделились от остальных, образовав небольшие кольца, которые тут же принялись поддразнивать набухшие бугорки. Бард задрожала, ощутив нарастающее волнение. Её сердце продолжало учащенно биться, она, едва дыша, наблюдала за тем, как полупрозрачные кольца опустились на её возбужденные соски, плотно обхватив их. Нарушив тесные рамки, ощущения вырвались наружу, разлившись по всему телу и отдавшись обжигающим жаром внизу живота.

Женщина обессилено повалилась на ковер.

Кольца последовали за ней, сжавшись сильнее, словно опасаясь упустить свою жертву. Она содрогнулась от удовольствия, испытав новый прилив сладостной боли в грудях.

Замерев, дым продолжал удерживать свою хватку, пока, наконец, не потянулся медленно вверх. Казалось, от него не было никакого спасения. Да, впрочем, оно ей было и не нужно. Вцепившись пальцами в ковер, она выгнула спину, в попытке унять свербящую боль. Никогда прежде не приходилось ей испытывать столь сильных ощущений. Они полностью поглотили её, поработив все остальные чувства. Удовольствие было непередаваемым.

И когда ей уже показалось, что она больше не выдержит ни секунды, маленькие кольца, наконец, ослабили свое давление.

Застонав, она рухнула на ковер, жадно глотая ртом воздух.

Но облегчение было недолгим. Спустя несколько мгновений призрачный мучитель вновь сомкнул кольца на сосках барда. На этот раз она закричала, её груди были настолько чувствительны, что реагировали на малейшее движение. Струйки дыма медленно покинули её, даровав покой… и опять усилили хватку, отпустили, и вновь вернулись, так продолжалось снова и снова, ощущения становились все острее. Соски болезненно ныли от постоянного стимулирования, но бард ощущала, что ждет каждой новой атаки и прилива жара, который сопровождал её.

Кольца вновь сжались, женщина уже предвкушала короткую паузу, но её так и не последовало. Соски лихорадочно пульсировали, она застонала и в отчаянии вцепилась в ковер.

Сходя с ума от желания, она наблюдала за тем, как от беспощадных колец, продолжающих плотно обхватывать свои жертвы, отделились небольшие струйки дыма. Они принялись поглаживать самые кончики её потемневших сосков. Бард задохнулась от удовольствия. Вперед и назад, снова и снова они скользили вдоль нежной кожи, подчиняясь едва уловимому ритму. Абсолютно твердые, её соски были совершенно беспомощны перед столь яростной атакой. Кольца пульсировали, словно живые, теперь сокращения стали более частыми и интенсивными, и каждое их прикосновение разливалось волной удовольствия по телу барда.

Она судорожно дышала, делая большие глотки воздуха, чтобы охладить пылающие огнем легкие. Было, похоже, что дым собирается замучить её до смерти, но ей было наплевать на это. Утратив всякий стыд, растворившись в ощущениях, она закричала, отчаянно нуждаясь в большем… в том, чему не могла подобрать названия.

Будто насытившись её возбуждением, дым увеличился в размерах, нарастив массу, обретя ещё большую плотность. И снова он разделился на два рукава, которые пустили тонкие струйки, призрачными пальцами потянувшиеся от её грудей вниз. Живот девушки сжался, когда дым скользнул по её обнаженной коже, разделившись на мягком сгибе её бедер пополам. Проложив витиеватую дорожку вдоль её ног, он пробудил каждый нерв, с которым сумел соприкоснуться. Затем струйки дыма изменили направление и двинулись вверх, обдавая приятным теплом внутреннюю сторону бедер барда.

Стоны превратились в судорожные всхлипы, когда она ощутила ласковое касание, подбадривающее её развести ноги. Возбуждение переместилось в центр живота, и она почувствовала тонкий запах собственной влаги. Постепенно осмелев, дым проявлял безжалостную настойчивость, обещая нескончаемое блаженство. Сгорая от удовольствия, она развела колени.

Внезапно комната погрузилась в тишину, когда две тонкие струйки дыма закружились над бардом, порождая единый цельный вихрь. Она перестала дышать. Не было никаких сомнений в его намерении. Сердце забилось с новой силой, а дым продолжал клубиться, расширяясь в размерах. Сжавшись от страха, она наблюдала за тем, как он начал приобретать черты лица… лица, которое она не смела обнажить в своих мечтах. Не дожидаясь, пока форма обретет четкость, Габриель плотно зажмурила глаза, и, наполнив воздухом пылающие легкие, выпустила наружу крик отчаяния: «Нееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееет!»

А на другом конце деревни прорицательница оторвала взгляд от пламени костра и посмотрела через окно на усыпанное звездами небо.

* * *

Габриель проснулась в полной растерянности. Она лежала неприкрытая на меховом ковре и ощущала на своей коже холодные уколы утреннего воздуха. Огонь в очаге давно погас. От дров остались лишь две почерневшие головешки. Она задрожала и прижала к себе ночную рубашку. В то же мгновение бард застыла от неожиданности. Мягкий материал вызвал болезненные ощущения, когда она провела им по соскам.

Глянув в зеркало, она едва подавила крик. Никогда прежде её соски не были такими твердыми и набухшими. Они торжественно выпячивались вперед, словно спелые ягоды, багряно-красные, не в пример своему обычному бледно-розовому цвету. Бард неосознанно подняла руки и мягко сжала возбужденные бугорки. С губ тут же сорвался стон. Нежная кожа была столь чувствительна, что даже легкое прикосновение пальцев казалось болезненным.

Обеспокоенная, она отодвинулась назад, внимательно изучая себя в зеркале. За исключением грудей, остальные части тела выглядели вполне нормально. Она выпустила из рук ночнушку. Повернув голову, чтобы проверить спину, девушка вдруг обратила внимание на тонкую полоску, свисающую с края очага. Движимая любопытством, бард склонилась, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Это была шнуровка от её рубашки.

Пропустив тонкую полоску ткани меж пальцев, она вздрогнула, почувствовав, как участилось сердцебиение. В сознание ворвались четкие образы пережитого. Внезапно она все вспомнила… и то, как дым расшнуровал рубашку… и то, какими ощущениями это отдалось в её животе… удовольствие, которое он приносил ей, лаская грудь.

Выронив завязки, она попятилась назад, руки барда дрожали. Дым физически не мог проделать те вещи, которые ей привиделись. Неужели она сама это сделала с собой, мечась во сне? Почувствовав легкое головокружение, она прислонилась к стене. Делая размеренные глубокие вдохи, она посмотрела прямо перед собой, пытаясь успокоиться.

Через окно пробивались первые лучи солнца, которое едва брезжило на горизонте. Близился рассвет. Она вдруг вспомнила про ранний отъезд Зены. Сейчас, ещё более взволнованная уходом воина, чем прежде, она быстро схватила свисающую со спинки стула юбку и натянула её через ноги. С топом дела обстояли куда хуже. Габриель знала, насколько чувствительны были соски, и не рискнула надевать что-то обтягивающее. Торопливо просмотрев свои вещи в шкафу, она выбрала чуть великоватую ей блузку и осторожно продела её через голову. Стараясь не думать о приятном покалывании в груди, девушка сунула ноги в ботинки и выскочила за дверь, чтобы разыскать подругу.

На пути к конюшне, она попыталась воссоздать в памяти свой сон целиком. Никогда в жизни не приходилось ей испытывать ничего столь эротичного. Малейшая деталь сна вызывала мурашки по телу. Решительно отбросив все образы, она влетела в конюшню, ожидая, что воина уже там не окажется. К её удивлению, Зена была по-прежнему там и как раз сворачивала свое походное одеяло.

Габриель облегченно выдохнула: «Ох… а я боялась не увидеть тебя».

«Нее» - мимоходом ответила Зена – «Я поздно проснулась».

«Ты?» - бард была слегка озадачена.

Воительница пожала плечами: «Да, спала крепко, как скала».

«Я догадывалась, что мамины кулинарные шедевры оказывают подобный эффект на людей» - поддразнила её бард – «Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я люблю поспать».

Бровь воина удивленно приподнялась.

Поняв, что подруга не купилась на шутку, Габриель сменила тему: «Помочь тебе собрать вещи?»

«Спасибо, но я уже все» - Зена закинула на спину Арго попону и примостила поверх неё седло.

Габриель потянулась за уздечкой и тихонько вздохнула, случайно задев рукой чувствительную грудь. Приложив все усилия, чтобы не выдать свою реакцию, она протянула поводья подруге.

Зена повернулась к барду: «Ну, пожалуй, я готова» - запустив пальцы в свои темные волосы, она по привычке откинула их назад.

Обычно этот столь знакомый жест вызвал бы у Габриель улыбку. Но сегодня, наблюдая за тем, как темные пряди рассыпаются по плечам воина, она ощущала странное волнение. Тяжело сглотнув, девушка поспешно вышла из конюшни, чувствуя, как начинают твердеть соски.

Воительница последовала за ней. Остановившись, она с нежностью посмотрела на барда: «Ну, увидимся после свадьбы?»

Габриель не ответила. В голове был полный хаос. Будучи опытным целителем, Зена наверняка могла объяснить ей причину столь повышенной чувствительности. Все, что ей нужно было сделать, это осмелиться спросить подругу об этом.

Заметив её странную рассеянность, Зена с любопытством посмотрела на барда: «Все в порядке?»

«Да, я…»

Воительница приложила ладонь ко лбу подруги «Немного горячий».

Габриель нервно отодвинулась: «Нет… я… эээ… просто… неважно спала. Видела ещё один сон».

«Тот же?»

«Нет, этот был другим. Я… эээ…»

«О чем сон?»

Габриель помолчала, прежде чем ответить. Не подумает ли Зена, что она хранит эротические фантазии в потаенных глубинах своего сознания, если Габриэль расскажет ей о пережитом? А может так оно и есть? И чем объяснить физический эффект, который имели последние два сна… это томление… сверхчувствительные соски? Что если Зена решит осмотреть её? Бард густо покраснела. Мысль о том, что Зена может увидеть её грудь в состоянии столь сильного возбуждения вызывала неимоверное смущение. А что если она проделала все это с собой **сама**? Сможет ли Зена с первого взгляда определить это? Все настолько выходило за пределы нормального, что воительница наверняка подумает, что она выжила из ума, и возможно будет недалека от истины. Молодая женщина глубоко вздохнула: «Да нет… ничего… просто ещё один странный сон».

«Может, не нужно было наедаться на ночь» - поддразнила её воительница.

Габриель улыбнулась, посильнее сжав в ладони свой шест: «Да, наверное, ты права. Я с непривычки вчера съела больше обычного. Должно быть слегка переборщила».

Воительница игриво приподняла бровь: «Слегка? Да этой еды хватило бы, чтобы накормить небольшую армию. Клянусь, до сих пор не понимаю, как в тебя это все вмещается!»

«Да-да, кто бы говорил. Я не заметила, чтобы ты вчера от меня отставала».

«Ммм» - согласилась Зена – «Твоя мама и правда отлично готовит. Пробуду здесь ещё немного, и придется перешивать одежду» - она довольно погладила живот, продолжая идти с бардом вниз по дороге.

По-прежнему игнорируя приятную боль в сосках, Габриель послушно следовала за ней, но, едва сделав несколько шагов, вдруг ощутила между ног влагу. Смутившись, она ускорила шаг, но возбуждение все нарастало. Ноги барда начали дрожать, она мысленно молилась, чтобы Зена не заметила её странное поведение.

К счастью, удача была на её стороне, и воительница ничего не видела. Она была слишком сильно поглощена собственными мыслями… мыслями о барде.

Лишь когда они достигли окраины деревни, Зена повернулась к подруге. Утренние лучи освещали лицо барда, делая его невероятно чувственным. Не в силах противиться, взгляд воина скользнул в разрез блузки Габриель. Возвышаясь над бардом и имея в качестве союзника солнце, Зена могла видеть кончики сосков подруги, которые возбужденно торчали, упираясь в податливый материал. Воительница быстро отвела глаза. Ей пришлось прочистить горло: «Ну, желаю хорошо повеселиться на свадьбе. Увидимся через месяц».

«Месяц» - повторила Габриель. Её голос был слегка хриплым от возбуждения, которое она с трудом могла подавлять. Во рту вдруг все пересохло, когда подруга склонилась, чтобы обнять её.

Поспешно отступив назад, девушка затараторила: «Я… эээ…как-то странно чувствую себя с утра. Наверное, спала в неудобной позе».

«Спина болит? Хочешь, быстро разомну плечи, чтобы мышцы успокоились?»

Габриель скрестила руки на все ещё чувствительной груди: «Нет, спасибо… правда… не стоит… все в порядке».

«Хорошо» - повела плечом Зена – «Ну… береги себя».

Наблюдая за тем, как медленно удаляется подруга, Габриель поймала себя на том, что её взгляд прикован к бедрам воина. Их нежное покачивание заставило барда вернуться назад, к своему сну.

Неожиданно по телу разлилось приятное тепло, когда она вспомнила, как дым, приняв облик пальцев, нежно ласкал её кожу. Пальцы… Какого это было испытать реальное прикосновение пальцев на своей груди? Если дым мог пробудить столь необычные ощущения, какое же тогда удовольствие могли вызвать пальцы и губы настоящего любовника? В животе все затрепетало. Сердце бешено застучало, подавая тревожный сигнал, заставляя понять, что её эротические фантазии начали просачиваться в реальную жизнь. Переведя дыхание, она закричала: «Зена!»

Темноволосая воительница обернулась: «Да?»

Габриель замерла, смелость вновь покинула её: «Эээ… держись подальше от проблем, хорошо?»

Зена улыбнулась: «Ты тоже».

* * *

Увидев, как подруга исчезла за горизонтом, Габриель почувствовала себя необъяснимо одиноко. Когда они в последний раз расставались с Зеной так надолго? Она даже не могла припомнить такого. Для неё было настолько естественным, сродни второй натуре, всегда ощущать рядом с собой воина.

Расправив плечи, девушка сделала глубокий вдох. А может это расставание как раз то, что ей нужно? Оно даст ей время разобраться, что же с ней происходит. Странные сны и проблемы с написанием новых историй… несомненно все признаки указывали на то, что ей нужно остановиться и тщательно пересмотреть свою жизнь.

«Доброе утро!»

Отвлеченная от мыслей звуком знакомого голоса, Габриель подняла глаза и увидела мать, которая стояла на вершине холма. В руках женщины виднелась корзина с бельем.

«Привет, мам» - поспешив к ней, бард забрала корзину – «Давай, я возьму».

Гекуба одарила её благодарной улыбкой: «Спасибо, дорогая. Ты сегодня ранняя пташка».

«Мда» - вздохнула Габриель – «Ты тоже».

«Я всегда рано встаю» - усмехнулась Гекуба – «Просто с твоей любовью к поздним пробуждениям у тебя никогда не было возможности увидеть это».

«Все меняется, наверное, и я изменилась. Зена не из тех, кто привык тратить время на сон».

«Она нормально собралась?»

Габриель молча кивнула.

«Я ей не завидую. Кажется, дождь собирается, причем нешуточный» - Гекуба указала на темные тучи.

«О, Зену это меньше всего беспокоит. В поисках убежища ей нет равных».

«Я все равно не представляю, как вы умудряетесь все время спать под открытым небом».

«Знаешь, так спокойно слушать ночные звуки, смотреть на звезды».

«Наверное, с возрастом таких вещей уже не замечаешь» - нахмурилась Гекуба – «А что вы делаете в ненастье?»

«Это тоже вполне решаемо. Иногда останавливаемся на постоялых дворах, в гостиницах или у друзей. Поверь, в этом правда нет ничего…» - Габриель замолчала, глядя на высокую женщину, приближающуюся к ним. Её поразил цвет волос незнакомки, они были серебристыми.

Гекуба тоже заметила её и приветливо помахала: «Похоже, все поспешили разделаться со стиркой, не дожидаясь дождя?»

Женщина подняла глаза к небу: «Можно не торопиться. У нас в распоряжении ещё три-четыре часа».

«Так ужасно, все эти нескончаемые дожди» - пожаловалась Гекуба – «Надеюсь, к свадьбе погода прояснится».

«Мне кажется, так и будет» - заверила её незнакомка.

«Это можно считать официальным пророчеством?»

«Мммм-мммм, пожалуй, что так» - она улыбнулась и продолжила путь, вниз по тропе – «Хорошего дня, дамы».

Габриель с любопытство посмотрела ей вслед: «Кто это? Лицо какое-то знакомое».

«Прости, дорогая, я вас не представила. Азия недавно в нашем городе. Она приехала всего пару дней назад из Амфиполиса. Кстати она снимает домик у твоей тети Рины».

Габриель, которая, обычно славилась умением запоминать лица людей, недоуменно пожала плечами, так и не сумев вспомнить незнакомку: «Может быть, я её там и видела, в Амфиполисе».

«Возможно, впрочем, как и в любом другом месте. Подобно вам с Зеной, Азия постоянно в дороге».

«А откуда она вообще?»

«Это мне не известно. Такое ощущение, что она побывала везде. Тебе будет интересно пообщаться с ней. У неё в запасе немало увлекательных историй».

«Она бард?»

«Нет, прорицательница. Рина уверяет, что у неё настоящий дар, что она может заглянуть в человеческую душу и рассказать о его будущем».

Габриель скептически закатила глаза: «Ты ведь знаешь тетю Рину, с её любовью к преувеличению».

Гекуба пожала плечами: «Ну, не знаю. Я вот слышала, что она помогла нашему соседу найти воду, чтобы вырыть новый колодец. Она с первой попытки указала ему нужное место, представляешь? Причем не использовала никаких амулетов… просто закрыла глаза и подошла к тому месту».

Зная, как могли перевираться подобные рассказы, переходя из одних уст в другие, бард с сомнением покачала головой: «Уверена, это далеко не вся история».

«Возможно. Но она предсказывала и многие другие вещи».

«Например?»

«Она сказала, что ты приедешь на свадьбу Лилы. И именно так все и случилось».

Глаза барда удивленно расширились. Как эта женщина могла узнать о её прибытии? Ведь она не обсуждала свое решение ни с кем, кроме Зены.

«В любом случае Рина убеждена, что она наделена большими способностями» - чуть помедлив, продолжила Гекуба – «Кстати говоря о твоей тете, думаю тебе нужно обязательно навестить её, пока ты здесь. Она постоянно спрашивает о тебе».

Габриель машинально кивнула в ответ. Её мысли были заняты странной женщиной.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Зена в нерешительности остановилась перед входом в таверну матери. Возвращение домой всегда сопровождалось для неё какой-то неловкостью, а без Габриель все казалось ещё труднее.

По мнению барда, Зена и её мать были слишком похожи, обе независимые, бескомпромиссные и прямолинейные. Может, подруга была права? Как бы то ни было, воительница опасалась того приема, который могла получить, будучи лишена спокойствия и невозмутимости Габриель. У барда словно был талант располагать к себе людей, с ней все казалось гораздо проще. Ей было свойственно видеть только лучшее, начинать каждый новый день так, будто прошлого не существовало или оно не имело значения. Но прошлое Зены было не просто забыть. И оно было слишком значимым. Поэтому отсутствие подруги весьма болезненно сказалось на воине, поколебав её уверенность в себе.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она все же открыла дверь и вошла внутрь.

Знакомый вид матери за барной стойкой хлынул волной воспоминаний о детстве. На секунду показалось, что ничего не изменилось,… словно на мгновение время в таверне застыло. Но, приглядевшись получше, она заметила седые пряди в волосах Сирены, которые тут же развенчали иллюзию, обнажив правду.

Она стояла абсолютно недвижимо, готовя себя к возможной реакции матери, и была в душе удивлена, когда та подняла глаза и тепло улыбнулась ей.

Быстро скинув с себя фартук, Сирена поспешила к дочери.

Воительница смущенно сжалась в её объятиях.

Сирена отодвинулась: «Зена, я так рада тебя видеть!»

«Я тоже».

Заглянув через плечо дочери, женщина взглядом скользнула по двери, ожидая увидеть там барда: «На этот раз одна?» - спросила она.

Зена кивнула: «Габриель решила немного погостить у родных, в Потейдии».

«Тоже правильно» - Сирена посмотрела на пустые руки дочери – «А где твои вещи?»

«Я оставила их в конюшне. Решила, что у тебя вряд ли найдется свободная комната для меня».

«Чепуха! Я приберегла для тебя одну».

«Приберегла для меня?» - удивленно переспросила Зена.

«Да. Мимо проезжала одна женщина, она мне сообщила, что ты скоро приедешь».

Воительница нахмурилась: «Что ещё за женщина?»

«Очень милая. Остановилась у нас на несколько дней. У неё настоящий дар, она все видит» - Сирена сказала это так уверено, словно речь шла об истине, не требующей доказательств – «Она-то мне и сказала, чтобы я ждала тебя в гости».

Воительница скептически закатила глаза: «Мама, люди не могут заглядывать в будущее».

«Если это правда, то как ты объяснишь её предсказание о твоем визите?»

«Возможно простое стечение обстоятельств» - пожала плечами Зена.

«Не думаю. Ей были известны и многие другие вещи».

Зена с сомнением покачала головой.

«Точно тебе говорю» - настаивала Сирена – «Мне стоило только раз взглянуть на неё, чтобы понять, что у неё дар… наверное дело в глазах».

«А что у неё с глазами?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Они у неё серые, но настолько бледные, что кажутся совершенно бесцветными. Никогда не встречала подобных».

Воительница напряглась. Описание матери напомнило ей странную встречу с обладательницей серебристых волос, которая заговорила с ней в таверне – «Как её звали? которая заговорила с ней в таверне - "напомнило ей странную встречу с обладательницей серебрянных а та подняла глаза и тепло у»

«Ммм» - Сирена задумалась – «Не могу вспомнить».

«А как она выглядела?»

«Молодая… высокая… стройная… длинные серебристые волосы. Довольно привлекательная».

«Я встречалась с ней. Наши пути пересеклись в Афинах. Должно быть, там она и услышала про наши планы» - довольная тем, что все-таки сумела найти объяснение, Зена села возле барной стойки – «Видишь? Вот тебе и разгадка».

Сирена потрясла головой: «Не уверена… она говорила людям о том, что просто не могла знать, помогала найти утерянные вещи, предсказывала события».

«Дешевый трюк, больше ничего».

«Ни за что не поверю. Она была такой искренней».

«Именно в это и заставляют верить люди, подобные ей. Позволь я угадаю, она брала плату за своё чудесное видение, так?»

«Ну, да, она зарабатывает этим на жизнь».

«Кто бы сомневался» - бровь воительницы поползла вверх – «Надеюсь, **с тебя** она не взяла денег?»

«Разумеется, нет» - Сирена тут же подумала о бесплатном ужине, которым угостила незнакомку, но быстро прогнала от себя эту мысль – «Ну, довольно о ней! Что привело тебя домой?»

Вопрос матери как нельзя лучше характеризовал их отношения. В отличие от большинства родителей, для Сирены появление дочери не было привычным делом – «Я… эээ… я подумала, что смогу немного помочь тебе с ремонтом, пока Габриель навещает родных».

«Очень мило с твоей стороны. Лишняя пара рук никогда не будет лишней, тем более в это время года» - Сирена улыбнулась и прошла за стойку – «Должно быть ты проголодалась с дороги. Принести тебе что-нибудь перекусить?»

«Нет, спасибо».

Приглядевшись как следует к дочери, Сирена нахмурилась: «Дорогая, ты кажешься такой усталой. С тобой все в порядке?»

«Да, все хорошо. Просто ехала всю ночь, чтобы скорее добраться сюда, не волнуйся».

«Ну, поскольку ты уже здесь, можешь отдохнуть. Как долго планируешь пробыть у нас?»

«Мы договорились встретиться с Габриель через месяц».

«Тогда у нас впереди масса времени».

Не зная, о чем говорить, Зена нервно поерзала на стуле: «А где Торис?»

«Отправился к дяде Сету, помогает ему с урожаем» - Сирена нагнулась к воину и понизила голос – «Большая новость – он обзавелся подружкой. Похоже, все серьезно».

Воительница улыбнулась: «Очередная?»

Сирена указала на девушку, работающую на кухне, и заговорчески прошептала: «Наша новая официантка. Очень миленькая».

Зена бросила оценивающий взгляд на молодую женщину.

Выйдя из-за стойки, Сирена поманила её за собой: «Пойдем, я вас познакомлю».

Блондинка подняла глаза, заметив, что в кухню кто-то вошел.

«Мара, это моя дочь, Зена».

Тепло улыбнувшись, девушка протянула руку: «Я очень много слышала о тебе. Торис без умолку рассказывает про то, какими вы были в детстве. Рада, наконец, познакомиться».

«Мне тоже очень приятно» - вежливо пожала ей руку Зена, продолжая попутно разглядывать новую пассию брата. И пускай девушка была, по крайней мере, на голову ниже Ториса, тем не менее, она показалась воину весьма привлекательной. Несомненно, он не потерял вкус к хорошеньким женщинам – «А теперь прошу меня извинить, хочу перенести свои вещи» - Зена повернулась к матери, вновь ощущая прежнюю неловкость – «Какую комнату ты мне выделила?»

«Твою старую, дорогая. Она как раз между моей и комнатой Мары, в конце коридора»

* * *

Габриель нервно расхаживала по комнате сестры: «Лила, я не знаю, мне это не нравится».

«Теперь уже поздно отказываться. Мы обо всем договорились. Грэхем и Лиам будут здесь с минуту на минуту».

Бард посмотрела на свою довольно изношенную юбку: «Но что мне надеть? У меня ничего нет».

«Не беспокойся. У меня есть кое-что в запасе, думаю, тебе подойдет» - открыв шкаф, Лила выудила оттуда два платья и бросила их на кровать – «Ну, что скажешь?»

Габриель осторожно притронулась к мягкой ткани: «Они очень красивы. Но я…»

«… да, белое будет смотреться на тебе великолепно!» - воскликнула Лила – «Давай, примерь, а я спущусь и встречу ребят».

Габриель неохотно кивнула. Её охватил непонятный страх, когда она услышала звук захлопнувшейся двери. Метнув взгляд на платье, бард покачала головой. Оно казалось таким легкомысленным и непрактичным, представляя полную противоположность тому, к чему она уже успела привыкнуть. Расстроенная, девушка с тяжелым вздохом плюхнулась на кровать. Как только она позволила втянуть себя в это? Ей отчаянно хотелось найти причину, чтобы не идти на танцы, но словно нарочно ни одной не шло на ум. Габриэль опустила руки, смиряясь с неизбежным. Теперь уже было поздно менять свое решение. Поднявшись, она быстро сняла одежду и натянула на себя платье, выбрав по совету сестры белое. Подобрав подходящие по цвету сандалии, она завязала их и, ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, повернулась к зеркалу.

Её поразило то, что она там увидела. Такого перевоплощения бард не ожидала. Одетая в прекрасное белое платье она казалась совершенно другим человеком. Время, проведенное на дорогах, подарило ей хорошо сложенную, отточенную фигуру. Она осторожно провела рукой по округлости грудей и медленно повернулась боком, чтобы получше рассмотреть себя. При повороте ткань слегка приподнялась и мягко опустилась, словно лаская её. Габриель почувствовала, как побежали мурашки. Она прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась. Может, это была не такая уж и плохая идея.

Заслышав шум голосов, Габриэль оглянулась на дверь. Они пришли. Расправив плечи, бард сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась успокоить нервы.

Когда она вошла в комнату, мужчины торопливо встали.

«Лиам, это моя сестра, Габриель».

Молодой кавалер стоял, открыв рот, не веря своей удаче: «Лила не соврала. Ты **действительно** очень красива».

На щеках барда появился легкий румянец: «Очень мило, что ты согласился сопровождать меня в последний момент».

«С удовольствием. Уверен, мне будут все завидовать».

Геродот улыбнулся и подошел к ней, приобняв дочь за плечи.

Габриель сжалась, почему-то скованная гордостью, которой светились глаза отца.

«Так» - объявила Лила – «На пора».

Грэхем кивнул и повернулся к Геродоту: «Мы проводим их домой сразу же после танцев».

Геродот легонько сжал плечи барда, продолжая радостно улыбаться: «Не спешите, это совсем не к чему. Я ведь знаю, что они в надежных руках».

Гекуба поспешно чмокнула каждую из дочерей в щеку: «Хорошо провести вам время, мои дорогие».

Габриель кивнула и взяла Лиама под руку, стараясь не показать, как взволнованна она была на самом деле.

Они вышли из дома и растворились в ночи.

* * *

Зал был наполнен музыкой и оживленной болтовней.

Лиам галантно провел свою спутницу сквозь толпу и усадил за пустой столик, предварительно пододвинув стул: «Принести тебе, что-нибудь выпить?»

Ощущая ужасную сухость во рту от напряжения, Габриель быстро ухватилась за предложение: «Да, пожалуйста».

«А тебе, Лила?» - вторил другу Грэхем.

«Можно».

После того, как юноши удалились, Лила нетерпеливо набросилась на сестру: «Ну, как тебе Лиам?»

«Ну… ээээ… он очень вежливый».

Лила расхохоталась: «И отлично смотрится… блондин… с голубыми глазами. Что ещё тебе нужно?» - мечтательно протянула она – «А теперь скажи, разве ты не рада, что пошла?»

Бард вымученно кивнула, наблюдая за приближением своего кавалера.

«А вот и я» - он протянул ей напиток и сел рядом, справа от барда.

«Спасибо».

Лиам улыбнулся: «Грэхем сказал, ты приехала на свадьбу?»

«Да».

«А где ты живешь?»

Она пожала плечами: «Вообще-то нигде конкретно».

«Как это?»

«Я - бард» - пояснила Габриель.

Мужчина помедлил с ответом, сделав глоток: «Необычное увлечение».

Габриель весело улыбнулась: «Ну, я бы не стала применять к нему подобный эпитет. Главное, его нельзя назвать скучным, это уж точно».

«Так значит ты поэт?»

«Нет. На самом деле я пишу истории о приключениях».

«Приключениях?» - усомнился мужчина – «Как женщина может писать о приключениях? Откуда ты берешь свои идеи?»

«В основном из опыта собственных путешествий по стране».

Лиам нахмурился, размышляя о непристойности подобного поведения. Он не мог представить, как молодая женщина может путешествовать без сопровождения: «А это… это не опасно… ты все-таки женщина и одна на дороге…»

«О, я не одна. Я путешествую с воином».

«Женщиной-воином» - поспешно добавила за неё Лила.

Лиам нервно сглотнул: «Понятно».

«Я странствую с Зеной, Королевой Воинов. Ты слышал о ней?»

«Разумеется» - хмурость мужчины стала ещё более очевидной, он метнул неодобрительный взгляд в сторону Грэхема – «Мне казалось, она была военноначальником, говорят даже, завоевателем».

«Нет, уже нет» - заверила его Габриель.

Грэхем повернулся к другу: «Она исправилась. Теперь даже почитается за героя».

«Они обе, и Зена, и Габриель» - воодушевленно закивала Лила.

Заметив неловкость, испытываемую её новым знакомым, Габриель попыталась сменить тему: «Лиам, расскажи лучше про себя. Ты работаешь на земле?»

Он закатил глаза и жестом указал на свою одежду: «Я что, по-твоему, похож на крестьянина?»

Габриель смущенно перевела взгляд на сестру.

«Отец Лиама – весьма преуспевающий торговец» - поведала ей Лила.

«О» - испугавшись, что задела его своими словами, Габриель постаралась сгладить ситуацию – «Должно быть, интересно постоянно общаться с новыми людьми».

Лиам расхохотался: «Для этого у меня есть работники отца. Я никогда не занимаюсь обслуживанием клиентов лично».

«Ясно. Значит, ездишь и выбираешь товары, которые вы в последствие продаете?»

Он нахмурился и покачала головой: «Нет, я не привык марать об это руки. Я решаю все финансовые вопросы».

Не желая больше наступать на одни и те же грабли и ставить себя в глупое положение, Габриель предпочла промолчать.

Лила поспешила вмешаться: «Ребята, мне казалось, вы пригласили нас на танцы? Так чего же мы ждем?»

«По-моему, давно пора» - поддержал её Грэхем.

«Что скажешь, Габриель?» - вежливо поинтересовался её ухажер – «Потанцуем?»

Более чем готовая как-то замять неудачный разговор, она с радостью ухватилась за предложение: «Да, конечно» - вскочив со стула, девушка случайно задела бокал, опрокинув его на своего кавалера – «Проклятье! Я…»

Она остановилась на полуслове, заметив вытянутое от удивления лицо Лиама, который был явно шокирован вырвавшимися из её уст ругательствами: «Я… я… я сожалению» - смущенно извинилась она – «Я завтра же выстираю твои брюки, не останется ни одного пятна, вот увидишь».

Ожесточенно растирая намокшее место салфеткой, Лиам сокрушенно вздохнул: «Ты шутишь? Они испорчены, их можно выкидывать!» - сделав глубокий вдох, он вымученно улыбнулся, стараясь казаться спокойным – «Ничего страшного. Одену другие».

Габриель подавленно посмотрела на него и ещё раз извинилась: «Я такая неловкая. Прости, пожалуйста».

«Забудь» - скомкав салфетку, он швырнул её на стол – «Все это глупости. Пойдем танцевать».

Габриель обрадовано кивнула, испытав облегчение. Она, однако, с волнением думала о том, сможет ли также отдаться танцу и раствориться в музыке, как это было с Зеной, когда они танцевали для Лилы.

Но стоило Лиаму вывести её в зал, как она тут же поняла, что танец с ним был совершенно иным. Не было той легкости, того головокружительного чувства свободы, которое она испытала с воином. И пока новоявленный ухажер кружил её по залу, все её мысли были о Зене. Она гадала, где была её подруга, чем она занималась. Отправилась ли она, как планировала в Амфиполис или была вынуждена отклониться от дороги, как частенько с ними случалось?

Лиам раздраженно закашлял.

Оторвавшись от своих мыслей, она подняла глаза.

«Извини, но ты ведешь».

Она смущенно покраснела: «Прости, наверное, задумалась».

Он пожал плечами и, снова взяв её за руку, закружил в танце вдоль зала.

Расстроенная очередной ошибкой, она попыталась сконцентрироваться на движениях, но повторять его шаги оказалось делом нелегким. Лиам был превосходным танцором, но что-то было не так, чего-то явно не хватало. В его руках не было той уверенности, которая была присуще воину. Его движения казались предсказуемыми, но не столь энергичными, как у Зены.

Она застонала про себя. Кого она пыталась обмануть? Проблема была не в нем, а в ней. Просто с воином она ощущала себя гораздо спокойнее. Зена могла заставить её поверить в то, что она способна практически на что угодно. А в объятиях этого мужчины, с которым её ничего не связывало и с которым у неё даже не было ничего общего, она чувствовала неловкость и дискомфорт. Магия танца была утеряна.

Внезапно Габриель осознала, что они остановились и стоят на одном месте. Она удивленно подняла глаза.

«Ты снова ведешь» - нетерпеливо пояснил ей Лиам.

«Прости. Не знаю, что у меня сегодня с головой. Не возражаешь, если сделаем небольшой перерыв?»

«Давай» - кивнул он – «Все равно здесь слишком людно для меня».

Взяв барда под руку, мужчина отвел её обратно за столик, где они провели ещё какое-то время в тишине, ожидая возвращения Лилы и Грэхема.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

Выглянув из кухни, Сирена увидела дочь, которая собирала материалы, необходимые ей для починки крыши: «Зена, иди сюда, мы садимся завтракать, составь нам с Марой компанию»

Опасаясь неизбежных женских сплетен и разговоров, воительница думала было отказаться. Но ей не хотелось спорить, поэтому она послушно направилась к двери.

Сирена нахмурилась, наблюдая за тем, как дочь прошла мимо неё, чтобы занять свое место: «Ты такая бледная».

«Нет, все в порядке».

«Ты так рано проснулась. Хорошо спала?»

На самом деле Зену уже несколько месяцев мучила бессонница, но она кивнула в ответ, не желая тревожить мать.

Мара счастливо защебетала: «А я не помню, когда в последний раз так сладко спала» - она мечтательно закатила глаза – «Я видела такой замечательный сон. Я…»

Прежде чем она успела закончить, в комнату вошел Торис, плюхнувшись на стул, рядом с ней. Зевнув, мужчина провел рукой по волосам, которые явно давно не знали расчески, после чего с улыбкой посмотрел на свою подружку: «Как насчет завтрака? Я здорово проголодался!»

«Он на печи в горшке» - сухо произнесла Мара – «Положи себе сам».

Пожав плечами в ответ на подобный прием, мужчина потянулся за лежащим на столе печеньем.

«Ещё есть каша» - предложила Сирена.

«У меня мало времени. Мы договорились встретиться с друзьями».

Мара резко откинулась на спинку стула: «А я надеялась, что мы устроим пикник возле озера».

«Прости, милая» - извинился Торис – «Но я уже пообещал друзьям».

«Но ведь вы работали вместе столько дней» - пожаловалась Мара – «Я думала, что мы хоть сегодня проведем немного времени вместе»

«Так то была **работа** » - ответил он – «А сегодня у нас выходной. Мы планируем отправиться на рыбалку».

Блондинка громко вздохнула, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое разочарование.

«Завтра в полдень я уже буду дома» - заискивающе произнес мужчина, легонько сжав плечо девушки – «Ты можешь приготовить для меня свое фирменное рагу».

Ощущая повисшее в воздухе напряжение, Зена тоже взяла из чашки печенье и встала: «Ну, мне пора» - она улыбнулась матери – «Спасибо за завтрак».

«Эй, ты должна пойти с нами!» - воскликнул Торис – «Парни будут рады увидеть тебя!»

«Спасибо, но я хочу закончить с крышей, пока не начались дожди».

Засунув в рот ещё одно печенье, Торис пожал плечами и направился к двери: «Как хочешь, но учти, ты многое пропустишь!»

Как только он вышел, Мара разочарованно вздохнула.

Дружески пожав ей руку, Сирена покачала головой: «Дай ему время. Он все поймет, вот увидишь».

Девушка отодвинула от себя тарелку и встала: «Может и так, но я не собираюсь проводить ещё один день взаперти, ожидая, пока он соблаговолит включить меня в свои планы».

Чувствуя себя лишней, Зена повернулась, чтобы уйти.

Быстро преградив ей путь, блондинка наградила воина широкой улыбкой: «Как насчет небольшой помощи с крышей?»

«Вообще-то я…»

Не дав ей закончить, Мара взяла воина под руку и увлекла за собой: «Будет так здорово! Мы сможем вдоволь наговориться и узнать друг друга получше!»

Беспомощно оглянувшись, Зена с надеждой посмотрела на мать, но дверь безжалостно захлопнулась за её спиной.

* * *

Габриель сидела в одиночестве за кухонным столом, тупо глядя на огонь. Она просидела так всю ночь, размышляя. И не то, чтобы бард не могла уснуть, просто она боялась это сделать, боялась снова увидеть свои сны. Возвращение домой было ошибкой. Сейчас ей было даже хуже, чем в первый день приезда. Поход на танцы, неудачное свидание стали для неё настоящей катастрофой. Вместо того чтобы разобраться со своими мыслями, она окончательно запуталась. Создавалось ощущение, что все её детские переживания снова вернулись… переживания, которые она никогда не вспоминала, когда была с Зеной. Она печально вздохнула.

Ей так сильно не хватало подруги. Как вообще можно было ощущать себя настолько одинокой и потерянной в месте, которое было её домом, там, где она выросла? Если бы только Зена была рядом… Габриель расстроено сжала кулаки. Зены здесь не было. Она по глупости позволила ей уйти, и все потому, что не осмелилась рассказать ей о своих ненормальных снах.

А почему? Раньше она всегда могла рассказать Зене обо всех своих проблемах, даже о чем-то глубоко личном. В чем собственно была разница?

Она посмотрела в окно, на яркие лучи солнца, и потерла глаза. Глядя на дорогу, ведущую из деревни, она не могла не сожалеть о том, что не поехала с Зеной в Амфиполис. Ей всегда удавалось ладить с родными воина… на самом деле со всеми, кого она встречала в Амфиполисе. Они, в отличие от жителей Потейдии, уважали её за то, кем она стала, и принимали такой, какая она была.

Позевывая, в комнату вошла Лила. Она уселась рядом с сестрой: «Не спится?»

Габриель молча кивнула.

«Что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь расстроенной».

«Все хорошо» - ответила Габриель, заставив себя улыбнуться.

Лила мягко накрыла ладонью руку сестры: «Мне правда жаль, что с Лиамом ничего не вышло».

Бард пожала плечами: «Это не твоя вина, а моя».

«Чепуха! Ты замечательная! Мы просто подобрали не того парня» - заверила её Лила – «Не беспокойся, у Грэхема куча друзей, мы обязательно найдем тебе подходящую пару».

Габриель нервно поежилась: «Спасибо, но не стоит, сейчас не самое лучшее время. Я… я немного не в себе»

Лила внимательно посмотрела на сестру: «Я могу чем-то помочь?»

«Нет, правда, не волнуйся. Просто в последнее время плохо сплю, вот и все».

«О, ну, это просто уладить. Попробуй мамин травяной чай. Он здорово помогает. Одна кружка и я отрубаюсь, стоит мне только коснуться головой подушки».

Габриель сделала глубокий вдох: «На самом деле, проблема не в бессоннице. Просто… эээ… меня мучают странные сны».

«Что значит 'странные'?»

«Это сложно объяснить» - Габриель нервно провела рукой по волосам – «Лила, я очень ценю, что ты пытаешься помочь, но пока сама не разберусь, что со мной происходит, я бы не хотела ещё больше усложнять себе жизнь. Понимаешь?»

«Конечно, как скажешь» - глаза Лилы вдруг расширились, словно ей на ум пришла гениальная мысль – «Я знаю, кто может тебе помочь!»

«Кто?»

«У тети Рины остановилась одна женщина, прорицательница. Она дает людям разные советы, объясняет необычные вещи».

Габриель закатила глаза: «Да, конечно. Как раз то, что мне нужно… целитель человеческих душ».

«Серьезно, тетя Рина очень в неё верит».

Габриель покачала головой: «Спасибо, но я, правда, не разделяю её веры в подобные вещи».

«Но почему не попробовать? Хуже от этого ведь не будет» - подбодрила её Лила.

Бард пожала плечами.

«Ну, хотя бы подумай об этом» - Лила немного помолчала – «Посмотри на это с другой стороны: даже если она не поможет, с ней просто интересно поговорить».

Габриель одарила сестру взглядом полным сомнения.

«В любом случае ты должна навестить тетю Рину, иначе она обидится» - настаивала на своем Лила.

«Я…»

«… никто не заставляет тебя идти к ней специально за советом. Просто пока будешь болтать с тетушкой Риной, сможешь присмотреться к ней, а там уже решишь, нужно тебе это или нет».

* * *

Зена задвинула тяжелую бочку с пивом под барную стойку и тут же получила благодарную улыбку Мары: «Спасибо. Я трижды просила об этом Ториса вчера» - девушка сердито подбоченилась – «Разумеется, он забыл».

«Уже так поздно. Он давно должен был вернуться».

«Может, просто потерял счет времени» - предположила Зена.

«Скорее опять надрался со своими дружками».

Обе повернулись на звук открывающейся двери.

«Эй, красотки!» - поприветствовал их Торис. Подойдя к стойке, он бухнул на неё ведро с рыбой, особо не заботясь о чистоте последнего – «Завтрашний обед!» - с гордостью провозгласил он.

Взяв тряпку, Мара быстро протерла за ним, даже не скрывая своей злости: «Только посмотри, что ты наделал!»

«Прости, детка» - заискивающе улыбнулся он. Обогнув стойку, мужчина попытался приобнять рассерженную подругу – «Я скучал по тебе. А ты?»

Она оттолкнула его от себя: «Фу! Ты воняешь рыбой!»

«Ну, а чего ты ждала?» - повел он плечами – «Я ведь рыбачил».

Блондинка метнула в него взгляд полный сомнения: «Все это время?»

«Нуууууу, нет» - признался он – «Ещё мы с ребятами пропустили по кружечке» - усевшись за барную стойку, он подмигнул Зене, прежде чем снова повернуться к своей подружке – «Ладно, девочки, я зверски проголодался! Как насчет твоего фирменного рагу?»

«Мы уже поели» - сухо отрезала Мара. Сняв с себя фартук, она ткнула им в мужчину – «Если хочешь, положи себе сам».

Громко хлопнув за собой дверью, Мара удалилась, оставив их вдвоем. Торис перевел непонимающий взгляд на подругу: «Что это с ней?»

«Ты припозднился».

«Ты же знаешь, как это бывает» - пожаловался Торис – «Так здорово посидели с ребятами, неохота было уходить. Зря ты, конечно, не пошла с нами».

Дверь в таверну снова хлопнула, на пороге стоял Оуэн, друг Ториса.

«Эй, мне казалось, ты отправился ужинать домой?»

«Я тоже так думал, но, похоже, у моей жены другие мысли на этот счет. Она встретила меня не слишком радостно» - он плюхнулся за длинный стол, простирающийся напротив барной стойки, и улыбнулся, увидев воина – «Привет, Зена. Рад тебя видеть. Торис рассказал, что ты приехала. Как дела?»

«Лучше, чем у вас, ребята» - поддразнила его Зена.

«О чем ты?» - спросил Оуэн.

«У меня тоже проблемы с моей» - пояснил Торис – «Мара разозлилась, что я поздно пришел».

«Ага, словно нам больше делать нечего, как только следить за временем и держаться за их юбки» - насупился Оуэн.

«Наверное, трудные дни» - предположил Торис.

«Кого там! Стоило мне зайти в дом, как жена начала ворчать, жаловаться, сравнивать меня с каким-то дурацким сном» - мужчина издал разочарованный вздох – «Клянусь, что бы я не делал, все было не так, ей нельзя было угодить. Под конец она вообще запустила в меня горячую сковородку. Пришлось сматываться».

«Ужасно» - посочувствовал ему Торис – «Эй, ты должно быть тоже голоден. Сейчас чего-нибудь раздобуду!»

Оуэн повернулся к Зене, которая села рядом с ним: «Так… ты к нам надолго?»

«Нет. Считай, что проездом».

«А где твоя подружка… ну та симпатичная блондиночка?»

Прежде чем Зена успела ответить, вернулся Торис. Стоило ему опустить на стол горшочки с рагу, как в зал вошли ещё двое из его друзей: «Привет, ребята, а вас что принесло?»

«Жена выставила меня из дома» - хмуро поведал один из них – «Решил зайти сюда, залить своё горе».

Стоящий рядом с ним здоровяк понуро кивнул: «Та же история. Подружка не захотела со мной встречаться и отменила свидание».

«Женщины!» - пожаловался Оуэн. Внезапно опомнившись, он бросил испуганный взгляд на сидящую рядом воительницу, и поспешил внести поправку в свое утверждение – «Не считая тебя, разумеется. Ты совсем другое дело, не такая взбалмошная, как все остальные».

«Да уж» - усмехнулась Зена – «Может потому что мне не приходиться жить с одним из вас».

Оуэн дружески шлепнул её по плечу: «Видишь, вот о чем я говорю» - воскликнул он – «У тебя есть чувство юмора. Ты не устраиваешь истерик по мелочам».

«Ага» - поддакнул ему высокий блондин – «И тебе не нужна вся эта романтическая болтовня».

Зена закатила глаза: «Террел, ты не меняешься… само обаяние, как всегда».

Мужчина галантно снял шляпу, поклонившись.

Женщина улыбнулась: «Ладно, ребята, кто, что будет пить? Я угощаю».


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

Габриель неуверенно переминалась с ноги на ногу, стоя на пороге тетиного дома. По телу побежали мурашки. Пытаясь разобраться в странных ощущениях, она мысленно вернулась к словам сестры. Лила была права. Что плохого могла принести встреча с этой женщиной? А если так, то почему бы не развлечься беседой с этой якобы прорицательницей. Она подняла кулак и постучалась.

«Войдите».

Едва открыв дверь, тетушка Рина быстро заключила племянницу в свои объятия: «Дорогая, как же я рада тебя видеть!» - воскликнула она. Габриель не успела ответить, а Рина уже отстранилась, чтобы получше рассмотреть барда – «Должна сказать, этот стиль тебе очень идет. Ты выглядишь просто потрясающе!»

Габриель смущенно улыбнулась: «Спасибо, тетя Рина, ты тоже».

Женщина пожала плечами: «Ещё пара лет, ещё пара морщин. Ничего нового» - улыбнувшись, она повернулась к своей гостье, которая сидела за столом – «Габи, познакомься, это моя подруга, Азия».

«Приятно познакомиться» - вежливо ответила бард.

Женщина кивнула: «Мне тоже».

«Азия снимает у меня комнату» - поведала Рина.

«Да, мама говорила об этом» - Габриель посмотрела на гостью – «Значит ли это, что Вы планируете остаться в Потейдии?»

Азия улыбнулась: «Боюсь, я слишком сильно люблю странствовать, чтобы подолгу оставаться на одном месте».

Рина выдвинула стул: «Садись, Габ. Принести тебе чашечку чая?»

«Нет, спасибо, я только что пообедала» - заняв предложенное место, она обратилась к Азии – «Вы так знакомо выглядите. Вы случайно не из Амфиполиса?»

«Определенно нет» - довольно резко ответила прорицательница – «Но давай лучше на 'ты'» - уже мягче добавила она и улыбнулась – «А почему ты спрашиваешь?»

«Не знаю. Просто решила, что возможно видела тебя, когда гостила там. Мой лучший друг родом из Амфиполиса».

«Сочувствую ей».

Уверенная в том, что не упоминала пол своего друга, Габриель с любопытством посмотрела на незнакомку: «Почему ты так говоришь?»

«Там немало грубиянов» - пояснила прорицательница.

«Это точно» - подтвердила Рина – «Они попросили её уехать. Представляешь?»

«Но почему?» - удивилась Габриель.

«Один из жителей отказался оплатить мои услуги, хотя мы заранее обговорили с ним сумму».

«И за это они выставили **тебя** из деревни?» - Габриель недоверчиво нахмурилась – «Не могу в это поверить».

«Поразительная неблагодарность!» - возмутилась Рина – «Но, в конце концов, ей всё же удалось наказать их».

«Как?» - спросила бард.

«Я пригрозила, что нашлю проклятье на их мужчин».

«Проклятье?»

Азия с улыбкой повела плечами: «Они поступили нечестно, и я нашла это наказание достойным их поведения».

«Может тебе, нужно было попытаться поговорить с ними…»

«Людей, которые с такой легкостью пугаются того, что не подвластно их пониманию, невозможно в чем-то убедить».

«Я бы не стала так о них отзываться» - встала на их защиту Габриель.

«Да?» - изучающе посмотрела на неё прорицательница.

«Да» - убежденно повторила бард.

«Ну, лично мне они показались довольно приземленными и циничными».

Габриель напряглась: «А у меня там есть хорошие друзья».

Азия пожала плечами: «Возможно, мы по-разному смотрим на вещи».

«Несомненно».

Ощутив растущее напряжение, Рина поспешила сменить тему: «А я говорила тебе, что Азия прорицательница?»

«Да, я слышала» - скептически проронила Габриель.

«Ты даже не представляешь, скольким людям она помогла, с тех пор как приехала к нам» - воодушевленно продолжила Рина.

Габриель окинула светловолосую женщину подозрительным взглядом: «Значит **в отличие** от Амфиполиса, твое пребывание в Потейдии оказалось удачным».

«Да, жители вашей деревни – весьма добрые и гостеприимные люди».

«Они приходят целыми толпами, чтобы увидеть её» - заметила Рина.

Габриель уже начал раздражать этот разговор: «Не удивляюсь. В отличие от более продвинутых жителей Амфиполиса, наши люди – простые крестьяне. Их гораздо проще одурачить».

«Габриель!» - воскликнула Рина – «Что ты такое говоришь!»

«Мне просто трудно поверить в то, что кто-то может рассказать какие-то вещи о человеке, лишь прикоснувшись к нему».

Прорицательница успокаивающе опустила ладонь на руку подруги: «Не волнуйся, Рина. Я привыкла к сомневающимся. Я встречаю их повсюду» - тяжело вздохнув, она внимательно посмотрела на барда – «Понимаешь, кто-то принимает меня за мошенницу, кто-то – нет, но многие считают меня ведьмой, наделенной злыми силами» - она покачала головой – «Правда же заключается в том, что у любого из нас есть врожденные способности, или, по крайней мере, потенциал к тому, чтобы устанавливать связь с другим людьми. В ком-то, подобно мне, он сильнее, чем у остальных. Но, даже не смотря на это, мои силы восприятия чужого сознания срабатывают не с каждым».

«А в чем причина?» - спросила бард, её тон явно характеризовал её недоверие.

«Все просто. Некоторые люди более открыты и их легко читать, а кто-то ставит вокруг себя стены».

«Что скажешь обо мне?» - с вызовом посмотрела на неё Габриель, более чем готовая уличить прорицательницу в мошенничестве.

Женщина выдержала её взгляд: «У тебя очень мощная аура».

«Значит, ты без труда сможешь прочесть мои мысли?»

Азия кивнула.

Протянув руку через стол, бард взяла прорицательницу за кисть: «Тогда скажи, что ты видишь?»

Слегка помедлив, Азия закрыла глаза: «Слова… твой дар в словах».

« **Это** тебе может сказать любой в Потейдии» - с издевкой произнесла Габриель – «Всем известно, что я бард».

Не открывая глаз, прорицательница улыбнулась: «Да, но это далеко не все. Твои слова наделены большей силой, чем ты можешь себе представить».

«Уже нет» - цинично ответила бард – «Если бы ты на самом деле умела читать мысли, то знала бы, что я больше не пишу».

«Если ты откроешь свое сердце, то снова начнешь писать».

Габриель с сомнением покачала головой: «Очень удобно скрываться за общими фразами».

«Габриель, прошу тебя!» - не выдержала Рина – «Азия – моя гостья, не забывай об этом!»

«Извини, но то, что она произносит эти высокопарные фразы, не означает, что она что-то знает обо мне».

«Значит это испытание» - игриво улыбнулась прорицательница – «Ну, хорошо, что такого **особенного** ты бы хотела знать?»

Бард заглянула в почти бесцветные серые глаза женщины, сидящей напротив неё: «Почему я не могу писать?»

«Когда ты будешь, готова получить ответ, ты найдешь его в своих снах».

Сердце барда забилось быстрее, но она сохраняла скептический настрой: «Так вы всем говорите, да?»

Азия продолжала улыбаться: «Разве? И многим ли удалось убедить тебя в своем даре?»

«Никому» - отрывисто ответила Габриель – «Включая тебя».

Пропустив мимо ушей обидный выпад, Азия подмигнула ей: «Тогда может тебе стоит задать этот вопрос учителю из твоего сна?»

Эта случайно оброненная фраза заставила барда застыть на месте. Никто, кроме Зены, не мог знать об этом сне. Дрожа все телом, она быстро посмотрела в глаза прорицательницы, надеясь увидеть там хоть какой-то намек на обман. Но то, что она там увидела, заставила её отпрянуть. Вместо привычного серого цвета, глаза женщины приобрели зеленоватый оттенок.

Рина повернулась к племяннице: «Габи, все хорошо? Ты так побледнела».

Бард встала на негнущиеся ноги и сделала шаг назад.

«Я… мне пора идти. Уже темнеет».

Тетушка чмокнула её в щеку: «Приходи ещё, дорогая. Мы даже толком не поговорили».

Окончательно сбитая с толку, Габриель едва кивнула в ответ.

Возвращаясь, домой, она не могла избавиться от ощущения, что эта странная женщина на самом деле копалась в её мыслях.

* * *

Оставив позади ещё одну бессонную ночь, Зена отправилась на рассвете на охоту. Когда она вернулась, уже стемнело. Войдя в таверну, воительница увидела Ториса и довольно внушительную компанию местных жителей, как обычно заливающих свои печали.

Заказав себе кружку пива, она присоединилась к ним: «Как дела, парни?»

Торис сокрушенно воздел руки: «Наши женщины словно с ума посходили. Не хотят иметь с нами ничего общего».

«Может просто поумнели» - съязвила Зена.

«Я рад, что тебя забавляет наше страдание».

Воительница подсела поближе к брату: «О, да ладно тебе. Будто вам никогда не приходилось ссориться со своими женами или подружками».

«Никогда» - подал голос кузнец, после чего сделал большой глоток из своей кружки – «Мы впервые так сильно повздорили».

«Вот-вот, та же история. Моя жена всегда была тише воды, ниже травы, милая и приветливая. А сегодня, как проснулась, сама не своя».

«Ну, а кто вам мешает поговорить со своими женщинами» - предложила Зена – «Выясните, что их беспокоит и помиритесь».

«Мы пытались» - промычал в ответ Террел.

«И?»

«Ты не поверишь» - покачал головой мужчина – «Похоже, они увидели какой-то сон, после которого мы все дружно их разочаровали».

Зена с любопытством посмотрела на него: «Все? Один и тот же сон?»

Мужчины мрачно закивали в ответ.

«Они рассказали, о чем был этот сон?»

«Какой-то бред про неприкаянный дух».

Торис печально уставился в свою кружку: «Просто какое-то наваждение».

Оуэн открыл рот, уставившись на друга: «Точно!» - воскликнул он – «Помните ту странную женщину, с которой поцапался Террел?»

«Прорицательницу?»

«Да. Что если она вовсе и не прорицательница, а ведьма?»

Мужчины одобрительно зашумели.

«Верно, она была странная» - заметил Террел – «Готов спорить, это дело её рук».

Зена закатила глаза: «Бросьте, это смешно!»

«Не знаю».

«Да-да» - продолжал Оуэн – «Это все объясняет!»

Воительница потрясла головой.

«Ты просто не видела её» - встал на защиту друзей Торис – «У неё были такие бледные глаза, никогда таких не встречал. Когда она смотрела на тебя, казалось, что видит тебя насквозь».

У Зены волосы зашевелились на голове, когда она вспомнила необычную женщину с серебристыми волосами: «Торис, не говори глупостей. С каких это пор ты стал таким мнительным?»

«Это не глупость» - возразил мужчина – «Спроси кого угодно, они подтвердят. Она угадывала вещи о человеке, просто прикасаясь к нему».

«Это невозможно».

«А я тебе говорю, так и было» - вступился Оуэн – «Маленькая дочурка Якоба потеряла куклу, а она точно сказала, где её искать».

Якоб кивнул: «Клянусь, мы нашли её именно там, где она указала».

Террел нервно заерзал на месте: «Слушай, Оуэн, а что она там наговорила мне, прежде чем уйти?»

«Ты ведь не думаешь, что она на самом деле могла наслать на нас проклятье, как грозилась?»

«Перестаньте, никакое это не проклятье» - уверенно сказала Зена.

«А что если это правда» - со страхом подал голос один из мужчин.

«Это все ты виноват, Террел!» - обвинил друга Оуэн – «Тебе нужно было заплатить ей».

«Я… я думал она обманщица… откуда же мне было знать?»

«Может, если мы соберем денег, она снимет это заклятие?»

«Ничего не выйдет. Мы даже не знаем, куда она отправилась».

«Отлично» - сердито насупился Оуэн – «И что же нам теперь делать?»

Торис с надеждой посмотрел на сестру: «Может быть, ты поможешь нам разыскать её? Ты ведь среди нас лучший следопыт».

Зена пожала плечами: «Мне не нужно её выслеживать. Я и так знаю, где она. Я видела её в Потейдии».

Оуэн радостно ударил кулаком по столу: «Отлично!» - протянув руку с мелочью, он оглядел друзей – «Так, парни, раскошеливаемся! Давайте сюда свои динары!»

«Это пустая трата денег» - предупредила их Зена – «Говорю вам, **нет** никакого проклятия».

«Ты ведь не откажешь нам в помощи?» - кротко спросил Террел.

«Если бы я знала, что это поможет, то отвезла бы ей ваши динары, но вы не прокляты. Вам просто нужно прислушаться к тому, что нужно вашим женщинам, ничего больше».

«О чем ты?» - спросил Торис.

«Будьте более внимательными, покажите, как вы цените то, что они делают для вас. Ребята, чему я вас учу, вы ведь понимаете, что я имею ввиду».

«Ага, тебе легко говорить» - заметил Оуэн – «Одно слово и у твоих ног будет любой мужчина».

Зена криво усмехнулась: «А вот **это** будет для него уже настоящим проклятием».

* * *

Лила оторвалась от своего шитья и снова посмотрела на сестру. Габриель нетерпеливо расхаживала из стороны в сторону: «Ты меня нервируешь. Пожалуйста, сядь и успокойся» - бард послушно опустилась на стул, но тут же принялась беспокойно теребить подол своей юбки. Отложив в сторону шитье, Лила повернулась к ней: «Да, что с тобой такое?»

Габриель заерзала на месте: «Мне скучно».

Лила улыбнулась: «Понимаю» - кивнула она – «Вечерами становиться довольно тоскливо, особенно когда мама с папой ложатся спать».

«Я скоро свихнусь. Я просто не выдержу ещё один такой вечер – сидеть и ничего не делать. Нам нужно выбраться отсюда» - Габриэль оживилась – «А что если нам сходить в таверну?»

«Одним?»

Бард кивнула: «Ну да, только ты и я».

«Но женщинам не положено посещать подобные места без сопровождения».

«У тебя будет сопровождение. С тобой буду я».

Лила усмехнулась: «Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Нас должны сопровождать мужчины. А я, к твоему сведению, помолвлена. Что скажут люди, если я отправлюсь в подобное место без Грэхема?»

Габриель нетерпеливо поднялась: «Как хочешь, а я пойду».

Разрываясь между своей репутацией и беспокойством за сестру, Лила несколько мгновений колебалась, но тоже встала.

Габриель порывисто обняла её и заулыбалась: «Спасибо, я не сомневалась в тебе! Мы отлично проведем время, вот увидишь!»

«Да уж» - искоса посмотрела на неё Лила – «Думаешь, я забыла, как ты в детстве вечно втягивала меня в неприятности?»

« **Кто? Я?** » - невинно протянула Габриель.

«Да-да, **ты** ».

Бард очаровательно улыбнулась в ответ: «Ну, может пару-тройку раз. Но признайся, это было весело?»

«Не собираюсь ничего признавать» - упрямо возразила Лила.

Габриель вопрошающе посмотрела на неё.

«Хорошо, хорошо, иногда это было забавно, но обещай, что сегодня ты постараешься не влезать в неприятности?»

Бард рассмеялась, весело подмигнув ей: «Можешь мне не верить, но я всегда **стараюсь** ».

* * *

Габриель распахнула дверь таверны и восторженно огляделась. Зал был набит битком. Схватив сестру за руку, она потащила её к пустому столику, который заметила в глубине помещения.

Лила вся сжалась, сев рядом с сестрой.

«Что будут дамы?» - поинтересовалась официантка?

Габриель повернулась к прекрасной обладательнице копны огненно-рыжих волос и замерла: «Роза? Это ты?»

Женщина недоуменно уставилась на неё.

Бард с улыбкой поднялась со стула: «Габриель, помнишь? Я дружила с твоей младшей сестрой, Эни».

«Конечно» - узнала её Роза, вежливо ответив на дружеские объятия барда – «Прошло столько лет. Как поживаешь?»

«Хорошо».

«Приехала на свадьбу сестры?»

«Да» - Габриель улыбнулась, посмотрев на Лилу.

«Я тоже с нетерпением жду этого события» - заметила официантка – «Вся деревня будет на свадьбе, такая замечательная пара».

«Мне казалось, говорили, что ты переехала несколько лет назад?» - вопросительно посмотрела на неё Габриель.

«Да, но я…» - Роза нервно оглядела шумную толпу – «Знаешь, я бы с удовольствием поболтала, но сейчас слишком много посетителей, всех нужно обслужить. Зайди как-нибудь утром, тогда и поговорим».

«Хорошо, договорились!»

«Отлично. Ну, а теперь, что будем пить?»

«Мне чай» - ответила Лила.

«А мне, пожалуй, чего-нибудь покрепче» - подмигнула официантке Габриель – «Что посоветуешь?»

Рыжеволосая улыбнулась: «Думаю, у нас есть как раз то, что надо. Сейчас принесу».

Габриель проводила женщину взглядом и заметила, как та остановилась возле барной стойки, чтобы обмолвиться несколькими словами с высоким брюнетом. Несомненно, он был самым привлекательным мужчиной в этом зале. Бард повернулась к сестре: «Кто это там с Розой?»

«Держись от него подальше» - предостерегла её Лила – «Я бы не стала ему доверять, зная то, что о нем говорят».

«Почему?»

«У него весьма скандальная репутация».

«Правда?» - это лишь ещё больше подстегнуло интерес Габриель к незнакомцу – «И в чем же причина?»

Лила понизила голос и наклонилась к сестре: «Он соблазнил больше женщин, чем сам Зевс».

Габриель улыбнулась: «Мммм, расскажи-ка поподробнее».

Лила покраснела: «Допьем и уходим, уже поздно».

Габриель не успела ответить, когда почувствовала, как кто-то легонько прикоснулся к её плечу. Она обернулась и встретилась взглядом с тем самым незнакомцем, который привлек её внимание.

Одарив её улыбкой полной очарования, мужчина заговорил: «Вы должно быть впервые в наших краях?»

Бард небрежно скинула его руку со своего плеча: «Вообще-то нет».

«Это невероятно! Я никогда не забываю красивую женщину!»

Лила осуждающе посмотрела на него: «Райдер, это моя сестра, Габриель».

«Очень приятно познакомиться» - он вежливо протянул руку – «Сегодня здесь выступают мои друзья. Если ты не против потанцевать, я с удовольствием попрошу их сыграть для нас» - предложил мужчина, плавно переходя на 'ты'.

«Даже не знаю» - послала ему ответную улыбку Габриель – «Я предупреждена на твой счет».

«Как это?» - виртуозно изобразил он свое удивление.

«Нууу, говорят, что ты ужасный бабник и тебе нельзя верить».

Мужчина заговорчески подмигнул: «Неужели ты веришь всему, что слышишь?»

Габриель колебалась: «Ммм…»

«Давай же» - настаивал он – «Дай себе шанс составить собственное мнение».

Губы барда растянулись в озорной улыбке.

«Я могу расценивать это как 'да'?»

Она кивнула.

«Великолепно!» - восторженно провозгласил он – «Что-то в твоих глазах сразу же подсказало мне, что ты тоже авантюристка по натуре».

Вернувшись с полным подносом, Роза закатила глаза, услышав последнее восклицание Райдера.

«Эта выпивка за мой счет, дамы» - заявил он, протягивая официантке несколько динаров – «И, Роза? Мне как обычно» - он снова улыбнулся – «А теперь, с вашего позволения, пойду побеседую с музыкантами».

Как только мужчина отошел, Лила тут же набросилась на сестру: «Что ты творишь? Разве ты не слышала, что я тебе говорила про него?»

Габриель небрежно повела плечами и подлила немного из своей кружки в чашку Лилы: «Я большая девочка, как и ты. Так что расслабься и позволь себе немного развлечься».

«Мне не положено развлекаться… я помолвлена» - осознав, как глупо это прозвучало, Лила прыснула от смеха – «Ладно, уговорила» - поднеся к губам чашку, она осторожно отпила – «Слушай, а не плохо» - после чего сделала ещё один, уже более внушительный глоток, вызвав у барда улыбку.

А в это время от толпы отделились четыре музыканта. Посовещавшись, они начали играть. Мелодия была быстрой и заразительной, несколько человек тут же бросились в пляс.

«Отлично играют» - похвалила Лила, отбивая каблуком в такт музыке. Заметно осмелев, она потянулась к кувшину, принесенному Розой, и наполнила свою чашку, которая уже успела к тому моменту опустеть.

«Осторожнее» - предупредила её Габриель – «Это довольно крепкая штука».

«Да, ладно, что мне будет с одной кружки?»

Габриель хотела было ответить, но рядом снова возник Райдер: «Потанцуем?»

«Конечно» - взяв мужчину за руку, бард последовала за ним в центр зала.

Он сразу же взял контроль в свои руки. С легкостью, кружа её по залу, Райдер то прижимал женщину к себе, то отпускал на длину вытянутой руки, ни на мгновение не теряя, однако, зрительного контакта со своей спутницей. Пульс Габриель участился. Было так чудесно танцевать с ним, чувствовать силу его рук. Она испытала истинное облегчение. Может, дело все-таки было не в ней?

Когда последние звуки музыки смолкли, Райдер привлек её к себе: «Ты потрясающе танцуешь. Может ещё разок?»

Габриель раскраснелась: «Спасибо, но мне, правда, нужно возвращаться к Лиле».

Подойдя к их столику, бард увидела сестру, которая широко улыбалась ей, глаза Лилы походили на узкие щели.

Габриель подняла абсолютно пустой кувшин и недоверчиво потрясла его: «Ты что, весь выпила?»

Лила попыталась кивнуть, но вместо это растянулась на столе.

Схватив сестру за плечи, Габриель хорошенько встряхнула её: «Лила, ты в порядке?» - та подняла голову, на её губах снова светилась та же глупая улыбка.

Бард покачала головой и выдвинула стул, вместе с сестрой: «Пошли-ка лучше домой. Ты можешь стоять?»

Прежде чем Лила смогла ответить, её голова снова поникла вниз.

«Давай я помогу» - предложил Райдер, после чего сгреб девушку со стула и поднял её на руки – «Показывай путь».

«Прости, пожалуйста» - извинилась Габриель.

«Без проблем».

«Она просто не привыкла выходить так поздно куда-то и совсем не умеет пить. А я уговорила её и на то, и на другое».

«Значит ты белая ворона в своей семье?»

Хотя она никогда не смотрела на свою жизнь под этим углом, Габриэль была вынуждена признать, что это замечание, вероятно, было близко к истине: «Мда, пожалуй, так и есть».

«Я тоже».

«Значит, у тебя есть братья и сестры?»

«Сестра, но мы не слишком близки. Она не очень одобряет мои выходки».

Габриель улыбнулась и посмотрела на спящую сестру: «Она не потяжелела?» - пошутила бард.

«Неет, легкая, как пушинка, мне приходилось носить и потяжелее».

Решив оставить данное замечание без комментария, Габриель наблюдала за тем, как Райдер без видимых усилий нес её сестру. Даже через одежду, она могла видеть, как играли мышцы на его руках.

«Ты солдат?»

«Солдат?»

Женщина указала на его кожаные нарукавники.

Он улыбнулся, покачав головой: «На самом деле, я предпочитаю другое поле боя, более мирное» - он озорно подмигнул барду – «Я скорее любовник, чем боец. Но так я хорошо смотрюсь, не находишь?»

Габриель улыбнулась: «Мммм… да, это трудно отрицать» - махнув вперед, она указал – «А вот и наш дом».

«Приятное местечко. Ты здесь выросла?»

«Да, отец сам построил этот дом» - она поморщилась при мысли об отце, живо представив себе, как бы он не одобрил её поведение – «Наверно лучше я сама понесу её дальше».

«Ты уверена? Мне нетрудно внести её внутрь. Боюсь, тебе это не под силу».

«Я справлюсь» - взяв сестру за руки, она забросила их себе на плечи, но тут же присела под тяжестью её тела – «Вау! Вот уж не думала, что она столько весит!» - Райдер собрался было снова поднять Лилу на руки, но она жестом остановила его – «Все хорошо. Спасибо за вечер».

«Возвращайся, когда уложишь её, чтоб я знал, что с тобой все в порядке».

«Хорошо».

Обогнав барда, мужчина распахнул дверь, чтобы она могла войти.

Габриель как можно тише прокралась в комнату Лилы и осторожно опустила её на кровать. Быстро сняв с сестры обувь, она прикрыла её одеялом и поспешила вернуться, чтобы попрощаться с Райдером.

«Как все прошло? Удачно?» - поинтересовался он.

Габриель кивнула, усевшись на лавочку, рядом с ним: «Да. Но боюсь, на утро она будет страшно злиться на меня».

«Эй, поверь, ей повезет, если она вообще вспомнит, что была накануне в таверне. Так что не волнуйся раньше времени».

Габриель улыбнулась: «Спасибо, что помог донести её до дома».

«Не за что. Это даже было весело».

«Да, я отлично провела время» - бард снова улыбнулась, вдруг осознав, что совсем не кривила душой, произнеся эти слова. Пожалуй, впервые за время отсутствия Зены она чувствовала себя хорошо.

«Ну, мы можем и продолжить» - прошептал мужчина, слегка придвинувшись к барду – «Я знаю отличное местечко, неподалеку отсюда».

«Ты… ты предлагаешь мне пойти с тобой?»

Райдер изобразил самую очаровательную улыбку, на которую только был способен: «Совершенно верно. И я гарантирую, что ты не пожалеешь».

* * *

«Эй, Торис, принеси-ка ещё пару кувшинов».

«Да, и поспеши» - вторил другу рослый блондин – «Эти уже почти опустели» - он повернулся к своему соседу – «Слушай, Оуэн, а с тобой, что приключилось?»

«Жена. Что ещё? Она стала просто неуправляема».

«Как я тебя понимаю» - посочувствовал ему торговец – «Прям как моя».

«Кто бы мог подумать? Всего несколько месяцев назад она была не прочь завести ребенка. Она знает, что я хочу ещё одного сына. Но когда я решил приласкать её сегодня ночью, она просто отвернулась. Сказала, что с неё хватит. Какого, а?»

Мужчины одобрительно зароптали.

Зена озадаченно посмотрела на Оуэна, сделав глоток пива: «Мне казалось, у тебя уже есть пять сыновей?»

«И что с того? Разве у отца может быть слишком много сыновей?»

«Ну, не знаю, пожалуй, я соглашусь с твоей женой. Пока мне ещё не довелось встретить мужчину, который был бы достоин шестикратного повторения».

Остальные дружно загоготали.

В зал вернулся Торис, поставив на стол два огромных кувшина.

«Ладно, парни, угощу вас ещё раз» - Зена отдала брату деньги и быстро осушила свою кружку.

Оуэн приобнял её за плечи: «Слушай, Зена. Я всегда думал, что ты одиночка… этакая недотрога. Но знаешь что? Когда ты выпьешь, то даже очень ничего».

«Мда» - ответила она, убирая его руку со своего плеча – «Ты мне тоже больше нравишься, когда я выпью».

Оуэн хмельно оскалился и протянул ей ещё одну кружку: «Тогда тем более нужно ещё выпить!»

Зена закатила глаза: «Боюсь, дружище, для этого не хватит всего пива в Греции».

Пока отвергнутый крестьянин пытался переварить полученный отказ, его приятели разразились дружным смехом.

Зена с улыбкой хлопнула его по спине: «Учитывая твои неприятности, я бы посоветовала тебе сконцентрироваться на одной женщине. Как считаешь?»

* * *

«Так, что скажешь?» - спросил Райдер – «Как насчет прогуляться до меня?»

Вопреки предостережению Лилы, барду предложение показалось заманчивым.

Он изучающе наблюдал за ней.

«Я… я…» - неуверенно начала она.

«Эй, смотри, если не хочешь, не надо. Я, наверное, неправильно тебя понял. Просто ты так себя вела в таверне, что я подумал…»

Она попыталась дышать ровнее: «Ты все правильно понял. Я хочу сказать…» - она замолчала, сделав глубокий вдох – «Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал…»

«Значит ты не против?» - с надеждой произнес он.

«Я не уверена. Мне кажется…» - сражаясь со словами, она старалась выразить противоречивые эмоции, которые испытывала в этот момент – «Сегодня я чувствую себя спокойно впервые за долгое время».

Райдер улыбнулся: «Хм, я ещё никогда не производил подобный эффект на женщин».

Габриель рассмеялась: «Прости, так тоже не пойдет. Я пытаюсь сказать, что… мне, правда, было очень хорошо сегодня. И ты мне нравишься» - она помолчала – «Ты заставляешь меня ощущать себя желанной».

«Ты так говоришь, словно это плохо».

«Нет» - улыбнулась Габриель – «Просто… иногда, это меня пугает».

«Послушай, я не хочу склонять тебя к тому, к чему ты не готова».

«Тебе и не нужно этого делать. Сказать по правде, я весь вечер гадала, какого это быть с тобой».

Он ответил ей обезоруживающей улыбкой: «Зачем гадать, если можно проверить».

«Да, но, пожалуй, для меня все это как-то слишком быстро».

Он прикоснулся к руке барда, нежно проведя по ней кончиками пальцев: «Порой нет ничего плохого в спонтанности».

«А порой - наоборот» - улыбнулась Габриель – «Может в другой раз».

«Ты уверена?»

«Нет, я ни в чем не уверена» - она рассмеялась и покачала головой – «Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я чокнутая».

Он мягко взял её за подбородок: «На самом деле я нахожу твою прямоту чрезвычайно очаровательной» - осторожно приподняв голову барда, Райдер заглянул в её глаза.

Сильный запах его одежды, сделанной из кожи, внезапно ударил в ноздри девушки, слегка опьяняя. Она почувствовала непривычную легкость в голове и ощутила, как краснеет. Его губы, прижатые к её собственным, оказались удивительно мягкими. Сердце барда учащенно забилось, когда его руки скользнули по бокам, обнимая её за талию. Его мягкая, и в то же время агрессивная манера возбуждала её. Она неосознанно ответила ему, зарывшись пальцами в его густую темную шевелюру.

Воодушевленный реакцией барда, мужчина начал медленно ласкать её кожу, поглаживая бедра женщины.

С бешено бьющимся сердцем, она подвинулась ближе. Скользнув пальцами по его шее, она почувствовала легкую щетину, когда добралась до его щеки. Габриель застыла. Внезапно она остро ощутила его насыщенный мужской запах: мускусный, грубый. Она отпрянула назад. Момент ушел…все казалось неправильным. Она отодвинулась, в глазах женщины стояли слезы, слезы непонимания и растерянности: «Я… прости… я не могу… я…»

Райдер внимательно посмотрел на неё: «Что? Что не так?»

«Я…» - Габриэль попыталась унять дрожь в голосе. Не справившись, она отвернулась, избегая его взгляда.

«Эй, все хорошо. Успокойся» - осторожно погладив её по плечу, Райдер протянул барду свой носовой платок.

Габриель вытерла глаза и смущенно поникла: «Прости. Я испортила тебе вечер».

Он улыбнулся: «Не говори глупостей, я отлично провел время!»

«Правда?»

Райдер кивнул: «Мне не следовало торопить тебя. Просто… когда мы были в таверне, ты казалась куда более знающей».

Габриель застенчиво опустила глаза: «Я думала, что если буду изображать из себя более опытную, то смогу привлечь внимание кого-то более опытного».

«Ты хочешь сказать, что никогда….»

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

«После всех этих странствий…. Я был уверен…»

«Всегда казалось, что не моё».

Его тронула печаль, которую он увидел в её глазах: «Правильно, доверяй своим инстинктам. С подобными вещами нельзя спешить. Ты сама поймешь, когда наступит подходящий момент».

«Надеюсь».

«Поверь, так и будет. А теперь, давай прощаться. У тебя выдался нелегкий день, пора отдохнуть».

«Спасибо тебе за понимание».

«Не за что» - мужчина поднялся, намереваясь уйти, но повернулся и заговорчески улыбнулся ей – «Если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня искать. Думаю, из меня выйдет замечательный 'учитель'».

Сердце Габриель гулко отдавалось в груди, когда она наблюдала за тем, как он исчезает в темноте.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

«Тогда она мне и сказала, что я могу подавиться своим завтраком!»

«Женщины!» - пьяно промычал Оуэн.

Слушая, как приятели брата делятся своими проблемами, Зена все больше и больше тосковала по Габриель. Эти мужчины даже не могли себе представить, как крупно им повезло. Воительница залпом осушила очередную кружку: «Так, давайте проверим, правильно ли я поняла главную мысль. Можно выражать свою любовь в постели, но не за её пределами?»

«Ну, мы же не можем выглядеть слабыми в их глазах? К чему все эти телячьи нежности?»

«Очень умно» - с сарказмом заметила Зена – «И посмотрите, к чему вас привело подобное отношение. Хоть один из вас может честно сказать, что рад такому положению вещей?» - все молчали, упрямо уставившись в свои кружки – «Не думаю».

«Конечно, тебе легко сидеть здесь и осуждать нас. Ты не связана никакими отношениями».

«Да, хоть в чем-то ты, Оуэн, прав. Но **я -** женщина».

Торис повернулся к сестре: «Ну, так и скажи нам, в чем мы не правы? Что нужно нашим женщинам?»

«Думаю, их желания мало, чем отличаются от ваших. Каждому хочется, чтобы его ценили, понимали, какой он особенный, и хотя бы изредка демонстрировали это».

Оуэн тут же подал голос: «Моя жена знает, что я её ценю» - он подмигнул воину – «У нас пять сыновей как никак».

Зена потрясла головой: «Вы можете думать о чем-то, кроме постели? Вы хоть когда-нибудь замечали, что делают ваши женщины, чтобы показать вам свою любовь?» - когда никто не ответил, воительница продолжила – «Едва проснувшись, они делают для вас все. И я говорю не только о кухне, уборке, заботе о вас и ваших детях. Я имею ввиду те мелочи, которые вы воспринимаете, как должное» - она вспомнила о Габриель и тех бесчисленных вещах, которая делала её спутница, украшая жизнь воина, делая её светлее и радостней.

«Ты не замужем» - заявил Террел – «Поверь, это непросто. Со временем просто перестаешь, многое замечать, ко всему привыкаешь. Жизнь превращается в рутину, когда узнаешь друг друга получше».

«Но так не должно быть. И не будет, если ставить на первое место любовь и продолжать помнить о тех вещах, которые свели вас вместе».

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?»

«Я говорю о тех мелочах, которые могут казаться обычными для других, но являются особенными для вас».

«Например?» - непонимающе воззрился на неё Оуэн.

«Я не знаю» - она замолчала, мысленно обращаясь к образу Габриель – «Какие-то едва уловимые детали… например, как лежат её волосы, когда она просыпается… как смешно она надувает губы, обижаясь… как она ест из вашей тарелки… упрямое выражение её подбородка, когда она настаивает на своем… Может я привела неудачные примеры. Но это те вещи, которые делают ваши отношения особенными. Эти женщины, на которых вы сейчас все в один голос жалуетесь, посвятили вам свою жизнь. И я не могу поверить в то, что вы не замечаете, насколько они все особенные, не понимаете, как вам повезло».

Она продолжала и перед её мысленным взором была только Габриель… женщина, которой она так страстно хотела открыть свое сердце: «Просыпаться каждое утро рядом с тем, кому безгранично доверяешь… с тем, кто делает тебя **по-настоящему** счастливым…» - воительница тяжело вздохнула и обежала взглядом сидящих за столом мужчин – «Неужели вы не понимаете, какой бесценный дар преподносят вам ваши жены?»

Мужчины безучастно смотрели на неё.

Воительница разочарованно покачала головой: «Хорошо, представьте свой обычный день» - она повернулась к брату – «Торис, помнишь, ты попросил Мару приготовить тебе рагу?»

«Да. А что?»

«Ты знаешь, что она не любит морковь?»

Он оторвал глаза от стола и посмотрел на сестру: «Разве?»

«Да».

«Ты уверена?»

«Да, я видела, как она ест. Она незаметно выковыривает кусочки моркови и отодвигает их на край тарелки. Единственная причина, по которой она кладет морковь, это то, что она знает, ты её любишь».

«А я не замечал» - виновато протянул Торис.

Зена жадно отхлебнула из кружки и тяжело опустила её на стол: «И после того, как она готовит это рагу так, как **ты** его любишь, ты не утруждаешь себя вернуться домой к обеду. Не удивляюсь, что она обиделась на тебя» - добавила Зена, не пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение.

Было даже приятно сбросить, наконец, напряжение, выпустить пар и озвучить те чувства, которые уже давно предназначались для барда: «Это касается и остальных. Уверена, любая из ваших жен или подруг делает что-то особенное для вас».

Кузнец кивнул в ответ: «Это правда. Я за день так устаю, что спина отваливается, а она каждый вечер делает мне теплые компрессы, чтобы я мог расслабиться, пока она готовит ужин».

Оуэн тоже не остался в стороне: «Да, а у моей жены потрясающее чувство юмора. Она всегда смеется над моими шутками».

«Несчастная, нелегко ей приходится» - пошутил Террел – «Но кто-то ведь должен над ними смеяться».

Зена кивнула: «Вот видите. Вам просто нужно поговорить со своими женщинами, показать им, как много они значат для вас. В конце концов, сделайте что-то неожиданное, проявите себя».

«Как это?»

«Ну не знаю… подарите цветы. Возьмите её за руку, когда идете по улице…»

«Что ещё?»

Зена задумалась: «Ваши жены каждый день готовят для вас. Возьмите и пригласите как-нибудь их поужинать сюда».

«Столько возни с ними…»

Она резко повернулась к Оуэну: «А разве твоя жена не заслуживает, чтобы ты уделил ей чуть больше внимания? Ты хоть имеешь малейшее представление о том, какого это выносить и родить пятерых детей? Может, вместо того чтобы постоянно повторять ей, как сильно ты хочешь ещё одного, лучше рассказать, как ты признателен ей за тех, что она уже успела тебе подарить?»

«А что если уже поздно?» - перебил её Торис.

«На вашем месте я бы не стала терять время. Идите по домам, к своим женам» - она допила оставшееся в кружке пиво - «А по дороге остановитесь, и наберите цветов».

«Но на улице темень».

«Ничего стоящее не дается легко» - воительница улыбнулась, ощущая приятный шум в голове.

«Пожалуй, ты права» - сказал кузнец – «Я попытаюсь» - остальные одобрительно закивали и потянулись к выходу.

Зал давно опустел, а Зена не двигалась с места. Будучи не в состоянии выкинуть Габриель из головы, она пыталась напиться, в надежде затуманить сознание и избавиться от образа, который преследовал её… образа Габриель в чужих объятиях.

Торис посматривал на неё со стороны, видя, как она поглощает одну кружку за другой. Наконец, решив, что пора ложиться, он сгреб со стола оставшуюся пустую посуду и потянулся, чтобы забрать кружку воина. Но Зена крепко держала её.

«Эй, я не закончила» - она хлопнула по стулу, стоящему рядом – «Садись, выпьем ещё по одной».

«Хватит, сестренка, уже поздно. Пора спать».

Воительница откинулась на стуле. Она заморгала, пытаясь сфокусироваться на фигуре брата: «Кому нужен этот сон?»

Присмотревшись получше, Торис поразился, до какой степени она была пьяна.

Внезапно Зена встала и зашагала, пошатываясь, к бару: «Так… ну-ка расскажи, где мама припрятала свое лучшее пойло?» - встав на колени, она принялась искать под стойкой.

«Мне кажется, на сегодня хватит».

Не обращая на него внимания, Зена продолжила свои поиски: «Ага! Вот оно!» - восторженно провозгласила она. Откупорив бутылку, она поставила кружки для себя и брата – «Садись. Выпьем за Мару».

Он неохотно поддался.

Зена подняла для тоста кружку: «Поздравляю! Она – настоящая находка для тебя!» - залпом осушив содержимое кружки, воительница шумно опустила её на стойку. Глянув на брата, она пьяно подмигнула ему – «Вот уж не думала, что у тебя такой хороший вкус».

Он улыбнулся, немного отпив: «Спасибо. Я рад, что ты смогла с ней познакомиться».

«Похоже, она хорошая женщина».

«Да, так и есть» - задумчиво вздохнул он – «Знаешь, в твоих словах… про то, что мы их не ценим должным образом… большая доля правды…»

«Можешь мне поверить. Если не будешь осторожнее, потеряешь её».

«Если уже не потерял» - Торис понурил голову – «Зена, а ты когда-нибудь думала о том, чтобы найти себе парня, где-нибудь осесть?»

«С вами, мужчинами, одни сплошные неприятности. Зачем мне это?»

«А как же…эээ… ну ты понимаешь… партнерство?»

«Секс?»

«Нет, партнерство… найти того, с кем можно разделить жизнь».

«Как будто есть желающие иметь подобные отношения со мной».

«Брось. Тебе стоит только поманить, и у твоих ног будет любой мужчина».

«Точно» - саркастически заметила она.

«Если хочешь, я мог бы помочь. Тебе по-прежнему нравятся высокие, темноволосые красавцы?»

Воительница сделала ещё один глоток: «Вообще-то, мне начали нравиться блондины».

Торис улыбнулся: «Мне тоже. Мара шикарно выглядит, да?»

Зена прикончила свою выпивку и хмельно кивнула в ответ.

Снаружи послышались громкие раскаты грома.

Зена подскочила с места, не обращая внимания на заплетающиеся ноги: «Слышишь?» - рванувшись к двери, она резко распахнула её, высунувшись наружу.

«Что?»

Она обернулась, улыбаясь: «Дождь» - вернувшись, она схватила его за руку и потащила за собой.

«Что ты делаешь? Там льет как из ведра!» - причитал мужчина.

«А, да, брось. Габриель говорит, это весело!»

Он выдернул руку.

«Зануда» - расхохотавшись, она выскочила на улицу. Подставив лицо ночному небу, она сложила рупором ладоши и громко прокричала – «ГАБРИЕЛЬ, ТЫ ПРОПУСКАЕШЬ ТАКОЕ!»

«Что ты творишь? Ты разбудишь всех соседей!» - пытался привести её в чувство Торис.

Она непонимающе уставилась на него: «Точно» - прижав палец к губам в знак тишины, она шепотом позвала барда – «Гааааааааабриииииииеееелллль» - повернувшись к брату, она разочарованно нахмурилась – «Так она никогда не услышит» - и снова воздев руки к небу, прокричала во весь голос имя барда.

«Во имя Зевса, замолчи! Ты сошла с ума!»

Набрав в легкие воздуха, она раскатисто повторила: «ГАААААБРИИИИИЕЕЕЕЛЛЛЛЛЬ!»

Сирена вскочила с кровати: «Что такое….?» - быстро накинув свой плащ, она спустилась в зал, в то время как её дочь оглашала округу очередным криком.

Торис стоял в дверях, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как его захмелевшая сестра резвится под проливным дождем. Сирена бросилась к нему.

«Что здесь происходит?»

Он пожал плечами: «Хотел бы я это понять. Она играет под дождем».

Сирена нахмурилась: «Это сколько же она должна была выпить?»

Он рассмеялся: «Достаточно, чтобы свалить с ног пятерых здоровенных мужиков…» - он прочистил горло – «Много выпила».

Сирена позвала дочь: «Зена, ты вся промокла. Вернись в дом!»

Зена посмотрела на свои доспехи и беспечно потянулась к нагрудной пластине: «Без проблем…» - немного повозившись, женщина отстегнула её и бросила в грязь. За ней последовали ещё несколько атрибутов одежды воина. Снять через голову кожаную тунику оказалось сложнее.

«Великие Боги!» - задохнулась Сирена – «Торис, помоги мне, затащить её в дом».

«Видишь?» - усмехнулась воительница, обращаясь неизвестно к кому – «Я тоже так могу».

Сирена смотрела на неё, не узнавая свою дочь. Никогда прежде не доводилось ей видеть Зену, настолько лишенную контроля. Мягко сжав руку воина, она попыталась завести её внутрь.

Зена оттолкнула её руку и продолжила сражаться с промокшей одеждой. Она была слишком пьяна, чтобы избавиться в таком состоянии от неё, поэтому быстро оставила эту затею. Вновь воздев руки к небу, она прокричала в ночь: «Я ТОЖЕ ЛЮБЛЮ ДОЖДЬ! Я…»

На этот раз Сирена с силой сжала её руку, голос матери был жестче: «Зена, ты разбудишь всю деревню!»

Воительница повернулась к ней и произнесла: «И что? Я хочу её… Хочу, чтобы она пришла».

Прикрывая голову рукой, Торис сердито посмотрел на сестру: «Ну, ты нализалась».

Зена ухватилась за его плечо, пытаясь сохранить равновесие: «Не будь занудой» - икнув ему в лицо, она продолжила звать барда – «Гаааабрииииеееелллль!»

«Так, довольно!» - Сирена обняла дочь за талию и сделала очередную попытку подтащить её к двери.

Зена упрямо сопротивлялась: «Я никуда не пойду. Я жду Габриель» - быстро крутанувшись, она озорно выскользнула из объятий матери.

Торис закатил глаза: «Во имя всего святого, я весь промок!»

Глянув на него, Сирена снова обратилась к дочери: «Габриель не придет, милая» - мягко сказала она.

Зена перестала кружиться, улыбка погасла на её лице: «Нет?»

«Нет, родная. Пойдем в дом».

«Но где она? Я должна её увидеть. Мне нужно так много ей…» - Зена сделала шаг в сторону матери и внезапно её колени подогнулись.

Быстро подхватив её под руки, Торис увлек её к двери. Напару с Сиреной им даже удалось поднять её по лестнице наверх, в её комнату.

Опустив сестру на кровать, Торис повернулся к матери: «Что с ней такое? Она сама не своя с тех пор как приехала».

Сирена пожала плечами и показала ему на дверь: «Иди спать, я позабочусь о ней».

С большим трудом ей удалось снять кожаную одежду воина. Женщина принялась тщательно растирать полотенцем посиневшее от холода тело дочери.

Зена заворочалась, неуклюже отталкиваю руку матери.

«Если я не вытру тебя насухо, ты простынешь».

Зена смотрела мимо неё, словно не слыша: «У неё такие зеленые глаза… цвета летней травы».

Сирена отложила в сторону полотенце и нежно убрала влажную прядь со лба дочери.

«Мам?»

Сердце женщины сжалось. Зена не называла её так с самого детства: «Да?»

«Она красивая, правда?» - громко икнув, воительница уронила голову.

Сирена помогла ей лечь на подушку и мягко улыбнулась: «Да, Габриель – очень красивая девушка».

«Я чувствую её в своих снах, но не могу…» - Зена застонала, словно от физической боли.

Сирена встревожено посмотрела на неё: «Зена, с Габриель ничего не случилось?»

Зена попыталась кивнуть, но голова не слушалась её. Когда женщине, наконец, удалось сконцентрироваться и посмотреть на мать, в глазах воина стояли слезы: «Она единственная, кто захотел узнать **меня** ».

Сирена глубоко вздохнула.

В пьяном бреду, Зена продолжала: «Но… она не знает… она не знает меня…» - пока она боролась со словами, пытаясь объяснить, её нижняя губа опасно затряслась, голос задрожал.

Даже в детстве Сирена не видела свою дочь столь уязвимой. С нежностью, она привлекла её к себе, стараясь успокоить.

Лишенная всяких сил, воительница не сопротивлялась, она лишь пыталась не закрывать глаза: «Я не могу… Я не могу найти её».

Сирена набросила одеяло и продолжила мягко укачивать её: «Шшшш, утром тебе станет лучше. А сейчас отдохни… не думай об этом».

Наконец сдавшись чудовищной усталости, воительница медленно погрузилась в сон, её губы продолжали неслышно повторять имя барда.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

Едва дождавшись рассвета, Габриель отправилась прогуляться. Ей нужно было развеяться и подумать. Прощальные слова Райдера не выходили у неё из головы, мысли барда метались. Неужели его предложение стать для неё 'хорошим учителем' было простым совпадением или за этим скрывалось нечто большее? Размышляя об этом, она все больше склонялась к тому, чтобы принять его. Габриель не могла отрицать, что Райдер был весьма привлекательным мужчиной. К тому же он ей нравился.

Тогда что же её остановило? Многие женщины не упустили бы шанса быть с ним. Разве не глупо было принимать решение, основываясь на каком-то непонятном предчувствии? Не лучше ли было довериться природе и испытать неведомые прежде ощущения, набраться опыта? В конце концов, секс был для неё чем-то совершенно новым. Она лишь романтизировала его, а может стоило бы испытать все на практике? И разве Райдер был не подходящей кандидатурой для этого?

Припомнив предостережение сестры, она тут же мысленно избавилась от него. Как бы сильно не любила она Лилу, в вопросах секса её излишне стыдливая сестра была, вряд ли хорошим советчиком. Нет, ей нужен был опыт кого-то более знающего, такого как, например, Зена.

Вздохнув, она прислонилась к дереву. Сердце снова наполнилось чувством неимоверного одиночества. Если бы только Зена была здесь, что бы она сказала? Как бы сильно она не старалась представить себе совет, который бы дала ей воительница, ничего не выходило. Просто они никогда не обсуждали подобные темы.

Нравилось ей это или нет, но Габриель предстояло самой во всем разобраться.

Если бы она только знала больше о Райдере. Подняв глаза, она посмотрела через дорогу на таверну и тут же подумала о Розе. Действительно, кому лучше знать, как не ей? Официантки всегда были хранителями бесчисленных тайн… уж кто-кто, а они знали многое о своих постояльцах… порой даже то, что было неведомо остальным. К тому же Роза **сама** пригласила её заглянуть как-нибудь в гости. Может, если она будет осторожна, то сумеет что-то выяснить, скрыв свой истинный интерес. Габриель снова вздохнула. Пожалуй, сейчас было вполне подходящее время. Таверна с утра была закрыта, и если Роза была дома, то наверняка смогла бы улучить немного времени, чтобы поговорить с ней. Перейдя улицу, бард подошла к двери и постучала.

Изнутри донесся детский голос: «Кто там?»

«Меня зовут Габриель. Я пришла к Розе. Она дома?» - бард улыбнулась, услышав, как маленькая девочка зовет мать.

«Мам, тут Габи…эла! Можно открыть дверь?»

Задвижка щелкнула и в дверях показалась Роза: «Габриель, проходи».

«Может я не вовремя?»

«Нет, что ты. Очень рада тебя видеть» - женщина пригласила её жестом к столу – «Присаживайся, я принесу чашечку чая».

Как только Роза исчезла в кухне, к барду подбежала рыжеволосая малышка, лет пяти. Крепко прижимая к себе куклу, она протянула измазанную в краске руку и представилась: «Привет, я Тана, а **это** Молли».

Габриель улыбнулась и пожала тряпичную руку куклы: «Привет, Молли».

Тана засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Вся рука девочки была разукрашена, несомненно, отражая усердие, которое она вложила в свой последний рисунок.

«Какие замечательные цвета!» - воскликнула Габриель.

Девочка гордо улыбнулась и показала ей зеленое пятно на тыльной стороне руки: «Мне вот этот нравится больше всего» - раскрыв ладошки, она продемонстрировала всю радугу цветов – «А тебе какой?»

Габриель провела пальцем по синей полоске: «Синий – мой любимый цвет».

«Почему?»

«Наверное, потому что большинство вещей, которые я люблю, синие – небо, океан».

Девочка вопросительно посмотрела на неё: «А что такое океан?»

«Это большой пребольшой бассейн с водой. Такой большой, что даже не видно краев».

Тана нахмурилась: «Но вода не синяя. Она…»

«… Тана, дорогая» - прервала её Роза – «Иди ещё порисуй».

«А можно Габи… эла порисует со мной?» - попросила девочка.

«Милая, надо говорить 'Габриель'. И нет, сейчас она не сможет. Мы будем пить чай. А ты пока можешь пойти к Эмме, показать ей свои рисунки».

С поникшими от разочарования плечами, малышка побрела в другую часть зала.

«Она совершенно неподражаема» - восхитилась Габриель.

Роза покачала головой: «Да, но временами тоже выкидывает ещё те штучки».

Габриель посмотрела на темноволосую девочку, лет десяти, которая сидела за дальним столом и что-то писала: «Обе твои?»

Роза кивнула и позвала старшую девочку: «Эмма, оторвись на минутку и подойди, пожалуйста».

Девочка послушно положила на стол перо и подошла к их столику: «Габриель, это Эмма. Эмма, познакомься, это моя старинная подруга, Габриель».

Девочка застенчиво смотрела в пол, избегая зрительного контакта.

Подавшись вперед, Габриель вежливо пожала её руку: «Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Эмма».

«Эмма у нас в семье очень особенная. Она хорошо учится и любит писать» - гордо заявила Роза.

Бард улыбнулась: «Знаешь, а я ведь тоже люблю писать».

Эмма застенчиво посмотрела в сторону. Как только её взгляд наткнулся на шест барда, она открыла от удивления рот: «Это **настоящий** шест Амазонки?»

Габриель кивнула, с её губ не сходила улыбка.

«И ты Амазонка?»

«Мммм, да».

Эмма недоверчиво уставилась на неё: «И ты знаешь других Амазонок?»

«Да, причем довольно много».

«А ты когда-нибудь встречала Зену, Королеву Воинов?» - возбужденно заговорила девочка – «Она как Королева Амазонок!»

Даже не думая поправлять её, Габриель с улыбкой кивнула: «В каком-то смысле, да».

«Значит, ты её знаешь?»

«На самом деле мы путешествуем вместе».

Девочка буквально задохнулась от восторга: «Так ты бард!» - она обратила широко открытые глаза к матери – «Мам, эта та самая Габриель, бард!»

Роза насмешливо закатила глаза: «Как видишь, она ваша большая поклонница».

«А я люблю писать» - заявила Эмма, в которой непонятно откуда вдруг появилась смелость – «Однажды я стану таким же знаменитым бардом, как ты. А когда подрасту, то тоже отправлюсь путешествовать» - она восторженно смотрела то на Габриель, то на шест – «А можно… можно мне потрогать?»

«Конечно» - бард протянула ей шест.

Девочка с любовью провела пальцами по дереву, прежде чем осторожно вернуть шест обратно: «Я… эээ…» - она нервно сглотнула – «Я думала, может… ты бы могла показать мне пару движений…»

«Эмма, нельзя быть такой навязчивой».

Девочка густо покраснела и опустила глаза.

«Ничего» - быстро вмешалась Габриель – «Я не против» - выйдя на свободное пространство, она сделала обычный поворот, перекрутив в руке шест.

«Вау!» - восхитилась Эмма – «Как ты научилась этому?!»

«Мои сестры-Амазонки многому обучили меня, но в основном мне следует благодарить Зену».

«Тебе так повезло, ты можешь путешествовать с ней. А какая она? Такая же сильная, как о ней говорят?»

Габриель кивнула: «Да, она довольно сильная».

«А она плохая?»

«Только с плохими парнями».

«А она здесь… с тобой… в Потейдии? Я могу её увидеть?»

«Нет, сейчас она в Амфиполисе, но она заберет меня после свадьбы моей сестры. Я могу вас познакомить, если захочешь».

«Правда? Это было бы здорово!»

Габриель улыбнулась и снова протянула ей шест: «Не хочешь попробовать?»

«А можно?»

«Конечно» - она сжала пальцы Эммы и показала ей несколько простых движений.

«У тебя отлично, получается» - подбодрила она девочку.

Эмма вся светилась: «Мам, ты видела?!»

«Да» - улыбнулась Роза – «Очень впечатляет».

Не желая оставаться в стороне от общего веселья, к ним подлетела Тана. Малышка нетерпеливо потянулась к шесту, пытаясь забрать его у сестры: «Я тоже хочу».

«Нет, милая» - сказала Роза – «Ты ещё слишком мала».

«Но я хочу» - насупившись, девочка рванула шест на себя.

Эмма в ужасе оттолкнула руку сестры и начала быстро стирать подолом юбки следы от краски, которые та оставила на дереве: «Прости» - извинилась она, возвращая шест – «Она ещё маленькая, несмышленая».

«Не правда!» - завопила Тана.

«Так, девочки, довольно!» - внушительно произнесла Роза – «Эмма, возьми сестру и займи её чем-нибудь».

Эмма вновь поникла и печально повернулась к барду: «Спасибо, что показала мне свой шест».

Габриель с симпатией посмотрела на неё: «Не за что. Если твоя мама будет не против, я зайду ещё и покажу тебе пару новых движений».

Глаза девочки снова вспыхнули: «Вау! Правда?»

«Конечно».

Не веря собственной удачи, девочка сбивчиво затараторила: «Я… я не могу поверить… что ты здесь и даже знаешь мою маму».

«Мы с твоей мамой ходили в одну школу».

«Но ты выглядишь намного моложе» - удивилась Эмма.

Роза сердечно рассмеялась: «Ох, уж эти дети…» - она повернулась к дочери – «На самом деле Габриель одного возраста с твоей тетей Эни».

«Она кажется моложе её тоже. У тети Эни двое детей. А у тебя есть дети?»

«Эмма, Габриель уже устала от твоих вопросов».

«Нет, у меня нет детей».

Тана с любопытством уставилась на барда: «Ты не любишь детей?»

«Может, ей просто не хочется возиться с такими, как ты» - поддразнила её Эмма.

Обиженная замечанием сестры, Тана ударила её по руке.

«О! Прекрати!»

Роза вскочила со стула: «Так, все, обе, марш отсюда!»

«Но, мам!» - умоляюще протянула Эмма.

«Ты меня слышала».

«Ты всегда все портишь» - сдавленно прошептала Эмма.

«Нет, ты!» - возразила ей Тана.

Не произнося больше ни слова, Роза молча указала обеим на дверь.

Эмма на прощание повернулась к Габриель: «А ты ещё зайдешь? Как обещала?»

«Непременно».

Эмма радостно улыбнулась и зашагала к двери.

Роза крикнула ей вслед: «Пригляди за Таной».

«Дети» - тяжело вздохнула она, когда дверь за дочерьми закрылась.

«У тебя такие хорошие девочки. Ты должна ими гордиться».

Роза улыбнулась: «Да, они очень хорошие. Особенно когда спят».

Габриель рассмеялась.

«Ты произвела сильное впечатление на Эмму» - заметила Роза – «Я никогда не видела её такой радостной и возбужденной. Обычно она такая тихая, молчаливая. Знаешь, временами, меня даже пугает, насколько она закрытая. Спасибо, что пообщалась с ней».

«Мне только в радость. Я люблю детей».

«Заговоришь по-другому, когда обзаведешься своими» - пошутила Роза – «Ладно, довольно о них… как у тебя дела?»

«Все хорошо».

«Наверное, скучно куковать в деревне, после стольких приключений?»

«Да нет, все не так уж и плохо» - она серьезно посмотрела на Розу – «Хотя порой мне кажется, что ничего не изменилось, кроме меня самой».

«И не говори. Я понимаю, о чем ты. Это проклятье и благословение маленьких городков и деревень».

Габриель кивнула.

«Я видела, как ты танцевала с Лиамом прошлой ночью?»

Бард нервно заерзала на стуле: «Да, было дело».

Роза улыбнулась: «Напыщенный придурок, да?»

Пораженная подобной откровенностью, Габриель не сразу нашлась, что ответить: «А я думала дело во мне».

«Поверь мне на слово, если ты ищешь мужчину, Потейдия – самое неподходящее место для этого».

«Ну, не то, чтобы я его искала» - она помолчала – «По крайней мере, не задавалась такой целью».

Роза кивнула: «От мужчин сплошные неприятности. Причем здесь встречаются далеко не самые лучшие экземпляры» - она встретилась взглядом с бардом – «Кстати о них, я видела, как ты вчера ушла с Райдером».

Габриель залилась румянцем: «Он помог мне довести домой Лилу».

Роза насмешливо покачала головой: «Даже не сомневаюсь в этом».

«На самом деле он был очень мил».

«Дорогая, это самый худший тип мужчин. С такими надо быть особенно осторожной» - женщина встала – «Извини, но мне пора открываться. Принести тебе ещё чашечку чая?»

«Спасибо, я, пожалуй, пойду. Обещала отцу помочь сегодня на огороде».

«Была очень рада поболтать с тобой. Заходи ещё!»

«С удовольствием».

* * *

Войдя в кухню, Торис снял с огня котелок, налив себе чашку чая: «Как там наша Мисс Радость? До сих пор не спустилась?»

Сирена наградила его неодобрительным взглядом: «К твоему сведению, она с рассвета на ногах. Рубит дрова» - вытерев руки о полотенце, она погрозила сыну – «И я не хочу, чтобы ты дразнил её за прошлую ночь, понял?»

«А почему бы нет? Она вела себя по-идиотски».

«Мне все равно. Не хочу ничего слышать» - она строго взглянула на сына – «Обещаешь?»

Торис поднял руки, сдаваясь: «Хорошо, хорошо, как скажешь».

В комнату вошла Зена. В руках воительница несла стопку поленьев, которые положила возле очага.

Сирена улыбнулась дочери: «Садись, дорогая. Сейчас дам тебе тарелку»

«Спасибо, но я, правда, не голодна».

«Ничего не знаю, ты все утро проработала. Тебе нужно хоть немного перекусить» - она за руку подвела дочь к столу и поставила перед ней тарелку.

Закончив приготовление странного варева, которое он намешал, Торис вылил содержимое котелка в кружку и протянул её сестре: «Ужасно выглядишь. Держи, должно помочь».

«Помочь?»

«Отличная штука от похмелья. Ты вчера изрядно приложилась».

Зена напряглась: «И что?»

«Ничего. Попей с мое и ещё не такое изобретешь. Но учти, я своих рецептов не выдаю, так что пей, пока предлагаю».

Зена заметно расслабилась и улыбнулась: «Спасибо» - осторожно отпив 'загадочного эликсира', она одобрительно кивнула – «Совсем неплохо».

«Говорю же, я разбираюсь в подобных вещах».

«Торис, насчет вчерашнего вечера… Извини. Зря я взялась учить твоих друзей».

Сирена оторвала взгляд от плиты: «А мне кажется, кому-то давно пора было это сделать. Что ты им сказала?»

Воительница промолчала, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

«Она советовала нам, как лучше обращаться с женщинами» - ответил за неё Торис.

Брови Сирены удивленно поползли вверх.

Зена небрежно отмахнулась: «Я слегка перепила, вот и наговорила лишнего».

«По крайней мере, ты не запела под конец, как Оуэн» - усмехнулся её брат – «Мне кажется, он точно запал на тебя».

«Отлично, только этого мне не хватало».

Торис расхохотался.

«Если серьезно, ты все правильно сказала. Я планирую воспользоваться твоим советом и поговорить с Марой».

«Не могу поверить, что кому-то, наконец, удалось до него достучаться» - заметила Сирена. Придвинув стул, она вопрошающе посмотрела на дочь – «Таааак, а теперь я хочу услышать все в подробностях! Что ты им наговорила?»

* * *

Габриель тихонько постучала в дверь прорицательницы.

«Привет» - улыбнулась при виде неё Азия.

«Спорю, ты не ожидала снова увидеть меня» - застенчиво произнесла бард.

«Напротив, я надеялась, что мы сможем ещё раз поговорить. Твой прошлый визит оказался довольно… кратким».

«Да, извини, что так получилось».

«Значит, ты изменила свое мнение обо мне?»

«Сказать по правде, я не уверена» - бард вытерла вспотевшие ладони о юбку – «Просто мне трудно поверить, что ты можешь читать чужие мысли».

«Но ты хочешь в это верить, иначе бы не пришла, я права?»

«Я сама не знаю, почему здесь» - правдиво ответила бард – «Ты сказала одну вещь… которая никак не выходит у меня из головы. Я….» - Габриель нервно сцепила руки в замок – «Я…я признаю, что ощутила нечто необычное, когда ты прикоснулась ко мне… какую-то энергию…» - она замолчала, не зная, как выразить свою мысль.

Глаза Азии тихо мерцали: «Я тоже ощутила в тебе эту энергию. И хотя ты не пытаешься развить их, в тебе таятся врожденные способности. Ты можешь видеть в людях то… что скрыто от многих других. У тебя хорошие инстинкты. Тебе нужно почаще доверять им».

Габриель рассмеялась: «Мои инстинкты подсказывают, что я не должна доверять тебе».

Азия улыбнулась: «А ты уверена, что это твои мысли, а не голос воина?»

Габриель напряглась при упоминании подруги: «Ты знаешь Зену?»

«Вообще-то нет» - отвернувшись, Азия уселась возле очага – «Составишь мне компанию?»

Габриель поставила рядом с ней стул и тоже села.

«Ты выглядишь усталой» - заметила прорицательница – «Все также плохо спишь?»

Габриель кивнула. Несмотря на то, что она не видела новых снов, её ночи были по-прежнему беспокойными.

«Итак, чем я могу тебе помочь?»

«Я не знаю, как ты обычно это делаешь. Если нужно, я могу сначала заплатить…»

Прорицательница покачала головой: «Давай оставим это на потом. А теперь скажи, что ты хочешь знать?»

«Я… ээээ… я все думаю… когда я пришла впервые, ты упомянула мои сны…Ты думаешь, они что-то значат?»

«Уверена, что да» - ответила Азия – «Это вполне обычное явление, многие сны несут в себе какую-то информацию для нас».

Габриель нервно сглотнула: «А ты не знаешь, что пытаются сказать мне мои?»

«Я думаю, когда ты будешь готова, то сама поймешь их смысл».

Бард разочарованно потрясла головой: «И как это понимать?»

«Именно так, как я сказала» - терпеливо произнесла прорицательница.

Габриель тяжело вздохнула: «Извини, но ты уходишь от прямого ответа. Я снова начинаю сомневаться в твоих способностях».

Азия лишь улыбнулась.

«Я не понимаю. Неужели так трудно дать мне нормальный ответ?»

«Я уже это сделала» - сложив руки на груди, Азия посмотрела на барда – «Как только ты будешь готова понять значение своих снов, это произойдет».

«Ты можешь хотя бы сказать, почему я их вижу?»

«Мое мнение здесь будет неуместно».

«Значит так, да?... ты отказываешься мне помочь?»

Азия пожала плечами: «Если ты так это видишь».

Габриель резко поднялась, оттолкнув стул: «Мне не стоило приходить. Не знаю, на что я надеялась» - она нервно провела рукой по волосам – «Это было глупо. Да, зря я пришла».

«Я вижу, как ты мучаешься. Может тебе станет легче, если ты расскажешь мне о своих снах?»

Габриель смущенно отвела глаза: «Нет, я… послушай…. зря я побеспокоила тебя… Я просто хотела извиниться. Я была слишком груба в прошлый раз. Прости».

Прорицательница наблюдала за тем, как бард неуверенно зашагала к двери: «Габриель, я знаю, как трудно оказаться дома после столь долгого отсутствия. Если тебе нужно будет с кем-то поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня искать».

* * *

После ухода брата, Зена молча стояла, глядя в окно на дождь.

Сирена искоса посматривала на неё. Она казалась такой бледной… потерянной. Наполнив две кружки, хозяйка таверны поставила их на стол: «Присядь, дорогая, выпьем немного сидра, пока он горячий».

Зена безучастно опустилась на стул и без особого желания, скорее из вежливости, сделала небольшой глоток.

«Я не могла не заметить, что твои мысли витают где-то очень далеко. Тебя что-то тревожит?» - спросила Сирена.

«Нет, просто задумалась».

«Знаешь, я давно хотела сказать, как рада, что ты снова дома».

Зена встретилась с матерью взглядом, в поисках хотя бы тени фальши. Она не увидела даже намека на неё.

«Мне только не хочется, чтобы ты чувствовала себя обязанной столько работать» - искренне поделилась своими мыслями Сирена.

«Я хочу тебе помочь» - помолчав, воительница виновато посмотрела в окно – «Мне жаль, что я так мало делала для тебя все эти годы».

«Это все в прошлом».

«Хотелось бы, чтобы все было так просто. Я так часто ошибалась в своем выборе. Я…»

«… Я всегда верила в то, что мы лучше учимся на своих ошибках» - задумчиво произнесла Сирена – «Знаешь, ты не единственная, кого гложут сожаления. Я была так занята мыслями о том, как прокормить семью, когда ты была моложе, что…»

«… тебе не за что извиняться» - ответила Зена. Она чувствовала себя все более неуютно.

«А я думаю иначе. Я знаю, как тебе было нелегко… но ты смогла измениться. Я давно должна была сказать, как горжусь тем, как ты сумела преобразить свою жизнь».

«Мама, прошу, не надо…» - воительница оттолкнулась и встала.

Сирена быстро поймала её за запястье, останавливая: «Подожди, нам нужно кое-что обсудить».

«Нам нечего обсуждать. Ты правильно сказала, все давно в прошлом».

«Я волнуюсь за тебя, Зена. Ты выглядишь такой уставшей».

«Со мной все в порядке» - возразила воительница.

Сирена заглянула в глаза дочери: «Сегодня ночью я слышала, как ты кричишь во сне».

«Я же говорю, все хорошо!» - вышла из себя Зена.

Сирена печально отвела глаза.

Мгновенно пожалев о своей вспышке, воительница смягчила тон: «Просто немного устала. Я…» - не зная, как объяснить, она замолчала.

«Поговори со мной. Может быть, я смогу тебе помочь».

«Навряд ли».

«Но почему бы не попробовать?» - мягко улыбнулась Сирена – «За столько лет, проведенных в этой таверне, я стала хорошим слушателем».

«Правда, я не знаю, что тебе сказать».

Глаза женщины наполнились слезами: «Мне жаль, что у нас никогда не было настолько близких отношений, чтобы ты могла поделиться чем-то со мной. Я знаю, что сама виновата в этом. Из меня вышла плохая мать…» - она замолчала, вытирая слезы.

Зена нежно погладила её по руке, после чего смущенно отвернулась: «Это не твоя вина. Ты здесь ни при чем. Я с самого начала понимала, что делаю. И ты не должна перекладывать это бремя на себя. Вся вина на мне. Я позволила эмоциям управлять собой. Но больше я этого не сделаю. Никогда».

«Но человеку свойственно испытывать эмоции. Не все чувства так плохи, чтобы от них отказываться».

Воина все больше тяготил этот разговор. Она снова отвернулась к окну.

Но Сирена продолжала давить на неё: «Зена, почему ты плохо спишь? У вас с Габриель что-то случилось? Поэтому ты приехала?»

Воительница застыла, услышав слова матери.

«Вы поссорились?»

«Нет» - Зена сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал нормально – «Габриель решила навестить семью, ничего больше» - тщательно избегая взгляда матери, она сражалась с эмоциями, которые были готовы пробиться наружу. В глубине сердца она понимала, что это было далеко не **все**. И все было совсем не так просто. Её чувства к Габриель изменились весьма драматическим образом, и пускай ей удавалось довольно успешно скрывать их от барда, становилось все труднее и труднее отрицать их самой. Она больше не могла закрывать глаза на то, как сильно нуждалась в Габриель.

Ощущая печаль, которая таилась за словами дочери, Сирена тихонько положила руку на плечо воина: «Но ведь это не все, не так ли? О чем ты не хочешь говорить?»

Зена посмотрела через плечо на мать, в её взгляде читалась такая мука: «Я… мне кажется… на этот раз она останется» - женщина судорожно вздохнула, прежде чем продолжить – «За последние несколько месяцев она так отдалилась… Мне кажется, она думает о том, чтобы где-нибудь осесть, вести нормальную жизнь… не странствовать же бесконечно…»

Сирена чувствовала боль, которую так тщательно пыталась скрыть её дочь, и её слова шли от самого сердца: «Мне жаль. Она так много для тебя значит?»

«Слишком много. Я…» - воительница резко замолчала.

Для Сирены было очевидно, что осталось невысказанным. Она мягко сжала руку дочери: «Милая, я вижу, как сильно ты страдаешь. Доверься мне. Скажи, что тебя тревожит».

Любовь и забота, которую Зена прочла в глазах матери, тронули её до глубины души, гораздо больше, чем она могла себе представить. Она почувствовала, как тиски, сжимающие её грудь, ослабли, словно раздвигая стены, которые она выстроила, чтобы защитить себя – «Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я… я не должна была этого допустить. Я…»

«Что? Что произошло?»

«Я… я полюбила её» - невольное признание все же сорвалось с губ. Зена стояла совершенно неподвижно, она почти не дышала, ожидая строгого осуждения матери… жестких слов, которые, не сомневалась, должны были последовать.

Вместо этого Сирена нежно улыбнулась: «Она знает о твоих чувствах?»

Опустив глаза, Зена покачала головой: «Нет, и так будет лучше».

«Лучше для кого?»

Воительница печально посмотрела на неё: «Что я могу ей предложить?»

«Свою любовь».

«Этого слишком мало».

Сирена сильнее сжала руку дочери: «Для Габриель это может быть всем. Любой, просто наблюдая за ней, скажет, как сильно ты ей дорога».

«Это разные вещи».

«Может быть не настолько разные, как ты себе это представляешь. Ты не думала о том, чтобы открыть ей свои чувства?»

«Я… я не могу. Я…»

«… Я понимаю, это нелегко. Но отпустить её, утаив правду, будет нечестно по отношению к вам обеим».

«Я так часто ошибалась. Я…»

Сирена резко оборвала её: «Ты не можешь позволить прошлому управлять твоим будущим. Все мы совершали ошибки и не застрахованы от новых» - сделав паузу, она задумчиво произнесла – «Зена, я знаю, что едва ли заслужила право давать тебе советы. Но ты – моя дочь. И я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Не отказывайся от этого шанса. Любовь, которую ты испытываешь к Габриель, слишком бесценна, чтобы пренебрегать ею».

«Но Габриель достойна лучшего».

«Как бы благородно это не было с твоей стороны, ты не должна защищать её от этого. В конце концов, это её выбор. Не обманывай себя. Габриель не слепо доверилась тебе, разделив вашу дружбу. С самого начала она смотрела дальше твоего прошлого и видела добро, которое ты так глубоко похоронила в себе. Она поверила в тебя» - Сирена испытывающе посмотрела в глаза дочери – «Поверь и ты в неё. Прислушайся к своему сердцу и пусть оно ведет тебя. Откройся ей, пока не поздно».


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Продолжая сомневаться, Габриель все же толкнула дверь, заходя в таверну. Сколько не пыталась, она так и не могла понять, что же заставило её вернуться. Она лишь знала, что за все время своего пребывания дома только здесь ощутила себя по-настоящему хорошо и именно с ним. Нервно осматривая зал, девушка в сотый раз сомневалась в правильности своего решения и уже была готова уйти, когда вдруг услышала знакомый голос, обращенный к ней.

«Эй, Габ. Сюда».

Определив направление, она повернулась и увидела Райдера. Её сердце забилось сильнее, когда она медленно приблизилась к нему.

Дружески пожав барду руку, он галантно отодвинул стул, приглашая её присесть: «Так рад тебя видеть! Сегодня здесь такая скукотища!»

Заняв предложенное место, Габриель улыбнулась: «Уверена, не так скучно, как в доме у моих родителей».

«Мда» - понимающе кивнул он – «Наверное, трудно снова вернуться домой, когда привык жить своей жизнью».

«Да нет, они молодцы. Просто здесь совершенно другая жизнь, и она так не похожа на ту, к которой я привыкла».

«Понимаю» - он налил ей пива из почти пустого кувшина и задорно подмигнул – «Признаться, был удивлен, увидев тебя здесь. Уж не передумала ли ты, решив больше не ждать?»

Габриель почувствовала, что краснеет: «Нет, но ты заставил меня задуматься. Меня ещё никто так не целовал».

Он игриво повел плечом: «Не хочу хвастаться, но поцелуи – мой конек. Женщины говорят, что у них земля уходит из-под ног».

«Я надеялась ощутить это, когда ты поцеловал меня, но…» - она резко замолчала, осознав, как грубо это могло прозвучать.

Райдер оскорблено откинулся на спинку стула: «Ты просто издеваешься над моим эго».

«Прости, похоже, у меня входит в привычку ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое в твоем присутствии».

Мужчина сделал глоток, пожав плечами: «Забудь» - заметив в глазах барда печаль, он попытался приободрить её – «Эй, пусть я не сумел доставить тебе желаемое удовольствие, зато ты это сделала. Ты отлично целуешь!»

«Правда?»

«Конечно» - он недоуменно посмотрел на неё – «Хочешь сказать, никто тебе этого раньше не говорил?»

Она покачала головой.

«Тогда ты определенно имела дело не с теми парнями. Может, попробуем ещё разок?» - с надеждой произнес он.

«Спасибо, но думаю, у нас ничего не выйдет».

Мужчина громко расхохотался.

«Что я такого сказала?» - удивленно воззрилась на него бард.

«Да нет, просто… обычно это моя фраза. Должно быть, теряю хватку».

«С тобой все в порядке» - улыбнулась Габриель – «Дело во мне. Я в растерянности. Не могу понять, какой тип парней мне нужен».

Райдер хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу: «Точно, вот оно в чем дело. Пробуешь с разных концов. Сначала, сын торговца, потом я».

«Ну, что-то в этом роде» - робко призналась она – «Прости, не думала, что это так очевидно».

«Судя по всему, я тоже проиграл?»

«Нет, вовсе нет. На самом деле, ты гораздо… гораздо…»

«Все, хватит» - поддразнил он барда – «Тебе уже нет оправдания».

Она улыбнулась, находя его веселый настрой весьма заразительным: «Ну, должна же я как-то сгладить свою вину» - наигранно смиренно произнесла она – «Не против, если я тебя угощу?»

«Спрашиваешь! Конечно. Пользуешься тем, что я ни в чем не могу отказать красивой женщине».

* * *

Зена сидела на берегу реки. Солнечные лучи отражались от поверхности воды, а мысли воина неосознанно возвращались к барду. Она думала о том, что Габриель наверняка оценила бы тихую красоту этого места.

С губ воина сорвался тяжелый вздох. Это стало её второй натурой, делиться всем, даже подобными чудесными мелочами, с бардом. Более того, со временем она уже редко принимала какие-то решения, не подумав о подруге. Эта девушка стала такой незаменимой частью её повседневного существования, что подчас Зене трудно было сказать, где заканчивалась она и начиналась Габриель. Они были словно одно целое. Никогда в жизни она ни в ком не нуждалась, и вот … Зена бросила в воду камешек, разбивая отражение. Как это могло произойти? Неужели возможно было так сильно скучать по кому-то, что даже временная разлука причиняла почти физическую боль?

«Привет!»

Зена резко обернулась, удивившись, что не услышала приближения брата.

Он улыбнулся и небрежно плюхнулся на землю, рядом с ней: «А я тебя весь день ищу».

«Судя по твоему радостному настроению, ты поговорил с Марой?»

«Мда» - он сорвал травинку и начала нервно крутить её в руке – «То, что ты сказала, заставило меня задуматься, как много она значит для меня. Ладно, я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя».

«Я рада, что все разрешилось».

«Я… эээ… попросил её выйти за меня».

«Ого! Вижу все **и правда** серьезно».

«Я ещё не встречал таких, как она. Мне хорошо уже от того, что она рядом» - мужчина смутился и поспешно отвел глаза, уставившись на реку.

Тронутая откровенностью брата, от которого она никогда не ожидала подобной сентиментальности, Зена положила руку ему на плечо: «И? Что она ответила?»

Он повернул к ней лицо, широко улыбаясь: «Она сказала 'да'».

«Поздравляю, Торис!»

Он беззаботно рассмеялся: «Ты можешь себе представить, кто-то согласился выйти за меня?!»

«Ну, это, конечно, странно, но, мне кажется, из тебя выйдет отменный семьянин» - она шутливо толкнула его в плечо – «Серьезно, я очень рада за тебя».

«Спасибо. На самом деле я перед тобой в долгу».

«Перестань, не говори глупостей» - когда она встретилась с ним взглядом, её захлестнули эмоции. Испугавшись, что он может это заметить, женщина поспешно отвела глаза.

Но было слишком поздно.

Торис успел увидеть след чего-то… чему он не мог подобрать описания… глубокой печали или… Он нахмурился, впервые подумав о том, насколько должно быть одинока была жизнь его сестры на дороге: «Знаешь, ведь я не шутил, когда предлагал свести тебя с кем-нибудь. Не все из моих друзей такие уж никчемные, есть отличные ребята».

«Завел новых друзей?» - попыталась отшутиться Зена.

«Брось. Просто дай им шанс».

Зена покачала головой: «Спасибо, но как-нибудь обойдусь».

«Ты уверена? Даже воинам бывает иногда одиноко».

Она слабо улыбнулась: «Но не таким кремням».

«Смейся, сколько тебе вздумается, но попомни мое слово, жизнь может стать гораздо приятнее, если есть с кем её разделить».

Зена подняла камешек и запустила в воду, проводив его взглядом.

«Впрочем, ты не совсем одинока» - без всякой задней мысли произнес мужчина – «У тебя есть Габриель».

Воительница продолжала упрямо смотреть на воду, боясь выдать свои сомнения.

«Куда планируете направиться в ближайшее время?»

Зена пожала плечами: «Ты меня знаешь, я не люблю подолгу сидеть на одном месте. А что?»

«Да нет, просто… я вот думал… мы решили сыграть свадьбу осенью, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты была… моим свидетелем».

«Я?»

«Да. Что скажешь?»

* * *

Габриель сидела на сеновале, расположенном наверху, под самой крышей сарая. Она задумчиво смотрела в окно, купаясь в теплых лучах солнца. Странно, но именно здесь, в деревне, где она родилась, окруженная семьей и людьми, с которыми росла, она ощущала себя особенно одинокой.

«Ага, так и думала, что ты здесь».

Перегнувшись, она посмотрела вниз и увидела мать.

«Не против, если я присоединюсь?»

«Сейчас спущусь, мам».

«Нет, нет, оставайся там» - ответила Гекуба, осторожно забираясь по лестнице.

Отодвинув в сторону сноп сена, бард расчистила матери место: «Как ты меня нашла?»

«Ну, я пока ещё не забыла все твои укромные места. Помнится, девчонкой ты часами просиживала здесь».

Габриель улыбнулась: «Да, мне нравилось смотреть на поля и мечтать о далеких странах».

«И где же витали твои мысли сегодня?»

«Нигде… просто думала».

В глазах матери промелькнула тревога: «Габи, я не могла не заметить, что ты какая-то потерянная, с тех пор как вернулась домой. Ты сама не своя. Что-то случилось?»

«Нет, все хорошо».

Гекуба взяла барда за подбородок и заглянула в её глаза: «Не обманывай меня».

Габриель отвела взгляд: «Нет, правда. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Просто…» - мягко улыбнувшись, она взяла мать за руку – «Просто все так странно. Я думала, будет иначе».

«О чем ты?»

«Не знаю. Наверное, просто о жизни» - подняв соломинку, она надломила её пополам – «Знаешь, даже спустя столько лет, мне по-прежнему здесь не место».

«Не правда» - возразила Гекуба – «Ты чудесно вписываешься в нашу жизнь. Просто ты немного иначе смотришь на многие вещи, вот и все» - она успокаивающе сжала руку дочери – «Но ты только представь, как бы было скучно, если бы мы все были одинаковыми? Иметь свое собственное мнение и взгляд на жизнь это не так уж и плохо».

Габриель с сомнением покачала головой: «Разве? Я смотрю на вас с Лилой… вы стали так близки… и я понимаю, какое разочарование доставляю вам сама».

Гекуба порывисто сжала ладони дочери: «Габриель, для нас ты можешь быть кем угодно, но только не разочарованием» - она сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить – «Понимаешь, мы с Лилой проводим много времени вместе. К тому же мы очень похожи. Нам не много нужно от жизни. Ты – совершенно другое дело. Уже, будучи ребенком, ты всегда искала приключений, не удовлетворялась малым, постоянно делала какие-то открытия» - женщина рассмеялась, вернувшись мысленно в прошлое.

Габриель с интересом посмотрела на неё: «Что?»

«Вспомнила тебя маленькой. Тебе непременно надо было везде забраться. Где только я тебя не находила. Я даже не помню, как ты пошла. Мне кажется, ты сразу же побежала» - она улыбнулась, глядя на дочь – «Твой энтузиазм, твоя тяга к жизни просто потрясали. Ты права, вы с Лилой слишком разные. Но знаешь что? Мне всегда это нравилось. И я не перестаю удивляться твоему упорству. Ты всегда знаешь, чего хочешь, и идешь к своей цели».

Габриель грустно вздохнула: «Уже нет. Впервые в жизни, я не знаю, что мне делать. Я только чувствую, что мне чего-то не хватает».

«Ты поэтому решила пораньше приехать на свадьбу?»

Габриель пожала плечами: «Да, наверное. Я думала, что, вернувшись в родные места, смогу открыть для себя какие-то новые перспективы… думала, это поможет мне разобраться в себе. А вместо этого ещё больше запуталась. Мне так неспокойно. Я…» - она потрясла головой, не зная, как объяснить.

«Дай себе время. Ты справишься».

Габриель посмотрела на мать: «А тебе не казалось, что ты отказалась от своей мечты, когда вышла замуж и завела семью?»

В глазах Гекубы отразилась нежность: «Милая, это и была **моя мечта** » - она улыбнулась – «Я знаю, что в сравнении с твоей жизнью, моя кажется тебе ужасно скучной, но поверь, это все, о чем я мечтала. Я очень сильно люблю твоего отца. И не могу выразить словами, какую радость мне доставляет наблюдать за тем, как растут мои девочки, постепенно превращаясь в сильных женщин. Одно сознание того, что я сыграла в этом какую-то роль, уже наполняет мою жизнь смыслом».

«Думаешь, этого мне и не хватает? Выйти замуж… родить детей?»

«Только ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос».

Она встретилась взглядом с матерью: «А как ты поняла, что отец был тем самым… тем единственным, с которым ты хотела провести всю жизнь?»

«Я просто знала. Как только я увидела твоего отца, то испытала очень сильные чувства» - Гекуба улыбнулась, вспоминая – «Вначале они меня даже напугали» - она заглянула в глаза дочери – «Открыть кому-то свое сердце может оказаться очень непросто. Эти чувства делают тебя уязвимым. Но, поверь, когда ты, наконец, найдешь своего человека, это будет стоить того, чтобы рискнуть».

«Надеюсь, мне тоже повезет… что я пойму, когда встречу 'своего человека'» - задумчиво протянула Габриель.

«Обязательно поймешь, вот увидишь. Любовь имеет свойство обрушиваться на тебя, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь».

«А что если она уже прошла, а я не заметила?»

Гекуба внимательно посмотрела на дочь: «Габи, насчет того мужчины из таверны…» - она помолчала и нерешительно продолжила – «Как далеко зашли ваши отношения?»

Бард закатила глаза: «Я и забыла, как быстро распространяются здесь новости».

«Милая» - заговорила Гекуба, стараясь быть помягче – «Я… эээ… слышала не очень лестные отзывы о нем» - она нахмурилась – «Я понимаю, он очень хорош собой и ты, конечно, находишь его… весьма привлекательным. Но ты уверена, что тебе подходит такой тип мужчин?»

Ирония, скрытая в словах матери, насмешила барда, она едва не рассмеялась вслух. Если бы она только **ощущала** сексуальное влечение к Райдеру, но единственные искры желания, которые вспыхивали в ней, она переживала лишь в своих снах. Её тянул к себе бесплотный дух, не имеющий имени и лица: «Мам, мы просто друзья. Между нами ничего нет» - заверила она Гекубу – «Мне с ним легко, ничего больше. Я знаю, тебе трудно это понять, но у нас с ним много общего. В каком-то смысле мы оба изгои».

«Почему ты должна быть изгоем? Здесь твой дом. Мы любим тебя».

«Я знаю, что любите» - но, не смотря на произнесенные слова, в глубине сердца она продолжала сомневаться в их правдивости. Что сказала бы её мать, прочти она мысли дочери? Как бы она отнеслась к её странным снам?

* * *

Зена сидела на кровати, наблюдая за тем, как солнце восходит над горизонтом. Большую часть ночи она провела без сна, пытаясь решить для себя, стоит ли ей поехать к Габриель, чтобы открыть правду. Помимо страха её тяготило неимоверное чувство вины. Это был слишком тяжелый груз, чтобы взвалить его на плечи подруги. В какой-то степени она поставит барда перед необходимостью делать выбор. Но разве у неё самой он есть? Она поняла, что больше не может притворяться. Как бы то ни было, Сирена была права. Габриель заслуживала знать правду.

Собрав свои скудные пожитки, воительница спустилась вниз.

Она улыбнулась, почувствовав запах рагу. Открыв дверь в кухню, она ожидала увидеть там мать, с раннего утра колдующую над плитой. Но вместо этого наткнулась на брата, который довольно лихо орудовал на столе ножом: «Привет, Торис. Ты сегодня ранняя пташка?»

«Да, решил чего-нибудь сготовить».

«Пахнет хорошо. Что это?»

Он повернулся и подмигнул: «Мамино рагу… без моркови».

Зена усмехнулась: «Ну, может быть ты ещё не совсем пропащий человек».

«Хватит изгаляться» - он указал на стул – «Садись, попробуй».

Зена похлопала по седельной сумке, перекинутой через плечо: «Не могу, мне надо ехать».

«Так быстро?»

Она кивнула.

«Куда на этот раз?»

«Потейдия… а там, кто знает».

«Но ты вернешься к свадьбе?»

«Я ведь обещала» - порывшись в сумке, она достала оттуда набитый монетами мешок и бросила его на стол.

Торис приподнял: «Увесистый. Зачем это?»

«Это динары, которые вручили мне твои пьяные друзья, чтобы я заплатила ведьме за снятие заклятия. Вернешь им?»

Мужчина протянул мешок обратно: «Оставь себе, вдруг ты все-таки встретишь её».

«Только не говори, что ты по-прежнему веришь в этот бред».

«Нет, но некоторые верят… к тому же, у меня такое чувство, что я перед ней в долгу».

Зена пожала плечами и засунула деньги обратно в сумку: «Как знаешь. По мне, пустая трата денег».

«Ну, они так хотят. И кто знает» - он подмигнул – «Может она и **тебе** поможет обрести мужчину своей мечты».

«А вот это **действительно** будет чудом» - съязвила Зена – «Слушай, а ты маму с утра не видел?»

Торис показал на дверь: «Она во дворе, развешивает белье».

«Отлично, попрощаюсь с ней по пути» - она пожала руку брата – «Значит, увидимся осенью?»

Торис улыбнулся: «М-да. Но так и быть, можешь так долго не ждать» - он помедлил, задержав её руку в своей, после чего отпустил – «Береги себя».

Она кивнула: «Ты тоже» - распахнув дверь, она зашагала к сараю.

Сирена обернулась на звук хлопнувшей двери. Она улыбнулась при виде дочери: «Едешь в Потейдию?»

Зена кивнула.

«Рада, что ты решила воспользоваться собственным советом».

Воительница пожала плечами: «Наверное, это стоит того».

«Ты никогда не выбирала легких путей, но на этот раз, мне кажется, ты избрала единственно верный».

«Надеюсь, что так» - ответила Зена – «Но я меньше всего хочу причинить ей боль».

«Думаю, мне не нужно говорить тебе, что наша жизнь полна риска. Но я уверена, что этот стоит того. Я не многому научилась за свою жизнь, но одно знаю точно, когда все сделано и сказано, радость от того, что любишь и любима, достойна любой цены, которую тебе пришлось или придется заплатить».

Зена улыбнулась: «Ты прямо как Габриель. Она бы наверняка сказала что-то в этом духе».

Сирена подмигнула: «Умная женщина, не поспоришь».

«Быть может слишком умная, чтобы захотеть…» - голос воина затих. Подобная мысль была слишком болезненна, чтобы её озвучить.

Сирена положила руку на плечо дочери, встретившись с ней взглядом: «Зена, обещай мне одну вещь» - она выразительно замолчала, пытаясь показать, насколько важны для неё эти слова – «Если Габриель решит остаться в Потейдии, не беги от себя. Возвращайся домой, хотя бы ненадолго. Мы – твоя семья и волнуемся за тебя».

Зена молчала, обуреваемая противоречивыми эмоциями.

«Ты обещаешь?»

Воительница кивнула. Грудь сдавило, но она нашла в себе силы ответить: «Обещаю».

Сирена прижалась к дочери, несколько мгновений не выпуская её из своих рук.

И впервые за многие годы Зена чувствовала себя спокойно в объятиях матери.

Наконец Сирена отпустила её и проследила взглядом за тем, как она направилась в сторону сарая.

Но, сделав несколько шагов, воительница обернулась: «Мам?»

Глаза матери наполнились слезами: «Да, Зена?»

«Спасибо тебе… за все».

Вскочив на Арго, воительница сжала поводья так, словно от этого зависела её жизнь. Зена направила верную лошадь к воротам, зная, что ни одна из них не будет знать покоя, пока они не достигнут предместья Потейдии.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

 _Огонь громко потрескивал, а языки пламени жадно лизали поленья. Габриель подошла ближе, тепло манило её к себе. Она протянула руки к очагу и медленно повернула их. Чувство было удивительно знакомым и навевало спокойствие. Прижав пальцы к щекам, она ощутила их тепло._

 _Ярко-синие языки отделились от пламени и устремились к ней. Они обдавали жаром. На лбу барда выступили капельки пота. Внезапно в комнате стало душно, было трудно дышать. Но она не двигалась с места. Желание подойти ближе, почувствовать обжигающее тепло на своей коже, было слишком велико._

 _Ослабив завязки на ночной рубашке, она быстро сбросила её с себя. Затем развязала шнурок на трусах. Они соскользнули по бедрам и упали к её ногам. Девушка переступила через них, приблизившись ещё на один шаг к очагу._

 _Пламя мгновенно заплясало, увиваясь вокруг её обнаженной кожи. Сердце бешено забилось, тело инстинктивно реагировало на чувственные ласки. Её захлестнула волна желания, когда пламя поднялось выше, опоясав её синими потоками, сомкнувшимися в страстном объятии вокруг талии барда._

 _Не было боли, ожогов, лишь всепоглощающий жар, от которого подкашивались колени, а с губ срывались стоны удовольствия._

 _Полностью отдавшись на милость неведомому духу, который продолжал ласкать её кожу, она прогнулась, языки пламени тут же с готовностью принялись лизать её соски. Груди начали чувственно покалывать, она застонала. Ей хотелось, чтобы ощущение не исчезало, чтобы оно разливалось по всему телу… она хотела ощущать его повсюду. Девушкой овладело желание… неукротимое, первобытное в своей силе… такое, о существовании которого она даже не подозревала… о котором не смела и помыслить._

 _Откинувшись на спину, она позволила жару поглотить себя. Не ведая преград, языки пламени принялись ласкать её живот, спустились к ногам. Пройдясь по коленям, не упустив ни единой впадины, ни одного даже самого маленького кусочка её трепетной плоти, они заплясали на внутренней стороне бедер девушки, словно мягко приглашая её раздвинуть ноги. Габриэль содрогнулась от нетерпения, не находя в себе силы сопротивляться. Будто в трансе, она неосознанно опустила руки и раздвинула влажные губы, открывая путь к своему лону, идя на встречу тому, чего они оба так страстно хотели._

 _Получив желанное преимущество, языки пламени коснулись чувственной плоти. Мягко скользя то вперед, то назад, они нежно ласкали её в самых потаенных местах. Габриель стонала, двигаясь навстречу им, мышцы девушки тихонько вздрагивали, ощущая нарастающее возбуждение._

 _Она почти дошла до точки, ощущая, как сходит с ума от желания. Не в силах управлять собственным телом, Габриэль отбросила стыд и вину, беспомощно отдаваясь своим ощущениям, готовая сдаться._

 _По телу разлилась сладостная истома. Она застонала, страшась силы собственной страсти и в то же время отчаянно желая освободиться, положить конец этой мучительной агонии._

 _Охваченная безудержным огнем, она почти достигла пика. Ощущения нарастали, но по-прежнему этого было мало. Она стремилась слиться с духом, который так умело занимался с ней любовью… страстно желая почувствовать, как он входит в неё, заполняя изнутри._

 _Закрыв глаза, она представила руку, тонкие, чувственные пальцы, проникающие в неё. Не думая, она широко раздвинула колени, готовая отдаться._

 _Подрагивая между ног женщины, языки пламени с жадностью припали к ней. Но этого было мало… ей нужно было нечто большее… то, чему она не могла дать имя._

 _Внезапно она поняла, что больше не в силах выдержать эту пытку. Желание было слишком большим, оно переросло в непреодолимую потребность. Из глаз брызнули слезы._

 _Пламя мгновенно погасло._

 _Будучи в шаге от заветного мгновения, она ощутила себя одинокой и потерянной. Тело, доведенное до предела, разрывалось от неудовлетворенного желания. Болезненно восприняв внезапную потерю, она не смогла сдержать крик, вырвавшийся из самой глубины её души: «ПРОШУ… ПОЖАЛУЙСТА… НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ!»_

* * *

«Габриель… Габриель… проснись. Это сон. Габриель, проснись!»

Глаза девушки распахнулись, она в панике резко выпрямилась, сбросив с себя одеяло.

Лила быстро опустила ей на плечо руку, пытаясь успокоить: «Тише, тише. Это лишь сон».

Взгляд Габриель метался из стороны в сторону, она тяжело дышала, по лбу катился пот.

«Ты кричала во сне. Я боялась, что ты разбудишь родителей. Как ты?»

Бард попыталась восстановить дыхание: «Я…»

Лила провела рукой по влажным волосам сестры: «Наверное, кошмар? Ты так тряслась».

«Нет, сон… просто сон» - сдавленно прошептала Габриель, по щекам барда текли слезы разочарования.

«Хочешь, я останусь?»

«Нет» - ответила Габриель, отвернувшись – «Прости, но я хочу побыть одна».

Лила поднялась, сомневаясь, стоит ли оставлять сестру в подобном состоянии: «Хорошо, но позови меня, если что, ладно?»

Как только дверь закрылась, барда с головой окатило чувство невероятного одиночества. Поежившись, Габриель обхватила себя руками. С каждым новым сном она ощущала, как растет внутри неё пустота. Никогда прежде она не чувствовала себя такой потерянной. И казалось, ничто не могло унять боль от потери, которую она испытала… никто и ничто… лишь таинственный дух, который преследовал её в безумных сновидениях. Свернувшись клубочком, она тихонько заплакала.

За что ей это?

Габриель мысленно вернулась к первому сну, поразившему её своим эротизмом. С тех пор прошло больше месяца. Она попыталась вспомнить события, предшествующие той ночи. Вечером они с Зеной смотрели выступление сказительницы на Афинской арене. Она была великолепна. Габриель была так очарована её манерой, так восхищена её мастерством, что даже купила копию одного из её стихов.

В мыслях вдруг пронеслось, как людно было в тот день. Настолько людно, что при выходе она даже обронила только что купленный свиток. Внезапно образ обрел четкость. Нет… кто-то налетел на нее… верно, она столкнулась с женщиной. Габриель напряглась, пытаясь отделить лицо незнакомки от сотни других лиц. Она закрыла глаза и сконцентрировалась. Светлые волосы… серебристые… сердце тревожно забилось.

Это была Азия… Азия подала ей свиток. Она вспомнила, как по телу пробежали мурашки, когда пальцы женщины на мгновение коснулись её собственных. И с той самой ночи начались сны… сны о руках, сжимающих её талию, нежно ласкающих её кожу.

* * *

Возвращаясь в Потейдию, Зена поехала через лес, огибающий озеро. Услышав издалека шумный плеск воды, она соскочила с лошади и сошла с дороги. Внезапно воительница застыла на месте, завороженная представившимся ей зрелищем. На сравнительно небольшом расстоянии от неё, из воды выходила абсолютно обнаженная Габриель. По телу барда стекали струйки воды, кожа искрилась лучами утреннего света.

Уставшая с дороги, Арго беспокойно мотнула головой и заржала.

Услышав посторонний звук, бард быстро схватила с земли блузку и прижала её к груди.

По-прежнему пребывая в трансе, воительница вышла из-за деревьев.

«Зена?» - в голосе барда слышались радость и облегчение. Габриель улыбнулась.

Несколько мгновений воительница не могла дышать. Она полностью растворилась в прекрасном образе подруги… её чувственный рот… рот, обещающий удовольствие, о котором можно было лишь мечтать. Сознание воина металось. Поцеловать эти губы… ощутить их мягкость, прижаться к ним… Она заворожено провела взглядом по нежному изгибу шеи Габриель и остановилась на груди, вновь разучившись дышать.

Блузка женщины прилипла к влажной коже и почти ничего не скрывала. Зена могла видеть сквозь неё упругие нежно-розовые соски, которые упирались в полупрозрачный материал. Медленно облизав губы, воительница скользнула взглядом ниже, к светлому треугольнику, представив, как опускается перед бардом… вдыхает её аромат… раздвигает мягкие складки… ощущает на губах её вкус.

Озадаченная молчанием воина, Габриель удивленно посмотрела на неё: «Зена, что случилось? Я не ожидала тебя так скоро?»

Никогда в жизни Зена не видела ничего более прекрасного, не испытывала столь сильного желания. Не размышляя о последствиях, она взяла в ладони лицо подруги и заглянула в глаза цвета изумруда. В них она увидела отражение своей души.

Необходимость прикоснуться была слишком велика, чтобы Зена могла сопротивляться ей. И когда Габриель открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, воительница накрыла её губы поцелуем.

Ощущение было ошеломляющим. Язык Зены проник в рот девушки, она застонала от удовольствия и полностью отдалась своему чувству, не замечая ничего, даже рук, плотно упирающихся ей в грудь.

Лишь голос барда сумел вернуть её на землю, вырвав из этого волшебного момента.

«Зена, перестань! Перестань! Что ты делаешь?!»

Воительница отступила. Непонимание и разочарование, которые она увидела в глазах Габриель, подтвердили самые худшие её опасения. Ради момента слабости она разрушила все. Повернувшись, она ринулась через лес, не обращая внимания на то, куда бежит. Внезапно земля ушла из-под ног. Теперь она падала, тщетно стараясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, чтобы прервать свое падение. Но не было ничего, кроме чудовищной пустоты и дна пропасти, которое приближалось к ней с пугающей скоростью.

Схватившись за одеяло, Зена резко выпрямилась. Трясясь всем телом, она пыталась прийти в себя от пережитого во сне кошмара. Вскочив на ноги, женщина почувствовала, как шевелятся волосы на руках. Она быстро огляделась. Но лес был спокоен.

Она была одна.

* * *

Азия спокойно смотрела на Габриель, которая буквально влетела в её дом: «Доброе утро».

Не обращая внимания на приветствие прорицательницы, бард тяжело дышала, её глаза пылали яростью: «Признавайся, это все **ты**?»

«Не понимаю, о чем ты».

«Все ты понимаешь» - упорствовала Габриель – «Этой ночью…» - слова застряли у неё в горле.

«Ты видела ещё один сон?»

«Это ведь твоих рук дело!»

«Я ничего не делала» - заверила её прорицательница, прикоснувшись к плечу барда.

Габриель отскочила от неё словно ужаленная: «Ты была в Афинах. Я выронила свой свиток, а ты подобрала его. Я вспомнила, как ты прикоснулась ко мне. И с тех пор я начала видеть эти сны… и… я… я стала меняться».

«Значит, ты полагаешь, что я стала причиной твоих снов?»

«Ты… ты что-то сделала со мной» - запнулась Габриель.

Азия заговорила как можно более мягко: «Я даю тебе слово… не я рождаю эти сны».

«Я не верю тебе. Я…»

«… Габриель, загляни в свое сердце. Ты знаешь, что это не я».

«Но если не ты, то кто?»

Прорицательница указала ей на стул: «Прошу, сядь. Расскажи, что случилось».

Руки барда дрожали. Вспышка гнева внезапно сменилась страхом: «Что-то не так. Я…» - эмоционально истощенная, она беспомощно опустилась на стул и спрятала лицо в ладонях – «Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я больше не могу» - она подняла глаза, из них текли слезы.

Азия хранила молчание.

«Если ты знаешь, что со мной, ты должна мне сказать!»

«Я вижу лишь мимолетные образы» - мягко произнесла прорицательница – «Я не уверена».

«Попробуй, ты должна… прошу тебя!» - Габриель простерла к ней руки.

Колеблясь, Азия все же взяла их в свои собственные. Серия ярких образов мгновенно промелькнула перед ней, поражая своим эротизмом. Она резко отстранилась.

Напуганная её реакцией, Габриель тесно обхватила себя руками: «Что? Что ты видишь? На мне сглаз? Я проклята?»

«Нет» - покачала головой Азия – «Это не заклятие и не сила чужой воли».

Она с отчаянием посмотрела на прорицательницу: «Я схожу с ума?»

«Нет».

«Тогда что это?!» - в воздухе повисло напряжение, пока она ждала ответа Азии.

Женщина встретилась с ней взглядом: «Это желание».

«Желание?»

«Да, в чистом виде».

«Мм… мое желание?»

Прорицательница молча кивнула.

Габриель недоверчиво посмотрела на неё: «Ты думаешь, что я сама все это создаю?»

«Нет?»

«Нет!» - она растерянно замолчала – «Я не могу этого делать. Зачем? Зачем мне эти сны?»

«Что они заставляют тебя чувствовать?»

Приложив ладони к зардевшимся щекам, бард быстро отвернулась: «Боги, что со мной такое?»

«Я думаю, в глубине души ты знаешь ответ».

«Не знаю».

Азия глубоко вздохнула: «Скажи, эти сны доставляют тебе удовольствие?»

Габриель ответила, по-прежнему избегая её взгляда: «Д…да… частично…»

«Значит, они не направлены против твоей воли».

Бард перевела дыхание: «Нет».

«Тогда почему же ты сопротивляешься?»

«Потому что они пугают меня. Я никогда не хотела чего-то **так сильно**. Это чувство меня поглощает. Я боюсь его».

«Это тебя останавливает?»

Бард кивнула: «Я не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось, но боюсь того, что может произойти…»

«Почему?»

«Прошу, не спрашивай, я не понимаю. Если я сама рождаю эти сны, почему я не могу их контролировать?»

«Мне кажется, что определенным образом ты все же контролируешь их. Ты пробуждаешься, прежде чем видишь то, к чему так страстно стремишься».

«Нет, только не в этот раз. Сегодня меня разбудила сестра. Я кричала во сне. Я хотела этого всем своим существом».

«Ты продолжаешь повторять 'это'. Что ' **это** '?»

«Я же говорю, что не знаю».

«А я верю, что знаешь. Подумай хорошо».

Габриель потрясла головой: «Оно неуловимо… воздух, дым или огонь. Словно бесплотный дух…Я не могу увидеть или прикоснуться к нему…»

«Может потому что тебе так безопаснее – не видеть, не прикасаться. Какие чувства это вызывает в тебе?»

Ей было непросто произносить нечто подобное вслух. Но, встретившись взглядом с прорицательницей, она все же отважилась: «Я чувствую потребность… столь острую, что боюсь не совладать с ней».

«Да, я ощущаю её силу».

«Пожалуйста, ты должна мне помочь. Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы эти сны исчезли?»

«А ты, правда, этого хочешь… чтобы они исчезли?»

Габриель почувствовала, как краска снова приливает к щекам: «Я…» - она беспомощно потрясла головой.

«Тогда чего же ты хочешь?»

«Я хочу отдаться им» - лицо барда было залито слезами – «Наверное, я лишилась рассудка!»

«Нет. Мне кажется, ты его, наконец, обретаешь».

«Как ты можешь это говорить? Я уже даже не понимаю, кто я!»

«Не лукавь. В глубине души ты всегда это знала. Просто боялась сознаться в этом».

«Ты мне поможешь?»

«Ты справишься сама. Загляни в лицо своему страху».

Бард в отчаянии посмотрела на неё: «Но как мне это сделать, если я не представляю, чего боюсь?»

«Со временем…»

«Я… я больше так не могу… я не выдержу… если ты можешь что-то сделать… что угодно…»

«Габриель, если ты столкнешься лицом к лицу с тем, к чему не готова, тебе придется не легко. Путь назад будет закрыт навсегда».

«Хуже уже не будет» - возразила Габриель – «Пожалуйста! Умоляю тебя!»

Ещё колеблясь, Азия заглянула в полные мольбы глаза барда, в них было столько боли: «Ну, хорошо, возьми меня за руки».

Габриель послушно потянулась, вздрогнув от прикосновения.

Пытаясь успокоить её, прорицательница мягко заговорила: «Расслабься. Я постараюсь провести тебя через это. Все будет похоже на сон, но я хочу, чтобы ты запомнила, если тебе станет неуютно, ты сможешь в любой момент покинуть его».

Габриель кивнула.

«Когда будешь, готова, закрой глаза» - легонько поглаживая тыльную сторону кистей барда, она тихо шептала – «Вот так, хорошо, оставь напряжение, сделай глубокий вдох… успокойся. Твои конечности расслабляются с каждым новым вдохом».

Габриель подчинилась, и прорицательница почувствовала, как начали рушиться защитные барьеры барда, один за другим.

За всю свою практику Азии ни разу не приходилось встречать настолько открытого человека, доверчивость Габриель поразила её. В сознание прорицательницы стремительным потоком хлынули эмоции барда, вначале она даже испугалась и хотела остановиться, пока ещё было время… прежде чем это невинная девушка изменится навсегда.

Но она не смогла.

Она слишком страстно хотела этого. С того самого момента, когда она коснулась руки барда в Афинах, ей отчаянно хотелось проникнуть в сознание молодой женщины. И вот, будучи на пороге исполнения своего желания, она не могла повернуть назад. Она впитывала в себя воспоминания барда во всем многообразии деталей: удивление… смущение… любовь… желание.

Потребность заглянуть поглубже в душу барда, была настолько велика, что Азию не могла удержать даже боль, сопутствующая переживаниям Габриель. Не в силах побороть искушение, прорицательница продолжала: «Представь пламя из своего видения».

Габриель едва не задохнулась, ощутив жар от огня.

«Прикоснись к нему, почувствуй, как оно струится по твоей коже. Я знаю, ты хочешь этого… Я ощущаю твое желание».

Дыхание Габриель стало прерывистым, губы чувственно раскрылись в тихом стоне: «Дааааа».

«Вот так» - подбодрила её прорицательница – «А теперь возьми мою руку и проведи в свой сон…»

* * *

 _Никогда ещё Габриель не испытывала подобного разочарования. Ничего не получалось. Поставив жирный крест на только что написанном тексте, она в сердцах швырнула в сторону перо и тупо уставилась на листок. Задумавшись, она не заметила приближения куратора._

 _«До сих пор не нашла своего учителя?» - поинтересовалась кареглазая женщина. Взяв стул, она села вплотную к Габриель._

 _Последняя тяжело вздохнула, покачав головой: «Нет. И я уже почти готова сдаться. Наверное, этот жанр не для меня»._

 _«Или… возможно ты не там ищешь свое вдохновение» - предложила ей свой вариант куратор._

 _«Что вы хотите сказать?»_

 _Женщина подмигнула и провела рукой по светлым волосам своей собеседницы: «Хорошенько подумай. Думаю, ты и сама все понимаешь»._

 _Ощутив внезапный прилив жара, Габриель поспешно отстранилась: «Мм… мои рассказы вполне могут обойтись и без этих сцен» - запинаясь, произнесла она – «Они не так уж и важны»._

 _«Уверена?» - куратор выразительно посмотрела на неё, озорно поигрывая бровями._

 _«Мне они не нужны»._

 _«Раз так, зачем же ты выбрала этот класс? Мне кажется, ты ощущала, что чего-то не хватает»._

 _«Я просто хотела… узнать… научиться…»_

 _«Чему научиться?»_

 _Габриель нервно сглотнула: «Как писать любовные сцены»._

 _«Ты имеешь ввиду секс?»_

 _«Я…» - девушка растерялась._

 _«Брось. Ты ведь сама сказала, что пишешь любовные истории. А в них без секса никак. Он-то тебя и интересует, верно?»_

 _«Нет, просто…»_

 _«Кого ты пытаешься обмануть?» - продолжала насмехаться женщина – «Ты так сильно его хочешь, что это очевидно»._

 _Габриель схватила свои бумаги и рывком встала: «Я не обязана это выслушивать»._

 _«Верно» - согласилась с ней куратор – «Тогда зачем же ты это делаешь?»_

 _«Мне нужно найти моего учителя. Я…»_

 _«… Я тоже учитель» - парировала ей куратор – «Поверь, я многому могу тебя научить, если ты только позволишь» - мягко проведя по руке девушки, она встретилась с ней взглядом – «Не сопротивляйся… я предлагаю тебе лишь расширить свой кругозор, набраться немного опыта. Что в этом плохого?»_

 _«Прекратите!» - Габриель испуганно вырвала руку – «Меня не привлекают…»_

 _«Да… вот так… ты попала в точку. Давай же, скажи это!»_

 _Габриель отступила на шаг назад: «Правда, я не…»_

 _Озорно подмигнув, куратор поднялась со стула и приблизилась к ней вплотную. Обхватив девушку за талию, она прошептала: «А мне кажется, что да. Тебе никогда не нужны были плохие мальчики. Более того, мужской пол вообще тебя не прельщает, я права?»_

 _Сердце Габриель готово было выпрыгнуть из груди: «Перестаньте! Я…»_

 _«Ооооо…» - продолжала дразнить её куратор – «Зачем такие громкие слова, когда мы добрались до самого интересного?»_

 _«Отпустите меня!»_

 _«Мммм…. ну уж нет. В душе ты ведь не хочешь этого, да?»_

 _Габриель пыталась сопротивляться, из глаз девушки брызнули горячие слезы. Ей хотелось кричать, чтобы заглушить слова своей мучительницы._

 _«Поверь, я понимаю тебя. Но я вовсе не нахожу твои мысли греховными» - в глазах женщины плясали веселые искры огня – «Разве не за этим… ты пришла ко мне?»_

 _«Мне нужно идти»._

 _«Но мы таааак близки» - она склонилась, и её дыхание защекотало ухо барда – «Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказала? Ты хочешь услышать, что существует гигантская разница, быть ли оттраханной каким-то сопляком или заняться любовью с женщиной? Ну, дорогая, так и есть. С женщинами все намного лучше. Лишь другая женщина может полностью понять и удовлетворить твои желания»._

 _Габриель была совершенно огорошена, на неё обрушился столь мощный поток эмоций, что попытки освободиться становились все слабее и слабее: «Я… отпустите меня»._

 _«Скажи 'нет', и я отпущу»._

 _Габриель дрожала всем телом, не в силах вымолвить ни слова._

 _«Не можешь, да?»_

 _«Прошу Вас!» - взмолилась Габриель, вновь обретя голос._

 _«Сказать, чего ты хочешь на самом деле?»_

 _Отчаявшись воздвигнуть барьер между собой и своим врагом, Габриель закрыла глаза._

 _Но она ошибалась, если думала, что это может остановить куратора: «Тебе нужна опытная женщина… женщина, которая откроет тебе новый мир… женщина, которая заставит тебя испытать чувства, таящиеся лишь в твоих мечтах… разве я не права?»_

 _Габриель резко дернулась, словно от удара хлыста._

 _«Женщина, которая раздвинет твои границы, заставит идти дальше… женщина, которую ты будешь желать так, как ничего не желала прежде» - отпустив девушку, она с превосходством улыбнулась – «Мы ведь обе знаем, кто это. Не так ли?»_

 _Наконец обретя свободу, она даже не шелохнулась. Мышцы словно наполнились свинцом. Сердце рвалось из груди, а вместе с ним и крик, полный безысходного отчаянья: «НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!»_

* * *

Откуда-то издалека до неё донесся знакомый голос, возвращающий назад, в другую реальность.

Задохнувшись, Габриель судорожно втянула воздух в разрывающиеся от боли легкие, и открыла глаза.

* * *

Зена закинула седло на круп Арго и дрожащими руками подтянула подпругу. Реалистичность ночного видения повергла её в шок. Она почти физически ощущала страх Габриель перед ней. Зена закрыла глаза, отгоняя болезненные образы.

В отличие от всех остальных, вера барда в неё была практически безгранична, казалось, ничто не могло поколебать её. За все время, которое они провели вместе, неважно, что Зена сотворила в прошлом или делала в настоящем, она никогда не видела и намека на страх или отрицание у подруги.

Так было раньше…

Был ли её сон пророческим, был ли он предвестником того, чему суждено было произойти, или же простым отражением худшего страха воина: потерять того, без кого она не мыслила свое существование?

Как бы то не было в действительности, она была не готова встретиться с бардом… ещё нет. Ей нужно было время. Вскочив на Арго, она продолжила свой путь, ведущий в Потейдию.

* * *

Габриель обратила невидящий взор к огню.

Глубоко вздохнув, прорицательница начала: «Габриель, поговори со мной… прошу».

«Не думаю, что разговоры что-то дадут. Что ещё ты хочешь знать? Тебе уже всё известно…всё».

«Нет. Я знаю лишь то, что ты позволила мне увидеть».

Габриель отвернулась: «Мне лучше уйти».

«Подожди» - в голосе Азии была мольба – «Я поступила плохо. Я… я переступила границу, которую нельзя было нарушать. Я помогла тебе увидеть вещи, к которым ты не была готова».

«В этом нет твоей вины» - глухо ответила Габриель.

«Это не совсем так» - призналась Азия – «Когда ты обвинила меня в том, что я что-то сделала в Афинах, ты не ошиблась. В тот день, когда я прикоснулась к тебе, я уловила вспышку эмоций, которые ты хранила глубоко в себе. За все время своих странствий, я никогда не встречала ничего подобного, тем более при таком незначительном контакте. Я опешила. Я была не готова к этому и не сумела скрыть своих мыслей, в которых ты нашла зеркальное отображение своих собственных. Вот почему начались эти видения. Я пробила брешь в той стене, которую ты так бережно строила и оберегала».

Габриель тяжело вздохнула: «Какая разница, с чего все началось? Это **мои** мысли… **мои** чувства… Они ведь не появились откуда не возьмись в тот момент?»

Азия сочувственно покачала головой: «Габриель, я понимаю, как ты потрясена. Но возможно мне удастся помочь тебе, если ты, конечно, позволишь».

«И как ты собираешься это сделать?» - сдержанно произнесла Габриель – «Изменишь меня, мои чувства?»

«Нет» - печально ответила прорицательница – «Но может быть я смогу помочь тебе принять это».

«Ты совсем меня не знаешь, если думаешь, что это возможно» - горько отрезала бард.

«Я понимаю твои чувства. Я знаю, как долго ты прятала за своей улыбкой то, чем боялась поделиться с кем-нибудь».

Глаза Габриель наполнились слезами, она отвела взгляд.

Азия нежно прикоснулась к её щеке: «Я знаю, что ты хоронишь в себе чувства, которые не хочешь принять. Я понимаю, как ты напугана, но поверь, тебе станет легче, если ты выговоришься».

«Не могу».

«Можешь» - настаивала прорицательница – «Ты сильнее, чем представляешь себе».

«Нет».

«Габриель, послушай меня. Назад пути нет. Я открыла эту дверь и простого отрицания снов будет уже не достаточно. Теперь, когда ты узнала правду, повернуться к ней спиной, будет означать отречься от самой себя. Я не позволю тебе снова закопать эти чувства в себе. Это будет молчаливым признанием того, что они ошибочны… что это плохо, неправильно, а потому должно быть скрыто. Тебе придется принять их!»

«Зачем?»

«Блокируя эти чувства внутри, ты приносишь в жертву часть себя… ту часть, без которой не может жить ни один из нас… ту часть, которая служит нам опорой, когда уже ничему другому это не под силу».

По щекам барда продолжали стекать слезы.

«Твоя вера в добро, которое есть в каждом из нас… твоя способность не судить поверхностно, а заглядывать в сердце человека… это **твой** дар. Обрати же его на себя и поверь в чистоту помыслов собственного сердца. Сделай первый шаг. Скажи мне, кого ты так страстно желаешь?»

Габриель трясущимися руками вытерла слезы: «Тот, кто никогда не сможет принадлежать мне…»

«А почему ты так думаешь?»

«Есть много причин…»

«Но так ли все они важны?»

«Есть по крайней мере одна, которую я не могу отрицать» - всхлипнув, Габриель потупилась в пол, ей не хватало мужества произнести это вслух – «Человек, которого я люблю… это… это женщина. Я мечтаю о Зене. Это к ней я испытываю те чувства, которые не могу принять» - вздохнув, она взяла всю свою волю в кулак и медленно подняла глаза.

Взгляд Азии, обращенный к ней, был полон участия. Не ожидав подобной реакции, Габриель попыталась прояснить свое признание: «Ты не понимаешь, я **люблю** Зену».

«Почему же, прекрасно понимаю».

«Нет» - упорствовала Габриель – «Она нравится мне больше, чем подруга. Я хочу её… **сексуально** ».

Азия мягко улыбнулась: «Мне кажется, твои сны довольно явственно свидетельствуют об этом».

«И ты не считаешь, что это… плохо?»

«Для меня не важно, кого любит человек… главное то, что он любит».

Габриель с сомнением покачала головой.

«Ты не согласна?»

«Нет… дело не в самой **любви** , а в том…» - она запнулась, не в решаясь продолжить.

«Тогда в чем же? Тебя беспокоит физическое проявление любви между людьми одного пола?»

«Да. Меня всегда учили, что это… плохо… неправильно».

«Я так не думаю» - ответила Азия, уверенность в её голосе не оставляла место для сомнений – «Немногие вещи могут сравниться со священным союзом двух взрослых людей, которых объединяет любовь. Но, по правде говоря, не важно, что думаю я… или кто-то другой. Это твоя жизнь, твое сердце… только оно вправе решать» - Азия склонилась к молодой женщине – «Ответь мне честно. Ты считаешь свою любовь к Зене извращенной, лживой или может эгоистичной? **Тебе** она кажется неправильной?»

Слезы вновь заструились по щекам барда, она отрицательно покачала головой.

«Тогда скажи мне. Загляни в свое сердце и скажи, что ты чувствуешь к ней?»

Не в состоянии выразить словами, Габриель импульсивно сжала прорицательницу за руку.

Азия мягко, но настойчиво высвободилась: «Нет, я не стану читать твоих мыслей. Ты должна сама озвучить их. Дай голос своим чувствам. Пойми, очень важно, чтобы ты произнесла это вслух».

«Я люблю её… люблю всем сердцем... Когда я вижу её боль, мне хочется забрать её... Защитить её от того, что причиняет ей боль... Я готова ради неё на все. Я готова отдать за неё жизнь. И я хочу, чтобы моя жизнь стала её… каждый миг. Я хочу, чтобы она ощущала мою любовь… в моих прикосновениях… в моих поцелуях. Чтобы мы были так близки, как только могут быть близки два человека… Я … я…» - произнеся все это на одном дыхании, Габриель густо покраснела, пораженная глубиной собственных чувств.

Прорицательница улыбалась, наблюдая за прозрением барда.

Габриель заглянула в её глаза: «В глубине души я не считаю свои чувства греховными. Для меня, моя любовь к Зене – это самое чистое, светлое чувство, которое мне приходилось испытывать».

«Тогда, моя дорогая, **это** и есть та правда, с которой тебе надо жить».

Открыть наконец свое сердце и признать истину своих чувств было большим облегчением, чем она могла себе вообразить. Стены, которые так долго держали её в своем плену, начали рушиться, окропляемые слезами.

Она снова потянулась и взяла прорицательницу за руки: «Я не знаю, как благодарить тебя».

Её признательность была столь велика и столь искренна, что Азии не нужно было читать мысли барда. Стоило Габриель прикоснуться к ней, как сознание прорицательницы тут же наполнилось пониманием этого. Она поспешно отстранилась, желание вновь вторгнуться в разум молодой женщины оставалось все же слишком большим искушением для неё.

«Я никогда в жизни не ощущала себя настолько свободной!» - воскликнула Габриель.

Прорицательница улыбнулась: «Запомни этот момент. И вспоминай его всякий раз, когда почувствуешь потребность в этом».

Глубоко вздохнув, Габриель тоже позволила себе улыбнуться: «Я никогда не забуду этого… никогда».

«Первый шаг всегда самый трудный. Но поверь, чем больше ты будешь раскрываться перед другими, тем легче тебе будет».

Габриель затравленно посмотрела на неё, она была похожа на испуганного зверька: «Другими? Но я не могу никому рассказать об этом. Они не поймут. Даже мои родные. Они не…» - она внезапно замолкла, горло сдавила горечь.

«Ты права» - согласилась прорицательница – «Всегда найдутся те, кто не примут тебя, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я знаю, как трудно противостоять ограниченности и узколобию».

Габриель опечаленно отвела взгляд.

«Только подумай, как долго ты сама шла к тому, чтобы выразить свои чувства» - пояснила Азия, в попытке облегчить смятение барда – «Но тебе хватило силы, чтобы принять себя такой, какая ты есть. Со временем и остальные придут к этому. В конечном счете, они поймут, что твоя любовь мало, чем отличается от той, что они сами несут в своем сердце».

«Ты так рассуждаешь, словно это все так легко».

«О, нет. Заставить людей усомниться в их убеждениях – задача далеко не из легких. В этой маленькой деревушке тебе суждено протоптать пока неизведанную им тропу, и ты столкнешься со многими трудностями. Но стоит тебе приоткрыть эту дверь, и ты поразишься, сколькие последуют в неё за тобой. Ты не единственная, кому приходится скрывать подобные чувства. Я повидала немало подобных нам на своем пути».

«Ты тоже любишь женщину?»

«Ммм, да, на протяжение многих лет. Видишь, ты не одинока. И чем больше ты будешь в согласии сама с собой, тем легче будет таким же, как мы. Поверь, возможность испытывать к кому-то столь сильные чувства, это благословение, а не проклятие. И ты совершишь ошибку, если отвергнешь их и не позволишь себе пережить любовь, которой наполнено твое сердце. Великое счастье, что ты одарена способностью так сильно любить. Она дана далеко не каждому».

«Я не уверена, что справлюсь. Слишком велик риск».

«Только не для меня. По мне, нет ничего хуже, чем жить во лжи. Радость, которую я испытываю, раскрывая свое сердце и оставаясь честной по отношению к самой себе, с лихвой компенсирует все невзгоды, которые я встречаю на своем пути».

Какое-то время они молчали, каждая погруженная в свои мысли. Первой тишину нарушила Габриель.

«Азия?» - неуверенно произнесла она – «Ты ведь встречала Зену?»

«Да».

«И пожимала ей руку».

Кивнув, прорицательница глубоко вздохнула. Ей не нужно было читать мысли барда, чтобы знать, к чему она клонит.

Габриель торопливо добавила: «Я… просто я… я вот подумала… ты ничего не почувствовала когда прикоснулась к ней? Ты не знаешь, Зена… она…» - барда нерешительно посмотрела на Азию – «Она может любить меня так же?»

Прорицательница мягко улыбнулась: «То, что я могу тебе сказать, ты уже знаешь. Ты очень дорога ей как друг. Тебе удалось наполнить радостью её жизнь, ты для неё особенный человек, и это отличное начало. Но чтобы понять, что у неё на сердце, ты должна поговорить с ней сама».

Бард вздохнула: «Почему-то я так и знала, что ты это скажешь».

«Габриель, не торопись, все встанет на свои месте. Главное помни, неважно, что чувствует Зена, гораздо важнее, можешь ли ты принять себя такой, какая ты есть».


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

Рассерженная, Эмма наметила цель и в сердцах запустила свой самодельный шест в стоящее неподалеку дерево. Она буквально кипела от злости.

Приметив девочку с дороги, Райдер позвал её.

«Ого! Напомни мне не попадаться тебе под ноги, когда ты не в духе!»

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности: «Райдер… я … я просто… упражнялась».

«Впечатляюще».

Эмма смущенно прислонилась к дереву: «Я немного разозлилась. Вот и сорвалась».

Мужчина уселся на поваленный ствол дерева: «Выдался плохой день?»

Она кивнула.

«У меня тоже. Решил спрятаться ото всех, надоели».

Сев рядом с ним, девочка глубоко вздохнула: «И я».

«Так что стряслось?» - поинтересовался Райдер.

«Мне снова пришлось водиться с этой малявкой. Она вечно что-нибудь натворит, а отвечать мне. Будто мало того, что мне приходится делить с ней одну комнату. Она постоянно вмешивается в мои дела, сует везде свой нос. Я устала присматривать за ней, уже надоело быть старшей сестрой».

«Хорошо тебя понимаю».

Она озадаченно посмотрела на него: «Правда?»

«Да, я в семье самый мелкий, так что сестре пришлось со мной не сладко».

«Серьезно?»

«Мда. Но скажу тебе по секрету, малявкам тоже не легко» - он подмигнул – «Все эти шалости, проказы, одним словом, вся эта безответственность, ужасно надоедает».

«Тогда зачем же ты шалил?»

Райдер пожал плечами: «Не знаю. Наверное, пытался привлечь внимание. Не легко иметь безупречную сестру, которая всегда и все делает правильно. Как можно равняться на кого-то, кто так совершенен?»

«Тана никогда не говорила, что считает меня совершенной».

«И не удивительно. Довольно уже того, что сестра идеальна, чтобы ещё сообщать ей об этом» - он сорвал травинку и принялся крутить её в руке – «Не пойми меня превратно. Я люблю свою сестру. И, сказать по правде, даже хотел бы во многом походить на неё, но это местечко уже занято, так что мне нужно искать свое собственное. Если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чем я».

Эмма кивнула.

«Не злись на неё. Поверь, с возрастом поймешь, как важна на самом деле семья».

Взгляд девочки был полон сомнений.

Райдер озорно взъерошил ей волосы: «Кто ещё станет подшучивать над тобой, когда ты не в духе?»

«Ты» - быстро ответила она.

«Ну да, но если ты ещё не заметила, я не самая лучшая кандидатура» - мужчина поднялся и помог ей встать – «Смотрю, ты неплохо управляешься с этой штуковиной».

Она покраснела, услышав комплимент: «Габриель научила меня нескольким движениям. Она такая классная!»

Райдер улыбнулся: «Ну, ты тоже очень даже ничего. Здорово ты его запустила!»

«Правда?»

«Ага. Наверное, Габриель хороший учитель?»

«Очень хороший!»

«Тогда она должна была рассказать тебе главное правило хорошего бойца?»

«Мммм… нет» - девочка снова удивленно воззрилась на него – «Что за правило?»

«Никогда нельзя пропускать халявный ужин!»

Эмма закатила глаза.

«Я серьезно. Ты не видела, как Габриель ест? Я поражаюсь, как в неё столько вмещается».

«Ты шутишь?»

Мужчина изобразил обиженное выражение лица: «Как можно. Говорю тебе, все воины знают, чтобы иметь силу, нужно хорошо есть».

Девочка подозрительно посмотрела на мужчину, гадая, не разыгрывает ли он её. Увидев подкупающе честный взгляд, она задумалась, размышляя над его словами: «Ты сказал про еду, и я поняла, что зверски голодна».

«Я тоже. Пойдем, проверим, что там сегодня на ужин у твоей мамы?»

* * *

Габриель посмотрела на звезды, её сердце наполнилось надеждой. Она чувствовала, будто родилась заново. Впервые со времени её приезда в Потейдию, она не страшилась видений, которые сулила ей ночь. Вздохнув полной грудью, она внутренне улыбнулась и зашагала по тропинке, ведущей к дому родителей.

По дороге она заметила Райдера, который как раз выходил из таверны: «Привет»!

Он оглянулся и расплылся в улыбке при виде неё: «Привет, Габ! Я скучал. Ты где пропадала?»

«Я…ммм… мне… мне надо было подумать…»

«Про парней?»

Она уклончиво кивнула.

«Знаешь, я тоже размышлял об этом. Может быть, тебе стоит поискать нечто среднее, между старым добрым малым и мною? Ну, понимаешь, остановиться на каком-то промежуточном варианте?»

Габриель усмехнулась: «Не думаю. Я определенно склоняюсь к твоему типу».

Райдер самодовольно улыбнулся: «Ну, это уже хорошая новость. Не означает ли это, что у меня по-прежнему есть шанс?»

«Боюсь, что нет» - сделав глубокий вдох, она попыталась успокоить нервы – «Я влюблена в одного человека».

«Вот невезуха. По крайней мере, скажи, что я тебе его напоминаю» - пошутил Райдер.

«В какой-то степени да».

«Аха… ну, тогда он **определенно** чертовски красив».

Габриель рассмеялась: «Ну, не так чтобы…»

«Что я могу сказать?» - пожал плечами мужчина – «Никто из нас не совершенен».

«Не говоря уже о 'скромности'» - парировала она.

«А почему бы нет… прекрасное свойство».

«Ты неисправим».

«Довольно обо мне. Лучше ответь, почему ты сейчас здесь, со мной, а не с ним?»

«Потому что мне было непросто осознать свои чувства».

«Но ты это сделала?»

«Скажем так… я работаю над этим».

«Ну, и кто же этот счастливчик? Кому повезло стать мужчиной твоей мечты?»

Задержав дыхание, она обернулась, руки внезапно предательски затряслись: «В этом вся проблема… это не мужчина».

«Не понял?»

Габриель опасливо встретилась с ним взглядом: «Я… я люблю… женщину».

Совершенно не ожидая такого поворота, Райдер не сумел скрыть свой шок: «Оу…эээ… хммм… я…» - ошеломленный услышанным, он впал в молчаливый ступор и буквально рухнул на скамейку, стоящую позади него.

Чувствуя, как сжимается в груди сердце, Габриель попыталась скрыть свое волнение: «По-моему, впервые с момента нашего знакомства тебе нечего сказать. Обычно ты за словом в карман не лезешь».

Ответа не последовала, поэтому она продолжила, нервничая все больше: «Мне, правда, было очень здорово с тобой. Я… я надеюсь, мы останемся друзьями».

Он потряс головой и взглянул на неё, криво усмехаясь: «Я, наверное, сплю. Впервые оказываюсь на той стороне барьера».

Габриель облегченно рассмеялась и опустилась на лавочку рядом с ним: «Так что скажешь? Друзья?»

Он взял её за руку, но театрально сделал паузу, желая подразнить её: «Даже не знаю. Мне ещё не приходилось ограничиваться с женщинами 'только' дружбой».

Габриель улыбнулась, чувствуя себя более непринужденно, благодаря его шутовской манере: «Помнится в первую ночь нашего знакомства, ты сказал, что все когда-то бывает впервые».

«Хорошо» - ответил он – «Почему бы нет?» - склонившись, он легонько коснулся губами её щеки.

Она с благодарностью обняла его: «Я так рада, что ты…эээ… что ты не считаешь меня странной».

Райдер отстранился: «Ну, так далеко я бы не стал загадывать» - игриво толкнув её в плечо, он подмигнул барду – «Да ладно, шучу. На самом деле ты очень интересная женщина. Пожалуй, одна из самых интригующих, в сравнении с теми, кого мне приходилось встречать».

«Тогда мне повезло, что ты не выезжал за пределы Потейдии».

Он рассмеялся и поднялся, потянув её за собой: «Ладно, пошли, прогуляемся».

Они зашагали по пустынной дороге.

«Райдер, спасибо тебе за понимание».

«Эй, мне твой интерес к женщинам только на руку. Это значит, я ещё не утратил свое обаяние».

«Несомненно» - бард подмигнула ему – «Более того, учитывая все, что я о тебе слышала, ты оказался истинным джентльменом».

«Особо не распространяйся на эту тему. Иначе подмочишь мою репутацию».

«Не волнуйся» - пообещала Габриель – «Твоя тайна умрет вместе со мной».

Теперь настала его очередь подмигнуть: «А твоя – со мной. Пожалуй, галантность не такая уж и плохая штука».

Она усмехнулась: «И чтобы доказать это, я куплю тебе выпивку».

Райдер изобразил хмурость: «Проклятье, ты мне чертовски подходишь. Ты уверена насчет своих пристрастий к женскому полу?»

«Абсолютно».

* * *

Не успели они занять столик, как к ним подошла, довольна привлекательная брюнетка. Чмокнув Райдера в щеку, она прошептала что-то ему на ухо, и игриво подмигнув на прощание, удалилась в другую часть зала, чтобы присоединиться к своим друзьям.

Габриель выразительно посмотрела на друга: «Очередная?»

«Ты меня знаешь».

«Разве она не замужем за кузнецом?»

Он пожал плечами: «Это мелочи».

«Но она несвободна, связана узами с другим человеком».

«Ну что тут сказать? Мои женщины тем и хороши».

«Ясно» - кивнула Габриель – «Никаких обязательств».

«Вот именно».

«А как насчет её мужа? Тебя это не пугает?»

«Нее, мне нравится элемент опасности» - прочистив горло, он решил сменить тему – «Я вот все гадаю. Кто же та красотка, на которую ты меня променяла?»

«Мы путешествуем вместе… это Зена».

«Зена!» - он удивленно вытаращил глаза – «Та, которая **Королева Воинов** »?

Габриель кивнула: «Она самая».

«Вау! Ну, у тебя отменный вкус, детка. Она - крепкий орешек!»

Бард смущенно улыбнулась под его любопытным взглядом.

«Немного диковата, не находишь? Тебя это не пугает?»

«Нет» - пожала плечами Габриель – «Мне нравится элемент опасности».

«Смело» - он улыбнулся – «Но вы кажитесь такими разными. Я хочу сказать… у неё такое… доминирующее положение».

Габриель подмигнула, снова передразнивая его: «Ммм… мои женщины тем и хороши».

Райдер расхохотался. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он сделал большой глоток пива.

Последовав его примеру, Габриель тоже пригубила из своей кружки: «Райдер, можно я задам тебе один вопрос?»

«Валяй, но ответа не обещаю».

«Хорошо» - согласилась она – «Почему ты… заигрываешь со столькими женщинами?»

«Люблю разнообразие. Быстро устаю от одной».

«Тогда почему остаешься в Потейдии? За пределами этой маленькой деревушки целый мир и в нем полно женщин».

«Не знаю. Наверное, я все-таки, по сути, домосед».

«Хмм…» - прокручивая эту мысль в голове, Габриель сделала ещё один глоток – «Я заметила, что ты проводишь много времени здесь, в таверне. Почему?»

«Ты сказала, один вопрос».

«Тебе есть что скрывать?»

«Мне?»

«Мда, разве здесь есть кто-то другой?»

«Послушай, на самом деле все очень просто» - он пожал плечами – «Я люблю выпить, люблю шумную компанию, к тому же это отличное местечко, чтобы подцепить женщину, вот и весь секрет» - он в два глотка прикончил своё пиво – «Хватит вопросов обо мне. Теперь твоя очередь. Расскажи-ка мне… эта воительница, завладевшая твоим сердцем… она знает про твои чувства?»

«Нет. До недавних пор я сама боялась себе в них признаться».

«Но ты собираешься ей рассказать?»

Габриель смущенно потупилась на стол: «Не знаю, хватит ли мне смелости» - она нерешительно посмотрела на него – «У тебя большой опыт с женщинами. Что ты посоветуешь?»

«Женщины любят, когда их слушают. Вот и начни с этого».

«К сожалению, с ней это не сработает. Она не из болтливых».

«Хммм… странно, таких я ещё не встречал».

«Я тоже».

«Ну, можешь спеть ей песню. Женщинам нравится вся эта сентиментальная чушь».

«Тоже не пойдет. У меня ни слуха, ни голоса».

«Тогда соблазнение. Это всегда безотказно работает. Ещё не встречал ни одной женщины, которая бы не поддалась на него».

«Ни одной?» - криво усмехнулась бард.

«Ладно-ладно, ты - исключение» - он поднял руки, признавая свое поражение – «Видать, придется тебе самой искать тайные тропы к её сердцу».

Габриель осела на стуле, явно разочарованная.

«Подожди, все не так уж плохо. У тебя есть немало вещей, которые играют тебе на руку! Используй свой природный арсенал».

«Какой?»

«Шутишь?! Ты чертовски привлекательна» - протянув руку, он отбросил назад её волосы – «У тебя великолепная шея… потрясающие плечи. Может, стоит слегка укоротить волосы, чтобы открыть их».

* * *

Зена бросила одеяло на землю и раскатала его. Руки воина дрожали. Сжав ладони, чтобы успокоить эту нервную дрожь, она глубоко вдохнула. Несколько дней бесплодных скитаний в предместье деревни ничего не дали. Напротив, намеренное промедление ещё больше истощило её, как физически, так и душевно. Она не привыкла сидеть и ждать, пустив все на самотек и доверившись обстоятельствам. Женщина действия, она привыкла сама управлять ситуацией. И нравилось ей это или нет, но она знала, что должна была сделать.

Измотанная, она растянулась на одеяле и обратила взгляд на звезды. Мгновенно мысли перенеслись к Габриель и тем многочисленным ночам, которые они провели вместе, под этим же самым небом. Никогда в жизни у неё не было подобной дружбы. И вот она была на пороге того, чтобы изменить это. Но у неё не было выбора. Страшась последствий, она возвращалась в Потейдию, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами.

* * *

Словно львица, запертая в клетке, Габриель металась по комнате. Остановившись возле окна, она взглянула на звездное небо и подумала о Зене. Её грудь сжалась при мысли о том, что, не важно, чему суждено было произойти, начиная с этого момента, между ними никогда больше не могло быть все так, как прежде. Найдет ли она в себе смелость признаться в своих чувствах или продолжит скрывать их, она уже никогда не сможет смотреть на Зену, как раньше.

Слишком взволнованная, чтобы уснуть, Габриель оделась и неслышно выскользнула из дома. Ей отчаянно хотелось как-то отвлечься от своих мыслей, и во всей Потейдии был лишь один человек, которому была под силу подобная задача. Распахнув дверь таверны, она огляделась и улыбнулась. Райдер сидел в одиночестве за дальним столиком.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он даже не заметил её приближения.

«Эй» - радостно окликнула она его – «Я надеялась встретить тебя здесь».

Улыбнувшись при звуке её голоса, Райдер обернулся: «Тебе повезло».

«Это я уже поняла».

Отодвинув стул, справа от себя, он пригласил её сесть: «И что же привело тебя сюда в такой час?»

«Не могу уснуть».

«Тебе вредно столько со мной общаться. Я на тебя плохо влияю. Глядишь, скоро превратишься в ночную сову».

«Если бы дело было только в этом».

«Думаешь о своем воине?»

Габриель кивнула: «Да, не могу выбросить её из головы… и своих снов».

Райдер протянул ей кружку с пивом: «На, выпей. Поверь, помогает» - опорожнив кувшин, он жестом попросил тучную официантку, стоящую за барной стойкой, принести ещё один.

«А где Роза?» - поинтересовалась бард.

«Взяла выходной».

«Не думала, что она когда-то оставляет это место. Надеюсь, ничего не случилось?»

Райдер молча пожал плечами и уставился в кружку.

Габриель тут же почувствовала что-то странное в его поведении, совершенно ему не присущее. На мгновение она решила, что он был пьян. Как бы то не было, но он явно был не в себе. Обеспокоенная его состоянием, она потрясла его за руку: «Эй, ты в порядке?»

Он мягко улыбнулся в ответ: «Да, а что?»

«На мгновение мне показалось, что тебя… даже не знаю… тоже кто-то преследует **в твоих** снах».

«Нееет, я сплю как младенец» - залпом опустошив свою кружку, Райдер снова наполнил её.

«Ты какой-то подавленный. Что-то произошло?»

«Ничего особенного».

«Брось» - возразила Габриэль, легонько толкнув его в плечо – «Я поделилась с тобой своим секретом».

«Да» - он подпер щеку тыльной стороной ладони и посмотрел на неё – «Хотя до сих пор не понимаю, почему. Я не из тех, кому следует доверять».

«Так думают те, кто плохо тебя знают» - ответила Габриель, отпив из своей кружки.

«Точно».

«Я серьезно» - она дружески сжала его руку.

Изобразив улыбку, он подлил девушке ещё пива: «Ну…ты не думала о том, чтобы рассказать обо всем Зене?»

«Шутишь? Я только об этом и думаю» - она отхлебнула из кружки – «Но никак не могу определиться, как мне поступить».

Он последовал её примеру, сделав очередной большой глоток: «Ладно. Давай прикинем твои шансы».

«Думаешь, они у меня есть?»

«Конечно, и, по-моему, весьма неплохие. Так, значит, у тебя есть три варианта. Разумеется, каждый из них имеет свои плюсы и минусы».

«Я вся во внимании» - заявила Габриель, отставляя кружку в сторону – «Просвещай».

Райдер поднял указательный палец: «Вариант номер один: ты, наконец, решаешься и говоришь ей о своей любви. Если повезет, и она чувствует тоже самое, твоим мечтам суждено осуществиться».

«Да, но если не чувствует, я рискую потерять её дружбу».

«Верно, у этого варианта довольно шаткие позиции, согласен» - заметив, как поникли плечи женщины, он поспешно добавил – «Поэтому мы сразу же переходим ко второму варианту».

«Какому?»

«Оставить все как есть и молча страдать».

Габриель печально вздохнула.

«Конечно, это трудный, мучительный путь, но так ты, по крайней мере, сможешь быть рядом с ней».

«Но мне придется лгать. К тому же мне плохо удается что-то скрывать от неё».

«Понятно. Ты явно из тех, кто идет на поводу у своего сердца».

Она легонько пнула его ногой под столом: «В отличие от тебя, бессердечного бабника, который никогда не раскрывает своих истинных чувств».

«В точку».

«Но я на это не куплюсь» - уверенно заявила она.

«Думаешь, тебе удалось меня разгадать, а?»

«Нет, но я так легко не сдамся» - подмигнув, Габриэль подлила себе ещё.

«Лучше вернемся к нашему разговору» - возразил он.

Выпивка начала потихоньку действовать и Габриель с изумлением наблюдала за тем, как образ Райдера начал постепенно расплываться перед ней: «А о чем мы говорили?» - спросила она, попытавшись сконцентрироваться.

«О твоей довольно проблемной личной жизни».

«Какой ещё личной жизни?»

Он улыбнулся: «Вот именно».

«Я рада, что тебя забавляет моё горе».

«Прости» - он приобнял её за плечи – «Не вешай нос. Всегда найдется третий вариант».

Поморщившись, она ещё немного отпила: «Даже боюсь предположить».

«Нужно найти замену. Забудь о ней и найди другую женщину. Если хочешь, можешь менять их одну за другой».

Взяв кружку в две руки, она протянула её Райдеру, чтобы тот снова наполнил: «Это даже не обсуждается. Я люблю Зену. Мне нужна только она».

«Тогда остаются первые два».

«Ты о чем?»

«Ты пьяна».

«Ты тоже» - икнула она.

Райдер улыбнулся и допил свое пиво: «Пока нет, но уже очень близок к этому» - он потянулся за новой порцией – «Так о чем это мы?»

«Хоть убей меня, ума не приложу, что мне делать с Зеной».

Райдер задумчиво свел брови: «Вспомнил. Ты пыталась выбрать между двумя вариантами. Первый – шанс, второй - страдание».

«А других нет?»

Он кивнул: «Только если надумаешь воспользоваться третьим?»

«Никогда, я…» - она замолчала на полуслове и подозрительно посмотрела на него.

«Что? Ты передумала?»

Габриель проигнорировала его вопрос и задала свой собственный: «Но тебе третий вариант не помог, верно?»

«О чем ты?»

«Почему так много женщин, Райдер?»

«Ради забавы. Для чего же ещё?»

«Но ты не выглядишь счастливым».

«Ну, не могу же я **каждую** ночь веселиться?»

«Ты не умеешь врать. Я тебе не верю».

«Это твое дело» - он подлил ей ещё пива.

Габриель демонстративно отставила свою кружку: «Я угадала, верно?» - она задумчиво приложила указательный палец к губам – «Теперь мне нужно только понять, кого ты пытаешься забыть».

«Давай лучше вернемся к **твоим** проблемам?»

«Не так быстро… кажется, я поняла…» - глаза женщины вдруг округлились – «Это Роза, да?»

Райдер нервно рассмеялся: «Не сочиняй».

Габриель улыбнулась: «Похоже, я не единственная, кто прячет ото всех свою любовь» - она победно хлопнула себя по ноге – «Черт возьми. Роза!»

«Шшшш…совсем не обязательно кричать об этом на всю таверну».

Она обвела зал рукой: «Здесь же ни души, кроме нас».

«Мда, наверное, уже поздно».

«А я ещё думаю, где все».

«Наверное, спят дома или околачиваются где-то поблизости» - предположил Райдер.

Габриель печально посмотрела на него: «Я бы тоже хотела спать с Зеной, мне так этого не хватает» - когда она увидела его слегка удивленный взгляд, то быстро поправила себя – «Я хотела сказать **рядом** с ней… возле костра… под звездами» - уставившись на полупустой кувшин, она неуклюже потянулась за ним.

«Значит, тебе нужна её дружба, раз ты скучаешь по её компании».

«Нет!» - чуть громче, чем положено, выкрикнула она – «И секс тоже. Я хочу её, очень сильно хочу» - она заговорчески снизила тон, переходя на шепот – «Понимаешь, о чем я?»

«Ещё бы» - усмехнулся мужчина.

Габриель издала протяжный стон: «Я только об этом и думаю… днем и ночью… все дни напролет».

«И после этого про меня ещё что-то говорят?» - усмехнулся Райдер.

«Поверь, в этом у нас с тобой нет ничего общего».

«Прости, не верно выразился».

Внезапно погрустнев от всех этих разговоров о воине, Габриэль взяла друга за руку и заглянула в его глаза: «Дело не только в этом. Я все время думаю, о ней… представляю, какого это обнимать её… просыпаться в её объятиях… чувствовать, как бьется её сердце» - эмоции, подогретые крепким пивом, дали волю слезам – «Мне так её не хватает».

Райдер приобнял её, пытаясь успокоить: «Я знаю».

«Да, наверное, знаешь» - согласилась она, всхлипывая и утирая слезы – «Почему ты не с Розой?»

«Какая разница?» - он сделал большой глоток – «Все кончено. И уже давно забыто».

«Расскажи?»

«Я был молод. Изменил ей, и она об этом узнала. Застукала меня в сарае с другой» - он потряс головой, словно отгоняя воспоминания – «Самое смешное, мне даже не нравилась та девчонка. Просто старался что-то доказать своим друзьям» - он пожал плечами – «А может и самому себе. Уже и не знаю» - он снова отпил из кружки.

«Ты не пытался поговорить с ней? Все объяснить?»

«К тому времени, когда я созрел и, наконец, перестал слушать своих дружков, она уже уехала из деревни и вышла замуж».

«Когда это было?»

«Тринадцать-четырнадцать лет назад» - он пил все чаще.

«Ничего же себе. Долгий срок, чтобы так сильно желать кого-то» - удивленно протянула Габриель.

«Мда» - кивнул он – «Когда она вернулась в прошлом году назад, после смерти отца, мне показалось, что она никогда никуда и не уезжала. Мои чувства к ней не изменились. Глупо, но я продолжаю любить её».

«Ты рассказал ей об этом?»

«Нет. Пока её не было, за мной закрепилась весьма скверная репутация. Я решил, что, вновь вторгнувшись в её жизнь, причиню ей ещё большую боль».

«Мне жаль, Райдер».

«Мне тоже».

«Значит… все эти женщины… лишь прикрытие?»

Райдер кивнул: «Грустно, да?» - он поднял кружку, словно готовясь произнести тост – «Но в этом есть свои плюсы. Похоже, за последний год мы стали с ней отличными друзьями!»

«Вариант номер два» - произнесла Габриель, с сочувствием глядя на друга.

«Нда. Лучше, чем ничего» - он быстро опорожнил свою кружку – «Слушай, а можно я спрошу?»

Она улыбнулась: «Валяй, но ответа не обещаю».

«Почему именно Зена?»

«Не знаю. Много всего: её улыбка, её голос, то, как она двигается… Боги… я могу продолжать бесконечно. Только она пробуждает во мне подобные чувства» - она потянулась за кружкой, в попытке притупить воспоминания.

«Наверное, тебе покажется странным…» - произнес Райдер.

Поставив кружку, бард кивнула, приглашая его продолжить.

«Прошло столько времени, а я до сих пор чувствую запах её кожи, вкус её поцелуя».

«Сколькое бы я отдала, чтобы знать это» - призналась Габриель, мечтательно вздохнув.

«Какая жалкая парочка из нас вышла. Как мотыльки порхаем над огнем».

Стукнув своей кружкой об его, бард улыбнулась: «За огонь, который так манит нас!»

Райдер не заставил себя упрашивать и быстро осушил содержимое своей кружки. После чего, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги: «Пошли. Провожу тебя, пока я ещё в состоянии идти» - взявшись за руки, они нетвердой походкой направились к двери.

Выйдя из таверны, Габриель вдруг оторвалась от своего нового приятеля и рванулась в сторону: «Подожди» - пробормотала она – «Мне надо отойти».

«Куда?» - непонимающе произнес Райдер.

«Мне надо… это… ну, ты понял…»

«Ооо, это».

«Да-да» - она сделала несколько шагов по направлению к кустам, но тут же споткнулась о камень, и растянулась на земле.

Райдер бросился к ней на выручку, хотя сам едва держался на ногах. Подхватив подругу под руки, он помог ей встать.

Когда она снова оказалась наверху, у Габриель все поплыло перед глазами: «Ого… земля движется».

Мужчина покрепче сжал её талию, пытаясь придать устойчивости: «Ты в порядке?»

Она кивнула, но быстро оттолкнула его руку. Давление на живот было слишком велико, чтобы можно было его не замечать: «Отвернись! Быстро!»

Вняв её настойчивости, он без лишних вопросов отвернулся в другую сторону.

Немного повозившись с завязками, Габриэль все же удалось справиться с ними и спустить трусы. Повернувшись к другу спиной, она попыталась присесть на корточки, но не удержала равновесие и свалилась вперед.

«Эээ… тебе помочь?»

«Не смотри!» - в попытке резко встать, она запуталась в нижнем белье и снова полетела на землю.

«Что там происходит?»

«Я запуталась. Не смотри!»

«Да, успокойся ты, я ничего не вижу! Здесь же темно, хоть глаз выколи!»

Шаркнув ногой в сторону, она отодвинула трусы и снова села на корточки.

«Слушай, а ты не можешь быстрее?» - раздался нетерпеливый голос Райдера – «Я вообще-то тоже хочу».

Покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, Габриэль всеми силами старалась удержать равновесие: «Я сейчас упаду…»

«… Великий Зевс! Ну, держись тогда за меня».

Вконец отчаявшись, бард ухватилась за его ногу: «Не подглядывай!» - предупредила она.

«Ладно-ладно… давай уже быстрее!»

Получив опору, она, наконец, преуспела в своей нелегкой задаче.

Услышав долгий звук льющейся струи, Райдер улыбнулся. Ещё немного и она явно бы лопнула.

Габриель издала протяжный стон: «Какое облегчение!»

«Ты закончила?»

Внезапно осознав, что поблизости нет ничего подходящего для неё, бард нерешительно подала голос: «Ммм… Райдер?»

«Ну, что ещё?»

«Мне нужны листья или что-нибудь ещё».

«Ради всего святого» - он быстро огляделся. Не заметя ничего пригодного, мужчина залез в карман и, не глядя, протянул ей свой платок – «Держи».

Габриэль воспользовалась им и встала, быстро оправив юбку. Осторожно сжимая платок двумя пальцами, она застенчиво протянула его мужчине.

«Вот уж… нет. Не надо… оставь себе».

Пожав плечами, она выбросила его: «Как хочешь. Я все».

«Ты нормально стоишь? Если что, держись. Мне тоже надо» - с этими словами он тут же приступил к делу.

«А ты не попросишь меня отвернуться?» - усмехнулась Габриель.

«Честно говоря, не думаю, что тебя это заинтересует».

«Ты прав» - она улыбнулась – «Твоя добродетель со мной в полной безопасности».

Застегнув штаны, Райдер снова повернулся к ней. Пока они спускались по дороге, внимание мужчины привлек какой-то надоедливый шваркающий звук. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел, что к подошве его башмака пристал листок. Райдер попытался стряхнуть его, отчего едва не свалился.

Габриель прыснула от смеха, наблюдая за этим зрелищем.

Впечатав ботинок в грязь, он начал с остервенением возить им, стараясь избавиться от надоедливого листа. Приподняв ботинок, чтобы удостовериться, что ему это удалось, Райдер выругался: «Проклятье!»

«Что случилось?»

«Я просто не верю… ты описала мой башмак».

Габриель покосилась на его обувь, сразу различив пятно: «С чего ты взял, что это я? Это мог быть и ты!»

«Поверь, я уже много лет не мочусь на себя».

«Ну, извини, я не специально».

«Да уж» - хмуро проронил он.

«Не имею привычки развлекаться, писая на других людей» - защищалась, как могла Габриель.

Райдер рассерженно топнул ногой: «Черт, они же совсем новые».

«Ну, подумаешь, какие-то пару капель» - убеждала она его – «Никто и не заметит».

Райдер наградил её сердитым взглядом.

«Да ладно тебе, я, правда, не хотела. Просто для женщин это сложнее» - ухватив его за руку, Габриель изобразила самое жалостливое выражение лица, на которое только была способна – «Прощаешь?»

«Готов спорить, этот щенячий взгляд подкупает кого угодно?»

«Всех, кроме Зены» - призналась Габриель.

«И меня».

«Нет» - расплылась в улыбке бард – «Думаю, и с тобой он сработал. Ты ведь больше не злишься на меня, правда?»

Мужчина расхохотался: «Видимо это мне в наказание за то, что я тебя споил».

Габриель подняла глаза к ночному небу и покачнулась: «Ой, звезды кружатся, наверное я и правда пьяна».

Приобняв подругу за талию, чтобы удержать её от падения, он улыбнулся: «Самое время познакомиться с твоей семьей».

«Ага. Ну, по крайней мере, я ещё могу идти».

«Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен, ты ещё не дома» - поддразнил её Райдер.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

«Ты выглядишь подозрительно бодрой для человека, проведшего полночи без сна» - заметила Лила.

«Угу» - кивнула Габриель, улыбнувшись. Небольшая головная боль казалась ей весьма скромной платой за возможность увидеть ту сторону Райдера, которую он предпочитал не показывать.

Лила внимательно посмотрела на сестру. Судя по виду, Габриель чувствовала себя гораздо лучше, по сравнению с первыми днями после её приезда, но Лила беспокоилась, что бард проводила так много времени в таверне: «Ты ведь к нему не равнодушна, признайся?»

«Хм?»

«Я говорю о Райдере, вы так часто видитесь».

Габриель нервно теребила подол юбки: «Он просто хороший друг, ничего больше».

«Я не собираюсь читать тебе нотации, но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то причинил тебе боль» - она торопливо добавила – «Просто… понимаешь… Райдер не совсем… эээ… у него плохая репутация… в отношении женщин».

«Он был добр ко мне» - быстро ответила Габриель – «И он мне нравится».

«Габ, я просто хочу, чтоб ты была осторожнее. Он не из тех, кто может ограничиться одной женщиной».

Бард издала тяжелый вздох: «Это тебя мама подбила?»

«Нет, но она тоже волнуется, как и папа».

Габриель помрачнела и сокрушенно потрясла головой.

«Ты не должна обижаться на них» - вступилась за родителей Лила – «До последнего времени у тебя практически не было никакого опыта с мужчинами. А тут ты вдруг начинаешь бегать на свидания к первому бабнику на деревне».

«Мы не встречаемся» - настаивала Габриель – «Поверь, вам совершенно не о чем волноваться. Он не в моем вкусе» - она нервно отвела взгляд – «Да и какая разница, все равно я скоро снова уеду с Зеной».

«Да, знаю» - печально согласилась Лила.

Различив меланхолические нотки в голосе сестры, бард опустила ладонь ей на плечо: «Ну, ты что?»

«Наверное, это глупо, но я надеялась, что на этот раз ты останешься».

«Лила, я…» - она помолчала, тщательно подбирая слова – «Лила, мне здесь не место. На самом деле так было всегда. И знаешь, мне стоило приехать сюда, чтобы понять, почему я уехала».

«Мне так жаль».

«Не надо. Я довольна своей жизнью» - заверила её бард.

«Но разве тебе не бывает одиноко, там, на дороге?»

«Нет, рядом с Зеной я никогда не чувствую себя одиноко».

«Я понимаю, но неужели тебе не хочется осесть где-нибудь, чтобы разделить свою жизнь с другим человеком?»

«Конечно. Просто…» - Габриель помедлила, решая, стоит ли открыться сестре.

«Габ, я не собираюсь учить тебя жизни, но ты многого лишаешься, поверь. Это так прекрасно заботиться о том единственном, кто для тебя дороже всех. Каждый должен испытать это».

Сделав глубокий вдох, Габриель повернулась к сестре. Никогда прежде она не ощущала себя столь беззащитной. На кону стояло так много, риск, куда более весомый, чем тот, на который она пошла, доверившись Райдеру: «Лила, я испытала это… я…» - она быстро отвела взгляд, почувствовав, как краска прилила к лицу.

«Но, ты ведь сказала, что вы с Райдером только друзья».

«Я говорю не о нем».

«Тогда кто? Ты ведь никогда не оставалась подолгу в одном месте, и…» - выражение лица барда заставило её замолчать на полуслове. Она уже знала ответ – «Зена?»

Габриель неуверенно кивнула.

«Зена?!» - воскликнула Лила, пораженная признанием сестры.

«Лила, когда я с ней, я чувствую такую…»

«… ты… тебе нравится… Зена?»

«Не совсем так. Я…»

Голос барда колебался, выдавая степень её волнения. Глубоко вздохнув, Лила заглянула в глаза сестры: «Нет, все гораздо серьезнее, верно? Ты **любишь** её».

«Всем сердцем» - кивнула Габриель.

«Габ, но она – женщина. Вы… вы обе женщины» - запнулась Лила.

«Знаю, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать».

«Я не верю» - растерянно покачала головой Лила – «Ты всегда казалась… нормальной».

Слова сестры причинили ей почти физическую боль: «Лила, я никогда не была **нормальной**. Я всегда была такой. Я… всегда чувствовала себя другой. Но из страха потерять семью, я прятала свои чувства, скрывая их ото всех, включая саму себя. Я не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал об этом».

Боль, которой светились глаза барда, глубоко тронули Лилу. Взяв сестру за руку, она привлекла её к себе и крепко обняла: «Габ, мне так жаль. Я даже представить не могла, как тебе трудно».

Габриель отстранилась. Её лицо было в слезах: «Теперь, когда я призналась в этом себе… не знаю, как объяснить, но внезапно все изменилось. Впервые в жизни я позволила себе **чувствовать** … по-настоящему **чувствовать**. Я, наконец, перестала закрывать глаза на то, кто я есть на самом деле».

Лила снова взяла сестру за руку, ободряюще пожав её: «И что же ты собираешься делать?»

Габриель пожала плечами.

«А что с родителями? Я надеюсь, ты не планируешь рассказать им?»

«Зачем? Пока я не вижу смысла. Это их только расстроит».

«А если выяснится, что Зена тебя тоже любит, ты им расскажешь?»

«Не уверена» - Габриель сжала руки, отчаянно пытаясь унять дрожь – «Так далеко я не загадывала. Но если я хочу, чтобы они по-прежнему были частью моей жизни, думаю, мне придется им рассказать».

Лила тяжело вздохнула: «Габ, ты – моя сестра, и я люблю тебя, но если об этом узнают остальные, они вряд ли поймут. Ты станешь изгоем. Умоляю, прежде чем что-то сделать, подумай о риске».

Габриель посмотрела на сестру, и Лила прочла в её взгляде удивительную решимость: «Если бы я знала, что Зена разделяет мои чувства, я бы отдала все на свете за то, чтобы быть с ней».

«Ты бы пожертвовала всем?»

«Не задумываясь. А разве ты не сделала бы то же самое ради Грэхема?»

«Да, но Зена? Почему?»

«Она перевернула мою жизнь,… изменила её… проникла в мое сердце. С самого первого дня, когда я встретила её, мне показалось, что она вышла из моих снов. Она – все, о чем я когда-либо мечтала… храбрая… независимая… сильная… веселая…внимательная и даже иногда ранимая. Мне в ней столько всего нравится!»

«Ну и что ты планируешь сделать, когда она вернется. Расскажешь ей?»

Бард нервно запустила пальцы в волосы: «Я не знаю. Не уверена, что у меня хватит смелости. Часть меня безумно боится, что я лишусь её дружбы, если она обо всем узнает…а другая часть мечтает, что она…»

Лила понимающе закивала: «Да, наверное, это не совсем удачное сравнение, но мне было трудно рассказать Грэхему о своих чувствах».

«И как же ты то сделала?»

«Ну…» - Лила помедлила – «Я долго не могла решиться, пока…» - она улыбнулась, согретая воспоминаниями – «Однажды он пришел без предупреждения, я как раз работала в саду. Видела бы ты меня в тот момент. Я была похожа на чучело, измазана в грязи с ног до головы. Я была в шоке, что он увидел меня в таком состоянии. Но было такое ощущение, что он всего этого не замечает. Он просто улыбнулся и помог мне подняться» - Лила покраснела, что-то вспомнив – «И у него был такой взгляд… в нем было столько любви…» - она счастливо вздохнула – «Наверное тот краткий миг, когда я заглянула в его сердце, и помог мне открыться ему».

«Если бы я только знала, что чувствует Зена».

«Мне кажется, даже слепому видно, что она очень заботиться о тебе. Может быть, тебе стоит что-то сделать, чтобы привлечь её внимание… заставить её посмотреть на тебя иначе…»

«Например?»

«Ну не знаю» - Лила помолчала, размышляя – «Может как-то по-особенному одеться».

«Зена никогда не обращает внимания на подобные вещи».

«Гм…» - Лила задумчиво посмотрела на сестру – «Мы можем как-нибудь изменить твою прическу… завить волосы или заплести…»

Лицо Габриель радостно осветилось: «Или что-то посмелее».

«Посмелее?»

Бард энергично закивала: «Например, сделать короткую стрижку».

«Не слишком ли кардинально?» - возразила Лила.

«Возможно, но зато она точно заметит».

«Но у тебя такие красивые длинные волосы» - запротестовала Лила. Протянув руку, она пропустила светлые пряди барда сквозь пальцы, любуясь, как они рассыпались по плечам молодой женщины.

Габриель издала глубокий вздох: «Может, настало время для перемен».

Забрав волосы барда назад, Лила прикинула, пойдет ли ей короткая стрижка: «Знаешь, а я ведь никогда не замечала, у тебя очень красивая шея».

Габриель улыбнулась: «Три раза это уже не случайность».

«Хм?»

«Просто ты уже третий человек, кто говорит мне об этом. Может это судьба» - она послала сестре умоляющий взгляд – «Ну, что скажешь? Ты мне поможешь?»

Лила закатила глаза и подошла к столу, откуда вернулась, сжимая в руке отцовский нож: «Кто я такая, чтобы спорить с судьбой?»

* * *

«Вау! Только посмотри на себя!» - Райдер медленно обошел подругу, разглядывая её новую прическу со всех сторон – «Выглядит потрясающе! Так сексуально!»

К столу приблизилась Роза, неся на подносе напитки. Женщина улыбнулась: «Да, тебе очень хорошо».

«Спасибо, Роза» - Габриель застенчиво улыбнулась и повернулась к Райдеру – «Думаешь, ей тоже понравится?»

«А как же!» - расплылся в улыбке Райдер – «Даже не мог представить… ты сразу так повзрослела… удивительная перемена. Ты определенно избрала верное направление!»

«Да, я решилась и на кое-что другое».

«Ммм?»

«Я настроилась рассказать ей обо всем».

«Ну, что сказать? Я восхищен твоей отвагой».

«Брось. Я напугана до смерти. Ума не приложу, как сделать это».

«А по мне так все просто».

«Да?»

«Ты ведь бард, разве слова это не твое оружие?»

Габриель поставила на стол кружку, мысленно вспоминая свою первую встречу с прорицательницей: «Слова?»

«Разве твой талант не в том, чтобы рассказывать истории?»

«Но это совсем другое. Что если я не смогу подобрать нужных слов?»

«Тогда почему бы не попробовать письмо, так у тебя будет время подумать? Напиши ей?»

«Написать?»

«Конечно, любовное послание. Признайся в своих чувствах в письме. Так тебе не придется волноваться и думать, что сказать. Тебе даже не обязательно быть рядом, когда она прочтет его».

«Слушай, Райдер, а это неплохая идея!»

«Ну, к чему изображать подобное удивление. Я, знаешь ли, специалист по гениальным идеям, если ты ещё не заметила».

Габриель улыбнулась, встретившись с ним взглядом: «А можно я задам один вопрос… личный?»

«Ответ 'нет' тебя остановит?»

Бард смущенно улыбнулась.

«Да ладно, валяй. Задавай свой вопрос. После того, как ты на меня написала, думаю, между нами не может быть никаких секретов».

«Просто… эээ… я вот подумала…может я могу что-то сделать… как-то ещё изменить себя, чтобы стать… ещё более желанной для неё?»

Райдер взял её за руки: «Просто оставайся собой. Поверь, это самый верный способ».

Подавшись вперед, она чмокнула его в щеку: «Райдер, мне кажется, Розе чертовски повезло».

* * *

На дворе стояла глубокая ночь, когда Зена, наконец, достигла небольшого поселения. Заметив мягкий свет от свечи в окне дома Габриель, она нервно переступила с ноги на ноги, после чего все же поднялась по ступенькам и постучала в дверь.

«Зена! Какой приятный сюрприз!» - воскликнула Лила, приветствуя воина.

«Что-то случилось?» - обеспокоено спросила Гекуба, торопливо приближаясь к ним – «Мы ожидали тебя только после свадьбы».

«Все хорошо, я пообещала брату выполнить одно его поручение, поэтому пришлось вернуться чуть раньше» - воительница озабоченно заглянула им за спину – «Габриель уже спит?»

Отложив свою трубку в сторону, Геродот сердито проронил: «Она в таверне».

«В таверне?» - повторила Зена, не в силах скрыть свое удивление.

«Да, она бывает там почти каждую ночь» - ответила Лила, в её маленькой головке мгновенно созрел план – «Там есть один парень».

Случайная фраза Лилы для воина была подобна сильному удару в живот. На секунду ей показалась, что она не выдержит и упадет.

«Мы очень обеспокоены» - растерянно добавила Гекуба – «Этот парень, с которым она встречается… он… ммм… он не…»

«… что он?» - напряглась Зена.

Лила быстро вмешалась: «Мама пытается сказать, что у него дурная репутация в отношении к женщинам» - она помедлила, предоставляя воину, время переварить информацию – «Я предупреждала Габ, но она ничего не хочет слышать и продолжает встречаться с ним».

Геродот сердито поднялся со стула: «Я говорю, девчонка окончательно сошла с ума».

«Может быть, ты с ней поговоришь?» - с надеждой спросила Гекуба.

Голова воина дернулась: «Я…»

Гекуба занервничала: «… просто Габриель так высоко тебя ценит».

Сердце Зены сжалось в груди. Как же далеко должны были зайти отношения Габриель с этим парнем, если её семья обратилась за помощью к воину? Внезапно ей показалось, что весь её мир начал медленно рушится вокруг неё. Зене стоило большого труда сказать хоть что-то в ответ, чтобы утешить обеспокоенную мать: «Габриель хорошо разбирается в людях. Возможно…»

«… Да он самый настоящий бабник!» - выпалил Геродот – «И это всем известно!» - его буквально трясло. Пытаясь совладать с собой, мужчина сжал кулаки и посмотрел на Зену – «Она не хочет слушать никого из нас. Может хоть тебе удастся вбить в неё толк».

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Зена сделала глубокий вдох: «Я бы с радостью помогла, но мне не стоит вмешиваться. Габриель знает, что делает. Она прекрасно разбирается в людях».

Разочарованная отказом воина, Гекуба повернулась к Лиле: «Дорогая, помоги Зене внести вещи в дом. Она, наверное очень устала с дороги».

«Благодарю, но я ненадолго».

«Как знаешь» - ответил Геродот, невежливо удалившись из комнаты.

Зене хотелось, чтобы она никогда не приезжала. Женщина развернулась и тихонько вышла за дверь. Оказавшись во дворе, она облокотилась о забор, её охватила чудовищная слабость. Она была дурой, надеясь, что Габриель ответит на её чувства. Тяжело вздохнув, воительница быстро преодолела расстояние, отделяющее её от конюшни. Очутившись внутри, она почувствовала, как стены буквально сомкнулись вокруг неё, придавив своей мощью. Она не могла оставаться здесь, нет, только не сейчас. Какой смысл? Мечты разбились о реальность. Она обманывала себя. Подхватив попону, Зена взгромоздила её на спину Арго, после чего потянулась за седлом.

Лила, застыв в дверях, наблюдала. За те несколько минут, которые она пробыла там, девушка отметила про себя две важные вещи: воительница испытывала к её сестре куда более глубокие чувства, чем демонстрировала, и то, что, пытаясь вызвать у Зены ревность, она преуспела лишь в том, что подтолкнула её к отъезду. Набравшись смелости, Лила шагнула вперед. Она должна была как-то исправить ситуацию.

Пойманная на месте, Зена резко обернулась, заслышав шум.

«Я не хотела мешать. Просто мне нужно было поговорить с тобой немного с глазу на глаз, без родителей. Знаю, они ведут себя немного странно… но они волнуются за Габ».

«Лила, насколько оправданы их страхи? Этот парень действительно так плох? У них есть повод для переживаний?»

Лила замолчала, не зная, как лучше ответить. Останется ли Зена, позволив Габриель прояснить ситуацию, если она сейчас скажет да, или уедет в любом случае: «Возможно» - уклончиво ответила Лила – «Но не совсем тот, о котором они думают» - она сделала ещё один шаг по направлению к воину – «Прошу тебя, останься хотя бы на ночь. Ты сможешь поговорить с ней утром».

Зена покачала головой: «Габриель – умная женщина. Я уверена, она знает, что делает» - повернувшись к Арго, она затянула седло.

«Но… но ты не можешь сейчас уехать» - Лила запнулась, её рассудок метался в поисках выхода из ситуации.

Воительница подвела Арго к выходу: «Мои дела здесь закончены».

«А что… что я скажу Габриель?» - промямлила сестра барда.

Охваченная эмоциями, Зена с трудом выдавила из себя: «Просто скажи, что мне нужно было уехать» - ответила она, быстро вскочив в седло.

«Но когда ты вернешься?»

«Не знаю» - Зена мягко подтолкнула Арго вперед.

«Подожди! Пожалуйста!»

Отчаяние в голосе девушки заставило воина остановиться.

Сделав глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться, Лила подбежала к ней. Единственное, что ей теперь оставалось сделать, это открыть Зене всю правду. Девушка просто не видела другого выхода: «Ты не понимаешь…ты просто не знаешь, но Габриель так сильно…»

Скрипнула дверь и на пороге дома показалась Гекуба.

Лила повернулась к матери и последние слова застыли у неё на устах.

«Зена, мне бы не хотелось беспокоить тебя» - смиренно произнесла Гекуба – «Вы с Габриель провели вместе столько времени, что я уверена, ты знаешь её лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Но я чувствую, что-то не так. Я сразу заметила, что она не в себе, стоило тебе только уехать в Амфиполис. Я, правда, очень волнуюсь. Вижу, ты очень спешишь, но если все-таки сможешь ненадолго заехать по дороге, чтобы повидать её, то прошу… поговори с ней… убедись, что с ней все в порядке. Мне будет гораздо легче, если ты сделаешь это».

Подойдя к матери, Лила встретилась взглядом с воином: «Пожалуйста».

* * *

Стоя возле таверны, Зена могла слышать смех подруги, который она различала сквозь шум толпы. Волшебный звук, который подобно музыке, всегда поднимал ей настроение и укреплял дух, теперь болезненно отдавался в её сердце. Несомненно Лила и Гекуба заблуждались, тревожась за барда. Габриель никогда не казалась настолько счастливой.

Больше всего на свете Зене сейчас хотелось развернуться и умчаться прочь из города, но она знала, что не могла сделать этого. Она дала обещание и была связана им. Опустив руку на металлическую ручку, она глубоко вздохнула, настраиваясь, и потянула дверь на себя.

Когда её взгляд, пропутешествовав через весь зал, остановился на барде, Зена поразилась той перемене, которая произошла с её подругой. Короткая стрижка идеально обрамляла лицо Габриель, подчеркивая плавную линию её прекрасной шеи. Перемена просто ошеломляла. Она раскрывала молодую женщину с совершенно новой стороны. Это была чувственная зрелость, которую Зена нашла весьма волнующей.

Габриель смеялась, запрокинув голову. Казалось, её внимание было полностью поглощено привлекательным брюнетом, сидящим рядом с ней. Сердце Зены дрогнуло. Она неуверенно отступила назад, намереваясь уйти.

Странное тепло разлилось по коже барда, заставив её остановиться на полуслове. Словно ощутив присутствие воина, Габриель обернулась к двери. На её лице тут же вспыхнула лучезарная улыбка: «Зена!» - подскочив со стула, она бросилась к подруге и заключила её в объятия.

Подобно мощному наркотику, запах барда мгновенно наполнил легкие воина, забрав у неё все силы. У неё закружилась голова от ощущения бархатной кожи, прижимающейся к её собственной. Зена собрала в кулак последнюю волю, чтобы… чтобы удержаться и не запрокинуть головку барда, в страстном желании насладиться молочной, нежной кожей открытой для губ шеи.

Заставив себя выбросить из головы подобную мысль, Зена попыталась совладать с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем.

«Я не ждала тебя так скоро!» - воскликнула Габриель, радостно улыбаясь ей.

Очутившись полностью во власти ослепительной блондинки, Зена на какое-то время лишилась дара речи.

Почувствовав, что что-то было не так, Габриель встревожено нахмурилась: «Все в порядке?»

«Да… я… эээ… просто надо было кое-что сделать. Все хорошо. Я потом объясню».

«Мы можем найти место потише и поговорить» - предложила Габриель.

«Нет, это подождет. Я не хотела отвлекать тебя».

«Не говори глупостей, я так рада тебя видеть!» - схватив воина за руку, она потянула её за собой – «Я хочу тебя познакомить с одним человеком» - она указала на мужчину, сидящего за её столиком – «Зена, это Райдер» - она повернулась к темноволосому незнакомцу, лицо барда почти светилось от гордости – «Райдер, познакомься, **это** Зена».

«Очень приятно» - поприветствовал мужчина и протянул воину руку – «Присоединяйся к нам».

«Благодарю» - Зена обошла столик и заняла единственное свободное место, сев напротив барда.

«Вернулась раньше времени, да?» - произнес Райдер.

В его словах была какая-то странная фамильярность, заставившая Зену насторожиться: «Нужно было решить кое-какие дела» - сдержанно ответила она.

«О? А я-то подумал, что ты просто соскучилась по подруге. С ней так весело. Тебе очень повезло путешествовать с подобной спутницей».

Зену больно укололо, что он использовал прошедшее время, но она выдавила из себя мученическую улыбку.

Райдер продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало: «Она не просто красива, но и чертовски обворожительна, ты не находишь?»

Незаметно пнув, его под столом, Габриель повернулась к воину: «Зена, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?»

«Нет, спасибо, я немного устала».

«Аааа, да ладно тебе» - убежденно махнул рукой Райдер – «Отдохнуть можешь и завтра».

Симпатичная блондинка, сидящая рядом с Райдером, тоже решила подать голос: «Габриель рассказывала нам про ваши приключения. Она великолепный бард!»

«Да, это верно» - согласилась Зена.

Коренастый мужчина, сидящий слева от воина, окинул её оценивающим взглядом: «Правда, что ты проделала все те невероятные вещи, о которых она нам рассказала?»

«Вряд ли» - улыбнулась Зена – «Габриель иногда любит приукрашивать свои истории».

«Значит, ты не побеждала великана, использовав удар молнии?» - спросила женщина.

«Ну, вообще-то… было дело».

«Мощно!» - восхищенно выпалил мужчина.

«Это пустяки» - вмешался Райдер – «Вот мне однажды довелось бежать по шаткому карнизу, чтоб скрыться от разъяренного мужа».

«И частенько занимаешься подобными подвигами?» - спросила Зена, даже не маскируя свое раздражение.

«Нее» - протянул мужчина, одарив её ослепительной улыбкой – «Я редко так попадаюсь» - и театрально выждав паузу, добавил – «Хотя было, конечно дело…»

Он продолжил, повествуя о своих похождениях. Одна непристойная история сменялась другой. И чем дольше он говорил, тем больше Зене становилось не по себе.

Габриель же напротив казалась весьма увлеченной рассказом. Она ловила каждое слово Райдера, от души забавляясь его сомнительными подвигами.

Зена услышала, как скрипнула дверь, ведущая на задний двор, а потом увидела рыжеволосую женщину, которая безошибочно шла в их сторону.

Райдер расплылся в улыбке, заметив её приближение: «А, Роза… ты как всегда вовремя. Я буду…»

Не позволив ему закончить, женщина швырнула на стол скомканный кусок материи, который держала в руках.

Райдер удивленно воззрился на нижнее белье, брошенное ему под нос: «Что это?»

«А то ты не знаешь?»

«Ну, мне, очевидно, что это женские трусы, но зачем ты принесла их мне?»

«Готова поспорить, ты знаешь, кому они могут принадлежать».

Сбитая с толку очередным примером явной неосмотрительности, Зена перевела взгляд на барда, чтобы увидеть её реакцию.

Габриель молча смотрела в свою кружку.

Поднявшись с места, Райдер приложил трусы к себе, словно примеряя. Разыгрывая спектакль для друзей, он изобразил, что серьезно изучает их.

Зена подняла голову, всем своим видом демонстрируя явное неодобрение. И в тот же момент её взгляд упал на сложные стежки, заметные с изнаночной стороны, стежки, сделанные её собственными руками. В её сознании не осталось сомнений, белье принадлежало барду.

«Нет, Роза, не мой размерчик» - пошутил Райдер – «Да и цвет вообще-то тоже» - он невинно улыбнулся, тогда, как все за столиком покатились со смеха… все, **кроме** Зены и Габриель.

«Я рада, что ты находишь это забавным» - сердито парировала Роза – «А мне вот было не до смеха, когда Тана нашла их накануне во дворе» - женщина развернулась, намереваясь уйти, но на мгновение задержалась – «В следующий раз, будь добр, развлекайся в другом месте, хорошо?»

«Ты все-таки это сделал, Райдер» - поддразнил его один из друзей – «Роза впервые ушла, не приняв заказ».

Чувствуя себя очень неуютно, Габриель робко предложила: «Давайте я схожу, закажу».

Заметив её растерянность, Райдер тоже встал: «Я с тобой».

Когда они подошли к барной стойке, мужчина нагнулся к барду и прошептал ей на ухо: «Не дергайся. Никто не догадался».

«Никто, кроме Зены. Она их узнала».

Глаза мужчины расширились от удивления: «Ну, это же хорошо, разве нет? Она должно быть частенько посматривает на тебя, раз может распознать твои трусы».

Габриель подавленно потрясла головой: «Зена зашивала их. Она заметила темные нитки с обратной стороны» - уронив голову на ладони, она застонала – «Боги… я не могу в это поверить».

«Эй, не спеши, все не так уж плохо».

«Что значит, 'не так уж плохо'?! Теперь она думает, что я занималась… черт знает **чем** там, во дворе. Как прикажешь ей это объяснить?»

«Подожди» - успокаивающе произнес Райдер – «Если вы только друзья, почему её должна так волновать твоя маленькая шалость?»

«Потому что это унизительно. Ей стыдно за меня».

Он передал ей поднос со стаканами: «Слушай, не надо так нервничать. Все хорошо».

Как только они снова сели за стол, Габриель принялась разливать всем пиво по стаканам.

Райдер накрыл свой стакан ладонью: «Мне больше не надо. Пойду уже домой. Ещё раз опоздаю на работу, лишусь и её, и своего жалкого заработка. А там глядишь, и спать негде будет».

«Это вряд ли» - многозначительно произнесла сидящая за столиком брюнетка.

Мужчина улыбнулся и наполнил до краев её стакан: «Ага, значит, ты проявишь акт милосердия и пригреешь меня у себя под бочком?»

Она заигрывающее приподняла бровь, откровенно провоцируя его: «Ты знаешь ответ».

Райдер пожал ей руку: «Я знал, что могу положиться на тебя» - взяв у Габриель из рук кувшин, он наполнил свой стакан и поднял его, произнеся тост – «Какого черта… мы живем лишь один раз, верно?!»

«Для кого-то и этого много» - пробормотала себе под нос Зена.

Улыбнувшись, он повернулся к ней: «Пропустим ещё по одной?»

«Нет, спасибо, думаю, с меня хватит. Прошу меня простить, но я весь день была в дороге» - нетерпеливо поднявшись, Зена зашагала к выходу.

«Подожди» - прокричала ей вслед Габриель, но воительница уже успела выскочить из таверны.

Райдер опустил руку на плечо барда, когда она начала было подниматься: «Знаешь, ты права. Тебе предстоит непростая задачка».

«Я тебе говорила».

«Эй, не расстраивайся. Я очень верю в твои способности!»

«Какие-то напутствия?»

Он склонился и прошептал ей на ухо: «На твоем месте, я бы отбросил все формальности и полез целоваться. Ты в этом хороша».

Улыбнувшись, она мягко сжала его руку и быстро помахала на прощание остальным.

* * *

«Ты была совсем немногословна» - заметила Габриель – «Точно все в порядке?»

«Да» - коротко ответила Зена.

Чувствуя, что её спутница не в настроении, бард попыталась сменить тему: «Ничего не замечаешь?»

Зена не смогла скрыть улыбки: «Вижу… а с чего вдруг?»

«Не знаю. Райдер подумал, что так я буду выглядеть постарше. А ты что скажешь?»

Окутанная лунным светом, Габриель была божественна. Зена с трудом могла говорить: «Эээ… ты…» - она запнулась, подбирая нужные слова и страшась выдать свои истинные чувства – «Тебе идет» - наконец выдавила она, после чего поспешно отвернулась.

Габриель было не легко скрыть свое разочарование после столь не лестного отзыва воина. Но она поборола себя: «Что скажешь про моих новых друзей?»

Зена пожала плечами, продолжая идти.

«Я понимаю, что знаю их совсем недолго, но мне они показались очень милыми. Особенно Райдер. Он замечательный. Мы с ним так сблизились за это время».

«Я вижу» - сдержанно ответила Зена.

Заметив напряжение на лице воина, Габриель обеспокоено взяла её за руку: «Ты выглядишь такой усталой?»

«Наверное, слишком много бессонных ночей».

«Закатывали вечеринки, а?»

«Ты меня знаешь» - повернувшись к барду, она выдавила из себя улыбку и сказала, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало резко – «Похоже, ты тоже неплохо позабавилась. Полагаю, ты избавилась от тревоги. Кажется, ты очутилась в своей тарелке».

«С ними? Возможно. Райдер, правда, очень мне помог. Мне так легко с ним. Я…» - Габриель замолчала, что-то было не так. Зена вела себя довольно странно – «Извини, что говорю все это. Тебе, наверное скучно».

«Нет, все хорошо, Габриель, я рада, что ты счастлива» - пускай слова были произнесены почти шепотом, они были искренними.

Когда они подошли к конюшне, Зена остановилась: «Я останусь здесь на ночь».

«Ты уверена?»

Воительница кивнула, открывая дверь.

«Не возражаешь, если я на минутку зайду?»

«Нет, конечно».

Габриель вошла следом за ней внутрь и присела на сноп сена: «Знаю, что ты хочешь спать, но я не дотерплю до утра. Пожалуйста, хоть вкратце расскажи, почему решила вернуться раньше времени?»

Из страха, что глаза могут выдать её желание и не оправдавшиеся ожидания, Зена отвела взгляд: «В Амфиполисе происходит что-то странное. Мужчины решили, что кто-то наслал проклятие на их женщин».

Габриель удивленно воззрилась на подругу.

«Знаю» - кивнула Зена – «Это звучит безумно».

«Но с чего они это решили?»

«Похоже, все женщины внезапно, все как одна, разочаровались в их отношениях».

«Ну, а ты как думаешь, что на самом деле происходит?»

Зена пожала плечами: «Мне кажется, женщины просто обижены, потому что лишены внимания. К сожалению, мужчинам проще свалить вину на кого-нибудь другого, чем признать собственные ошибки».

«Тогда зачем же ты взялась им помогать, если не веришь в это?»

«Пусть я не верю, что это происки ведьмы, все равно во всем этом **есть** что-то странное. Представляешь, дюжина женщин бросили своих мужей и приятелей».

«А как они это сами объясняют?»

«Говорят, что видят какие-то сны».

«Сны?» - Габриель нервно сжала подол юбки – «А когда, говоришь, это началось?»

Зена пожала плечами: «Да почти сразу после того, как я тебя здесь оставила».

«А что за женщины? Я кого-то из них знаю?»

Зена протянула барду внушительный список имен: «Все в один голос утверждают, что во сне к ним является дух».

Габриель вцепилась в пергамент, пытаясь побороть нервную дрожь. Слишком много совпадений: «А что… что этот дух с ними делал?»

«Я не думаю, чтобы он что-то там делал… судя по их словам, он вызывает у них чувство неудовлетворенности по отношению к их спутникам».

Бард пробежалась по списку: «Я знакома с большинством из них. Всегда считала их достаточно здравомыслящими».

«Странно, да?»

По-прежнему озадаченная, Габриель перечитала имена: «И что ты собираешься сделать?»

«Ну, начну с того, что встречусь с человеком, которого они во всем этом винят».

«А кто это?»

«Высокая женщина с серебристыми волосами. Считает себя прорицательницей».

«Зена, я встречалась с Азией, говорила с ней. У неё и вправду есть дар» - заметив сомнение во взгляде подруги, Габриель поспешила добавить – «Клянусь тебе, она говорила вещи… которые просто не могла знать».

«Габриель, это просто уловка. Всегда и всему есть какое-то объяснение».

Не зная, как защитить прорицательницу, не раскрывая при этом себя, бард решила изменить тактику: «А какой, по-твоему, у неё должен был быть мотив?»

«Деньги. Это конечная цель любого шарлатана».

«Она не такая» - запротестовала Габриель – «Они просто бояться её сильной воли и нетрадиционных путей, которых она придерживается. Это делает её отличной мишенью для скептиков и идеальным козлом отпущения».

Зена повела плечами: «Я столкнулась с ней здесь, в таверне, накануне отъезда в Амфиполис. Не могу тебе даже этого объяснить, но почему-то она не вызывает у меня доверия. Ну, неважно, главное теперь ты знаешь причину. Они насобирали денег и попросили, чтобы я предала их ей и убедила снять заклятие».

«И ты собираешься отдать ей эти деньги?» - недоверчиво посмотрела на воина Габриель.

«У меня нет выбора. Я обещала Торису сделать это».

«Ого! И Торис в этом замешан?»

«Похоже на то. У его девушки тоже эти странные видения» - Зена приложила руку ко рту, прикрывая зевок.

Необычное поведение воина всерьез обеспокоило барда, к тому же она видела красные глаза Зены: «А ты как? Хорошо спала?»

Прочитав в глазах Габриель невысказанный вопрос, Зена улыбнулась: «Не надо на меня так смотреть. Меня духи не посещали. Более того, в последнее время я вообще свои сны не запоминаю».

Однако слова воина не возымели должный эффект и не сумели разубедить барда. Никогда прежде Габриель не видела Зену настолько изможденной и усталой: «Когда ты планируешь отправиться к прорицательнице?»

«Думаю, прямо с утра и пойду».

«Можно мне с тобой? Ты не против?»

«Нет, как раз хотела тебе предложить».

«Отлично, договорились. Значит, увидимся утром» - она встала, чтобы уйти, но остановилась – «Зена, я рада, что ты вернулась. Мне тебя не хватало».

Помня опасения Гекубы, Зена внимательно присмотрелась к своей спутнице: «Как у тебя вообще здесь дела? Все в порядке?»

Бард улыбнулась: «Теперь да».

Когда Габриель вошла в спальню, она чувствовала необычную легкость на душе. Стоило Зене оказаться рядом, как ей уже было хорошо. И пускай их встреча поначалу сопровождалась весьма необычными обстоятельствами, стоило им только заговорить, как будто они никогда и не расставались. Габриель счастливо улыбнулась. Более того, их объединяла тайна, которую ещё предстояло разрешить.

Мысли барда вернулись к прорицательнице. Ей нужно было каким-то образом убедить Зену в непричастности Азии к неприятностям, затронувшим жителей Амфиполиса.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

«Ты рано» - заметила воительница.

«Угу. Я подумала, ты здорово проголодалась» - Габриель поставила перед ней поднос с едой.

«Спасибо, так и есть» - с аппетитом отхватив большой кусок горячего хлеба, смазанного медом, Зена с интересом посмотрела на барда – «А ты будешь?»

«Нее, спасибо» - наблюдая за тем, как завтракает подруга, Габриель не могла не заметить темные круги под глазами воина – «Как-то ты не выглядишь отдохнувшей. Плохо спала ночью?»

«Да, мне было немного не по себе. В результате промаялась всю ночь без сна» - заметив тревогу в глазах барда, она быстро сменила тему – «Слушай, так вкусно! Просто пальчики оближешь. Спорим, ты сделала их сама?» - воительница указала на бутерброды с медом.

«Ага, я намазала, как ты любишь».

«Ммм, я заметила» - воительница поднесла очередной кусок хлеба ко рту. В этот момент янтарная капля медленно скатилась с куска и упала ей на колено.

Габриель была не в силах оторвать взгляда от нее, и заворожено уставилась на колено воина.

Зена с любопытством посмотрела на подругу: «Что там такое?»

Выйдя из транса, Габриель указала: «У тебя… эээ… немного пролилось» - глубоко вздохнув, она подцепила каплю кончиком пальца и на мгновение замерла, желание попробовать на вкус было просто ошеломляющим. Поборов искушение, она поспешно вытерла руку об юбку. Внезапно живот барда издал угрожающий звук.

«Я все слышала» - подмигнув подруге, Зена протянула ей один из бутербродов – «Угощайся, здесь много».

Ухватившись за это предложение, Габриель с готовностью впилась зубами в хлеб.

Зена улыбнулась.

«Что? Я измазалась?»

«Нет, просто мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как ты ешь. Ты целиком отдаешься этому занятию».

Габриель смущенно рассмеялась: «Забавно, Райдер почти то же самое сказал, когда мы однажды ужинали».

Идиллия была мгновенно нарушена, Зена уставилась в свою тарелку. Как бы ей не была ненавистна тема отношений барда с Райдером, больше не было смысла тянуть. Она дала обещание и должна была выполнить его: «Значит, вы проводите вместе довольно много времени?»

Молодая женщина кивнула, продолжая жевать.

«Я полагаю… он тебе очень дорог».

Поняв по тону воина, что Зена подозревает, будто они с Райдером **больше** чем друзья, Габриель мысленно выругалась. И все из-за этих проклятых трусов. Издав глубокий вздох, она повернулась к подруге. Каким бы глупым не казалось их ночное приключение, лучше было признаться в нем, решила Габриель, чем позволить Зене думать, что у них с Райдером было свидание, закончившееся весьма фривольно на заднем дворе таверны. Она должна была сказать ей правду… но всю ли правду? Может, настало время открыть ей свои истинные чувства?

«Зена, я хочу кое-что тебе объяснить» - она нервно сцепила пальцы рук – «Черт, как непросто… я…» - она замолчала и глубоко вздохнула.

«Габриель, я понимаю, что это не мое дело, и, поверь, не стала бы спрашивать, но твоя мать…»

«При чем тут она?»

«Вчера, когда я приехала, она попросила меня поговорить с тобой о Райдере».

«Ушам своим не верю!» - раздраженно выпалила Габриель.

«Она очень волнуется за тебя».

«У неё нет для этого повода. Я уже говорила, что мы просто друзья!»

Зена мысленно вызвала в сознании образ Райдера, сжимающего трусы барда. Отрицание подруги больно отозвалось в сердце воина. Она надеялась, что Габриель скажет ей правду; а вместо этого она предпочла соврать. Зена не могла понять, что причинило ей большую боль, интрижка барда с этим мужчиной или её отказ довериться ей: «Похоже, она думает, что все куда серьезнее» - уныло произнесла Зена.

Габриель сердито потрясла головой: «Почему она просто не может принять меня такой, какая я есть? Она не расспрашивает Лилу об её друзьях… она принимает её выбор».

«Твоя мать просто пытается понять, что происходит. Она любит тебя».

«Мда, и лишь потому, что не знает даже половину всего».

Зена ощутила растущее волнение: «Что ты хочешь сказать?»

Бард так сильно хотела ей рассказать… рассказать ей все. Но не так.

«Габриель, ты можешь мне довериться».

Молодая женщина печально покачала головой. Как она могла объяснить воительнице страх, который так глубоко сидел внутри барда… страх потерять **её** … свою семью? Она заговорила, избегая взгляда подруги: «Знаешь, это не твоя проблема. Извини, что оказалась, втянута во все это. Я сама ей все скажу».

Зена была ранена в самое сердце, она отвела глаза: «Если мы хотим поговорить с этой прорицательницей, думаю, нам пора».

Они молча шли по дороге, и между ними лежала пропасть из невысказанных слов, которые так и остались в душе каждой из них.

* * *

«Габриель» - прорицательница тепло обняла молодую женщину.

Бард с удовольствием ответила на объятия и поцеловала хозяйку в щеку.

«Поздравляю с новой прической» - сказала Азия – «Тебе очень идет».

Габриель лукаво подмигнула ей в ответ: «Спасибо, вот проснулось настроение попробовать что-нибудь новенькое».

Женщина понимающе кивнула: «Похоже, ты не ошиблась. Выглядишь замечательно».

Воительница застыла в дверях, она чувствовала себя довольно неуверенно, наблюдая за этим дружеским обменом любезностей. Её тревожило, что Габриель вела себя так свободно и открыто с женщиной, которую практически не знала. Что-то в Азии настораживало Зену и хотя она не могла дать этому чувству точного определения, женщина не вызывала у неё доверия.

Внезапно Габриель заговорила, прервав её мысли: «Азия, познакомься, это Зена. Впрочем, вы уже, по-моему, встречались».

«Верно» - прорицательница улыбнулась и протянула руку – «Я подозревала, что наши пути ещё пересекутся».

«Не сомневаюсь» - сдержанно ответила Зена.

Азия медленно опустила руку и встретилась с ней взглядом: «Поскольку вы здесь явно не с целью дружеского визита, наверное, перейдем прямо к делу? Чем могу быть полезна?»

«Я пришла, чтобы сделать тебе одно предложение» - отстегнув от пояса мешочек с деньгами, воительница бросила его на стол.

«Я слушаю».

Зена протянула ей список имен: «Эти женщины утверждают, что во сне им является какой-то дух. Их друзья и мужья уверены, что это результат проклятья. Они хотят, чтобы я проводила тебя до Амфиполиса, где бы ты могла снять его».

«Но ведь **ты** не веришь в это проклятие, или я ошибаюсь?»

«Нет, ты права» - резко ответила Зена – «Но я не сомневаюсь, что **кто-то** вбил им это в голову».

«Кто-то?» - улыбнулась Азия – «Давай говорить прямо, без обиняков. Тебе это не к лицу. Ты думаешь, что это я им внушила?»

Габриель поспешила вмешаться: «Нет, конечно же, не…»

«Да, я так думаю» - перебила её Зена.

«Тогда зачем же ты мне платишь за снятие проклятия, в которое не веришь?»

«Потому что меня об этом попросили друзья. Будь я на их месте» - сказала Зена – «Я бы тебе и гроша ломаного не дала».

«И ты полагаешь, что я отправлюсь с тобой при данных обстоятельствах?»

Воительница посмотрела на мешочек с деньгами: «Это солидная сумма. Легкая нажива для тебя».

Азия протянула его обратно и ответила, глядя женщине прямо в глаза: «Я предлагаю тебе вернуться и отдать им деньги».

«На твоем месте я бы подумала» - сказала воительница, после чего опустила мешочек и список на стол.

«Да, но ты не на моем месте».

Не утруждая себя ответом, Зена открыла дверь и вышла.

Бросив на прорицательницу взгляд, полный сожаления, Габриель поспешила следом за подругой.

* * *

«Зена, подожди!»

Зена, взволнованно шагающая по дороге, резко остановилась и повернулась, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с бардом.

Габриель огорченно всплеснула руками: «Что ты творишь? И после этого ты веришь, что она поедет с нами?»

Зена пожала плечами: «Она занимается этим ради денег. Попомни мои слова, она передумает».

«А мне так не кажется. Ты была слишком груба с ней».

«Ну, так, значит так» - воительница помедлила – «Габриель, я ей не доверяю, у меня чутье на подобных людей».

«Может, на этот раз оно тебя подвело?»

Зена застыла, слова подруги прозвучали как пощечина для неё.

«Я хочу понять» - немного смягчилась Габриель – «Почему ты недолюбливаешь её?»

«Я встречала десятки таких, как она, и все они были шарлатанами».

«Это не значит, что она одна из них».

«Я тебе говорю, она не вызывает у меня доверия».

«А как насчет меня? Мне ты веришь?»

«Ты знаешь, что верю. Но к ней это не имеет никакого отношения».

«А вот и нет. На этот раз я прошу тебя довериться **моим** инстинктам» - она встретилась взглядом с воином – «Зена, она мне нравится. Она стала для меня хорошим другом».

Обиженная и раздраженная, Зена ответила, даже не задумываясь: «Как Райдер, да?... Ты его едва знаешь, но он уже твой лучший друг!?»

Злость, с которой были сказаны эти слова, повергла барда в шок, но она нашлась, что ответить: «Собственно говоря, да. И что в этом плохого?»

Пристыженная собственной вспышкой, воительница опустила глаза: «Ничего. Габриель, послушай, мне жаль» - она потерла пальцами виски, чувствуя болезненную пульсацию.

Бард озабоченно взяла её за руку: «Что с тобой?»

«Я просто устала… мне нужно отдохнуть» - в глазах воина читалось сожаление, когда она снова посмотрела на подругу – «Мне правда очень жаль, что я так себя вела. Если хочешь, я вернусь и извинюсь перед ней».

«Забудь» - Габриель легонько сжала плечо воина – «Зена, я волнуюсь за тебя».

«Мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть».

«Может тебе стоит вернуться домой и поспать? Я закончу, кои-какие дела и приду к тебе».

Зена молча кивнула и, развернувшись, зашагала по дороге. Оказавшись вне поля зрения барда, она свернула в сторону леса. Мысли воина лихорадочно метались. Ей нужно было побыть одной, нужно было подумать. Зена с болью вспоминала раненный взгляд барда, когда она спросила её о новых друзьях. Почему она проявила подобную жестокость? Ей не нужно было долго думать, чтобы найти ответ. Она позволила эмоциям управлять собой… в ней поднялось одно из худших чувств: ревность.

Зена изводила себя мыслью о том, что Габриель и Райдер могли быть вместе. Она вернулась к тому моменту, когда бард пыталась объяснить ей свои отношения с ним. Почему она прервала её? Почему не дала договорить? Она ведь знала, что Габриель разозлиться, узнав о вмешательстве матери, так почему же она вызвала эту вспышку? Причина была предельно ясна. На мгновение она ужаснулась абсолютной уверенности в том, что Габриель была готова рассказать ей единственную вещь, которую она не осмеливалась услышать, ни за что на свете.

* * *

Бард тихонько постучалась в дверь Азии.

«Войди, Габриель».

Молодая женщина смущенно переступила порог, она понурила голову: «Извини, что так ушла».

Прорицательница улыбнулась: «Ничего, я понимаю. Присядь».

«Азия, я все думаю про этих женщин из Амфиполиса» - бард тяжело вздохнула – «Считаешь, это как-то связанно с моими снами? Я могла как-то повлиять на них и вызвать подобные видения?»

«У тебя довольно мощная аура, но она не настолько сильна, чтобы воздействовать на расстоянии» - прорицательница взяла со стола список имен – «А ты знакома с кем-то из этих женщин?»

«Да, я встречалась почти со всеми».

«Ну, я полагаю, что их всех что-то связывает. Попробуй вспомнить, есть ли у них что-то общее? Что может их объединять?»

Бард задумалась.

«Если честно, ничего не приходит на ум. У всех них разные занятия, разные семьи» - она помедлила – «Большинство замужем, хотя некоторые, насколько мне известно, свободны».

«Мы что-то упускаем».

«Может, ты передумаешь насчет своей поездки в Амфиполис? На месте было бы гораздо проще разобраться».

«Не думаю».

«Мне жаль, что все так вышло с Зеной» - извинилась Габриель – «Обычно она не бывает такой грубой. Пожалуйста, попытайся понять её. Она так часто встречала на своем пути шарлатанов, что…»

«… а ты не слишком поспешно извиняешься за неё?»

«Зена не нуждается в том, чтобы я оправдывала её действия. Чаще всего она не ошибается».

«Значит, ты тоже веришь в то, что я заморочила голову этим людям?»

«Конечно, нет. Но что-то в этом есть».

«Потому что так думает Зена?»

«Вы обе взяли плохое начало. У вас неправильное представление друг о друге, вот и все».

«Неправильное представление, хм?» - прорицательница посмотрела на барда – «То есть обычно она не такая грубая, неприветливая и бесстрастная?»

«Зена не обладает ни одним из этих качеств».

«Если она такая добрая и понимающая, тогда почему же ты не рискуешь довериться ей и рассказать о своих чувствах?»

«Я собираюсь это сделать, просто пока не могу решиться. На самом деле я написала ей вчера письмо, в котором выразила свои чувства» - бард замолчала.

«И?»

Габриель издала тяжелый вздох: «Я передумала».

«Понятно. Значит, даже ты страшишься её гнева».

«Нет, дело не в ней… во мне. Меня удерживают собственные сомнения. Я не вижу никаких признаков, которые бы указывали на то, что она питает ко мне что-то больше, чем дружба. И я не хочу ставить её в трудное положение, вынуждая разделить мои чувства».

«Знаешь, мне трудно представить, что она вообще способна разделить **чьи-либо** чувства».

«Зена никогда намеренно не обидит меня. Если бы ты знала её так же хорошо, как знаю её я, ты бы поняла, какой нежной и заботливой она может быть».

«Мне кажется, я видела более чем достаточно. Не забывай, я довольно неплохо разбираюсь в людях».

«Уверена в этом, но ты ошибаешься на её счет».

«Сомневаюсь, но в любом случае я не настроена, ехать с ней в Амфиполис».

«Прошу тебя. Она сама не своя с тех пор, как вернулась. Я беспокоюсь за неё. Никогда не видела её такой бледной… такой уставшей. А что, если здесь есть какая-то связь и она тоже попала под воздействие этих видений?»

«Уверена, она может позаботиться о себе».

«Как ты можешь повернуться спиной, даже не попытавшись помочь?» - Габриель разочарованно всплеснула руками – «Прошу, дай ей ещё один шанс! Она не из тех, кто сразу доверяется незнакомцам. Ты провела с ней слишком мало времени, чтобы понять, какая она на самом деле. Поэтому не можешь представить себе полную картину».

Прорицательница с сомнением покачала головой: «А ты?»

«А я, **знаю** её» - настаивала Габриель – «Если бы ты только могла почувствовать её через меня…» - бард замолкла – «Точно! Если я впущу тебя в свое сознание и поделюсь воспоминаниями о Зене, ты сможешь узнать её. Ты поймешь, какая она на самом деле».

Прорицательница пожала плечами.

«Разве это невозможно?»

«Почему же, можно попробовать, но я сомневаюсь, что это изменит мое мнение о ней».

Габриель умоляюще посмотрела на Азию: «Как ты можешь так говорить, если даже не пыталась?»

Прорицательница сохраняла молчание.

Бард простерла руки над столом: «Боишься, я докажу, что ты ошибаешься?»

«Нет».

«Тогда что?»

«Я хочу предупредить тебя, что, раскрывая свои воспоминания, мы можем усилить их, проникнуть гораздо глубже, чем подчас желали бы того. Ты можешь увидеть вещи, которые не замечала прежде, вещи, которые возможно ты не захочешь принять в себе. Ты уверена, что готова на это?»

«Да, я согласна».

«Ну, хорошо» - сказала Азия, беря барда за руки – «Давай же взглянем на **настоящую** Зену».

Обхватив пальцами ладони прорицательницы, Габриель закрыла глаза и начала вспоминать….

* * *

 _Пот стекал тонкими струйками по её спине, а она изо всех сил старалась поспевать за своей спутницей: «Зена!» - не получив никакого ответа, она снова закричала._

 _Воительница резко затормозила и нетерпеливо развернулась: «В чем дело?»_

 _«Мы идем уже целый день. Может, сделаем небольшой привал? Хоть минутку передохнем?»_

 _«Я бы предпочла не останавливаться» - коротко возразила Зена._

 _«Но почему? Куда мы так…»_

 _Не удостоив женщину ответом, воительница продолжила свой путь._

 _Габриель огорченно выдохнула: «Я не понимаю, почему мы вечно куда-то спешим?»_

 _Зена снова развернулась, уставившись на неё. Воительница даже не пыталась скрывать свое раздражение._

 _Обычно подобного взгляда было более чем достаточно, чтобы Габриель покорно опустила голову и безмолвно поплелась бы вслед за воином, но только не в этот раз. Бард упрямо стояла на месте: «Если есть какая-то причина, я бы хотела её услышать. Или я слишком многого прошу?»_

 _«Завтра будет дождь. Придется двигаться гораздо медленнее»._

 _«И что с того? Я не понимаю, к чему эта спешка? Разве мы куда-то опаздываем?»_

 _Зена молчала, поставленная в тупик столь непривычным отпором барда._

 _«Хоть раз в жизни, неужели нельзя идти обычным шагом. Разве тебе не жарко?» - она говорила быстро, не давая воину возможности вставить и слово – «Похоже, жарко. И не меньше чем мне» - женщина устало опустилась на ближайшее бревно – «Почему все так? Только взгляни, какой прекрасный день» - она воздела руки, указывая на практически безоблачное небо – «Мы запросто могли остановиться и провести немного времени у того чудесного озера, которое проходили утром, насладились бы солнцем, водичкой. Так нет же, вместо этого ты продолжаешь куда-то нестись, а я послушно иду за тобой» - она глубоко вздохнула, не пряча свое огорчение – «Но только не сегодня. Мне жарко и я чертовски сильно натерла ногу» - она беспомощно потянула на себя сапог, но так и не нашла в себе силы снять его – «Иди, если хочешь, а я останусь, мне нужно отдохнуть»._

 _Когда Зена не ответила, Габриель подняла глаза и с удивлением увидела, что воительница стоит рядом с ней._

 _Опустившись на колено, женщина мягко произнесла: «Давай-ка посмотрим твою ногу» - она осторожно высвободила ногу барда из сапога, осмотрела волдырь, после чего извлекла какие-то средства из седельной сумки._

 _Наблюдая за тем, как бережно обращается воительница с её ногой, Габриель внезапно почувствовала приступ вины: «Извини, пожалуйста, что не сдержалась. Наверное, жара на меня так подействовала. Мне…»_

 _«… Не извиняйся… ты права» - она отмерила нужную длину повязки – «Прошло слишком много времени, с тех пор как я думала о чувствах других людей» - она встретилась взглядом с молодой женщиной – «Я хочу изменить это»._

 _Глубоко тронутая словами воина, Габриель протянула руку к подруге._

 _Зена вскочила: «С этого момента я хочу, чтобы ты говорила мне, если я буду слишком сильно давить на тебя, если тебе будет трудно. Я постараюсь быть не столь требовательной. Но учти, я не смогу измениться за один день. Ты ведь наверняка слышала, что говорят про старых воинов и собак?»_

 _«Хммм» - Габриель сделала паузу. Прижав к губам палец, она сделала вид, что упорно что-то вспоминает – «О, да, кажется, вспомнила. Говорят, они ненавидят дождь, потому что, намокнув, начинают пахнуть не лучшим образом. Из этой серии, да?»_

 _«Очень смешно» - хмыкнула Зена, закатив глаза._

 _Оправив юбку, Габриель поднялась на ноги: «Понимаешь, барды они тоже не очень жалуют большие перемены. Так что в этом ты не одинока»._

 _«Я заметила» - усмехнулась Зена, после чего повернулась и задумчиво посмотрела на горизонт – «Знаешь, здесь неподалеку есть ещё одно небольшое озерцо. Не хочешь посмотреть?»_

 _«Я за!» - осторожно ступив на больную ногу, Габриель задохнулась от удивления, когда Зена вдруг подняла её на руки и усадила на Арго._

 _«Немного проедешь верхом, тебе нужно отдохнуть» - взяв лошадь под уздцы, она повела её за собой._

 _Следующий час женщины продолжили свой путь, пробираясь сквозь лес. Зена погрузилась в привычное для нее молчание._

 _В конце концов, они вышли на небольшое озеро, полностью окруженное крутыми склонами скалистых холмов. Габриель умиленно улыбнулась: «Как красиво!» - воскликнула она – «Но как тебе удалось найти это место?»_

 _«Я набрела на него случайно, спасаясь бегством от вражеской армии» - она аккуратно размотала повязку на ноге барда._

 _Габриель взглянула на свою пятку. Она поразилась тому эффекту, который возымел заботливый уход воина: «Ничего себе!»_

 _Зена пожала плечами и помогла молодой женщине осторожно спуститься на землю: «Поплаваем?»_

 _Энергично закивав в ответ, Габриель быстро разделась и очутилась в воде, прежде чем Зена успела разуться: «Боги, как же хорошо!»_

 _Воительница, улыбаясь, скинула свои доспехи, и присоединилась к подруге._

 _«Думаю, тебе нужно почаще ко мне прислушиваться» - криво усмехнулась бард._

 _«Даже не сомневаюсь в этом» - нырнув с головой под воду, Зена спустя несколько мгновений вынырнула прямо возле подруги._

 _«Ну, признайся» - пыталась выудить из воина бард – «Это ведь так здорово, а?»_

 _«Да, неплохо» - уступила Зена. Повернувшись к барду, она испытывающе посмотрела на неё, словно оценивая._

 _«Что?»_

 _«Сколько ты можешь продержаться под водой?»_

 _«Не знаю, довольно долго… вообще меня считали хорошим пловцом. А что?»_

 _«Давай посмотрим,… покажи мне»._

 _«Хорошо» - набрав в легкие воздуха, Габриель нырнула под воду. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем она снова показалась на поверхности._

 _Зена одобрительно улыбнулась: «Совсем неплохо»._

 _«Ты меня проверяешь?»_

 _«Вроде того. Хочу тебе кое-что показать, но это скрыто под водой, и мне нужно, чтобы ты могла надолго задерживать дыхание»._

 _«Это расположено на дне?»_

 _«Почти» - воительница указала на противоположный край озера – «Вон, на той стороне, чуть в глубине есть отверстие… подводный туннель, который ведет в пещеру»._

 _«А что там?»_

 _«Трудно объяснить. Лучше увидеть, чтобы понять»._

 _«Тогда вперед!»_

 _«Все не так просто» - предупредила Зена – «Эту пещеру очень трудно найти. Придется плыть по довольно длинному, узкому коридору в кромешной темноте. Это может быть опасно, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько подумала, прежде чем соглашаться»._

 _Габриель с интересом посмотрела на неё: «Эта вещь, которую ты хочешь показать мне… она должна быть чем-то особенным»._

 _«Для меня - да»._

 _«А ты думаешь, что я справлюсь?» - спросила бард, не сводя взгляда с подруги._

 _«Если бы у меня были сомнения, я не стала бы предлагать»._

 _Довольная тем, что воительница так сильно уверена в ней, Габриель улыбнулась: «Значит, за дело»._

 _Зена указала ей на скалистый обрыв по другую сторону озера и начала объяснять: «Когда доплывем туда, ненадолго остановимся. Нужно будет передохнуть, прежде чем нырять. Там очень глубоко, береговую линию почти не видно. Но будет небольшой каменный уступ, на котором и переждем. Сама пещера расположена довольно далеко от поверхности, так что важно поберечь силы. Просто расслабься, спокойно плыви, а я проведу тебя через туннель»._

 _Габриель понимающе закивала в ответ._

 _«Прежде чем нырнуть, возьмемся за руки» - она демонстративно сомкнула пальцы вокруг тонкого запястья барда – «Крепко держись за меня. Если почувствуешь, что не хватает воздуха, сожми мою руку, и я вытащу тебя на поверхность, так быстро, как только смогу. Если начнешь задыхаться, попробуй медленно выдохнуть воздух из легких. Это немного снизит давление и даст тебе несколько дополнительных секунд»._

 _Габриель нервно сглотнула. Её напугала мысль о том, что она не сможет вынырнуть, когда ей это понадобится. Внезапно она усомнилась в своем умении плавать._

 _Почувствовав её настроение, воительница легонько сжала плечо барда: «Габриель, ты мне доверяешь?»_

 _Бард ответила без тени сомнений: «Абсолютно»._

 _Подплыв ближе, Зена пристально посмотрела ей в глаза: «Я знаю, что ты справишься. Ты по-прежнему хочешь попытаться?»_

 _Габриель издала нервный смешок: «Разве я могу сказать нет, после такого настроя?»_

 _Воительница улыбнулась: «Хорошо… тогда поплыли»._

 _Женщины пересекли озеро, Габриель без труда сохраняла плавный ритм, задаваемый Зеной. Когда они, наконец, достигли противоположного берега, воительница приступила к поискам небольшого выступа, пробуя камни на ощупь ногой. К счастью, она быстро обнаружила его и с облегчением встала на твердую поверхность. Поманив барда, она прижала девушку к себе, чтобы та могла стоять, выступ был слишком небольшим, чтобы вольготно разместить их обеих: «Теперь немного передохнем» - сказала она, обнимая барда._

 _Габриель ощутила удивительное спокойствие, находясь в её объятиях. Это чувство соседствовало с нетерпеливым возбуждением, которое охватывало её при мысли о том, что их ожидает впереди: «Слушай, а как ты вообще нашла эту пещеру?»_

 _«Дело случая»._

 _«Ну, что-то же должно было заставить тебя проплыть вслепую через этот подземный туннель, даже не представляя, что тебя ожидает по другую сторону пути?»_

 _«Страх» - честно призналась ей Зена – «Озеро было окружено армией моего врага. Они были вооружены луками и стрелами. Я просто знала, что если всплыву на поверхность, то буду мгновенно убита»._

 _Сердце барда бешено застучало, когда она представила себе подобную картину: «Боги, мне уже не терпится узнать, что же там внизу! Может, хоть намекнешь?»_

 _«Нет»._

 _«Тогда поплыли скорее!»_

 _«Хорошо» - Зена снова обхватила запястье барда – «Помни, главное – беречь силы. Не волнуйся, я найду дорогу. Делаем три глубоких вдоха и ныряем. Готова?»_

 _Габриель кивнула. Она несколько раз вдохнула воздух полной грудью, её сердце трепетало от возбуждения._

 _«Один… два… три» - воительница нырнула под воду и без видимых усилий потянула её за собой._

 _Габриель была поражена силой своей спутницы. Она ощутила мощное сопротивление воды, которая омывала её, пока женщина погружалась на большой скорости вглубь, все больше и больше удаляясь от поверхности. Оказавшись вдали от воздуха и света, она внезапно осознала, в каком опасном положении очутилась. Прокляв свою смелость, она боязливо посмотрела вниз и с трудом различила темный узкий ход в скалистой стене._

 _Зена ухватилась свободной рукой за край отверстия и обернулась._

 _Габриель кивнула и подняла большой палец вверх._

 _Углубившись вместе с ней в туннель, Зена погрузила их в темноту._

 _Лишенная возможности видеть, Габриель полностью утратила ощущение пространства и быстро потеряла направление. Она не могла понять, как Зене удалось проложить путь сквозь этот мрак. Воображая острые выступы скал, окружающие её в узком туннеле, она выставила вперед свободную руку, в попытке защитить себя._

 _Потеряв ориентир, она почувствовала ужас, сдавивший грудь. Пробираясь наощупь, она не различала вокруг ничего, кроме воды, давившей на неё со всех сторон. Внезапно напуганная все увеличивающимся весом водной толщи, она запаниковала, что, углубляясь все больше, они могут оказаться попусту раздавленными. И чем дальше они продвигались, тем сильнее её охватывало отчаяние. Неожиданно вода показалась ей живым существом, которое открыло рот, чтобы проглотить её. Собрав в кулак всю свою волю, она поборола желание потянуть воина за руку._

 _Словно почувствовав её волнение, Зена легонько сжала запястье барда и прибавила ходу._

 _Пальцы Габриель занемели, глаза начали жечь от ледяной воды. Закрыв их, она попыталась сосредоточиться на мертвой хватке воина, на той точке, которая связывала их в данный момент. Учащенный пульс. Она почти ощущала кровь, бегущую по их венам._

 _Внезапно её окутал теплый поток, мгновенно усилив все чувства. По телу пробежала дрожь, когда они прошли этот участок и снова очутились в холодной воде. Озаренная новой надеждой, она открыла глаза, но её вновь встретила тьма… всепоглощающая тьма. Отчаянно требуя воздуха, заныли легкие, и женщина впервые ощутила настоящий приступ паники, потребность попасть на поверхность, была непреодолимой._

 _Она уже была готова дать условный знак Зене, когда тело воина вдруг озарила вспышка света. Габриель заморгала, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, но видение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Снова погрузившись во тьму, барду оставалось лишь гадать, было ли увиденное плодом её обезумевшего от страха рассудка или нет._

 _Размышляя об этом, она почувствовала, что окружающий их поток замедлил свой ход. Зена сбавила скорость. В этот момент барда охватил настоящий ужас. А что если её подруга устала, заблудилась, встретила какую-то неожиданную преграду? Габриель из последних сил сопротивлялась, чтобы не поддаться желанию вынырнуть на поверхность, которой попросту не существовало. Она снова заставила себя сосредоточиться на руке воина._

 _Резкий толчок вынудил её снова устремиться вперед. Сердце женщины учащенно билось, она почувствовала легкое головокружение. Ей нужен был воздух. Помня слова Зены, бард медленно выдохнула, чтобы избавиться от жжения, разрывающего её легкие. Но облегчение оказалось ужасающе скоротечным. В считанные секунды боль вернулась, и на этот раз в двойном размере. У неё больше не было сил бороться._

 _Габриель резко сжала руку воина, а в следующее мгновение была вытолкнута с оглушительным всплеском на поверхность. Она жадно вдохнула воздух, наполняя им легкие. Она делала большие глотки, которые эхом отдавались внутри, оглушая её. В попытке прийти в себя, она потрясла из стороны в сторону головой. В глазах мгновенно потемнело. Воздух был тяжелым, она даже испугалась, что стала жертвой галлюцинации и на самом деле вдыхает в свои легкие воду._

 _«Ты в порядке?» - прошептала Зена._

 _Голос подруги сразу же успокоил её: «Да… вроде да»._

 _Продолжая вытаскивать её из воды, воительница произнесла: «Здесь мелко. Ты можешь стоять?»_

 _По-прежнему слегка дезориентированная, Габриель попыталась подобрать трясущиеся ноги._

 _Обхватив подругу за талию, Зена медленно вывела её из воды._

 _Бард ощутила мощный выплеск адреналина: «Я сделала это! Я смогла!»_

 _«Ты молодец!» - похвалила её Зена, в голосе воина слышалась гордость. Легонько надавив барду на плечи, она заставила её опуститься на каменный выступ – «А теперь сядь и немного отдохни»._

 _Переполняемая адреналином, Габриэль не могла сдержать свое возбуждение: «Я никогда не испытывала ничего подобного! Мне… мне было так страшно! Но я никогда ещё не ощущала себя такой живой! Вот это заплыв!»_

 _Зена улыбнулась в темноте: «Неизвестность может быть весьма волнующей»._

 _«Но как ты… как ты смогла сделать это тогда… впервые? Я бы не смогла в одиночку. Даже представить себе не могу»._

 _«Я пыталась спасти свою жизнь. А это сильный стимул»._

 _«Но тут так темно. Я собственные руки с трудом различаю, хотя держу их почти у самого лица»._

 _«Ну, это легко исправить. Где-то здесь я припасла кремень и факел»._

 _«Ты возвращалась сюда ещё раз?» - недоверчиво спросила бард._

 _«Да, я надеялась, что когда-нибудь вновь окажусь здесь» - воительница попыталась высвободить руку, но Габриель продолжала упорно сжимать её, словно страшась прервать спасительный контакт – «Все хорошо, не волнуйся, я скоро вернусь, обещаю» - бард нервно обхватила руками колени, поджав их к груди._

 _Подобно подводному туннелю, пещера была погружена во тьму. Габриель старалась усесться поудобнее, прислушиваясь, не вернулась ли Зена. В пещере царила абсолютная тишина, за исключением звука её собственного дыхания. Превратившись в слух, бард сумела все-таки различить легкую поступь воина. Она мгновенно расслабилась и задышала спокойнее. Влажный воздух был теплым и удивительно хорошо пах._

 _«Я нашла» - окликнула её Зена – «Прикрой глаза. Поначалу будет казаться слишком ярко»._

 _Габриель послушно подняла руки, пряча лицо в ладонях. Сразу же последовала яркая вспышка света. Она украдкой приоткрыла глаза, медленно раздвинув пальцы рук, и буквально задохнулась от неожиданности. Окутанная золотистым светом, пещера светилась так сильно, что окружающие их стены, казалось, искрились. Никогда в жизни она не видела подобного великолепия._

 _Габриель поднялась и подошла к стене, чтобы получше рассмотреть: «Это золото?»_

 _«Мда»._

 _«Но оно… повсюду!» - пораженная, женщина оглядела пещеру – «Стены, потолок… это же настоящее сокровище!»_

 _«Да, оно даже уходит под воду, если спуститься вдоль одной из стен»._

 _Габриель стояла посреди пещеры в полной растерянности, с расширенными от удивления глазами._

 _«Она кажется волшебной, да?» - благоговейно проронила Зена – «Словно попадаешь в сказку, это как сон»._

 _«Потрясающе! Никогда не видела подобной красоты»._

 _Зена кивнула: «Для меня это особенное место. Возможно мы единственные люди, которые здесь были»._

 _По коже барда пробежали мурашки: «Но почему я? Почему ты привела сюда меня?»_

 _Во взгляде воина появилась удивительная мягкость: «Потому что я знала, ты поймешь»._

 _«Я никогда не забуду этого» - прошептала Габриель._

 _Воительница улыбнулась и поманила её за собой, подойдя к стене: «На самом деле я тебе хотела показать нечто другое»._

 _«Тут ещё что-то есть?!»_

 _Зена кивнула и передала ей факел: «Да, но я хочу, чтобы ты увидела это именно так, как я впервые… в темноте. Мне придется снова нырнуть под воду, а ты, как только я скроюсь из вида, досчитай до ста, после чего погаси факел»._

 _Габриель кивнула. Дождавшись, пока Зена исчезла, она досчитала про себя до ста, после чего, следуя инструкции воина, потушила огонь и уставилась в темноту. Внезапно из глубины показался шар. Светясь подобно солнцу, он медленно поднялся над поверхностью воды. Габриель затаила дыхание и несмело шагнула вперед. Она наблюдала, разинув рот, как Зена вынырнула из воды, руки воина тонули в ослепительном свете, который озарял почти всю пещеру._

 _«Спустись сюда» - подбодрила барда Зена._

 _Габриель, словно в трансе, послушно ступила в воду._

 _«Подставь ладони»._

 _Когда бард сделала это, Зена развела руки, переливая странный источник света в раскрытые ладони подруги. Глаза Габриель расширились от изумления. Волшебное вещество было удивительно теплым и мягким, казалось, оно вибрирует от энергии._

 _Она перевела растерянный взгляд на подругу, чьи руки по-прежнему слегка светились: «Что это?»_

 _Зена опустила руки барда в воду, и озаряющий их свет мгновенно исчез._

 _«Что случилось?»_

 _«Смотри…» - загадочно ответила Зена, она медленно провела рукой по воде, образуя небольшой круговорот._

 _Габриель задохнулась, увидев тысячу искрящихся точек, которые подобно светлячкам, окружили её подругу, прежде чем снова осесть на её коже: «Они… живые»._

 _Воительница улыбнулась и кивнула: «Взгляни на свои руки»._

 _Сердцевина странной массы была темной, но края, соприкасающиеся с кожей барда, подсвечивались, словно жили своей жизнью._

 _«Мне кажется, их притягивает тепло или контакт с другим живым существом» - Зена погрузила палец в жидкую субстанцию и осторожно пошевелила им. Сияние мгновенно усилилось. Зена провела светящуюся линию вдоль руки барда._

 _Габриель тихонько рассмеялась: «Я их чувствую, так забавно щекочут кожу»._

 _Зена вновь опустила палец. На этот раз она двумя плавными линиями прочертила символическое сердце на груди барда. Волшебная масса высвечивалась, казалось, она пульсировала энергией при каждом ударе. Грудь женщины вздымалась и медленно опускалась, в такт дыханию. Зена заворожено смотрела на подругу._

 _«Теперь я» - воскликнула Габриель, с трудом сдерживая радостное волнение, переполняющее её. Перелив оставшуюся жидкость в левую руку, она погрузила в неё пальцы, после чего провела ими по волосам воина, оставив на них полоски яркого света. Повторив ту же процедуру, она коснулась лица подруги и осторожно провела указательным пальцем небольшие дуги, прямо под её бровями. Голубые глаза Зены мгновенно ожили, приобретя необычную яркость. Никогда прежде Габриель не видела ничего… вернее никого… прекраснее._

 _«Красиво»._

 _Вначале бард подумала, что невольно озвучила собственные мысли. Но потом поняла, что шевелились не её, а губы воина. Глаза Зены были прикованы к молодой женщине, и этот взгляд был столь интенсивным, столь обжигающим, что Габриель ощутила жар, охвативший её кожу. Сердце барда бешено забилось, когда она увидела, что глаза воина путешествуют по всей длине её тела. В их глубине она различила нечто такое, что не поддавалось описанию, чего она не видела никогда прежде. Внизу начало все пульсировать. Обнаженная и взволнованная она отступила назад, прибывая в полном замешательстве._

* * *

Габриель задохнулась. Она поспешно высвободила руки из захвата прорицательницы и широко открыла глаза. Бард буквально дрожала от возбуждения: «Ты видела?!» - на одном дыхании выпалила она.

Азия кивнула, сразу поняв, что вопрос касался не характера Зены, а того желания, которое Габриель прочла в глазах воина.

«Там, в пещере… она… она хотела меня. Я увидела это в её глазах» - она тяжело сглотнула и на мгновение умолкла, приходя в себя от шока – «Как я могла не понять этого?» - она метнула взволнованный взгляд на прорицательницу – «Это ведь было на самом деле, да? Я ничего себе не придумала?»

«Это твои воспоминания, дорогая».

Габриель прикрыла глаза, снова пытаясь восстановить в памяти этот момент: «Я помню странные ощущения, которые охватили меня. Но тогда не придала им большого значения. Они так подавляли, но при этом казались удивительно реальными» - кожа барда горела при воспоминании – «Почему я была так слепа? Как я могла не заметить желания в её глазах?»

«Возможно, ты просто была не готова».

Габриель покачала головой: «Может, тогда нет, но **теперь** да».

Заметив понимающую улыбку, скользнувшую по губам Азии, бард сразу догадалась: «Ты ведь не удивлена, верно? Ты все это время знала, что Зена испытывает нечто большее, чем пытается это показать?»

Прорицательница мягко улыбнулась: «Ну, скажем так, теперь я в этом окончательно убеждена».

«Тогда почему…»

«… я надеялась, что, показав мне правду о своем воине, ты сама полностью раскроешь свое сознание и все поймешь. Я рассчитывала, что, сделав это, ты увидишь то, чего раньше боялась».

«Значит, это правда… Зена испытывает какие-то чувства ко мне».

«Ну, похоже на то».

«Я не понимаю. Почему ты не рассказала мне об том раньше?»

«Просто знаю по опыту, что гораздо лучше, когда люди сами до всего доходят. Всему свое время».

Габриель её почти не слышала. Она была полностью во власти своих воспоминаний, она не могла думать ни о чем, кроме глаз воина.

Азия снова улыбнулась и помахала рукой перед ничего невидящим взором барда: «Габриель?»

Молодая женщина подскочила со стула и порывисто обняла её: «Спасибо! Я **так** благодарна тебе!» - отстранившись, она сжала руки Азии, после чего, наконец, отпустила её – «Мне надо бежать! Я должна найти Зену!»


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14.**

Когда Габриель шла по дороге к дому родителей, её сердце пело от счастья, она почти не ощущала под ногами земли, словно паря над ней. Впервые за все время у неё появилась надежда, что она нужна Зене.

Она медленно приоткрыла дверь в конюшню и заглянула внутрь. Зены там не оказалось. На протяжении следующих нескольких часов она нервно прочесывала деревню с одного края на другой, в поисках воина, но все было безуспешно. Вконец расстроенная, Габриель направилась в таверну. Она понимала, что вряд ли встретит там Зену, но это было единственное место, которое она не успела проверить.

Скрестив на удачу пальцы, она сделала глубокий вдох и вошла внутрь. Зал был пуст. Женщину постигло новое разочарование.

Роза приветливо поздоровалась с ней: «Габриель, чем могу тебе помочь?»

«Привет, Роза» - утомившись от поисков, бард обессилено опустилась на стул – «Не отказалась бы от кружечки чая».

Рыжеволосая владелица трактира вернулась с двумя дымящимися кружками: «Не против, если составлю тебе компанию?»

«Конечно, нет» - улыбнулась Габриель, отодвигая стул, рядом с собой.

Передав барду её чай, Роза села: «Как дела?»

«Да вот, ищу Зену. Ты её случайно не видела?»

«Извини, но сегодня здесь почти никого не было. На удивление безлюдно» - женщина пожала плечами – «Думаю, все торопятся завершить свои дела до наступления дождей».

Габриель глянула на дальний столик: «Райдера тоже нет?»

«Нет, но сомневаюсь, что его задержала **работа** » - сухо заметила Роза – «Он не из тех, кто будет попусту тратить драгоценное время. Вот посиделки здесь для него в самый раз».

«Ты к нему несправедлива» - попыталась защитить друга Габриель – «Может быть ему просто здесь нравится».

«Ещё бы» - подмигнула ей Роза – «Отличное местечко, чтобы снять очередную женщину».

«Не знаю… мне кажется за этим стоит нечто большее. Возможно он…»

Женщина резко оборвала её: «Не позволяй ему вскружить себе голову».

«Почему ты так говоришь?»

«Просто Райдер знает, как расположить к себе женщину. Думаю, у них срабатывает материнский инстинкт. Он как старый бродячий пес, которого им хочется пожалеть и о котором нужно позаботиться. А потом, прежде чем они успевают сами осознать это, он пользуется ими и выбрасывает, как что-то ненужное» - она со стуком поставила на стол кружку – «Поверь, я повидала немало женщин, которые не смогли устоять перед его очарованием».

«Но только не ты».

«Нет» - она сделала небольшой глоток и улыбнулась – «Я давно научилась отличать собак от волков».

«Значит, вы все-таки были когда-то вместе?»

Роза кивнула: «Да, я была совсем ещё девчонкой» - она нервно вцепилась пальцами в свой фартук – «Он был моим первым мужчиной».

«Что-то не сложилось?»

Женщина потрясла головой и отвернулась: «Я застала его с другой» - она снова посмотрела на барда и пожала плечами – «Для меня это был конец».

«Поэтому ты и решила уехать из города?»

Роза помолчала, задумчиво разглядывая свою кружку, прежде чем продолжить: «Нет, это было не мое решение. Отец отправил меня жить к дяде».

«Там ты и встретила своего мужа?»

«Хмм» - женщина улыбнулась – «Да, он оказался очень добрым человеком, хотя и был намного старше меня. К сожалению, он умер почти сразу же после того, как я родила второго ребенка».

«Мне очень жаль».

Роза кивнула: «Поначалу пришлось несладко, но мы выдержали. А прошлой зимой умер отец, и я решила перебраться с девочками обратно. Вот, как видишь, теперь хозяйничаю в таверне».

«Ты отлично справляешься, успевая при этом растить дочерей! У тебя чудесные девочки!»

Роза усмехнулась: «Мда, бывают и хорошие дни».

«Я видела на днях их с Райдером у озера. Похоже, они неплохо ладят».

«Да, он всегда умел находить подход к детям. Может, потому что сам до конца так и не вырос».

«Вряд ли» - не согласилась с ней Габриель – «Мне кажется, дети просто тянутся к его чуткому сердцу, особенно Тана».

«Ох, эта у нас ещё та звезда. Они с Райдером два сапога пара».

Габриель улыбнулась: «Я заметила, что она большая непоседа и гораздо быстрее идет на контакт, чем Эмма».

«Да, забавно, как две сестры могут быть такими разными».

Габриель мысленно вернулась к своему разговору с Эммой, вспомнила волнение, которое читалось в глазах девочки… какой нежной была её улыбка. Внезапно её осенила странная идея. Она посмотрела на Розу: «Ты права, они даже внешне не похожи».

Уставившись в кружку, женщина, чуть помедлив, ответила: «Думаю, Тана пошла в меня, а Эмма больше похожа на отца, она и темные волосы унаследовала от него».

Габриель кивнула, внимательно изучая свою собеседницу: «Хорошее сочетание».

«Да» - отодвинув стул, Роза трясущейся рукой взяла со стола пустую кружку – «Ну, думаю, мне пора вернуться к работе».

«Конечно» - Габриель тоже встала – «Спасибо за чай».

«Не за что, я всегда тебе рада».

«Послушай, если вдруг увидишь Зену, передай, что я её ищу, хорошо?»

«Договорились. Ты будешь дома?»

Габриель ненадолго задумалась, прежде чем ответить: «Да, только сначала загляну в одно место».

* * *

Зена стояла на вершине холма и печально смотрела на тихую маленькую деревушку. Она не могла дать барду ту жизнь, которую Габриэль вела здесь. Все это было слишком чуждо воину.

Забывшись, она машинально шла по направлению к дому барда. Габриель была права; ей нужно было поспать. Может, обычная кровать была для неё сейчас лучшим выходом.

Она подошла к двери и постучала. На её удачу, в доме никого не оказалось. Пройдя в комнату подруги, она закрыла за собой дверь и присела на кровать. Ощущая неимоверную слабость, она начала медленно разоблачаться. Отвязав нагрудные пластины, она заметила слегка разошедшийся шов.

«Проклятье» - прошептала она. Поднявшись, Зена подошла к комоду и выдвинула верхний ящик, надеясь найти там нитки и иголку. Не обнаружив ни того, ни другого, она продолжила свои поиски. В конце концов она наткнулась на них в нижнем ящике комода. Продев нитку в иголку, воительница довольно умело, в несколько стежков, зашила образовавшуюся дыру. Перерезав нитку, она вернула швейные принадлежности барда на место. Когда Зена уже задвигала ящик, её внимание вдруг привлек небольшой кусок пергамента, торчащий из-под аккуратно сложенной одежды. Она осторожно потянула за него и сразу поняла, что наткнулась на один из свитков барда. Слегка помедлив, словно терзаясь чувством вины, она все же развернула его и быстро пробежалась глазами по первым строкам.

 _Пускай мне трудно набраться смелости, чтобы признаться, что ты значишь для меня, я больше не в силах скрывать свои чувства._

Зена взволнованно продолжила читать.

 _Я отправилась посмотреть мир, чтобы найти себя, но, лишь вернувшись домой, поняла, что лежало на моем сердце все это время. Скрепив наши судьбы дружбой, тебе удалось навсегда изменить мою жизнь._

Сердце Зены учащенно билось, а глаза уже пробегали по следующим строкам.

 _Я влюбилась в тебя безоговорочно. С того самого момента, когда первые лучи солнца касаются моего лица, до поздней ночи, баюкающей меня в своем лоне, все мои мысли лишь о тебе. Я хочу быть с тобой… и в моих снах ты приходишь ко мне. Я никогда не испытывала подобной страсти… не переживала такой сладостной муки. Мое тело разрывается от желания быть с тобой._

Зена тяжело сглотнула, когда её взгляд прошелся по последнему абзацу.

 _В конце концов мне все же удалось признать чувства, которые я хоронила в себе. Они стали для меня опорой. И только они что-то значат для меня сейчас..._

 _Неизвестно, к чему это приведет и что ждет меня в будущем. Но в одном я уверена: мое сердце принадлежит тебе. И я молюсь, чтобы по воле чудесного провидения мои чувства оказались взаимны. Если это так, то ты придешь ко мне._

 _Навсегда твоя, Габриель._

Руки Зены тряслись, пока она сворачивала послание. Больше там не было ничего написано, даже даты не стояло. Но ей не составило труда понять, кому оно было предназначено.

Очень аккуратно сложив письмо, она спрятала его за отворот сапога, после чего быстро вышла за дверь. Сон был забыт.

* * *

Заметив друга возле сарая, Габриель окликнула его: «Кто-то трудится в поте лица, как я посмотрю».

Райдер развернулся, в руках мужчины были вилы: «Габ! Какой приятный сюрприз! Что занесло тебя в нашу дыру?»

«Хотела поговорить с тобой. Найдется минутка?»

«Не вопрос» - он прислонил вилы к стене и вытер рукавом лицо – «Не можешь сочинить письмо?»

«Нет, я передумала. Решила поговорить с ней один на один».

«Ого! А что стряслось?»

«На самом деле много чего, но я пришла, чтобы поговорить не о себе» - она жестом указала на скамью – «Не возражаешь, если присяду?»

«Напротив, я даже составлю тебе компанию» - Райдер с любопытством посмотрел на подругу – «Ты меня заинтриговала. Что случилось?».

«Я заглянула в таверну, думала, найти там Зену, а в результате разговорилась с Розой».

Стоило барду упомянуть имя рыжеволосой хозяйки таверны, как все внимание мужчины было уже приковано к ней.

«Знаешь, пока мы говорили, мне в голову пришла одна мысль» - она помедлила, подбирая нужные слова.

«Ну и?» - не вытерпел Райдер – «Ты скажешь или оставишь меня теряться в догадках?»

Габриель глубоко вздохнула. Не зная иной способ подтвердить свои подозрения, она решила действовать напрямую: «Райдер, как ты думаешь, отец Розы мог выслать её из деревни, из-за того, что она была беременна?»

Смысл сказанного бардом потряс мужчину до глубины души.

Она мягко накрыла его руку своей ладонью: «Мне кажется, что Эмма может оказаться твоей дочерью».

Райдер вскочил и схватился руками за голову: «Я… я не понимаю. Но почему Роза промолчала? Почему она ничего мне не сказала?»

«Ты ведь говорил, она застала тебя с другой девушкой. Возможно, она решила, что между вами все кончено».

«Как же она должна была страдать» - он беспокойно вышагивал из стороны в сторону. Внезапно остановившись, он с грустью посмотрел на барда – «Ей было только четырнадцать».

«Знаю. Она очень мужественная женщина. Наверняка ей пришлось очень несладко».

Райдер воздел руки к небу: «Боги, каким же идиотом я был. Я потратил впустую тринадцать лет» - в глазах мужчины появились слезы – «Я должен был быть рядом с ней, должен был поддержать её» - он тяжело рухнул обратно на скамью.

Габриель приобняла его, пытаясь успокоить: «Ещё не поздно» - подбодрила она друга.

Он пристыжено отвел в сторону глаза.

Она с нежностью сжала его плечо: «Райдер, думаю, нам обоим нужно прекратить притворяться, что мы не те, кто мы есть на самом деле. Может, настало время прислушаться к своему сердцу».

Он ответил на её объятия, крепко прижимая подругу к себе: «Но как мне теперь все исправить?»

Услышав в его голосе отчаяние, она отстранилась и заглянула ему в глаза: «Мы что-нибудь придумаем… обещаю».

* * *

Зена встала как вкопанная, замерев на месте. По дороге шли Габриель и Райдер, они держались за руки. Воительница была слишком далеко, чтобы слышать их разговор, но даже с такого расстояния восторг барда был очевиден. Зена с грустью смотрела на то, как Райдер поднял молодую женщину в воздух и радостно закружил вокруг себя.

Резко развернувшись, она пересекла площадь, намереваясь как можно скорее забрать Арго. У неё больше не было сомнений в том, кому Габриель собиралась отдать свое письмо.

* * *

Избрав дорогу, огибающую окраину деревни, Зена быстро выехала за её пределы. Достигнув развилки, она услышала за своей спиной чей-то голос.

«Что я вижу, решила все-таки уехать без меня?» - поинтересовалась прорицательница.

Расправив плечи, Зена обернулась и посмотрела на неё: «Проницательная как всегда».

Азия улыбнулась: «Если быть до конца честной, то ты вполне предсказуема».

Окончательно потеряв терпение, воительница пришпорила Арго и тронулась снова в путь: «Почему бы тебе не отправиться со своими остротами куда подальше?» - бросила она через плечо.

«Убегая от неё, ты не избавишься от своей боли».

Слова прорицательницы заставили воина остановиться.

Азия продолжала: «Ты можешь прятать свои чувства днем. Но ночью, когда ты спишь… да, в том-то и дело, если тебе удается уснуть…»

Зена приземлилась рядом с прорицательницей: «Насколько ты в этом замешана?!»

«Я не являюсь причиной твоих проблем со сном, если ты об этом».

Воительница угрожающе шагнула вперед: «По-моему, пришло время немного поболтать» - сузив глаза, она схватила женщину за отворот плаща – «Лучше по-хорошему говори, что знаешь… **быстро**!»

«На твоем месте» - спокойно ответила Азия – «Я бы была крайне осторожна в своих просьбах».

Зена со злостью рванула её на себя: «Говори!»

Все с той же невозмутимостью прорицательница накрыла рукой плотно сжатый кулак воина.

Зена вздрогнула, ощутив этот контакт, её сознание мгновенно наполнилось миллионами образов. Она отступила назад, ощущая легкое головокружение.

Азия последовала за ней, даже не пытаясь высвободиться: «И с чего мне начать?» - глаза женщины утратили серый оттенок и стали темно-синими, поражая своей глубиной – «Может, стоит для начала разобраться с духом, который посещает жительниц Амфиполиса?»

Хватка воина внезапно ослабла, но Азия продолжала удерживать кулак женщины в своей руке.

«Рассказать, почему все эти женщины блондинки?»

Перед Зеной промелькнули лица жительниц Амфиполиса. Покачнувшись, она сжала голову руками, пытаясь отогнать от себя это наваждение.

«Ну же… такая умная женщина, как ты… если поднапрячься, уверена, ты сразу все поймешь».

Зена прокрутила в своем сознании образ каждой из них… молодая… стройная… светлые волосы…невысокий рост… все эти характеристики указывали на Габриель. У неё закружилась голова. Все это время она **сама** блуждала во снах других людей… в поисках Габриель.

«Прекрати!»

Азия отступила назад, и образы мгновенно начали таять. Зена прислонилась к Арго, чтобы не упасть.

Голос прорицательницы заметно смягчился: «Мучительно столь сильно желать кого-то… кто, веришь, никогда не сможет тебе принадлежать. Я понимаю твои чувства лучше, чем ты думаешь».

Трясясь всем телом, Зена снова забралась в седло.

Азия взяла Арго под уздцы: «Без неё ты не обретешь покоя».

Страшная правда, прозвучавшая в словах прорицательницы, пронзила сердце воина. Зена печально посмотрела на женщину: «Слишком поздно. Ничего уже не сделать».

«Значит, ты готова отдать её этому молодому жигало?»

«Габриель знает, что ей нужно».

«Да, знает, и готова пожертвовать многим, чтобы получить это. Она обладает изрядным мужеством. Тебе стоит поучиться у неё».

Зена пришпорила лошадь, но Арго не сдвинулась с места.

Легонько похлопав животное по холке, Азия снова обратилась к воину: «Скажи, а что если ты права насчет этого мужчины? Что если он ей совсем не пара?»

«Я не вправе вмешиваться».

«Даже как **подруга**?»

«Ей же будет лучше, если я уеду».

«Ты имеешь ввиду, так будет лучше для тебя? Если бы ты действительно заботилась о её благополучии, то, по крайней мере попыталась бы предупредить её».

Слова прорицательницы попали в цель, Зена разозлилась: «А какой тебе в этом интерес? Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы она была с Райдером?»

«На самом деле все просто. Мне очень **нравится** твой бард» - Азия улыбнулась и подалась в сторону, пропуская воина. Развернувшись, прорицательница неспешно продолжила свой путь.

Задетая за живое словами женщины, Зена ещё долго смотрела ей вслед, хотя та уже давно скрылась из вида. Пускай воительница не испытывала к ней ни малейшего доверия, она знала, что в одном прорицательница была бесспорно права. Бегство не было спасением. Она не могла просто уйти, даже не попрощавшись с подругой, не удостоверившись, что она оставляет её в надежных руках.

Внезапно ей на ум пришла идея. Возможно, она ещё **может** что-то сделать. Натянув поводья, она направила Арго по дороге обратно, намереваясь ещё раз посетить таверну. Если Габриель был нужен именно Райдер, Зена должна была убедиться в том, что подруга получит его… изменившимся человеком.

* * *

Войдя в конюшню, Габриель застыла на месте. Вещи Зены исчезли. А вместе с ними Арго и сама Зена.

Тяжело прислонившись к двери, Габриель попыталась унять бешено рвущееся из груди сердце, и как-то успокоиться. Возможно, Зена хотела побыть одна…немного отдохнуть. Быстро оглядев конюшню, бард принялась осматривать следы. Но было слишком поздно, чтобы она могла что-то по ним понять. Габриель была вынуждена дожидаться утра.

По телу девушки пробежала дрожь, когда она услышала вдалеке раскаты грома.

Подходя к дому, она молилась, чтобы с воином ничего не случилось.

* * *

Зена вошла в таверну и быстро огляделась вокруг. Верный себе, Райдер сидел за дальним столиком и радостно щебетал о чем-то с молодой женщиной, на этот раз его собеседницей была брюнетка. Глубоко вздохнув, воительница направилась в его сторону.

Он поднял удивленный взгляд: «Зена, что ты здесь делаешь? Габ…»

Она угрожающе нависла над ним и не дала договорить: «Я пришла, чтобы увидеть **тебя**. Думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить».

Откровенно проигнорировав её угрозу, Райдер снова посмотрел на свою собеседницу: «Извини, но я сейчас немного занят. В любом случае, тебе лучше поговорить с Габри…»

Впившись пальцами в его плечо, Зена рывком подняла мужчину на ноги: «Мне жаль, приятель, если тебе показалось, что я **прошу** » - она взглянула на его последнюю пассию, потом снова на него – «А ты довольно занятой малый: днем - шатенка, ночью – рыженькая, Габриель очевидно с утра, а теперь ещё и брюнетка».

Спутница Райдера бросила на него презрительный взгляд и вскочила со стула: «Я, наверное совсем рехнулась, раз поверила, что ты можешь говорить всерьез про какую-то там работу».

«Подожди, я…»

«Прибереги свои извинения для других!» - воскликнула она – «Я сама дойду до дома!»

Разозленный, Райдер повернулся к Зене, выдернув из её руки край своей рубашки: «Великолепно» - набычился он – «Большое тебе спасибо!»

Воительница посмотрела на него: «Как тебе это удается?»

«Сказать по правде, с трудом, но я почти уговорил её. Если бы ты не вмешалась…»

Зена с силой оттолкнула его и прижала к стене: «Ах ты, мелкий ублюдок!»

Он удивил её, улыбнувшись в ответ: «Обычно люди понимают это, лишь узнав меня поближе. Но Габ была права, ты быстро все схватываешь».

«О, да ты просто само **очарование** » - процедила воительница сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы – «Если бы она так сильно тебя не любила, я…»

«Что ты несешь? Мы просто друзья».

Зена горько вздохнула и вытащила из сапога письмо барда: «Читай!» - приказала она.

Райдер быстро пробежал глазами по пергаменту: «Ну? И что я должен с этим делать?»

Зена сердито потрясла головой: «Она отдала тебе свое сердце».

«А с чего ты взяла, что она писала это мне? Я что-то не вижу здесь **моего** имени».

«Но я видела её днем… ты обнимал её».

Наконец поняв сомнения воина, Райдер улыбнулся: «Ревнуешь, да?»

«Следи за языком!» - прошипела Зена, с трудом сдерживая себя.

«Слушай, а все воины такие тупоголовые, как ты?»

Зена была на пределе. Её глаза загорелись опасным огнем, а руки сжались на горле мужчины: «Я теряю терпение» - зарычала она.

Осознав серьезность ситуации, в которую он угодил, Райдер попытался заговорить: «Ты все неправильно поняла. Письмо предназначено не мне. Она написала его для тебя».

Оглушенная его словами, Зена неосознанно ослабила хватку, освобождая его.

«Она любит **тебя** ».

«Откуда ты знаешь?»

«Она сама мне рассказала. Откуда же ещё?»

Сердце Зены бешено стучало, отдаваясь в висках: «Если ты лжешь, я…»

«… слушай, я, конечно, люблю ходить по краю, но не до такой степени, я же не дурак».

Руки женщины задрожали, когда до неё наконец дошла вся полнота сказанного им.

Райдер продолжал объяснять: «Габриель не решалась рассказать тебе лично, поэтому я предложил ей написать письмо».

У Зены все поплыло перед глазами: «Но вчера вечером… вы с ней…»

«… я уже сказал. Нас связывает только дружба. Она помогает мне снова наладить свою жизнь. Вот поэтому…»

«… где она?» - прервала его Зена.

«Откуда я знаю. Ушла тебя искать. Может уже дома».

Не произнеся больше ни слова, Зена развернулась и бросилась прочь, из таверны.

* * *

Пронаблюдав за тем, как за воином хлопнула дверь, Райдер криво усмехнулся.

«Ты выглядишь довольно бодро для человека, которого едва не убили» - заметила Роза.

«Мда. Похоже, у Габриель сегодня дела пойдут в гору» - вернувшись на свое место, он отхлебнул из кружки чая и рассмеялся – «Черт, вот бы был фокус, если бы я и вправду сейчас договаривался о свидании».

Роза улыбнулась: «Ну, ты молодец, хорошо держишься».

«Ты это так сказала, словно удивлена» - усмехнулся мужчина, осторожно потирая шею, на которой виднелись следы от пальцев воина.

Роза нахмурилась: «Болит? Давай сделаю холодный компресс?»

«Нее» - он отмахнулся и сделал ещё один глоток чая.

«Мне думается, ты уже слегка староват для подобных выяснений».

«Откровенно говоря, я уже заметно сдаю свои позиции» - признался он.

«Ну, меня-то ты не обманешь» - ответила Роза – «Блондинка, брюнетка, рыженькая, за два дня-то. И это только то, что мне известно».

«Брось! Мы ведь оба знаем, что Габ для меня лишь подруга, а брюнетка – моя сестра».

«А как же рыженькая?»

«По правде… единственная женщина, которая меня интересует, это ты».

Роза издала нервный смешок: «Прибереги свои признания для тех, кто тебя плохо знает».

«Ты не веришь, что я способен на верность, что могу угомониться?»

Она с сомнением покачала головой: «Ты? Никогда».

«И ты готова поставить на это свои деньги?»

«Жизнь тебя ничему не учит?» - предупредила Роза – «Когда ты в последний раз выигрывал у меня пари?»

«Какая разница? Или боишься, что совсем меня не знаешь?»

«О, уж кто-кто, а я… знаю тебя **слишком** хорошо».

«Ну, тогда в чем проблема?» - решительно заявил он – «Спорим, я выдержу целый месяц без женщины, даже на свидания не стану ходить?»

Роза саркастически хмыкнула: «Я скорее поверю, что ты целый месяц протянешь без еды и выпивки, чем без женщины».

«Значит по рукам?»

Она замолчала, обдумывая предложение: «А как я смогу проверить, что ты не… ?»

Райдер улыбнулся: «Придется поверить на слово».

«Вот уж вряд ли» - невозмутимо ответила она.

«Да ладно. Я могу быть кем угодно, но не лжецом, ты ведь знаешь».

«И что на кону?»

«Думаю, нужно поставить что-то стоящее. Как насчет пятидневной платы?»

«Нет! Я не могу рисковать такими деньгами, мне нужно растить девочек».

«Да, ты права» - он погрузился в размышления, обдумывая возможные варианты – «Тогда давай так – ставлю пятидневную плату за одно свидание с тобой?»

«Ни за что на свете!»

«А почему нет?»

«Ты имеешь ввиду, есть ли ещё причины, кроме моего полного отрицания твоего распутного характера и праздного образа жизни?» - она отвернулась, собираясь уйти.

Пропустив мимо ушей её комментарий, Райдер не унимался: «Боишься, что мне это по силам, а?»

Роза рассмеялась: «Верится с трудом».

«А мне кажется, ты просто испугалась, что тебе понравится наше свидание».

«Сомневаюсь» - внезапно ощутив какое-то странное волнение, она принялась собирать с соседнего стола грязные кружки. Несмотря на показную уверенность, у неё в голове царил полный разброд мыслей, а сердце учащенно билось, стоило представить первое свидание с Райдером после его месячного воздержания.

«Если ты так уверена, что я не выдержу, тогда что ты теряешь?» - продолжал провоцировать её Райдер.

Подумав о том, что ей совсем не помешают лишние деньги, она вдруг передумала: «Говоришь пятидневная плата?» - повторила она, в голосе слышался интерес.

«Ага. Против всего лишь одного свидания» - он улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как она борется с искушением.

«Только свидание… никакого секса?»

Райдер заговорчески подмигнул ей: «Оставляю это на твое усмотрение» - ухмыльнувшись, он протянул руку, чтобы скрепить пари.

Роза твердо пожала её.

* * *

С каждым шагом, который приближал её к дому барда, Зена мысленно молилась о том, чтобы Райдер не солгал ей. Остановившись на углу дома, она попыталась успокоить рвущееся из груди сердце. Зена понятия не имела, что собиралась сказать. Она знала одно – ей нужно было увидеть Габриель…оказаться рядом с ней.

Когда она подошла ближе, сердце воина оборвалось. Внутри царила абсолютная темнота. На мгновение она решила забраться через окно, но тут же отмела эту мысль. Меньше всего ей хотелось будить семью барда и устраивать сцену. Тяжело вздохнув, воительница повела Арго в конюшню. Её сводила с ума одна лишь мысль о том, что придется ждать утра, чтобы все выяснить.

Быстро разместив Арго на ночь, она начала разворачивать свое одеяло. С уст воина сорвался разочарованный вздох, когда она печально опустилась на него. Слова Райдера по-прежнему эхом отдавались в сознании женщины. Почему она ничего не замечала прежде? Достав письмо барда, Зена снова перечитала его, на этот раз уже другими глазами.

Она вспомнила образы, которые увидела, когда Азия сжала её руку. Их героями были не только жительницы Амфиполиса. Там были и другие видения… видения, рожденные не её сознанием. Ей вдруг стало жарко, когда она осознала, что мечты о бесплотном духе, посещающем столь откровенные сны, были не чем иным, как порождением богатого воображения Габриель. Каким-то образом барду удалось найти к ней путь в своих снах и вовлечь в них воина.

В голове Зены мгновенно созрел план. Если Габриель это под силу, тогда возможно…

Негромкий гул внезапно привлек внимание воина, заставив отвлечься от своих мыслей. Начиналась гроза. Она взглянула на крышу и улыбнулась.

«Ну что, Габриель. Давай посмотрим, не разлюбила ли ты прогулки под дождем» - с этими словами она легла, расслабилась и, закрыв глаза, попыталась сконцентрироваться.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15.**

 _Наблюдая за тонкими струями дождя, стекающими по окну, Габриель, словно загипнотизированная следила за замысловатыми рисунками, образованными этими маленькими ручейками. Она почти ощущала мягкий летний ветерок, колышущий листву стоящего рядом с домом дерева. Изрезанные жилами ветви призывно раскачивались перед ней, маня выйти наружу._

 _Не в силах противиться их зову, она раскрыла дверь и глубоко втянула насыщенный, душистый запах земли, который мгновенно заполнил все её чувства._

 _Словно давно ожидая её, ветер потянулся к барду, обернув женщину легким туманом. Её тонкая ночнушка тут же прилипла к телу, вызвав слабую дрожь, пробежавшую по коже. Подняв голову к небу, она откинула назад волосы и растворилась в ощущениях, позволяя прохладе окутать себя._

 _Чувственные прикосновения капель дождя были похожи на едва-уловимые поцелуи мягких губ… губ, которые она наблюдала тысячи раз… губ, к которым она так страстно мечтала прижать свои собственные. Они скользнули вниз по шее, нежно покусывая… жадно пробуя её. Она застонала от удовольствия и выгнулась навстречу им._

 _Внезапно желание ощутить струи дождя, стекающие вдоль всего тела, стало непреодолимым. Стянув тонкую рубашку через голову, она откинула её в сторону, подставляя каплям свою разгоряченную кожу._

 _Ветер бешено закрутился вокруг неё, властно предъявляя свои права на её шею и грудь. Она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь этим настойчивым ласкам, которые походили на касания невидимых пальцев._

 _Дождь, словно услышав её мольбу, опрокинул на неё каскад брызг, которые тут же сосредоточили все свое внимание на возбужденных сосках барда._

 _Её захлестнули небывалые ощущения. Капли дождя, вопреки своей прохладе, обжигали кожу, проникая в каждую пору. Женщина воздела руки к небу, словно к призрачному возлюбленному, и застонала, отдаваясь на волю грозе._

 _Послышались раскаты грома, хлынул ливень, стихия бушевала, не унимаясь, подавляя её сопротивление. Габриель опустилась на колени, ноги слишком ослабели, чтобы продолжать удерживать её. Женщина откинулась на спину, вытянувшись на пышной траве._

 _Буря мгновенно затихла, дождь превратился в изморось. Габриель инстинктивно понимала, чего от неё ждет буря… чего они обе хотят. И она не собиралась отказываться. Широко раздвинув ноги, она раскрыла себя навстречу стихии._

 _Вопреки прежним снам, она не чувствовала ни страха, ни стыда. Она хотела этого… ей нужно было ощутить это в полной мере. И дело было не в простом удовлетворении физической потребности, не в желании снять, наконец, напряжение. Это была жажда слиться, обрести целостность, к которой стремилась её душа._

 _Почти утихнувший дождь продолжал ронять свои капли, стекая по животу барда вниз. Контакт был столь нежным, столь чувственным, что походил на тонкий шелк, легонько касающийся её. Отдаваясь этим ласкам, она купалась в удовольствии. Никогда прежде она не ведала такого блаженства. Ощущения казались бесконечными, с каждой каплей она взмывала все выше и выше, пока наконец сердце бури не воззвало к ней, требуя освобождения._

 _Женщина развела бедра, усиливая контакт, но как бы сильно она не старалась, прикосновения оставались мучительно легкими, едва ощутимыми. Этого было мало, чудовищно мало. Она громко застонала, голос был пропитан желанием._

 _В ответ небеса разверзлись, и хлынул дождь. Энергия, бушевавшая внутри неё, ещё яростнее начала искать выход наружу. Внизу нещадно пульсировало, томление почти достигло апогея. Она была так близка… наконец ощутила полную свободу… и была готова заполучить её любой ценой._

 _Переступить эту невидимую черту было высшей наградой и самым важным, что она знала. И по-прежнему, она сдерживалась, желая этого, но зная, что это невозможно. Её медленно, но верно подвели к краю, за которым не было пути назад._

 _Где-то в глубине души понимая, что полученное сейчас высвобождение положит конец её томлению, но разлучит с тем единственным, кто ей был нужен, женщина застонала и свела вместе колени, резко вырывая себя из пропасти, в которую уже была готова упасть._

 _Небо сотряс оглушительный раскат грома, яростно засверкали молнии._

 _По щекам барда заструились слезы, она плакала, хотя звук её плача и тонул в мощном вое разбушевавшейся стихии. Сердце женщины рвалось из груди: «Пожалуйста… прошу… покажись. Мне нужно тебя увидеть»._

 _Буря затихла._

 _В отдалении она различила конюшню. Туман перед ней вдруг начал сгущаться, пока, наконец, не обрел четкую форму. Ночное небо озарил свет молнии, и глазам барда предстал образ женщины, которую она любила._

 _Габриель потянулась к ней, но, подобно миражу, пальцы прошли сквозь видение, заставив его медленно растаять. Отчаянно желая вернуть исчезнувший образ, женщина закричала. Но внезапно обнаружила, что слышит не свой голос. Это была Зена, которая взывала к ней, повторяя снова и снова имя барда._

* * *

Молодая женщина резко проснулась.

И в тот же миг пришло понимание. Она была не одинока в своих снах. Все это время с ней была Зена, не уступая в своем желании силе её страсти.

* * *

Габриель бесшумно прокралась вдоль дома, осторожно прикрыв за собой входную дверь. После чего она пересекла двор, не обращая внимания на моросящий дождь, и замерла возле входа в конюшню. Потянувшись к ручке, Габриель вдруг засомневалась.… её обуял страх, что воина там не окажется… страх, что она там будет. Бард взволнованно провела рукой по волосам, и, глубоко вздохнув, потянула на себя дверь.

Зена спала, она лихорадочно металась во сне, и с губ воина слетало имя барда, снова и снова.

Её низкий чувственный голос заставил сердце Габриель ускорить свой ритм. Это была совершенно неведомая ей доселе сторона воина… сексуальная, необузданная, и в то же время потрясающе беззащитная. Волосы, цвета воронова крыла, разметавшиеся вокруг лица женщины, делали её дикую, экзотическую красоту ещё неотразимее.

Запыхавшаяся и взволнованная, Габриель опустилась на колени. Протянув дрожащую руку, она коснулась холодными подушечками пальцев разгоряченной кожи воина: «Я здесь, Зена, я с тобой».

Мгновенно успокоенная звуком голоса барда, воительница медленно открыла глаза.

Габриель затаила дыхание. Все, о чем она мечтала, все, чего она так ждала, нашло отражение в этих глазах.

Зена сделала судорожный вдох, словно выбралась на поверхность после глубокого погружения. Но сейчас ей был нужен не воздух… а вторая половина её души. Безо всякой мысли, она притянула барда к себе, необходимость физического контакта была слишком велика.

Габриель растворилась в её объятиях, и Зена ощутила, словно вновь обрела недостающую часть самой себя. Губы воина нежно прижались ко лбу барда, оставляя на нем нежные поцелуи.

Габриель задрожала, с её губ сорвался судорожный вздох.

Зена обеспокоено отстранилась, глаза тревожно забегали по сторонам. Она бессвязно принялась что-то объяснять: «Я… извини… мне не надо было… я хотела… но… я…» - окончательно смешавшись, она разочарованно вздохнула и со страхом подняла глаза, чтобы встретиться со взглядом барда. Она испытала поистине облегчение, когда увидела улыбку подруги – «Ты не расстроена… из-за сна?»

«Нет! Это было так… я почувствовала…» - Габриель тоже запнулась, слова подвели её. Издав тяжелый вздох, она покачала головой и улыбнулась – «Какой же из меня бард после этого».

Зена потянулась и ласково провела тыльной стороной ладони по щеке девушки: «Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю?»

Габриель застенчиво посмотрела на неё: «Я так долго мечтала, что когда-нибудь услышу, как ты скажешь это».

«Габриель, я…» - решив поступить правильно с женщиной, которую она любила больше жизни, Зена замолчала, подбирая верные слова – «Ты… ты чувствуешь… ты уверена, что это именно то, что тебе нужно? Что **я** \- это то, что тебе нужно?» - глаза воительницы беспомощно блуждали по лицу барда в поисках малейшего сомнения.

Но Габриель встретила её взгляд без тени колебаний: «Я полюбила тебя с первого момента… всем сердцем, всей душой. В тех снах, которые мы разделили, я ощутила силу твоего желания. Разве ты не чувствуешь моё?»

И Зена чувствовала. А теперь, когда бард была рядом, она чувствовала это особенно сильно, невидимая энергия бурлила вокруг них, затягивая в свой водоворот. Воительница зачарованно любовалась прекрасными чертами молодой девушки, склонившейся к ней. Кожа, блестящая от капель дождя, тонкая ночнушка, чувственно облегающая тело барда. Эмоции, которые она так долго таила в себе, наконец, нашли волю: «Габриель, я хочу тебя… ты мне **нужна** … больше всего на свете».

Бард трясущимися пальцами развязала шнуровку, скрепляющую ворот её рубашки, и приподняла промокшую насквозь ткань. Осторожно стянув ночнушку через голову, она предложила себя единственным способом, который знала.

Сердце воина перестало биться, когда она медленно приблизилась, чтобы взять лицо барда в свои ладони. Их глаза встретились. Застыв, очарованные моментом, ни одна из женщин не шелохнулась. Для Зены больше не существовало ничего, кроме ели уловимого дыхания барда. Склонившись к ней, воительница мягко прижалась губами к устам подруги.

Чувствуя возрастающий ритм собственного пульса, Габриель запустила пальцы в шелковистые волосы воина, и притянула её ещё ближе к себе.

Зена была окончательно потеряна. Никогда прежде близость другого человека не вызывала в ней подобных чувств. Нежность барда, её безоглядная готовность отдаться ей, тронула самые тонкие струны в душе воина. Она застонала, руки плавно скользнули по спине девушки, когда та приоткрыла рот, принимая её. Зену обдало жаром, который разлился благостным теплом по телу, стоило ей проникнуть внутрь, чтобы впервые попробовать свою юную возлюбленную. Они двигались как одно целое, подпитывая все нарастающую страсть. Удовольствие было поистине непередаваемым.

Наслаждаясь их близостью, Габриель вложила все в этот поцелуй: свою любовь, свое желание, свою страсть… она больше не сдерживала себя. Громко застонав, бард углубила поцелуй. Она словно вознеслась на небеса. Девушка тесно прижималась к воину, их тела были сплетены в любящем объятии, а желание почти достигло своего пика. Отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы ощутить обнаженное тело Зены, прижатое к её собственному, Габриель сделала глоток воздуха и решительно потянулась к рубашке воина.

«Тише» - мягко взяла её за руку Зена – «Скажи мне, что ты хочешь».

Чувственная просьба отозвалась волной тепла в животе барда. Продолжая зачарованно смотреть на мягкие, полные губы своей спутницы, Габриель запинаясь, прошептала: «Я… в моих снах… ты» - она застенчиво замолчала, стыдясь собственных слов.

Зена нежно смотрела на неё, удерживая взгляд барда: «Только скажи…»

Габриель густо покраснела, представив мягкий язык воина там, где он нужен был ей больше всего: «Твой… рот… я…»

Уголки губ Зены изогнулись в понимающей улыбке, она мягко опустила барда на спину. Изящно вытянувшись во весь рост, воительница подняла рубашку и медленно стянула её через голову, после чего откинула в сторону: «Дааа» - с жаром произнесла она – «Я тоже этого хочу».

Вид обнаженной женщины, склонившейся над ней, лишил барда дыхания. Возбужденная сверх меры, она не могла унять бешеного сердцебиения, когда Зена прижалась к ней, окропив своей влагой.

«Видишь, как ты меня возбуждаешь».

Габриель застонала от удовольствия, чувствуя, как эта сильная женщина спокойно скользит вдоль её бедра. Какая-то часть неё до сих пор не могла поверить в происходящее. Неужели все это было на самом деле? Она дрожала, переполняемая эмоциями. Годы самоотречения, годы мучительного желания того, чему она не могла дать имя, наконец-то остались позади. По щекам девушки стекали слезы: «Пожалуйста, ты мне нужна. Я не хочу, чтобы это опять прекратилось…»

«Я обещаю… **в этот раз** … меня ничто не остановит» - подавшись вперед, она с любовью посмотрела на свою спутницу. Сердце воина дрогнуло при виде безоговорочного доверия, которое она прочла в глазах барда. Зена провела пальцами по чувственному изгибу её шеи – «Просто закрой глаза» - прошептала она – «Почувствуй меня».

Габриель тихонько застонала, когда их губы вновь слились в поцелуе, о котором она могла лишь мечтать. Девушка тонула в невероятных ощущениях, мягкое давление груди Зены, несравнимое тепло её кожи. Габриель охватила эйфория, когда воительница вдохнула жизнь в её так долго дремавшее тело: поцелуи Зены, такие нежные и чувственные, что она мгновенно потеряла голову.

Зену тоже захлестнул этот вихрь эмоций. Она была в одном шаге от того, чтобы осуществить свои фантазии… заняться любовью с женщиной, которая навсегда завладела её сердцем. Видя, с какой страстью реагирует бард на каждое её прикосновение, Зена начала впервые открывать её для себя. В своих снах она грезила о страстности девушки, но здесь, в мягком отсвете лунного света, просачивающегося сквозь узкие щели в стенах, Габриель демонстрировала ей столь необузданное и чувственное желание, что это пробуждало почти первобытные инстинкты в сознании воина.

Не в силах противиться, Зена прикоснулась к грудям девушки, нежно очертив пальцами их контур. Двигаясь в такт дыханию барда, её груди мягко поднимались и опускались, и воительница немигающим взглядом следила за тем, как набухали маленькие соски, увеличиваясь и твердея. Улыбнувшись, Зена любовно провела по возбужденным бугоркам, которые почти удвоились в размере. Сжав их между пальцами, она нежно подразнила их: «Ты была создана для меня».

«Даааа» - необыкновенная вспышка ощущений пронзила тело барда. У неё перехватило дыхание, когда она увидела, как воительница взяла её груди в ладони и начала медленно склоняться к ним. Сколько же раз в своих неосознанных мечтах она грезила об этом… желая удовлетворить голод воина?

Судорожно вдохнув, она выгнулась, подаваясь вперед, навстречу жадным устам возлюбленной, и закричала от удовольствия, стоило только влажным, теплым губам Зены сомкнуться вокруг её соска.

Медленно… и невероятно чувственно…Зена посасывала набухшую плоть, посылая новые импульсы в и без того возбужденное тело барда. Это было волшебно. Габриель закрыла глаза, впившись пальцами в разостланное под ней одеяло, все её существование было сосредоточено сейчас в этой сладостной муке.

Выпустив изо рта сосок барда, Зена проделала то же самое со вторым, после чего вновь сжала их пальцами. Продолжая легонько поигрывать возбужденными бугорками, она двинулась ниже. Язык воина прочертил влажную дорожку вдоль живота девушки.

Габриель застонала, почувствовав это прикосновение к своей разгоряченной коже. След, оставленный языком воина, буквально пылал, разливаясь в девушке новой волной ощущений.

Заведенная ещё больше столь бурной реакцией своей юной возлюбленной, Зена принялась ласкать внутреннюю часть бедер барда, призывая их раскрыться перед ней.

В животе Габриель полыхнул уже знакомый огонь. С учащенно бьющимся сердцем, она застонала и медленно развела ноги.

Плавно двигаясь навстречу обжигающему жару, Зена осторожно раздвинула чувственные складки, любуясь совершенством, которое открылось её глазам. Теплая, бархатно-мягкая плоть, исходящая влагой. Едва сдерживая дрожь в руках, Зена склонилась, чтобы ощутить её вкус.

Почувствовав первое прикосновение языка воина, Габриель задохнулась и выгнулась всем телом. Готовая потерять сознание от удовольствия, она издала протяжный низкий стон. Никогда прежде не испытывала она подобного наслаждения. В животе барда разливалось приятное тепло, пульсирующее в такт движениям языка Зены, который чувственно вращался, наполняя её.

Подхватив Габриэль под бедра, Зена притянула её к себе, наслаждаясь её вкусом. Она ощущала жар, исходящий от барда, и плоть, набухающую по мере её движений. Затем, используя лишь кончик языка, воительница мягко заскользила взад-вперед, касаясь особо чувствительной зоны.

В благодарность она услышала громкий стон Габриель, которая впилась в волосы воина. Каждое движение языка Зены разливалось волной удовольствия, сотрясающей тело молодой девушки.

Постепенно Зена усилила давление, её ласки стали более интенсивными.

Окончательно отдавшись на волю ощущениям, Габриель зажмурила глаза. Её голова металась из стороны в сторону, в то время как её опытная возлюбленная возносила её на все более недосягаемую высоту. Девушка выгнулась всем телом. На этот раз не было стыда, не было страха, которые сковывали её во снах и грозили прервать сладостный миг. Был лишь ненасытный воин, готовый даровать ей наслаждение, превосходящее все, что она знала.

Внезапно её бедра взлетели и застыли. Энергия, объединившая обеих женщин, слилась в одну точку, которая взорвалась где-то в глубине барда. Сознание покинуло её, когда удовольствие достигло своего апогея. А потом все слилось воедино: тело окончательно сдалось, мышцы сжались и пришло освобождение, снова и снова. Она кричала в экстазе, сотрясаемая оргазмом, и растворялась в сладостном пожаре, который полыхал внутри неё. Застонав, она обессилено опустилась, ощущая теплое покалывание в животе.

Зена тоже застыла, её язык был абсолютно неподвижен, но он продолжал упорно давить на нежную плоть барда. Накрыв ладонью нижнюю часть живота молодой девушки, воительница сконцентрировалась на пульсации, терпеливо выжидая подходящего момента. И когда он настал, Зена сомкнула губы на клиторе барда, вызывая новый мощный выброс крови, приливающей к поверхности разгоряченной плоти женщины.

Габриель вновь задохнулась, чувствуя, как удовольствие нарастает подобно гигантской волне, увеличивающейся с каждым мгновением. Бедра барда взлетели вверх, вся её сущность сосредоточилась на мягких прикосновениях языка воина, которая снова увлекла её на головокружительную высоту.

И опять взрыв ощущений, слишком могущественный, чтобы его можно было удержать в себе. Оказавшись на самом гребне этой волны, она с готовностью бросилась вниз, во второй раз, отдаваясь на волю невероятной силы, зарождаемой в ней. С губ барда сорвалось имя воина, когда её тело сотряс новый оргазм.

Габриель обессилено прижалась к возлюбленной. Несколько долгих минут, она лежала абсолютно неподвижно, не в силах шевельнуться, купаясь в этой блаженной неге. И это казалось чем-то удивительно правильным. Никогда ещё она не ощущала такой радости… такого удовлетворения. И это стоило любого испытания, через которое ей суждено было пройти… любого суда, который ожидал её.

Обняв возлюбленную, Зена прижала её к себе, их тела слились в одно. Они идеально подходили друг другу так, словно с момента образования времен они были созданы, чтобы быть единым целым.

* * *

Габриель медленно открыла глаза и увидела перед собой женщину, которой отдала свое сердце и душу. Блаженно вздохнув, она поцеловала свою темноволосую возлюбленную. Ощутив странный привкус на губах воина, она покраснела и смущенно отстранилась.

Зена улыбнулась: «Это ты» - она наклонилась в барду, приглашая её попробовать ещё раз.

Приободренная отсутствием всяких комплексов у своей спутницы, Габриель осторожно коснулась губ воина кончиком своего языка, а затем неуверенно скользнула внутрь, позволяя себе полностью насладиться необычным вкусом. Когда они перестали целоваться, бард снова блаженно вздохнула и улыбнулась.

«Мне тоже нравится» - прошептала Зена.

Наделенная новой уверенностью, Габриель окинула жадным взором тело воина: «Я хочу попробовать **тебя** » - самоуверенно прижав возлюбленную к одеялу, она провела указательным пальцем по груди воина.

Зена задрожала, почувствовав прикосновение. Она резко выдохнула и нежно перехватила руку барда. Приближался рассвет, и как бы сильно ей не хотелось ощутить ласки Габриель, Зена знала, что если все зайдет так далеко, она уже не сможет остановиться: «Тебе нужно вернуться… пока они не заметили твоего отсутствия».

«Но я… я не могу уйти» - запротестовала бард – «Только **не сейчас** » - она умоляюще уставилась на воина.

Разрываясь между тем, что было правильно, и тем, что хотелось им обеим, Зена нерешительно отодвинулась: «Милая, тебе, правда, лучше уйти. Я…»

Чувственное прикосновение пальцев Габриель, которые любовно переплелись с её собственными, заставило её замолчать. Зена подняла глаза и с удивлением увидела загадочную улыбку на лице девушки. Она с любопытством посмотрела на барда.

Габриель мягко сжала её руку: «Ты никогда ещё так меня не называла. Мне нравится… очень».

Зена ощутила, как краска прилила к щекам. Никогда прежде она не верила, что способна на те эмоции, которые испытала в тот момент. Никогда ещё она не чувствовала такой любви: «Мне тоже» - призналась воительница, улыбаясь.

Бард буквально светилась от счастья: «Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня… **только не сейчас** ».

«Габриель, я…» - чувства, которые были отражены в глазах девушки, настолько поразили её своей глубиной, что воительница замолчала. Она была готова на все ради этого юного создания и была не в силах отказать ей ни в чем – «Я понимаю, это тяжело, но мы не должны забывать об осторожности» - она погладила барда по щеке – «Я обещаю, скоро мы снова будем вместе».

«Когда?» - с готовностью откликнулась Габриель.

Зена не могла не улыбнуться при виде такой решимости: «Как только сможем ускользнуть, не вызвав лишних подозрений».

Быстро прикинув в уме возможные варианты, Габриель озвучила свою идею: «Я могу сказать, что у меня срочное дело… и пропустить завтрак».

Бровь воительницы приподнялась, выражая степень её сомнения: «Думаешь, если **ты** пропустишь завтрак, это не вызовет никаких подозрений?»

«Ммм… ну, тогда я могу сказать, что решила позавтракать с тобой».

Тронутая отчаянным желанием барда быть с ней, Зена попыталась призвать её к благоразумию: «Габриель, я бы хотела, чтобы так и было, но ты приехала сюда ради своей семьи. И будет странно, если ты будешь проводить столько времени со мной, а не с ними».

Бард разочарованно понурила голову, её плечи поникли.

Нежно приподняв подбородок возлюбленной, Зена мягко провела кончиком пальца по нижней губе женщины: «Поверь, я тоже хочу быть с тобой, больше всего на свете».

Видя безоговорочную любовь в глазах воина, Габриель ощутила душевный подъем: «Хорошо, тогда я приду за тобой, чтобы позвать на завтрак? Можешь же ты, по крайней мере, поесть с нами?»

Зена медлила с ответом, выискивая подходящие слова для того, чтобы объяснить барду, что за этим последует: «Я могу прийти, если хочешь» - начала она – «Но ты сможешь, вести себя так, словно между нами ничего не произошло? Будто ничего не изменилось?»

Поначалу вопрос воина порядком озадачил Габриель. Захваченная ураганом новых эмоций, она даже не успела подумать о том, чем могут обернуться их новые отношения: «Я не…» - она замолчала, внезапно со всей отчетливостью осознав, какой смысл был сокрыт в словах Зены. Вместо того чтобы праздновать рождение их любви, она должна была скрывать это. Ей придется как-то маскировать свою радость… утаивать свои чувства и притвориться, будто этот день ничем не отличается от любого другого. Сердце женщины оборвалось. Она с грустью потрясла головой – «Но… все **изменилось** … ты перевернула мой мир. Меня переполняет любовь к тебе и мне хочется кричать об этом. Как я смогу скрыть это?»

Зена притянула барда к себе, нежно целуя её в губы: «Я знаю, это сложно, но скоро мы уедем отсюда и впереди у нас вся жизнь».

«Вся жизнь» - машинально повторила Габриель.

Ощущая необычный покой, которого она не ведала никогда прежде, воительница продолжала прижимать барда к себе. Как бы трудно не пришлось им в будущем, она не могла думать ни о чем, кроме любви, которую она питала к молодой женщине, так доверчиво прятавшейся сейчас в её объятиях.

Габриель счастливо вздохнула: «Скажи мне, что это не сон».

«Не могу, для меня это **сон** … самый лучший из всех, что мне приходилось видеть».

Габриель ещё крепче прижалась к ней. То убежище, которое она нашла в объятиях воина, могло противостоять всему остальному миру. Её вера в их любовь была несгибаема. Пока они были вместе, они могли справиться с чем угодно, и ничто не могло поколебать её в этой вере. Бард осторожно высвободилась: «Я… наверное, мне пора».

Зена неуверенно кивнула. Наблюдая за тем, как её юная возлюбленная открывает дверь, она думала о приближающемся рассвете, который призван был ознаменовать первый день их жизни вместе: «До встречи» - прошептала она.

Мысли барда унеслись к бесчисленным дням и ночам, которые им ещё предстояло разделить, и Габриель блаженно улыбнулась: «До встречи… снова… и снова… и…» - дверь тихонько закрылась, и последние слова барда растворились в ночи.

Откинувшись на спину, Зена вслушивалась в тихие шлепки босых ног Габриель, спешащей домой. Воительница издала удовлетворенный вздох. Начиная с этого дня, дождь будет ассоциироваться у неё только с бардом.

Мысленно возвращаясь к тому, как они занимались любовью, Зена вновь слышала стоны Габриель, которые эхом отдавались в её сознании. Она прижала к губам пальцы, вдыхая аромат возлюбленной: дурманяще сладкий, он был полон жизни, словно лес после летнего дождя. Воительница вспомнила кожу барда, мягкую словно шелк. Никогда больше её руки не станут ласкать никого другого. Для Зены существовала лишь одна Габриель.

* * *

Холодная и одинокая, свернувшись калачиком на своей маленькой кровати, Габриель тосковала по теплым объятиям воина. Зена пробудила в ней то, что она так долго подавляла в себе, утолив голод, который едва не свел её с ума. Заниматься любовью с Зеной было подобно тому, чтобы парить среди звезд. Никогда больше не захочет она провести свою жизнь, ощущая груз, придавливающий её к земле. Для неё не было пути назад. Габриель больше не желала притворяться… только не это.

Она счастливо вздохнула, мысленно вызывая в памяти поцелуи воина. Она больше не сомневалась в желании Зены. Проведя рукой по бедру, Габриель вспомнила, как воительница мягко прижималась к ней. Она поднесла пальцы к губам. На них ещё сохранился мускусный возбуждающий запах её возлюбленной. Подобно могущественному эликсиру, он обострял чувства барда, наполняя её сознанием того, что она вдыхает аромат второй половины своей души.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16.**

Гекуба стояла посреди кухни, раскрыв от удивления рот. Обеденный стол был полностью заставлен блюдами. «Кто-то решил закатить пир?» - воскликнула она, поворачиваясь к старшей дочери.

Обтерев о фартук руки, испачканные в муке, Габриель улыбнулась: «Я решила, что пора уже и **мне** приготовить вам завтрак».

Гекуба удивленно оглядела сверкающую чистотой кухню: «И ты успела убраться?!»

«Мда» - бард сняла с огня небольшой котелок с водой и наполнила чашку матери – «Почему бы тебе не присесть, не выпить кружечку чая, пока остальные не пришли?»

Опустившись на стул, Гекуба продолжала с изумлением наблюдать за дочерью, деловито снующей по кухне. Никогда ещё она не видела её такой жизнерадостной. Из барда просто ключом била энергия: «Ты выглядишь такой… отдохнувшей. Наверное, наконец-то как следует, выспалась?»

Глаза Габриель засверкали: «Да, я чувствую себя потрясающе!» - она махнула рукой в сторону окна – «Ты уже выходила? Какой сегодня прекрасный день, не правда ли?! Ни облачка на небе!»

«Да уж, давно пора» - усмехнулась Лила, входя в комнату – «Я думала этот дурацкий дождь уже никогда не прекратиться» - она зевнула, глядя на сестру, но её глаза резко увеличились в размере, стоило ей посмотреть на стол – «Ого! **Только посмотрите** , сколько еды!»

Гекуба радостно улыбнулась: «Это твоя сестра хозяйничает с самого утра».

«Надо думать! Ты, наверное полночи не спала, чтобы столько наготовить».

Габриель почувствовала, что краснеет. Оставив Зену, она была в таком приподнятом настроении, что даже не помышляла о сне. Чем-то себя занять было единственно возможным выходом, чтобы удержаться от искушения вернуться в амбар: «Эээ… ну, не совсем. Мне просто захотелось немного вас порадовать».

«Мммм… какой запах» - заметил Геродот, показавшийся на пороге кухни. Он встал, как вкопанный, увидев нагромождение блюд на столе – «Я что, забыл про чей-то день рождения?»

Гекуба продолжала улыбаться: «Нет, дорогой. Просто Габриель решила приготовить нам завтрак».

Геродот взъерошил волосы дочери, когда она прошла мимо него: «Ну, выглядит потрясающе!»

«Спасибо, пап».

Повернувшись к жене, он вопросительно приподнял бровь: «Мы кого-то ждем в гости? Тут столько еды».

«Да, кажется, я немного разошлась» - слегка смутилась Габриель.

«Ерунда» - махнула рукой Гекуба – «Кстати, может твоя подруга Зена составит нам компанию?»

Сердце барда забилось с удвоенной силой при одном упоминании имени воина. Стараясь звучать как можно более безразлично, она кивнула: «Думаю, она с радостью согласится» - опасаясь вызвать подозрение своим энтузиазмом, она обратилась к сестре – «Не сходишь за Зеной, пока я здесь все закончу?»

«Не вопрос» - с готовностью отозвалась Лила – «Я быстро».

Снова наполнив котелок, Габриель подвесила его над огнем.

Геродот с улыбкой потянулся к небольшой тарелке с печеньем. Взяв одно, он поднес его ко рту.

«Подожди!» - закричала Габриель – «Не… не ешь их» - она выхватила печенье прямо из рук отца и пододвинула ему тарелку побольше.

Геродот с удивлением высмотрел на дочь.

«Эти немного подгорели» - быстро пояснила Габриель.

Гекуба взяла тарелку с печеньем: «У меня тоже вечно несколько штук ну обязательно подгорят» - подтвердила она – «Раз уж они у нас в избытке, пожалуй, отнесу эти …»

«… Нет!» - поспешно возразила Габриель, забирая тарелку у матери – «Я… эээ.. жалко вот так просто избавляться от них. Я уверена, Зена не откажется…» - она замолкла на полуслове, услышав, как скрипнула входная дверь.

Габриель застыла, совершенно не ожидая, что появление воина произведет на неё подобный эффект. Для барда время остановилось. Стоя на пороге, озаренная лучами утреннего солнца, темноволосая женщина была просто неотразима. Без всякой мысли Габриель жадно пробежала глазами по всей длине тела воина, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего восхищения. Внезапно её сознание наполнилось образами того, как они занимались любовью,… чувственным голосом Зены… сладостью её поцелуев,… мягкими движениями языка… Воспоминания о страстной ночи любви пригвоздили Габриель к месту, она не в силах была пошевелиться, столь сильные эмоции переполняли её в этот момент.

Почувствовав состояние барда, Зена поспешила прийти ей на помощь. Она шагнула навстречу женщине и мягко потрепала её по щеке, притворившись, будто убирает что-то с лица барда: «Вижу, ты готовишь. У тебя на лице мука».

Выведенная из транса, Габриель застенчиво покраснела и отвела глаза, её кожа горела даже от этого краткого контакта.

«Да уж, она вечно испачкается, пока что-нибудь приготовит» - усмехнулась Лила.

«Рада, что ты смогла присоединиться к нам, Зена» - вежливо обратилась к воину Гекуба, наградив её благодарным взглядом. Что бы там Зена не сказала её дочери, воину удалось пробудить в ней вновь жизнерадостность – «Пожалуйста, садись».

«Спасибо» - Зена выдвинула стул, присаживаясь рядом с бардом. В этот момент дверь снова скрипнула, и на пороге показался Грэхем.

«Доброе утро» - приветствовал он собравшихся.

Лила подскочила к нему и радостно обняла: «Я встретила Грэхема, когда ходила за Зеной, вот и решила пригласить его к нам на завтрак» - взяв мужчину за руку, она подвела его к столу и усадила рядом с собой.

Габриель отвела глаза. Ей было больно наблюдать за тем, как свободно они проявляли свои чувство, в то время как ей приходилось тщательно скрывать свои.

«Надеюсь, я не помешал» - вежливо сказал Грэхем.

«Шутишь?» - усмехнулся Геродот – «Да тут столько еды, что можно накормить пол деревни».

«Ты же почти член семьи» - мягко добавила Гекуба – «И знаешь, что мы всегда рады тебе».

«Верно, сынок» - подтвердил Геродот, по-отечески похлопав мужчину по спине – «А теперь давайте-ка прикончим эту вкусноту, пока все не остыло».

Габриель потеряно смотрела на свою тарелку, со всей отчетливостью вдруг осознав, какая пропасть разделяла её с родными. Родители никогда не станут встречать воина так, как они принимали Грэхема. Они никогда не скажут, что Зена ей пара и не примут её в свою семью. И тягостное сознание этого отозвалось болью в сердце женщины.

Ощутив печаль своей спутницы, Зена повернулась к ней: «Не передашь мне, пожалуйста, печенье?» - Габриель протянула ей тарелку меньшего размера, и воительница с удовлетворением отметила темную корочку. Она улыбнулась, глубоко тронутая тем, что бард приготовила лакомство именно так, как воин это любила. Зена положила несколько штук себе в тарелку.

«О, можешь не есть эти, они немного пригорели» - предупредила её Гекуба.

«Спасибо, но эти будут в самый раз» - заверила её Зена – «К тому же у Габриель всегда все восхитительно на вкус».

Бард вспыхнула как свечка, услышав невинный комментарий воина: «Ох, тут так жарко. Должно быть вся эта готовка…» - она вскочила и устремилась к ближайшему окну, резко отдернув штору.

Вернувшись на место, она увидела, как Лила поцеловала Грэхема в щеку.

«Эти влюбленные одно загляденье, не правда ли?» - восторженно произнесла Гекуба. Она с любовью посмотрела на мужа – «Сразу вспоминаю нас в их годы».

Геродот подмигнул ей в ответ и потянулся за очередным печеньем.

Улыбаясь своей суженной Грэхем мягко сжал её ладонь: «Какие вы молодцы, приготовили такой чудесный завтрак».

«К сожалению, мне похвалиться нечем» - призналась Лила – «Это только заслуга нашей Габи, её и благодари» - она перевела взгляд на воина, продолжив расхваливать таланты барда – «Ты можешь представить, она приготовила все это одна?» - будучи не в курсе перемены, произошедшей в отношениях двух женщин, Лила как ни в чем не бывало добавила – «Говорю вам, если бы не вес тот шум, который доносился всю ночь из её комнаты, я могла бы поклясться, что она вообще не ложилась! Иначе когда она успела столько наготовить?»

«Какой ещё шум?» - насторожился Геродот – «Я ничего не слышал».

«Потому что ты спишь, как сурок» - поддразнила его Гекуба.

Лила улыбнулась, глядя на воина: «Теперь я не удивляюсь, что ты отказываешься спать с ней в одной комнате. Она так громко стонала, что я просыпалась, по крайней мере, трижды. И это притом, что я не отличаюсь особо чутким сном».

«Тебе приснился кошмар, милая?» - встревожено поинтересовалась Гекуба.

«Н… нет» - нервно ответила Габриель – «Просто сон» - она мечтательно улыбнулась, вспоминая дождь, в животе разлилось приятное тепло. Внезапно желание прикоснуться к Зене – установить своего рода физический контакт – поглотило всю её волю. Не в силах противиться ему, она осторожно накрыла ладонью колено воина.

Никак не ожидая подобного хода, Зена подавилась печеньем. Закашлявшись, она подалась всем телом вперед, неумышленно зажав руку барда между колен.

Растопырив пальцы, Габриель попыталась высвободиться из неожиданных тисков.

«Зена, ты в порядке?» - спросил Грэхем.

Тело воина охватила странная дрожь, когда её юная возлюбленная задвигала пальцами, неосознанно вызывая внутри воина целую бурю ощущений: «Я…да… все хорошо…эээ… просто поперхнулась» - попытавшись успокоиться, она расслабила ноги, чтобы освободить руку барда.

Габриель начала медленно убирать её и в этот момент ощутила под своими пальцами влагу. Глаза барда стали размером с блюдца, и она застыла, сердце бешено стучало в груди.

«Габ, у тебя такое лицо, словно кто-то только что стукнул тебя по голове» - пошутила Лила.

«Я… эээ… мне показалось,… что я увидела паука» - она положила свободную руку на стол и демонстративно принялась осматривать её – «Должно быть, показалось» - заметив, что все взгляды были устремлены на неё, она замялась – «Понимаете,…я как-то наткнулась на песчаного паука, и теперь немного побаиваюсь их» - густо покраснев, она оставила руку между ног воина, опасаясь привлечь ещё больше внимания своей попыткой вытащить её.

«Ну, можешь быть уверена, здесь песчаные пауки не водятся» - заверил её Грэхем.

«Эээ…да… наверное ты прав».

Как только все снова вернулись к завтраку, Зена медленно опустила руку и убрала зажатые пальцы барда.

Испуганная внезапным прикосновением, Габриель от неожиданности резко дернулась и со всего размаха ударила тыльной стороной ладони по столешнице. В попытке скрыть свой промах, женщина с грохотом выдвинула свой стул и вскочила на ноги: «Я…» - её рассудок метался в поисках выхода – «Я…»

Зена быстро заговорила: «Это все из-за пауков…иногда бывает…» - внутренне сжавшись, воительница уставилась на свою тарелку.

Габриель постаралась взять себя в руки: «Я… эээ… мне показалось, что он у меня на ноге».

«Может нужно проверить под столом» - встревожено предложила Гекуба.

Как только семейство склонило головы, ища под столом то, чего там и в помине не было, Зена резко обернулась к барду, выразительно закатив глаза.

* * *

Закончив с горем пополам столь неловкий завтрак, воин и бард раскланялись и удалились так быстро, как только смогли.

Оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии от дома, Зена набросилась на барда, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение: «Что это было?» - возмутилась она – «Твои родители теперь, наверное, считают меня чокнутой».

«Прости. Все так… глупо вышло» - попыталась защищаться Габриель – «Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто было так трудно видеть, как Лила и Грэхем во всю милуются, а я не могу себе этого позволить».

«Я…» - она виновато отвела глаза – «Я постоянно думаю о вчерашней ночи. Я никогда ещё не испытывала ничего подобного. Мне нужно было ощутить тебя, хотя бы просто прикоснуться» - Габриель стыдливо потупила взор, наполненный раскаянием – «Я не думала, что ты так среагируешь. Мне, правда, очень жаль. Пожалуйста, не сердись».

Зена глубоко вздохнула и покачала головой: «Я не сержусь. Мне…» - она помедлила – «Если бы ты только знала, как мне хотелось прижать тебя к себе, когда я вошла…»

Женщины не сводили друг с друга глаз, и было предельно ясно, что у каждой на уме, одна хотела другую.

Габриель заговорила первой, и её голос был пропитан чувствами, о которых Зена не смела, и мечтать: «Так хорошо, наконец, оказаться с тобой наедине» - она с трудом поборола желание взять воина за руку – «Я так тебя люблю, что едва сдерживаю себя» - она смущенно опустила глаза – «Меня бесит, что нужно претворяться, будто ничего не изменилось, украдкой ловить моменты, чтобы побыть наедине. Я так завидовала Лиле за завтраком, как бы мне хотелось иметь такую же свободу, которая позволена ей… свободу любить открыто… чтобы ты знала, что значат для меня твои взгляд или прикосновение. Мне мало одних лишь ночей с тобой» - она робко взглянула на воина.

Зена понимающе кивнула в ответ: «Габриель, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы все было иначе. Я знаю, ты пожертвовала многим ради того, чтобы быть со мной. Может быть…»

«… возможность быть с тобой стоит любых жертв» - возразила Габриель, её голос был непоколебим – «И я не променяю её ни на что на свете» - она решительно посмотрела в глаза Зены, подчеркивая значимость своих слов – « **Ни на что** ».

Сердце воина радостно сжалось в груди. Её обдало жаром, который исходил сейчас от них обеих. При любых других обстоятельствах Зена, не раздумывая, заключила барда в свои объятия и продемонстрировала бы ей свою любовь самым действенным способом, который только был ей известен. Но вместо этого она плотно сжала кулаки, разочарованно кусая губы: «Габриель, я…» - ощущая бесполезность собственных слов, она погрузилась в тишину.

На губах барда заиграла несмелая улыбка: «Я знаю одно место… довольно укромное… мы могли бы пойти туда».

Колеблясь не больше секунды, Зена кивнула.

Габриель двинулась вперед, воительница шла за ней. С каждым новым шагом бард ощущала, как нарастает возбуждение. Она чувствовала близость Зены… её жаркий взгляд, обжигающий ей спину, и не смела обернуться. Это была поистине пытка, так близко и в то же время нельзя прикоснуться… мучиться яркими воспоминаниями ласк воина… и сгорать от желания, чтобы эти ласки не были **лишь воспоминаниями**. Габриель убыстрила шаг, повернув к озеру.

Зена шла по пятам, не спуская глаз с барда. Она с жадностью ловила каждое её движение, игру мышц. А в душе воина развернулось настоящее сражение. Как просто было бы просто повалить Габриель на землю и взять то, чего она так долго жаждала. И Зена была убеждена, что женщина не стала бы противиться. Сердце воина бешено колотилось в груди при мысли о том, чтобы сорвать с барда одежду… ощутить обнаженное тело, прижатое к её собственному. Прикрыв глаза, она сделала глубокий вдох, молясь, чтобы Габриель не обернулась, поскольку она знала, что желание, которое бы она прочла в глазах своей юной спутнице, стало бы началом её падения.

«Мы почти пришли» - сообщила Габриель, когда они миновали просеку. Женщина указала на скалистый склон, покрытый густой растительностью – «Здесь, среди кустов, есть пещера» - раздвинув, вьющиеся стебли, она повернулась, радостно улыбаясь – «Видишь?»

Зена окинула подозрительным взором вход в пещеру.

Приняв её молчание за отказ, Габриель быстро проговорила: «Не беспокойся, о ней никто не знает, правда!» - убеждала бард – «Она хорошо спрятана. Только загляни внутрь» - она потянула воина за руку, побуждая войти – «Тут, конечно, темно, но где-то должны быть свечи. Я приходила сюда пару раз, когда…»

Прислонив барда к скале, Зена со всей страстью поцеловала её.

У Габриель закружилась от желания голова, она глотнула воздуха, задыхаясь: «Боже… я так тебя хочу».

Зена вновь завладела губами барда и решительно принялась за её одежду.

У Габриель задрожали колени: «Она… она дальше расширяется… мы… мы могли бы лечь».

Зена не сдержала улыбки: «Специально обустроила местечко, а?» - пошутила она.

«Вообще-то нет…ну, видишь, хорошо, что пригодилось. Я обычно приходила сюда одна, чтобы подумать».

Воительница усмехнулась над иронией ситуации: «Спорим, ты даже в самых диких своих мечтах не представляла, что однажды приведешь сюда кого-то вроде меня?»

«Говоря по правде, я именно это и представляла. Я провела здесь немало часов, мечтая, что когда-нибудь найду одного единственного… того, который разглядит во мне что-то большее… кто станет второй половинкой моей души» - она с любовью посмотрела на воина – «И теперь у меня есть такой человек».

Глубоко тронутая проникновенной речью барда, Зена осторожно взяла её лицо в ладони и нежно поцеловала Габриель в губы.

Бард обвила руками талию воина, прижимаясь к ней всем телом.

Зена мгновенно отозвалась, углубив поцелуй.

Габриель застонала. Её захлестнули столь сильные чувства, что показалось, будто земля уходит из-под ног. Она резко отпрянула от воина, тревожно глядя на неё: «Ты это почувствовала? Когда мы целовались… земля, словно задрожала».

Зена вздохнула и кивнула в ответ: «Да, по-моему, я попала в большую переделку».

Габриель расплылась в улыбке: «Ммм… знаешь, а меня всегда притягивали неприятности».

Воительница рассмеялась и ласково сжала руку женщины: «Может быть, продолжим внутри?»

Габриель охотно закивала и шагнула ко входу в пещеру. Она шла впереди, держась за стену и на ощупь находя дорогу: «Вот мы и пришли» - она пошарила на полу и обнаружила кремень и трутницу именно там, где их и оставила. Затем бард высекла искру и подожгла свечу. Пещера мгновенно наполнилась мягким светом. Обойдя её по периметру, Габриель подожгла специально расставленные там свечи, одну за другой.

Зена с интересом осмотрелась. В отличие от родительского дома, **здесь** все указывало на присутствие барда. Было очевидно, что рука Габриель прикасалась практически ко всему в этой пещере, придав ей почти мистический облик. На стенах виднелись сотни ярко разукрашенных картин. Они начинались с правой стороны и тянулись по всему периметру. Первые, представляющие цветы и деревья – больше напоминали смешные каракули, грубо нацарапанные детской рукой. Но постепенно рисунки менялись, превращаясь в осмысленные изображения отдельных предметов или сложные сцены, каждая несла в себе какую-то историю…вдохновение мечтательницы…потрясающей мечтательницы.

И в этом было что-то особенное. Настенная роспись отражала мечты и надежды Габриель. Рожденные ярким воображением барда, эти картины раскрывали её душу лучше любых слов. Зена будто заглянула в сердце своей спутницы. Она благоговейно изучала изображения, переходя от одного к другому.

Габриель нервно поглядывала на неё, стоя чуть в стороне.

Когда Зена, наконец, повернулась к ней, в глазах воина стояли слезы: «Они прекрасны».

«Я любила строить здесь планы, мечтать о будущем» - призналась Габриель. Взяв Зену за руку, она вывела её в центр пещеры. Там на хрупком ложе из сосновых ветвей виднелось потрепанное лоскутное одеяло. Опустившись на него, бард потянула воина на себя. Как только рука Зены коснулась грубой материи, раздался странный хруст. Она с любопытством посмотрела на Габриель.

Приподняв край одеяла, бард извлекла из-под него скрепленные листы пергамента.

Зена улыбнулась: «Я так и знала, что где-то здесь должны быть свитки».

«Мда, я любила здесь писать».

Воительница взяла у неё из рук потрепанную стопку листов: «Можно почитать?»

Габриель смущенно повела плечами: «Да это просто детский лепет, правда, ничего особенного».

Бережно разгладив пергамент, Зена начала читать вслух: «Бард отвлекала бандитов, в то время как её принц карабкался по стене, чтобы захватить замок» - она с любовью посмотрела на свою спутницу.

Габриель с улыбкой положила руку на колено воина: «Я просто не сразу поняла, что на самом деле ищу не **принца** , а **принцессу** ».

Зена ласково прикоснулась к щеке барда. А затем наклонилась и поцеловала её в губы. Внезапно земля под ними заходила ходуном, свитки рассыпались. Схватив женщину за руку, Зена потянула её к выходу: «Скорее! Пещеру может засыпать!»

Оказавшись снаружи, воительница огляделась в поисках возможных разрушений. Но все было спокойно.

«Что случилось?»

«Не знаю» - Зена стояла, уперев руки в бока, и озадаченно осматривалась по сторонам.

Габриель развернулась: «Подожди,… кажется, я что-то слышу».

Хорошенько прислушавшись, Зена тоже повернулась к озеру: «Кто-то просит о помощи» - она бросилась вниз по тропе, Габриель следовала за ней по пятам. Приблизившись к береговой линии, воительница увидела, что весенние дожди размыли часть суши и ослабили корни могучего дерева. Большая часть ствола была уже погружена в воду и лишь цепляющиеся за почву остатки некогда мощных корней, удерживали гиганта от окончательной гибели.

«Такое чувство, что оно рухнет в любую секунду» - предупредила Зена – «Оставайся на берегу, здесь безопаснее. И жди меня» - прежде чем бард успела что-то возразить, воительница нырнула в воду, устремившись навстречу слабеющим крикам.

Обогнув дальний край падающего дерева, Зена заметила мальчика, застрявшего меж ветвями. Его голова едва виднелась над водой, он судорожно тянул шею, в глазах стоял ужас: «Помогите! Я не могу выбраться!» - мальчик в панике бился, пытаясь высвободиться.

Зена с тревогой посмотрела на мертвые корни, прогнувшиеся под непомерным грузом, который несли на себе: «Все будет хорошо» - постаралась успокоить его воительница – «Пожалуйста, только не шевелись. Я вытащу тебя» - нырнув под воду, она увидела, что нога мальчика была плотно зажата между двумя ветвями. Двигаясь предельно осторожно, чтобы не потревожить дерево, она медленно огибала причудливые переплетения, быстро прикидывая, как освободить его с меньшим риском. Определив нужную ветвь, она аккуратно оттянула её на себя, позволяя мальчику вытащить ногу.

Оказавшись снова у берега, Зена передала барду кашляющего ребенка, который уже успел наглотаться воды: «Держишь его?»

Габриель кивнула и начала вытаскивать мальчика на берег, но он вдруг принялся отбиваться и беспокойно тыкать в сторону завалившегося дерева: «М… мой брат… он там… внизу!»

Бард встревожено посмотрела на воина.

«Вытаскивай его на землю. Я найду брата» - доплыв снова до дерева, Зена поднырнула под него.

Очутившись на берегу, Габриель быстро проверила ноги мальчика. К счастью, не смотря на синяки и кровоподтеки, сильных ушибов или ран не оказалось.

«Мой брат… он… он там застрял!» - голос ребенка дрожал, его трясло и он с надеждой смотрел на барда.

Габриель постаралась успокоить малыша: «Все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся. Зена найдет его» - женщина с тревогой взглянула на озеро, но воина нигде не было видно. Мозг барда отчаянно работал. Неужели Зена пробыла уже так долго под водой? Габриель снова переключила свое внимание на ребенка – «Послушай меня» - она легонько сжала плечо мальчика, чтобы до него дошел смысл её слов – «Ты можешь идти?»

Малыш неуверенно ответил: «Да, наверное, могу».

«Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел в деревню и привел сюда взрослых. Скажи, чтобы взяли как можно больше людей. Сможешь?»

Мальчик оживленно закивал и поспешил к тропинке. Габриель же поплыла к дереву.

* * *

После нескольких погружений Зене, наконец, удалось найти мальчика, лежащего без сознания в тисках ветвей умирающего дерева. Вынырнув на поверхность, воительница быстро сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и немедленно вернулась на дно. Она почти сумела освободить ребенка, когда вдруг гигантский колосс затрещал и начал оседать, погребая её под собой.

Крепко держа мальчика за запястье, Зена дернула его в сторону, и быстро выставила вверх свободную руку, в попытке защититься от падающего дерева. Но оно продолжало крениться, увлекая её за собой, все глубже и глубже под воду. Когда ствол полностью лег на дно, воительница сморщилась от боли, почувствовав, как её придавила большая ветвь.

Удерживая рядом с собой тело мальчика, не подающего никаких признаков жизни, Зена надавила на ветвь, в попытке сбросить её с себя. Но та почти не поддалась, лишь слегка сдвинувшись с места… этого было недостаточно, чтобы выбраться из ловушки. Воительница ожесточенно сражалась с западней, но без оружия это было практически невозможно. Легкие разрывались от усилий, а она продолжала бороться за свое спасение.

* * *

Габриель едва успела отплыть в сторону, услышав угрожающий треск падающего дерева. На поверхности, словно гигантский спрут, распластался огромный ствол, раскинувший в разные стороны, будто щупальца свои ветви. Выждав, пока дерево окончательно легло на дно, бард устремилась к нему, в поисках воина. Но Зены, словно след простыл, над водой её не было видно. Габриель металась из стороны в сторону. С каждым новым гребком она чувствовала, как нарастал страх, сжимая вокруг неё свои тиски. Прокладывая путь среди запутавшихся ветвей, она вдруг уловила какое-то слабое движение. С быстро бьющимся сердцем бард рванула на него.

То, что Габриель увидела, практически парализовало её. Сердце женщины остановилось.

Зена лежала под водой абсолютно недвижимо, зажатая в тисках больших ветвей, темные волосы воина шевелились, подхваченные слабым течением, создавая единственную иллюзию какой-то жизни. С силой, оттолкнувшись ногами, Габриель молниеносно сократила расстояние, отделяющее её от воина.

Зена распахнула глаза.

Бард испытала облегчение и начала отчаянно сражаться с ветвями, удерживающими её возлюбленную.

Зена отрицательно покачала головой и указала на свой рот, выпуская последнюю порцию драгоценного воздуха из легких.

Подплыв под ветви, Габриель взяла воина за голову и, прижав губы к устам Зены, вдохнула в неё глоток воздуха. Когда она отстранилась, женщина показала барду жестом, что все в порядке и что ей лучше вернуться на поверхность. Преодолев обратный путь, сквозь нагромождение мертвых отростков, Габриель сделала несколько жадных вдохов, вновь наполняя свои легкие воздухом. После чего мгновенно развернулась и устремилась обратно, к воину.

Зена с силой отталкивала от себя ветви, пытаясь освободиться. Заметив Габриель, она указала ей на гигантский сук, оказавшийся опутанным листвой и мелкими ветками. Женщина кивнула и поспешила расчистить его.

И снова Зена прижала руку ко рту, прося новую порцию воздуха. Габриель повторила ту же процедуру и быстро всплыла наверх, чтобы запастись кислородом.

В следующий раз, когда она вернулась к воину, Зена использовала расчищенный бардом сук, как рычаг, чтобы освободить себя. Подплыв к ней, Габриель надавила коленями на древесину и навалилась всем телом, чтобы помочь воину. К счастью, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы огромная ветвь поддалась и выпустила Зену из смертельной ловушки. Подхватив мальчика, она рванула наверх. Бережно удерживая его голову над водой, воительница поплыла к берегу, бард держалась рядом. Достигнув мели, Зена встала и подняла ребенка на руки. Это усилие отозвалось резкой вспышкой боли в боку. У воина перехватило дыхание, и она пошатнулась.

Габриель поспешила забрать у воина её ношу. Подхватив мальчика на руки, она преодолела остаток пути. Осторожно опустив его на землю, бард обеспокоено обернулась к своей спутнице: «Как ты?»

Зена лишь отмахнулась в ответ и, держась за бок, судорожно выдохнула: «Нужно спешить. Он долго пробыл под водой».

Переключив все внимание на ребенка, Габриель начала делать ему искусственное дыхание, молясь о том, чтобы Зена не опоздала.

Спустя несколько мгновений, показавшихся ей целой вечностью, из уст мальчика полилась вода. Он закашлялся, вновь возвращаясь к жизни.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17.**

Зена поморщилась, когда Габриель помогла ей освободиться от промокшей одежды. Левый бок воина пересекал уродливый красный рубец, темнеющий прямо на глазах. «Совсем плохо?» - спросила Габриель, не в силах скрыть свою тревогу.

«Всего лишь синяк» - уловив страх во взгляде барда, заверила её Зена – «Правда, я в порядке. Переломов нет».

Откинувшись на спину, Габриель сжала голову руками, её всю трясло.

«А ты как?» - произнесла Зена, ласково погладив её по волосам.

С трудом сдерживая слезы, Габриель нерешительно встретилась со взглядом воина: «Когда я увидела тебя там… под водой… я… я подумала, что ты…» - она замолкла, не в силах закончить.

Видя состояние возлюбленной, Зена обняла её, нежно прижимая к себе: «Я просто берегла воздух. Я знала, что ты придешь за мной».

Габриель спряталась у неё в руках, разразившись слезами: «Мне мало всей жизни с тобой. Так мало».

Сердце воина было переполнено чувствами. Она приподняла подбородок барда, заглянув в испуганные глаза своей спутницы: «Габриель, что бы не случилось, я всегда буду с тобой» - она приложила руку к груди женщины, в районе сердца – «Вот здесь» - Зена с любовью поцеловала барда в лоб.

Резкий стук в дверь заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга.

«Габриель!» - послышался голос Геродота – «Пожалуйста, выйди, как только переоденешься. Мы с мамой хотим знать, что случилось. Вся деревня уже говорит об этом».

«Я скоро» - слабо отозвалась бард. Расправив плечи, она повернулась к воину – «Как я выгляжу?»

Зена вытерла слезы со щек молодой женщины и улыбнулась: «Ты очень красива».

Внезапно осознав, что воительница стоит перед ней практически голая, Габриель задержала свой взгляд.

Зена игриво улыбнулась, сразу поняв, в каком направлении заработал мозг барда: «Ты не подашь мне рубашку? Не думаю, что твои родители одобрят, если я выйду к ним в таком виде».

Брови Габриель приподнялись, в то время как взгляд барда оценивающе блуждал по телу воина: «Ну, не знаю… сомневаюсь, что папа станет жаловаться».

Рассмеявшись, Зена натянула на себя штаны: «Видать, не зря говорят, что яблоко от яблони недалеко падает».

Габриель закатила глаза: «Боюсь, что помимо высокой оценки твоего великолепного тела, у нас с отцом мало общего» - она помогла воину одеть рубашку.

«Не знаю. Я вижу в тебе очень многое от твоих родителей».

Габриель поморщилась: «Боюсь даже спросить… хорошее или плохое?»

«Разумеется, хорошее. Ты разве ещё не поняла, что я вижу в тебе только хорошее?»

Бард улыбнулась и чмокнула её в щеку: «Значит, правду говорят, что любовь слепа».

«Только не моя любовь» - возразила Зена.

«И не моя» - кивнула Габриель.

Зена поймала себя на мысли, что всем сердцем желает, чтобы слова барда были правдивыми. Больше всего на свете она боялась того, что однажды Габриель разочаруется в ней и поймет, что ошиблась. Заставив себя отбросить эти мысли, Зена обулась и встала: «Так, ну что, готова показать им, что значит настоящий бард?»

Габриель немного помедлила с ответом. Она совсем не была уверена, что сможет спокойно изложить события прошедшего дня. Слишком ещё свежи были эмоции: «Сомневаюсь, что осилю эту задачу. Думаю, сегодня мне без твоей помощи не обойтись».

«Хорошо, но не забывай, что бард у нас ты, а не я» - подмигнула ей Зена, после чего открыла дверь.

* * *

Взволнованная Гекуба тут же ринулась им навстречу. Приобняв обеих женщин, она увлекла их за собой и по-матерински усадила за стол: «Так, садитесь, я сейчас налью вам горячего чая» - сняв с огня дымящийся котелок, она разлила кипяток по кружкам и подсела сама к ним. Гекуба с чувством пожала руку воина – «Хочу сказать… ты поступила очень храбро… я потрясена твоей смелостью».

«Спасибо, но, по правде говоря, мы все были бы мертвы, если бы не Габриель» - Зена продолжила, заметив, как её спутница смущенно отвела взгляд – «Когда мальчик оказался в безопасности, она сумела освободить меня и его младшего брата».

«Значит, это правда, что вы с ним оказались погребенными под водой?» - недоверчиво спросил Геродот.

Воительница кивнула.

«Боги!» - воскликнула Гекуба – «Ты, наверное, напугалась до смерти!»

«Нет, я знала, что Габриель вытащит нас. Но я переживала за мальчика. Он слишком долго пробыл под водой и не дышал».

Надеясь услышать более детальный рассказ из уст своей дочери, Геродот обратился к ней: «Но как тебе вообще удалось разыскать их под этим огромным деревом?»

«Ну, я…» - молодая женщина нервно запнулась и побледнела.

Заметив заминку барда, Зена быстро пришла ей на помощь: «Должна сказать, она сумела сохранить хладнокровие. Вдохнув воздух в мои легкие, она использовала одну из ветвей, в качестве рычага, чтобы освободить меня».

«Но как же мальчик?» - вмешалась Гекуба, ей тоже не терпелось узнать все подробности – «Ты сказала, что он уже не дышал. Как же вам удалось вернуть его к жизни?»

«Это тоже заслуга Габриель. Она использовала специальную технику искусственного дыхания, которой обучилась в рыбацкой деревушке, где нам пришлось гостить однажды».

«Что за технику?» - оживился Геродот.

«В принципе ничего сложного» - пожала плечами Зена, после чего сделала глоток чая – «Но это долгая история. Давайте лучше в другой раз. Главное, что она спасла нас».

Габриель улыбнулась. Зена была как обычно краткой и прямолинейной. Это было так похоже на воина, использовать в своем рассказе только факты и ничего больше.

«Ну, вот, что я тебе говорил!» - с гордостью провозгласил Геродот – «Она с самого детства подавала большие надежды!» - подскочив с места, он распахнул посудный шкаф и извлек откуда-то из угла пыльный бутыль – «Думаю, это отличный повод, чтобы выпить!» - он кивнул Гекубе – «Жена, неси кружки!» - откупорив пробку, он снова подсел к Зене – «Знаешь, ещё не было случая, чтобы она отказалась от задуманного».

«Да, она очень целеустремленная» - согласилась Зена – «Я даже не могу сосчитать, скольким людям она помогла за то время, пока мы были на дороге».

«Она унаследовала это от отца» - заметила Гекуба, выставляя кружки перед мужем и воином – «У него всегда была эта тяга… помогать ближним».

«А как же Габриель?» - спросил Геродот, глядя на свою кружку.

«Это слишком крепкая вещь. Не думаю, что она тоже захочет» - Гекуба обернулась к дочери – «Да, дорогая?»

«Конечно, захочет» - упорствовал мужчина – «Хватит с ней нянчиться».

Гекуба поставила третью кружку на стол, но тихонько прошептала на ухо дочери: «Осторожно, милая, очень крепко».

«Отличная штука» - одобрила Зена, сделав глоток.

«Рад, что тебе нравится. Если хочешь, могу дать рецепт».

Габриель счастливо улыбалась, поражаясь тому, как вдруг воительнице удалось вызвать расположение у её отца.

Геродот посмотрел на дочь: «Из этого небольшого приключения может выйти отличная история» - провозгласил он – «А если добавить ещё немного деталей, то ей вообще цены не будет».

Гекуба с улыбкой взглянула на Зену: «Видишь… Габриель не единственная рассказчица в нашей семье».

«Нее» - протянул Геродот, тряся головой – «Редкие байки, рассказанные за кружкой пива, не считаются».

«А что за байки?» - поинтересовалась Зена, ей стало любопытно.

«Осторожно» - предупредила Гекуба – «Если он начнет, ты уже не сможешь его остановить».

«А я бы тоже послушала» - с готовностью отозвалась Габриель.

Геродот с важностью сделал большой глоток и повернулся к жене: «Ну что я могу поделать?» - он пожал плечами, заговорчески улыбаясь – «Сама видишь, как они жаждут услышать хотя бы одну из моих историй».

Гекуба потрясла головой: «Только следи за языком».

«Какое же тогда веселье?» - мужчина задумчиво почесал затылок – «Ну, память уже не та, но, пожалуй, одну вспомню».

Прекрасно зная, что он в любой момент может выложить не меньше десятка историй, Гекуба закатила глаза.

Геродот, не обращая внимания на явный сарказм жены, заговорил: «Много лет назад у меня был сосед, который разводил кур. Могу дать руку на отсеченье, у него были лучшие яйца в деревне. Но в один прекрасный момент, по какой-то совершенно неведомой причине, его куры вдруг перестали нестись. Сосед был вне себя от горя» - Геродот отхлебнул из кружки, прежде чем продолжить – «Понимаете, продажа яиц на рынке была основным источником его дохода. Бедный малый утратил покой и сон. Он не знал, что ему делать, пока однажды ему на глаза не попался молодой и весьма задиристый петух».

Гекуба мягко накрыла ладонью плечо мужа: «Дорогой, может не стоит…»

Геродот отмахнулся от неё и глянул в поисках союзника на Зену: «Она у меня слишком чувствительна. Но, надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать?»

«Совсем нет» - воительница вопросительно посмотрела на барда – «А ты?»

Габриель улыбнулась: «Нет. Продолжай свою историю, пап».

«Верное решение» - подмигнул жене Геродот – «Ну, я вам скажу, этот петушок оказался тем ещё типом. Он явно не был обделен талантом».

Брови воительницы поползли вверх: «Но я не думаю…»

Горя желанием узнать пока ещё неизвестную ей сторону отца, Габриель подняла руку, останавливая возражения своей спутницы.

Геродот сделал очередной глоток: «Итак, как вы уже, наверное, поняли, он купил этого петуха, в надежде, что его куры снова начнут нестись. Сосед назвал его Гераклом» - отец барда улыбнулся – «Ну, вы знаете, в честь сильного, храброго мужчины».

«Не поверите, но Геракл в первый же день покрыл всех кур. Мой сосед был на седьмом небе от счастья и под вечер отправился в курятник, чтобы угостить молодого петушка по такому случаю чем-нибудь особенным, но Геракла там не оказалось. Крестьянин в панике метался по всему двору, пока наконец не обнаружил его в конюшне. Геракл пытался повторить свой подвиг, но уже с лошадьми».

«Ну, думаю, нет нужды описывать, как мой сосед был поражен подобной самонадеянностью. 'Послушай, сказал он, ты отлично справился, но тебе лучше умерить свой пыл, иначе ты погубишь себя!'»

«На следующий день Геракл снова покрыл всех кур. А вечером сосед застукал его, пытающимся проделать тоже самое с коровой. Крестьянин подошел к петуху и сказал, 'Говорю тебе, успокойся, иначе точно прикончишь себя!'»

«На третий день Геракл снова принялся с самого утра топтать кур и не остановился, пока не уложил всех. К своему ужасу, крестьянин понял, что вдобавок к этому петух домогался и до всей остальной живности из его хозяйства. Обходя двор, сосед то и дело натыкался на вконец замученных животных. И вот там посреди них лежал Геракл, с растопыренными ногами, торчащими вверх. Над ним кружили птицы».

«Удрученный этим зрелищем, крестьянин опустился перед своим любимцем и печально покачал головой. 'Ведь я тебя предупреждал, уймись, иначе погубишь себя'».

«Приоткрыв один глаз, Геракл взглянул на хозяина и проронил 'Шшшш, не спугни птиц'».

Габриель аж поперхнулась. Она залилась смехом, глядя на отца: «Отличная история, пап».

Зена улыбалась в знак согласия.

«Могу сказать без ложной скромности, одна из лучших в моем репертуаре» - признался Геродот.

«Это точно. И можете поверить, с каждым разом она обрастает все новыми и новыми подробностями» - вставила свое слово Гекуба.

Геродот с улыбкой посмотрел на жену и снова повернулся к Зене: «А у тебя в запасе не найдется парочка хороших историй?»

«Нет, это не по моей части. Здесь все лавры целиком и полностью принадлежат вашей дочери».

«Ну, так что, Габриель?» - обратился к барду отец – «Побалуешь нас одним из своих рассказов?»

Чувствуя приятную эйфорию от уже выпитого, Габриель несколько секунд размышляла: «Мммм… дайте-ка подумать…ну, хорошо» - она подмигнула воину и начала свой рассказ – «Король одной северной страны, по имени Болдер, был вынужден срочно уехать. Эта поездка была очень важна, но он всерьез опасался оставлять жену одну, в окружении своих солдат. Понимаете, его люди только что вернулись с войны, которая растянулась на многие месяца, и он опасался, что его воины слишком стосковались по женской компании, лишенные её на протяжении столько времени».

Не узнав историю, Зена бросила на барда любопытный взгляд.

«Итак» - продолжила Габриель – «Король мучался несколько дней, пытаясь найти выход, и в результате отправился за советом к кузнецу».

«Будучи по природе очень рассудительным человеком, кузнец выслушал короля и заверил, что в течение нескольких дней решит его проблему».

«Волнуясь за успех своего похода и в то же время тревожась за жену, король, как условились, через пару дней снова явился к кузнецу».

«Кузнец тут же указал ему на стол, где под красным сукном лежало его новое изобретение».

«'Итак' – сказал король - 'Что же ты придумал?'»

«Кузнец отдернул сукно, открывая взору государя довольно странный на вид пояс верности. По какой-то причине на самом видном месте у него имелась огромная дыра» - Габриель приподняла бровь, для придания пущего эффекта.

Зена ушам своим не верила.

Вжившись в роль короля, Габриель возмущенно указала на стол: «'Это никуда не годится!' – воскликнул король - 'Только посмотри на это отверстие! Оно никогда не убережет королеву!'»

«'Но, сир, взгляните!' – с этими словами кузнец взял со стола морковку и просунул её в дыру. Там мгновенно блеснуло лезвие, разрубившее морковь пополам».

«'Ты гений!' – возликовал благодарный монарх - 'Теперь я могу уехать со спокойной душой, зная, что королеве ничего не угрожает!'»

«Итак… снабдив жену чудо устройством, король отправился по своим делам и пробыл в отъезде несколько месяцев».

«По возвращению он сразу же созвал своих людей и заставил их спустить штаны, чтобы произвести проверку. Его подозрения подтвердились, у каждого из солдат был ампутирован или поврежден один очень важный орган. У всех, за исключением его самого преданного воина».

«Высоко оценив подобную преданность, король воскликнул - 'Ты единственный из всех моих солдат, кто оказался мне верен! Назови награду, и она будет твоей!'»

Габриель улыбалась, её глаза загадочно блестели.

«Ну? И что он сказал?» - спросил Геродот, которому не терпелось услышать продолжение истории.

Бард лукаво подмигнула ему: «Ничего…»

Геродот и Зена покатились со смеху.

Гекуба нахмурилась, озадаченно взирая на них: «Я не поняла».

Габриель покраснела: «Его… мммм… он просто **не мог** говорить» - она слегка замялась.

Геродот с улыбкой посмотрел на жену: «Я тебе потом объясню» - усмехнувшись, он подмигнул дочери – «Черт бы меня побрал, отличная история!» - сделав очередной глоток, мужчина обернулся к воину – «У неё всегда очень складно получалось! Ну, и язычок же у этой девочки… говорю тебе» - он потряс головой, словно мысленно удивляясь – «С самого детства болтала без умолку, пока не добивалась своего» - на этот раз он подмигнул Зене – «Но это ты уже наверняка поняла».

Воительница рассмеялась: «О, да, я заметила».

Габриель шутливо ударила её в плечо: «Эй, вы, двое! Не советую вам связываться со мной. Я, между прочим, могу столько историй про вас обоих порассказать!»

Геродот тут же сдался: «Ладно-ладно. Эй, а вы когда-нибудь слышали про женщину, у которой помидоры никак созреть не могли?»

«Мне очень не хочется прерывать ваше веселье» - вмешалась Гекуба – «Но разве ты не обещал помочь Грэхему? Он уже наверняка давно тебя ждет».

«Точно» - прикончив свой напиток, Геродот чмокнул дочку в щеку и поднялся со стула – «Думаю, мы ещё вернемся к этому позднее».

«Я бы с радостью помогла, если…» - заговорила Зена.

«… не волнуйся, там совсем немного осталось, мы справимся. Вы обе и так сегодня хорошо потрудились. Лучше посидите, выпейте, отдохните».

«Извините, девочки, но, боюсь, мне тоже придется вас покинуть» - вставила Гекуба – «Мы с Лилой договорились встретиться на рынке» - она повернулась к двери – «А вы отдыхайте. Я скоро вернусь, тогда и поужинаем».

Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Габриель развернулась к воину. На лице женщины светилась победная улыбка: «Ты видела, как папа смеялся?»

Зена тоже улыбнулась: «Это после того как он подобрал с пола челюсть?» - пошутила воительница – «Откровенно говоря, даже не знаю, кого ты удивила больше, своего отца или меня».

Ощущая мощное действие алкоголя, Габриель расплылась в блаженной улыбке: «Мда, ему понравилось!» - восторженно провозгласила она.

«Даже не сомневаюсь в этом» - воительница с любопытством посмотрела на возлюбленную – «Кстати, а где ты это услышала?»

«Вообще-то, именно ты подала мне идею» - ответила Габриель, пьяно подмигнув воину – «Помнишь конюшню?»

«О, да» - усмехнулась Зена – «Ещё бы мне не помнить её!»

«Если бы я только могла рассказать им, как ты меня вдохновляешь».

Зена рассмеялась: «Может лучше пока не стоит посвящать их в это».

«Но ведь это правда! Я никогда ещё не испытывала подобного вдохновения!»

«Очень хорошо, но не думаю, что твои родители оценят это».

Габриель приложила к губам палец: «Ты права. Это будет наш секрет, да?» - шагнув по направлению к воину, она пошатнулась.

Зена быстро подхватила её.

«Упс, … я… кажется, я… немного пьяна».

Подняв барда на руки, воительница отнесла женщину в спальню и положила на кровать.

Габриель с благодарностью посмотрела на неё: «Спасибо, что рассказала им про то, что случилось на озере».

«Не за что. Надеюсь, я справилась».

«Ещё как! Конечно, упустила пару деталей, но ничего, чуток практики и из тебя выйдет отличный бард».

Зена улыбнулась: «Полагаю, тебе придется обучить меня своим премудростям».

«Думаешь?»

«Конечно».

«Зена?»

«Мда?»

«Мой… мой отец… кажется, он гордится мною, как думаешь?»

«Он очень сильно гордиться тобой, милая. Да и мама тоже».

Габриель улыбнулась, сонно прикрыв глаза.

Зена осторожно сняла с неё сапоги, и накрыла женщину одеялом.

Бард молниеносно распахнула глаза: «Зена?»

Воительница мягко улыбнулась и взяла её за руку: «Я здесь».

«Не надо было пить, я так глупо себя веду» - заплетающимся языков проронила Габриель.

«Не удивительно. Это действительно крепкая вещица» - Зена наблюдала за тем, как глаза барда медленно закрываются, несмотря на все её попытки не заснуть.

«Зена?»

«Ммм?»

«Не говори отцу, что я напилась».

«Не скажу».

«Я не хочу, чтобы он снова разочаровался во мне».

«Просто закрой глаза и отдохни. Скоро тебе станет лучше, вот увидишь».

Молодая женщина издала удовлетворенный вздох и задремала.

Придвинув к кровати стул, Зена с любовью погладила барда по щеке и нежно поцеловала её в лоб – «Я люблю тебя, Габриель».

* * *

Гекуба сновала по кухне, делая последние приготовления к ужину. Наконец, довольная собой, она позвала домочадцев к столу.

В сознании Габриель ещё были свежи воспоминания о неудачном завтраке, поэтому она предпочла сесть напротив Зены, а не рядом с ней: «Какой аромат, мам! Пахнет просто замечательно! Я жутко проголодалась».

«И не мудрено, после всего, что вам пришлось сегодня пережить» - кивнула Гекуба.

Лила восторженно смотрела на сестру, протягивая, матери тарелку: «Ага, все только и говорят о том, какие вы храбрые! И как Зена едва не погибла».

Габриель похолодела, мысленно вернувшись к этому моменту. Воительница заметила состояние возлюбленной и быстро заговорила: «Ты ведь знаешь все эти истории. Уверена, все уже раздули до невероятных размеров».

«Это точно» - согласилась с ней бард. Она развернулась к сестре, меняя тему – «Кстати, как вы с мамой сходили на рынок? Удачно? Все закупили на свадьбу?»

«Почти. Мы даже успели заскочить к швее, которая должна была подогнать мое платье» - радостно прощебетала Лила.

«Она отлично потрудилась» - вставила Гекуба – «Лила будет неотразима в этом платье!»

«Надеюсь. Мне хочется выглядеть хорошо» - произнесла сестра барда – «Знаете, кажется, я уже начинаю волноваться».

«Не стоит. Я ещё никогда не видела тебя такой красивой» - подбодрила её Габриель – «Тебе определенно к лицу влюбленность».

Выяснив, наконец, причину столь приподнятого настроения сестры, Лила понимающе улыбнулась: «Мне кажется, она всем к лицу».

«Ты права, милая» - кивнула Гекуба – «Любовь обладает замечательным свойством пробуждать все самое лучшее в людях» - она взглянула на мужа – «Помнишь нашу юность, дорогой? Оглядываясь сейчас назад, я со страхом представляю, как это осмелилась покинуть отчий дом и выйти за тебя замуж, вопреки воли наших родителей. Но тогда все это не имело никакого значения».

Геродот улыбнулся жене, в его глазах читалось обожание: «Бесспорно, вначале нам пришлось нелегко. Но я никогда ни о чем не жалел».

Габриель посмотрела через стол на воина, её взгляд был также наполнен любовью.

Зена слегка смешалась перед подобным взглядом и отвела глаза.

«Ты превзошла сама себя» - сказал Геродот, отодвигая стул и выходя из-за стола – «Великолепный ужин! Для полного счастья осталось только покурить» - он глянул на воина – «Составишь мне компанию?»

«Почему бы нет» - ответила Зена, убирая со стола свою тарелку.

Габриель перехватила её, чтобы забрать тарелку. Руки женщин на мгновение соприкоснулись: «Отдыхай! Я все уберу, не волнуйся».

Нежность её улыбки растопила сердце воина.

Заметив любовные взгляды, которыми обменялись воин и бард, Лила сжала плечо сестры и, в свою очередь, забрала у неё из рук обе тарелки: «С тебя на сегодня хватит. Иди, посиди с ними, а мы с мамой тут все приберем».

Одарив сестру благодарным взглядом, Габриель присоединилась к отцу и Зене. С самого детства она обожала эту часть дня, когда семья собиралась в большой комнате, и отец курил трубку. Бард вновь мысленно перенеслась к приятным моментам, которые они делили в прошлом, сидя по вечерам в этой комнате.

Набив в трубку табак, Геродот аккуратно убрал остатки, и протянул её воину: «Мой фирменный рецепт».

Взяв из очага небольшой прутик, она поднесла его к трубке и затянулась. Опустив трубку, женщина медленно выпустила струю дыма сквозь слегка приоткрытые губы: «Довольно приятный».

«Мммм» - согласно закивал Геродот. Мужчина устало откинулся на спинку стула, расслабляясь всем телом.

Взгляд барда был прикован к воину, необычно приятный аромат табака обострил чувства женщины. Наблюдая за дымом, мягко слетающим с губ её возлюбленной, Габриель не могла не вспомнить свой сон. Внезапно она ощутила острую потребность попробовать вкус этих нежных, полных губ.

Успев перемыть посуду, к ним присоединилась Лила. Девушка сразу же заметила, что отец заснул, поэтому тихонько подошла к нему и осторожно вытащила из его рук трубку. Лила с улыбкой посмотрела на сестру: «Навевает воспоминания, да?»

«Да» - мягко ответила Габриель.

«А помнишь, как он выдувал для нас колечки?»

Бард улыбнулась и кивнула в ответ.

«Знаешь, я всегда не могла понять, как ему это удавалось» - признала Лила – «А когда была ребенком, мне вообще это казалось каким-то волшебством».

Габриель повернулась к своей спутнице: «А ты умеешь?»

Зена глубоко затянулась, после чего её рот принял форму буквы 'О' и она выдохнула несколько колец дыма.

«Да-да, так» - восторженно закивала Лила – «Как ты это делаешь?»

«Все дело в языке» - пожала плечами Зена.

Габриель ощутила, как участился её пульс.

«Покажи, пожалуйста» - взмолилась Лила.

Зена улыбнулась и показала ей язык, свернув его по краям, в трубочку.

Габриель перестала дышать, она не мигая, заворожено следила за воином.

Почувствовав на себе обжигающий взгляд барда, Зена внутренне сжалась и поспешно поднялась, протянув трубку Лиле: «Теперь попробуй сама» - посмотрев на свою спутницу, воительница демонстративно зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью – «Что-то я устала. Пожалуй, пойду. Проверю Арго и лягу спать».

«Так рано?» - наивно поинтересовалась Лила.

«Ага, она всегда рано ложится, и также рано встает» - ответила Габриель, издав нервный смешок – «Ну, знаешь, как говорят… кто рано встает, тому…»

Зена подошла к матери барда: «Большое спасибо за такой чудесный ужин».

«Пожалуйста. Приятных снов тебе».

Воительница кивнула: «Спокойной ночи. До завтра».

Зена едва успела закрыть за собой дверь, как Габриель уже была на ногах.

«Тоже решила лечь пораньше, милая?» - спросила Гекуба, оторвав взгляд от своего шитья.

«Нее, я не так сильно устала».

«Да, ты ведь ещё и днем немного поспала».

«Точно» - Габриель нервно сцепила руки, боясь выдать свое нетерпение – «Такой замечательный вечер. Пожалуй, немного прогуляюсь, подышу свежим воздухом».

«Только будь осторожна, милая. Уже поздно».

Лила покачала головой: «Ладно тебе, мам, это ведь тебе не Афины. Что с ней может здесь приключиться?»

«Ну, мало ли, загодя никогда не знаешь. Вот хотя бы на прошлой…»

«… ладно» - прервала её Габриель – «Увидимся утром. Вы не дожидайтесь меня, ложитесь».

* * *

Услышав стук закрывающейся двери, Зена вышла из-за дерева.

Лицо барда мгновенно осветилось радостной улыбкой. Ей отчаянно хотелось броситься в объятия воина: «Пошли в конюшню» - с готовностью предложила она.

Зена колебалась: «Я рассчитывала на более укромное местечко. Может лучше пойдем в лес… или в пещеру».

«Но… это займет не меньше часа» - пробормотала бард.

Зена нервно провела рукой по волосам и молча кивнула. Идея ещё так долго ждать её тоже не прельщала.

Не оставив ей ни малейшего шанса на возражения, Габриель схватила воина за руку и повела в конюшню. Оказавшись внутри, бард мгновенно заключила её в объятия и принялась страстно целовать.

Зену бросило в жар, она неуверенно поддалась назад, продолжая жадно пожирать взглядом свою юную возлюбленную: «Запри дверь».

«Я… не могу» - призналась Габриель – «Она сломана».

«Что?!»

«Замок уже давно не работает» - растерянно пояснила бард. Страшась, что Зена передумает, Габриель снова приблизилась к ней, намереваясь заставить воина позабыть обо всем на свете. Запустив пальцы в прекрасные черные пряди свой спутницы, бард притянула её за затылок и их губы слились в очередном поцелуи.

Зене было все сложнее сопротивляться. Борясь с искушением, она все же прервала поцелуй и отстранилась от барда на длину вытянутой руки.

Тщательно удерживая расстояние между ними, воительница тяжело вздохнула: «Пе… перестань… нужно подождать, пока они лягут спать… пока в доме не погаснет свет».

Издав собственный вздох, полный разочарования, Габриель прислонилась спиной к деревянной стене.

Зена не смогла сдержать улыбки: «Ты такая забавная, когда дуешься».

«Мне кажется, тебе нравится мучить меня».

«Ммм, ты права» - согласилась Зена, озорно подмигнув ей.

Барда охватило радостное волнение: «Знаешь, а ведь в моем сне Каллисто сказала, что на самом деле мне нужна 'плохая девчонка'» - она помедлила и встретилась взглядом с воином – «Я думаю, она не ошиблась».

«Ну, всему **свое** время» - с улыбкой сказала Зена.

Габриель усмехнулась: «А как насчет тебя?» - игриво поинтересовалась она.

Воительница не ответила. Глядя в узкую щель, образованную деревянными досками в стене, она наблюдала за домом барда. Огни продолжали освещать половину окон и Зена огорченно вздохнула.

Габриель повторила свой вопрос, лениво проводя кончиками пальцев по руке возлюбленной: «Ну же, скажи мне, какая девушка была **нужна** тебе?»

По коже воина побежали мурашки.

Быстро потерев руку, чтобы избавиться от волнительных ощущений, Зена повернулась к своей спутнице: «Я… эээ… мне… даже не знаю… наверное 'хорошая девчонка'».

«'Хорошая девчонка'?»

«Мммм».

Габриель нахмурилась: «Ты считаешь меня 'хорошей девчонкой'?»

«Определенно».

Плечи барда поникли.

«Ты, кажется, разочарована?» - заметила Зена, с любопытством взирая на женщину.

«Никто никогда не мечтает о 'хорошей девчонке'».

«Я мечтала» - улыбнулась ей Зена.

«Правда?» - с надеждой спросила Габриель, делая шаг вперед.

«Довольно часто на самом деле» - призналась воительница.

Габриель застенчиво потупилась: «Наверное ты мечтала о многих женщинах».

«Нет, вообще-то я…» - Зена замолчала на полуслове, внезапно вспомнив женщин, которых она посещала в своих снах – «Габриель, я…» - она снова сделала паузу, подбирая слова – «Я должна тебе кое-что рассказать. Это касается женщин из Амфиполиса…тех, которые были в списке, помнишь?»

«А что с ними такое?»

«Я… это была…» - она прочистила горло – «Это была я… в их снах».

«Ты?!»

Зена кивнула, не решаясь встретиться с Габриель взглядом.

Бард тяжело сглотнула, переваривая новую информацию: «Ты являлась им? Как… как мне?»

«Нет» - поспешно заверила её Зена – «Там не было ничего общего с тем, что произошло между нами. Я даже не знала, что делала это. До вчерашнего вечера, когда прорицательница прикоснулась ко мне» - боль, которую она прочла в глазах барда, ранила её в самое сердце – «Габриель, у меня к ним ничего не было, клянусь тебе!»

«Тогда зачем же ты являлась к ним?»

«В своих снах я искала… искала тебя».

Габриель мысленно вызвала в своей памяти образы женщин из того злосчастного списка, и вдруг ей стала очевидна связь, которая была между ними. Все они имели схожие черты и были внешне чем-то на неё похожи. Как она не заметила этого раньше?

Обеспокоенная тем, что её спутница продолжает сохранять молчание, Зена попыталась объяснить: «Когда мы были в разлуке, я никак не могла выкинуть тебя из головы. Ты постоянно была в моих мыслях. Даже когда я закрывала глаза, я видела тебя, мечтала о тебе. Я никогда ещё ничего не желала с такой силой… так страстно никого не хотела…я…»

Мысли о родителях мгновенно улетучились из сознания обеих женщин, Габриель вновь оказалась в объятиях воина. На этот раз Зена уже не сопротивлялась. Прижав барда к себе, она со всей страстностью отвечала на её поцелуи, чувствуя растущее желание.

На время забывшись, ни одна из них не обратила внимания на то, что дом погрузился во тьму.

Спустя несколько минут Габриель отстранилась, пытаясь восстановить дыхание: «Мммм, теперь я понимаю, почему они так разочаровались в своих мужчинах».

Зена испытала облегчение от того, что её так быстро простили, поэтому спокойно отнеслась к подтруниванию барда.

Издав счастливый вздох, Габриель одарила свою спутницу влюбленным взглядом: «Так романтично, что мы пытались найти друг друга в своих снах, не находишь?»

Воительница улыбнулась: «Две головы…одно сердце».

«Да, словно были созданы друг для друга. Как будто ты знала мои самые сокровенные желания».

Зена подмигнула ей: «Словно читала твои мысли?»

«Вот именно» - Габриель медленно развязала пояс на своей юбке, после чего позволила ей упасть на пол. Бард встретилась глазами с воином – «А сейчас сможешь их прочесть?»

Охваченная желанием, Зена была не в силах ответить.

Шагнув вперед, Габриель провела рукой по бедру воина и повторила свой вопрос: «Итак… ты **по-прежнему** можешь читать мои мысли?»

На губах воина заиграла улыбка: «О, да, ты достаточно хорошо их озвучиваешь» - промурлыкала Зена.

«Значит, ты знаешь, как сильно я хочу тебя» - выдохнула Габриель, продолжая поглаживать бедро воина – «Как мне хочется войти в тебя… глубоко внутрь… ощутить твой вкус… наслаждаться твоими стонами».

Застигнутая врасплох подобной сменой ролей, Зена нервно сглотнула и поспешно сжала ладони барда, останавливая её: «Подожди… я…»

Габриель загадочно улыбнулась: «Да?»

«Я… эээ… просто…мне нравится держать все под контролем».

Бард помедлила, пытаясь поймать взгляд Зены. В нем Габриель увидела правду; во всем мире существовал лишь один человек, которому Зена могла всецело довериться, перед кем она не боялась показаться ранимой, и этим человеком была Габриель: «Да, я заметила».

Зена стояла абсолютно неподвижно, околдованная чувственным голосом барда. Это был совершенно незнакомый ей прежде тембр.

Габриель понимающе улыбнулась: «Ты добилась большого успеха, убедив в этом… всех» - она помедлила – «Но ведь я не **все** , правда?» - мягко высвободив ладонь из рук Зены, бард потянула на себя пояс, удерживающий штаны воина, и пронаблюдала за тем, как они упали на пол.

Не отрывая взгляда от своей возлюбленной, Зена неуверенно отступила на шаг назад, прислонившись к деревянной балке, подпирающей потолок.

«Видишь» - с придыханием произнесла Габриель – «Я **тоже** могу читать твои мысли» - её пальчики уже игриво оттягивали ворот туники воина – «Заглянув глубоко внутрь… я могу сказать, чего ты в действительности хочешь» - ухватившись за поддавшийся материал, она одним резким движением рванула тунику на себя, обнажая грудь воина.

Глаза Зены с жадностью встретили её собственные.

«Ты заглянула вглубь моих фантазий… реализовала их. Позволь мне раскрыть твои» - бард медленно подняла руку Зены и отвела её назад, так что пальцы воина сомкнулись на стоящей позади неё балке.

Чувствуя, как дрожит эта сильная женщина, Габриель произнесла: «Ты мне веришь?»

Сердце воина учащенно билось. Она безмолвно кивнула в ответ.

Габриель улыбнулась и подняла вторую руку женщины, присоединяя её к первой. Теперь Зена стояла перед ней, вытянувшись всем телом. Бард соблазнительно провела указательным пальцем по губам воина.

Зена игриво улыбнулась в ответ и легонько коснулась языком пальца барда, после чего сомкнула вокруг него уста и начала чувственно посасывать.

Барда обдало жаром. Она быстро отступила назад, палец тут же выскользнул изо рта воина: «Нет-нет-нет» - погрозила Габриель. Изумрудные глаза сверкали в тусклом свете факела. Женщина медленно ослабила шнуровку на своей блузке, затем сняла её через голову и откинула в сторону.

Взгляд барда обжигал, глубина её желания не вызывала сомнений. Зене стоило неимоверных усилий сдержаться, когда ей хотелось лишь одного, обладать этим юным созданием, которое так неистово сейчас её соблазняло.

Габриель понимала, какая борьба развернулась в душе воина: «Я тоже хочу тебя… хочу быть так близко, как только могут быть двое…прикасаться к местам, которые не доступны никому другому… достигать вместе с тобой высот, на которых ты ещё не была…» - шагнув вперед, она прошептала на ухо воина, в её голосе появилась сексуальная хрипотца – «Доверься мне… впусти меня…»

Лицо Зены пылало. До этого момента она не понимала глубину своего желания отдаться кому-то безраздельно. Никогда прежде в её жизни не было человека, которому она могла настолько довериться… никогда… до появления Габриель. Облизав ставшие внезапно такими сухими губы, она несмело кивнула в ответ.

«Ммм… хорошо. Думаю, тебе понравится».

Ещё сильнее сжав деревянную балку, Зена ощутила, как свело судорогой мышцы, переживающие в этот момент неимоверное сексуальное напряжение.

Габриель встретила улыбкой её нетерпение: «Дааа, вот так…сожми посильнее».

Дыхание воина участилось, её грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась под жадным взглядом барда.

«Боги, если бы ты только знала, что я хочу с тобой сделать» - прошептала Габриель.

С сердцем, готовым вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди, Зена ожидала, когда её юная возлюбленная сделает первый шаг.

На протяжении нескольких долгих мгновений, Габриель оставалась абсолютно неподвижной, словно испытывая её нервы. Когда же, наконец, она сделала движение, то вместо того чтобы приблизиться к воину, бард наклонилась и вытащила из небольшого снопа сена длинную соломинку. Облизав губы, женщина заговорила, и вновь в её голосе слышались сексуальные нотки. Она чувственно покручивала соломинку между пальцами: «Мы обе знаем… только **я** могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь».

Командный тембр голоса барда разлился волнительной дрожью по телу воина. Вытянувшись вдоль деревянной опоры и ловя на себе обжигающий взгляд любимой женщины, Зена ощущала растущее возбуждение. Она задрожала, представив щекочущее прикосновение соломинки, и внутренне сжалась. Сердце воина бешено билось. Она вдруг поняла, что впервые за время их знакомства, не знает, чего ожидать от барда. Габриель показала ей ту сторону, которую она просто не могла предугадать. Неопределенность одновременно пугала и притягивала её.

«У тебя тело Богини» - прошептала Габриель.

Продолжая поигрывать соломинкой перед воином, бард немного помедлила, после чего провела ею по шее женщины.

Зена судорожно вдохнула, ощутив чуждое прикосновение к своей разгоряченной коже.

«Но ты ведь не Богиня, да? Ты просто женщина из крови и плоти… со своими потребностями… и желаниями» - мучительно медленно, Габриель провела соломинкой по груди воина. Соски мгновенно затвердели, потемнев.

Зена задрожала всем телом, по коже побежали мурашки.

Взгляд барда пропутешествовал вслед за соломинкой, остановившись на подтянутом животе воина.

Кожа сладостно подрагивала, стимулируемая чувственными прикосновениями. Зена закрыла глаза и запрокинула голову, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Поначалу они были едва уловимы, но постепенно, волновали её все больше и больше… уводя мысли воина за грань разума. Ей не хотелось ни о чем думать, лишь получать удовольствие от этих прикосновений, легких, щекочущих, возвращающих к жизни каждый её нерв. Не в силах совладать с собой, Зена издала протяжный стон.

Он всколыхнул что-то первобытное внутри барда. Продолжая распалять воина ели ощутимыми прикосновениями, Габриель медленно скользнула вниз, к темному треугольнику волос. Заметив, как задрожала её возлюбленная, она неожиданно сменила направление, плавно повторяя свой путь, но уже наверх.

Зена открыла глаза и с жадностью впилась взглядом в барда, желание воина буквально обжигало. Крепко сжав балку, она продолжала смотреть на Габриель, молчаливо умоляя её опуститься ниже.

Бард понимающе улыбнулась, но продолжила вести соломинку вверх, рисуя невидимые круги по чувствительной коже воина. Чутко реагируя на каждое движение возлюбленной, Габриель любовно очертила её груди, уделив внимание каждой их клеточке, но избегая прикосновений к возбужденным соскам. Для них бард приберегла другой план. Обведя, наконец, потемневшие бугорки соломинкой, она проследила за тем, как они возбужденно поднялись, и обольстительно облизала губы.

Соски мгновенно отреагировали, и Зена застонала, прогнувшись всем телом навстречу своей юной возлюбленной.

«Мммм… даааа… скоро» - пообещала Габриель, продолжая дразнить возбужденную плоть соломинкой.

Разгоряченная Зена беспомощно дрожала, впиваясь пальцами в деревянную балку.

«Твое тело совершенно» - прошептала Габриель – «Такое мягкое и в то же время…» - она помедлила, медленно отведя соломинку от груди воина и вернув её к первоначальной своей цели – «… такое сильное».

Тело Зены было в огне, который могла погасить лишь Габриель. И та понимала, что воительница была лишь в шаге от того, чтобы выпустить балку и взять контроль в свои руки. Убрав соломинку, бард легонько подула на пылающую кожу женщины: «Я следующая, ты ведь знаешь… мои руки… губы… язык. Все, что ты пожелаешь».

Распаленная словами барда, Зена выгнулась ещё больше. Синие сапфиры впились взглядом, полным такого неприкрытого желания, что Габриель сама задрожала.

Никогда в жизни она ещё не желала чего-то с такой страстностью. Эмоции били через край. Для Габриель существовала лишь Зена и бесконечная потребность даровать ей удовольствие.

Выронив соломинку, она подалась вперед.

Зена застонала, ощутив холодные прикосновения барда к своей разгоряченной коже. Лишь им было под силу остудить её жар.

Нежно приподняв груди воина, Габриель начала осторожно массировать их, касаясь указательными пальцами возбужденных сосков. Легонько сжимая их, она медленно поглаживала чувствительные бугорки до тех пор, пока те не поднялись, словно умоляя о том, чтобы их пососали. Будучи не в силах больше противиться столь сильному искушению, бард склонилась к ним.

Зена издала протяжный стон, когда язык Габриель скользнул по одному из сосков, прежде чем влажные мягкие губы барда сомкнулись вокруг него. Воительница мгновенно подалась вперед, подбадривая возлюбленную продолжать.

И Габриель продолжала, мягко, но настойчиво.

Никогда прежде Зена не знала такой нежности. Низ живота наполнился обжигающим теплом, которое импульсами отдавалось, как в сосках, так и между ног. Тело воина сотрясали эмоции, которым, она не хотела, чтобы был конец. Это был экстаз… воплощение её мечтаний… Габриель была всем, чего она могла только желать.

Намереваясь позаботиться о втором соске воина, Габриель ненадолго оторвалась.

Потеря оказалась столь невыносимой, что Зена импульсивно запустила пальцы в волосы барда и притянула её голову обратно к себе.

Габриель послушно припала к груди воина. Сомкнув губы вокруг чувствительно соска, она взяла его в рот и начала жадно посасывать.

Зену вновь обдало жаром, она продолжала прижимать к себе голову барда и весь мир вокруг словно перестал существовать. Была лишь Габриель… её руки… её губы… её прикосновения, в которых Зена растворялась, забывая обо всем.

Опустившись на колени, бард взяла воина за ягодицы и притянула к себе.

Зена застонала, почувствовав горячее дыхание барда, коснувшееся её живота.

Ощущая её дрожь, Габриель помогла возлюбленной опуститься на одеяло.

Расположившись между ног воина, она с любовью посмотрела на неё. Разгоряченная и невероятно возбужденная, Зена была потрясающе красива. Габриель заворожено пропутешествовала глазами по всей длине тела женщины. Взгляд барда застыл на темном треугольнике курчавых волос. В сознании вспышкой промчалось воспоминание о предыдущей ночи. Тело барда налилось сладостной истомой, стоило ей вызвать в памяти нежные прикосновения языка воина.

Сердце взволнованно забилось, она осторожно надавила, раздвигая ноги воина.

Зена горела, томясь ощутить барда там, где она была нужна сейчас больше всего, поэтому с готовностью отозвалась на молчаливый призыв возлюбленной. Застонав, она развела ноги.

Габриель зачарованно смотрела на неё. Абсолютно открытая, такая мягкая и податливая, Зена лежала перед ней и на внутренней стороне бедер женщины виднелась влага. Бард несмело потянулась, чтобы коснуться пальцами этих блестящих капель, так похожих на слезы. Она втянула воздух, наслаждаясь запахом любимой женщины.

Легонько поглаживая темные завитки, Габриель мягко раздвинула нежные складки, раскрывая их подобно лепесткам редкого, экзотического цветка.

Задохнувшись, Зена подняла колени и выгнулась, полностью отдавая себя.

Без всяких сомнений Габриель запустила два пальца, погружая их в интимную влажность лона воина. А вскоре она уже не могла сказать, где заканчивалась она и начиналась Зена. Это было единение двух душ. Бард страстно зашептала: «Каждую ночь…в своих снах… я видела… чувствовала тебя. Теперь почувствуй меня ты».

Все существо воина сконцентрировалось на неспешных движениях пальчиков барда, проникающих в неё. Она стонала, принимая их. Это было наслаждение, ощущение целостности, которое ей не доводилось испытывать прежде, словно ей, наконец, удалось обрести потерянную часть самой себя.

Войдя глубоко внутрь, Габриель застыла, почувствовав, как мягкие стенки воина сомкнулись вокруг неё. Её потрясло ощущение невероятной нежности и тепла. Она словно попала на Елисейские Поля. Обжигаясь страстью воина, она ещё больше распаляла свою собственную. С каждым новым сном она все больше и больше мечтала об этом моменте, и вот теперь, она была на грани того, чтобы, наконец, вкусить запретный плод, за что так многие были готовы отвернуться от неё.

Найдя пальцем, клитор воина, Габриель осторожно раздвинула влажные губы и склонилась к ним.

Зена задрожала, ощутив мягкое дыхание барда.

Управляемая сильным желанием и неуемным любопытством, Габриель скользнула по нежной плоти языком. Вкус был потрясающий… богатый и насыщенный… столь необычный… но идеально подходящий **её** воину.

Из горла Зены вырвался утробный звук. Она была вся в огне, растворяясь в медленных, но удивительно уверенных, движениях языка любимой. Пускай и неопытная, её юная спутница обладала верным сочетанием энтузиазма и природной интуиции.

Зену захлестнули столь сильные ощущения, что она была не в силах контролировать себя и продолжала громко стонать.

Подбадриваемая реакцией возлюбленной, Габриель осмелела. Сомкнув губы на клиторе женщины, она начала мягко посасывать чувственную плоть. А затем её пальцы вновь проникли в святая святых воина.

Голова Зены, словно в бреду, металась из стороны в сторону. Позабыв, о каком бы то не было стыде, она выгнулась навстречу губам барда.

Сжав свободной рукой, бедро воина, Габриель попыталась обуздать её страсть, ни на секунду не разрывая контакта. Она двигалась медленно, плавно, но настойчиво, возводя возлюбленную на пик удовольствия.

Ощутив приближающийся оргазм воина, Габриель изменила свой ритм, предотвращая наступление того, что уже казалось неизбежным.

Зена разочарованно застонала. Не в силах совладать с собой, она притянула голову барда, побуждая её завершить начатое.

На этот раз Габриель не сдерживалась. Ускорив ритм, она помогла воину достигнуть самой вершины.

Ощущая в себе нечто столь необъятное… казалось бы, раздвигающее границы физического мира… но в то же время нечто совершенно естественное, Зена застонала, сдаваясь. И это неведомое накрыло женщину подобно волне, рожденной в глубине её же самой. Воительница задрожала и сжалась, испытав оргазм.

Его невероятная сила буквально лишила её дыхания. С губ Зены сорвался протяжный стон. Она почувствовала, что окончательно теряет голову, сотрясаемая волнами удовольствия.

Габриель осушила последние капли страсти, и воительница закрыла глаза, медленно погружаясь в сладостную истому, наполненную только что изведанными ею переживаниями. Это было идеальное завершение. Будто после многих лет бесплотных поисков, она наконец-то обрела целостность… словно после долгих скитаний, она все-таки нашла свой дом.

Заключив возлюбленную в объятия, Габриель накрыла их обеих одеялом и прижала воина к себе.

* * *

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Зена открыла глаза. Губы женщины растянулись в ленивой улыбке. Она всем своим видом демонстрировала полное блаженство.

Габриель нежно поцеловала её, игриво оттянув нижнюю губу: «Я по-прежнему в категории 'хороших девочек'?»

«Милая, я говорила о твоем сердце. Я всегда подозревала, что ты будешь страстной в постели».

«Правда?»

«Мммм» - притянув возлюбленную к себе, Зена закрыла глаза и блаженно вздохнула.

Габриель заерзала на месте: «Мне не терпится поэкспериментировать над тобой. Жалко, что нужно быть тише, иначе бы ты у меня… покричала».

Зена рассмеялась: «Это вряд ли. Ты так занимаешься со мной любовью, что у меня едва хватает сил, чтобы дышать».

«Хммм» - промурлыкала Габриель, одарив воина сладкой улыбкой – «Может быть я смогу воспользоваться этим преимуществом».

Зена с любопытством посмотрела на неё: «Как?»

«Мда… думаю, я наконец-то нашла способ, как усмирить в тебе эту раннюю пташку».

Воительница с сомнением покачала головой: «Даже не надейся на это».

«Ну, не знаю» - ответила бард – «Я прямо **полна** уверенности».

«Да что ты?»

Габриель кивнула: «Совершенно точно. Более того, я даже готова поставить на это свой последний динар».

«Ты проиграешь» - заверила её Зена.

«Хочешь пари?»

Прежде чем воительница успела ответить, белокурая головка барда исчезла под одеялом.

«Габриель? Что…» - ощущение горячего дыхания, перемещающегося вдоль её обнаженного живота, пресекло любые возражения. Зена задохнулась, почувствовав уверенные руки юной возлюбленной на своих бедрах – «Подожди… я…» - первое же прикосновение мягкого языка барда сломило сопротивление воина. Она была просто не в силах отказаться от подобного удовольствия.

Пути назад уже не было.

* * *

Зена резко проснулась, услышав скрип закрывающейся двери. Она мягко потрясла спящего барда за плечо: «Габриель, проснись. Я… я проспала».

Бард пробормотала что-то и сонно свернулась клубочком, прижавшись ещё теснее к теплому телу воина.

На этот раз Зена уже с силой встряхнула её, выпустив из объятий: «Кто-то был **здесь**! Я слышала, как он ушел!»

«Что?!» - сон мгновенно был забыт, и Габриель подскочила, с ужасом взирая на воина – «Кто?!»


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18.**

Зена смущенно встретилась взглядом с Габриель, на лице которой читалась абсолютная паника. Воительница протянула барду её одежду: «Мне…мне кажется, это был твой отец».

«Мой… отец?!»

Зена кивнула.

«Проклятье!» - женщина спрятала лицо в ладонях, с ужасом представляя, какая картина предстала глазам Геродота. Обнаженная Габриель в объятиях воина. Вскочив на ноги, она быстро натянула юбку – «Боги, я… я не могу поверить!» - трясущиеся пальцы пытались справится с блузкой – «Думаешь… он видел?»

«Я не знаю».

«Может это выглядело вполне невинно, будто я случайно уснула тут или… » - слова едва успели покинуть её уста, а она уже поняла сама, насколько нелепо это звучало. Она все же взглянула на Зену, надеясь, что та подтвердит её правоту, но этого не случилось – «Проклятье!» - глаза барда беспокойно метались из стороны в сторону – «Так, мы были под одеялом? Скажи, что мы по крайней мере были прикрыты, умоляю тебя?!»

«Думаю, частично наверняка».

« **Частично**?!» - Габриель с силой хлопнула себя рукой по лбу – «Боги! О чем я только думала?!»

«Боюсь, ни одна из нас ни о чем не думала» - мягко произнесла Зена.

Габриель, словно не слыша её, продолжала убиваться: «Почему я была такой глупой? Как теперь я это объясню?!»

По щекам женщины побежали слезы: «Он возненавидит меня».

«Ты его дочь. Он любит тебя».

Габриель печально покачала головой: «Нет, он никогда этого не примет. Он проклянет меня. Для него это…» - не в силах закончить, бард повернулась к воину – «Что мне теперь делать?»

«Давай не будем спешить. Во-первых, постарайся успокоиться. Мы что-нибудь придумаем».

« **Успокоиться!?** » - воскликнула Габриель, всплеснув руками – «И как, прикажешь, мне это сделать?! Мой отец только что видел меня голой в твоих объятиях!»

«Если так и было, значит мы как-то разберемся с этим».

« **Мы**?! Ты наверное хотела сказать **я**. Это… это не твоя семья… и не твои проблемы…» - произнеся последние слова, она тут же прокляла себя, желая одного, чтобы они никогда не слетали с её уст. Но было слишком поздно.

Зена отвела глаза, раненная в самое сердце.

Габриель хотела, было взять её за руку, но остановилась, опасаясь, что Зена отвергнет её прикосновение: «Я не это хотела сказать. Мне жаль. Прости… я…» - стыдясь несправедливости собственных слов, она потупила взор, нервно сцепив пальцы и не решаясь посмотреть на спутницу.

Лишь мягкое прикосновение пальцев воина к её щеке придало барду смелости встретиться с ней взглядом. И то, что она увидела в этих глазах, потрясло её до самой души. В них не было боли или гнева, только любовь. И этот такой простой жест успокоил её лучше, чем это могли бы сделать сотни слов. В этот момент Габриель поняла главное. Во всем мире не было ничего важнее, чем эта женщина, которая теперь стояла перед ней.

Зена первая нарушила тишину, и её голос был так же нежен, как и прикосновение: «Мне тоже жаль, что так получилось. Я бы сделала все что угодно, чтобы ты сейчас так не мучилась» - она заглянула в глаза барда – «Я люблю тебя, Габриель. **Ты -** моя семья. Твои проблемы это и **мои** проблемы тоже».

Бард рухнула в объятия воина и разрыдалась.

Зена прижала её к себе: «Не плачь, милая. Я обещаю… мы как-нибудь справимся с этим… **вместе** ».

* * *

«Почему?!»

Руки Гекубы дрожали, она сохраняла молчание, пребывая в шоке от услышанного от мужа.

«Вот ответь мне!» - заорал Геродот – «Почему она это сделала?!»

Гекубу так трясло, что она не могла ответить.

«Это… это противоестественно!» - бушевал мужчина. Он со всего размаха ударил кулаком по столу.

Не привычная к подобному проявлению ярости в своем муже, Гекуба задрожала ещё сильнее.

«Почему?!» - не унимался Геродот.

«Я… я думаю, у Габриель должны быть очень сильные чувства к…» - женщина сбилась, взволнованно подбирая слова, которые могли бы успокоить его – «Она наверное влюбилась…»

«… Ты в своем уме?!» - завопил Геродот – « **Это** не любовь! Это аморально! Она не должна была идти на поводу у своих…» - мужчину буквально трясло от злости, и он снова ударил кулаком по столу – «Эта… эта бездушная тварь промыла ей мозги».

Гекуба подняла лицо, мокрое от слез: «Я не могу поверить, что она…»

«… что значит 'ты не можешь поверить'?» - взревел он, грубо обрывая жену.

«Я знаю свою дочь» - как можно более спокойно ответила Гекуба – «И я знаю, что значит для неё отдать себя кому-то. Зена должна очень много значить для неё, если она пошла на это».

Геродот, не веря собственным ушам, уставился на жену: «Ты хоть сама себя слышишь?! Ты так говоришь, будто она хотела этого! Но это неправда… **моя** дочь не могла так поступить. Эта… эта испорченная женщина воспользовалась её наивностью, запудрила ей мозги» - сознание мужчины металось в поисках объяснений – «Она… кто знает, может быть, она напоила её».

Гекуба с сомнением потрясла головой и задала вопрос, на который уже заранее знала ответ: «Если это так, если ты понял, что она… сделала это не по своей воле, почему же тогда ты не вмешался? Почему не помог ей?»

Сама мысль об этом потрясла его до глубины души. Рассудок мужчины вновь вернулся к моменту, когда он вошел в конюшню… когда увидел свою дочь, лежащую рядом с воином. В их объятиях было столько нежности, столько тепла, что он ощутил, будто вторгся во что-то запретное. Геродот вздрогнул, вспомнив об этом: «Ты хочешь сказать, что **одобряешь** это?»

Гекуба печально понурила голову: «Нет, но что мы можем сделать?»

«А я тебе скажу что» - сердито бросил мужчина, прежде чем выбежать из комнаты. Когда он вернулся, в его руках был меч.

Взволнованная жена кинулась к нему на шею, пытаясь остановить: «Что ты задумал?!»

«Я разберусь с этим… так, как должен был сделать с самого начала!»

* * *

Вытерев слезы, Габриель сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться с силами: «Я боюсь встречаться с ним».

«Может быть тебе стоит подождать, пока…»

«… нет, мне нужно найти его, пока он не рассказал все маме. Я должна попытаться все объяснить».

«Я могу что-то сделать?» - беспомощно взирая на неё, произнесла Зена.

«Одно то, что ты здесь, рядом со мной, значит больше, чем я могу выразить словами» - слабо улыбнувшись, бард расправила плечи – «Мне лучше пойти».

Смелость молодой женщины глубоко тронуло сердце воина: «Габриель, если я тебе понадоблюсь, я буду в твоей пещере, ждать…»

Скрип дверных петель, заставил обеих женщин обернуться. Конюшня тут же наполнилась ярким утренним светом.

На пороге стоял Геродот, всем своим видом олицетворяя прямую угрозу.

Посмотрев через плечо дочери, он остановил свой взгляд на воине: «Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла… или я помогу тебе сделать это» - он сердито стиснул зубы и поднял свой меч, угрожающе шагнув вперед.

Габриель быстро встала между ними: «Прошу тебя, не делай этого. Зена не виновата. Я…»

«… я уже сказал, что хочу, чтобы…эта женщина ушла. **Немедленно!** » - повторил мужчина, его голос был пропитан ненавистью.

Никогда прежде Габриель не видела своего отца в подобном состоянии, его буквально трясло от ярости. Чувствуя, что ей как можно скорее нужно успокоить его, иначе ситуация может выйти из-под контроля, бард повернулась к воину: «Зена, пожалуйста, уйди. Я найду тебя».

«Ты никуда не пойдешь!» - прошипел Геродот. Грубо оттолкнув дочь в сторону, он направил меч на воина – «Это закончится здесь и сейчас. Обнажи свой меч!»

Зена понимала, что нельзя было недооценивать его. Пускай Геродот был простым крестьянином, угроза, которая светилась в его глазах, ничем не отличалась от той, которую она обычно встречала на поле боя. Она заняла оборонительную позицию, готовя себя к худшему.

Больно ударившись о деревянную перегородку, Габриель потрясла головой и быстро поднялась. Она схватила валяющуюся в углу метлу, используя её в качестве шеста, и тоже приняла защитную стойку.

Сконцентрировав все свое внимание на воине, Геродот даже не обратил внимания на дочь: «Я говорю тебе, доставай свой меч!»

Габриель взволнованно посмотрела на свою спутницу.

Зена извлекла из ножен свой меч и бросила его на пол: «Я не стану сражаться с тобой».

Взбешенный её поступком, мужчина пнул рукоять оружия: «Поднимай, не будь трусом!»

Не доверяя собственному голосу, Габриель все же подступилась к отцу: «Прошу тебя, пойдем в дом, поговорим…»

«… с меня хватит разговоров!» - зарычал мужчина. Подняв над головой меч, он без предупреждения обрушил его на воина.

Предугадав его движение, Габриель быстро нырнула вперед, выставив для защиты рукоять метлы.

Когда Геродот заметил её, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы остановить смертельный удар. Ему оставалось лишь с ужасом наблюдать за тем, как меч разрезал полусгнившую древесину и продолжил свою траекторию, направляясь прямо на его дочь.

Зена инстинктивно дернулась вперед и оттолкнула барда, едва успев спасти её от удара.

Потрясенный тем, как близок он был к тому, чтобы убить собственное дитя, Геродот отступил назад. Меч тут же выскользнул из трясущихся рук мужчины.

Воспользовавшись небольшим затишьем в этой бури, Габриель быстро посмотрела на свою спутницу, взглядом показав ей на дверь.

Зена понимающе кивнула, и, подхватив поводья Арго, вышла из конюшни.

* * *

Сердце воина сжалось, когда она закрыла за собой дверь, покидая конюшню. Она понимала, это был тот момент, который Габриель должна была встретить в одиночку и справиться с ним сама, но Зена всей душой желала разделить боль, которую испытывала её спутница, оставшаяся убеждать отца.

Привычная к жизни, не требующей чье-либо помощи или одобрения, воительница с трудом подавила инстинктивное желание просто забрать барда и уехать вместе с ней из деревни. Но убежав от проблемы, они бы ничего не решили. Зена понимала, что разрыв с родными мог стать большой травмой для барда. Сердцем она чувствовала, как важно было для Габриель попытаться сохранить отношения с теми, кого она любила.

По мере того, как Зена приближалась к пещере, она ощущала нарастающее раздражение. Перед ней постоянно вставал образ разрубленной метлы и меч, едва не заполучивший свою жертву. Воительница сердито потрясла головой. Габриель чуть не поплатилась жизнью из-за её эгоистичных желаний. Одна ошибка и вот уже бард была на волоске от смерти. И они не могли ничего с этим поделать. Хотели они того или нет, но им ещё суждено было ни раз столкнуться с трудностями и делать болезненные выборы.

Зена тяжело вздохнула, размышляя о том, что ожидало их впереди. Она не сомневалась в любви Габриель и в том, что та будет со всем своим пылом противостоять отцу и, если нужно заплатит за свои чувства дорогую цену. Вопрос был в том, могла ли Зена позволить ей принести подобную жертву.

Какая-то часть женщины страстно желала ответить да, веря, что их любовь победит все и всех. Но она понимала, что любовь не всегда была спутницей мудрости. Напротив, подчас казалось, что любовь ослепляла, закрывая людям глаза на реальность. Сколько женщин на её веку загубили свою жизнь, доверив свою любовь и преданность не тому человеку?

А что если семья Габриель отвернется от неё? Хватит ли любви Зены, чтобы помочь ей пережить это?

Вспомнив мученическое выражение лица возлюбленной, когда та пыталась убедить отца, Зена мысленно вернулась к собственному противостоянию с матерью, которое она вела много лет назад. Неужели она подтолкнула Габриель на ту же тропу, которая едва не уничтожила её саму? Неужели по её вине бард отвернется от самых дорогих для неё людей?

У Зены не было ответов на все эти вопросы.

Терзаясь сомнениями, женщина натянула поводья Арго, останавливая лошадь, и оглянулась на дорогу, уводящую из деревни.

* * *

Габриель никогда не видела, чтобы её отца так трясло. Сделав глубокий вдох, она медленно подошла к нему.

Геродот провел дрожащей рукой по волосам, тщательно пряча глаза и пытаясь собраться: «Габриель, я не хотел… я…»

«… все хорошо» - заверила его бард, успокаивающе накрыв ладонью руку мужчины – «Я понимаю, как тебе трудно».

«Я хотел для тебя самого лучшего» - ответил он, и голос Геродота задрожал от переполнявших его эмоций – «Только лучшего».

«Я знаю».

«Тогда ты должна послушать меня» - взмолился он – «Она не даст тебе ничего хорошего и в конце концов, уничтожит тебя».

Габриель отступила назад под тяжестью его слов: «Нет, ты не прав. Ты её совсем не знаешь».

«Я знаю людей подобного сорта. Поверь мне, дочка, она никогда не даст тебе ту жизнь, которую ты заслуживаешь. Власть и слава, вот ради чего она живет. А ты лишь очередной трофей в её коллекции».

«Ты ошибаешься. Зена любит меня».

«Люди, **подобные ей** никого не любят… они соблазняют… используют. А когда она пресытиться своей новой игрушкой, то просто избавиться от тебя» - Геродот шагнул вперед, пытаясь приблизиться к дочери – «Ещё не поздно. Отпусти её и мы просто забудем обо всем этом. Лишившись её влияния, ты сможешь снова разумно посмотреть на вещи. И ты увидишь… все станет как раньше».

По щекам барда заструились слезы, она покачала отрицательно головой: «Но я не хочу, чтобы так было. Я не могу вернуться назад. Я была так несчастна. Я…»

«… это твой дом, твое место здесь» - убеждал её отец, привлекая к себе – «Со временем ты поймешь это».

«Ты ничего не понял. Она значит **все** для меня! Она перевернула мою жизнь!»

«Габриель, сейчас ты растерянна. Она запудрила тебе мозги».

«Нет» - упорствовала бард, она вырвалась из объятий отца – «Если бы ты только позволил мне все объяснить…»

«… здесь не о чем говорить. Пойдем в дом» - он попытался взять её за руку.

Габриель отпрянула: «Я не могу. Я…»

«… послушай меня» - надавил Геродот – «Я твой отец и я запрещаю тебе видеться с ней! Все **кончено!** »

«Ты не услышал ни слова из того, что я сказала» - слабо возразила Габриель – «Я… я **не могу** здесь остаться. Моя жизнь теперь связана с Зеной».

Отчаявшись убедить её, Геродот ухватился за последний свой аргумент: «Если ты пойдешь к ней, если ты отвернешься от своей матери, от меня… пути назад уже не будет» - он встретился с ней взглядом, в попытке придать значимости собственным словам – «Никогда».

Вытерев мокрое от слез лицо, Габриель проглотила комок, стоящий в горле: «Значит, так тому и быть».

«Правильно. А теперь пойдем. Мама приготовила завтрак».

Печально покачав головой, Габриель развернулась и вышла из конюшни, ни разу не оглянувшись.

* * *

За несколько коротких часов жизнь барда полностью изменилась.

Истощенная как физически, так и психологически, противоборством с отцом, она направилась к пещере. С каждым шагом в голове женщины гулом отдавался его ультиматум. Это был какой-то кошмарный сон…сон, от которого ей не суждено было проснуться. Она сделала свой выбор, избрав «жизнь», вместо «лжи». Это решение было болезненным, но единственно возможным для неё.

Отчаянно нуждаясь в поддержки воина, Габриель ускорила шаг, пробираясь сквозь густую листву. Погруженная в свои мысли, женщина не обращала никакого внимания на хлеставшие ветви, оставляющие царапины на её нежной коже. Сейчас ей, как никогда прежде, нужно было почувствовать рядом с собой Зену… оказаться в объятиях воина, чтобы найти успокоение в её сильных руках.

Мысли барда вернулись к словам возлюбленной: «Мы справимся с этим вместе».

Цепко держась за эту мысль, Габриель успокоилась, замедлив свой шаг. Никогда, за все время их совместных путешествий, Зена не бросала её. Даже в самые тяжелые времена, она всегда была рядом. Глубоко вздохнув, бард попыталась сбросить с себя напряжение. Она вышла на небольшую поляну.

Не было никаких признаков пребывания там воина или Арго. Сердце женщины оборвалось, а взгляд панически заметался вокруг. Что если Зена обвинила себя в случившемся и решила уйти? Эта мысль была невыносимой. Внезапно ей показалось, что земля уходит из-под ног. Колени барда подогнулись.

«Габриель?»

Женщина обернулась к тропе, ведущей к озеру: «Зена?» - она очертя голову бросилась к воину, буквально влетев в её объятия.

«Милая, как ты?»

«Обними меня… прошу… обними» - барда захлестнули эмоции. Зена прижала её к себе. Габриель пыталась заговорить, но слова застревали в горле – «Я… я думала, что ты ушла… оставила меня» - растворившись в объятиях воина, бард цеплялась за неё так, словно от этого зависела вся её жизнь.

«Все хорошо, я здесь, с тобой» - шептала Зена, нежно прижимаясь губами ко лбу возлюбленной.

Какое-то время они просто молча держали друг друга в объятиях. Когда, наконец, Габриель отстранилась, Зена с облегчением заметила улыбку на её лице.

«Я никогда ещё не была так рада кого-то видеть» - призналась бард.

Воительница нежно погладила её по щеке: «Габриель, ты так много значишь для меня. Я никуда не уйду, если только ты сама не попросишь меня об этом. Мы пройдем через все это вместе».

Вместе. Женщину окутало благостное тепло, когда до неё дошла вся правда слов воина. Она больше не была подругой Зены или её напарницей по странствиям. Габриель стала её спутницей, **во всех** смыслах этого слова.

Воительница ласково провела по волосам барда: «Мне жаль, что так получилось с твоим отцом. Я…»

«… это не твоя вина» - возразила Габриель – «Я с самого начала знала, что могут быть последствия. Наверное, надеялась, что удастся убедить его… что он сможет понять. Он…» - бард помедлила, болезненно вспоминая их разговор – «… он сказал, чтобы я выбирала между тобой и своей семьей».

Воительница долго молчала, прежде чем заговорить. Она глубоко вздохнула и встретилась со взглядом возлюбленной: «Габриель, я хочу, чтобы ты подумала, что будет правильнее для тебя. Если ты выберешь свою семью, я пойму, правда, я…»

Бард приложила палец к губам воина: «Вместе… помнишь?» - взяв Зену за руку, она крепко сжала её – «Мой отец ошибается на наш счет… они все неправы. И я никогда ещё не была ни в чем так уверена, как в этом. Моя жизнь рядом **с тобой** ».

Никто ещё не жертвовал стольким ради неё, не доверял ей так всецело: «Габриель, я хочу поступить правильно. Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь свою семью. Может быть, если я ненадолго уеду… у тебя будет время пообщаться с ними и все разрешить…»

«Спасибо, но не думаю, что это поможет» - бард покачала головой и издала тяжелый вздох – «Наверное, будет лучше, если мы обе уедем. Кажется, отец все для себя решил. Я не знаю, о чем ещё с ним говорить».

«А как же твоя мать?»

Габриель печально потупила взор: «Я больше чем уверена, она разделяет мнение отца. Но я не могу уехать, не увидев её. Я должна попытаться все ей объяснить».

«Что я могу сделать?»

Бард сжала руку воина: «Мне достаточно знать, что ты ждешь меня».

Зена никогда не испытывала подобной любви. Ради Габриель она была способна на все. Женщина с нежностью прикоснулась к щеке барда и кивнула: «Я буду здесь, ждать тебя».

Габриель охватило чувство удивительного покоя, когда она вновь привлекла воина к себе. Невзирая на возможный разрыв с семьей, она не сомневалась, что Зена останется, верна своему слову… и не на один день... а на всю жизнь.

* * *

Габриель стояла у дверей родительского дома. Сделав глубокий вдох, она постучала и вошла внутрь.

Гекуба сидела, сгорбившись, у очага, она бросила взволнованный взгляд на дочь.

Бард застыла на месте, пораженная видом матери. Она впервые заметила, как скоротечен был бег времени. Поникшая и раздавленная, Гекуба выглядела гораздо старше своих лет. Сила печали, которая запала в этих нежных карих глазах, трогала до глубины души. Было очевидно, что утренние события сыграли свою роль.

«Это правда… то, что сказал твой отец?» - спросила Гекуба, её шепот был едва слышен.

На мгновение Габриель захотелось снять этот груз с плеч матери и все отрицать. Но она тут же отвергла подобную мысль. Как бы болезненно не было это для них обеих, бард понимала, что когда все было сказано и сделано, лжи уже не было места. Её мать заслужила правду. Опустив глаза, Габриель тихонько кивнула.

Гекуба сдавленно вздохнула и уставилась на огонь.

Надеясь достучаться до матери и помочь ей понять, Габриель осторожно приблизилась к ней: «Прошу… позволь мне все объяснить».

Гекуба сохраняла молчание. Её трясущиеся руки покоились на коленях.

«Мне очень жаль. Поверь, я никогда не хотела, чтобы ты вот так узнала об этом. Мне очень хотелось рассказать тебе обо всем самой, но я…» - слова умерли у неё на устах.

Гекуба подняла на неё печальный взор: «Как такое могло произойти? Почему?»

Габриель помедлила, но все же ответила: «Я не уверена. Просто знаю одно, я люблю её».

«Не понимаю» - покачала головой Гекуба – «А как же тот мужчина из таверны?»

Габриель издала тяжелый вздох, её огорчала собственная неспособность подобрать лучшее объяснение: «Он просто друг».

«Ты… тебя не интересуют мужчины… совсем?»

Габриель потрясла головой: «Они меня просто не привлекают».

«Что-то произошло, после того как ты уехала?» - обеспокоено произнесла мать – «Тебя кто-то обидел?»

«Нет, ничего подобного» - поспешно заверила её женщина.

Гекуба взволнованно продолжила: «Я знаю, что есть немало плохих мужчин, но бывают и очень хорошие, поверь мне. Возможно ты…»

«… мам, дело не в этом?» - прервала её Габриель – «Я не испытываю отвращения к мужчинам. Мне просто больше нравятся женщины».

«Но почему? С каких пор у тебя появились эти мысли?»

«Они были всегда… по крайней мере сколько я себя помню».

«Но когда ты росла… мне казалось, что все было нормально» - сказала Гекуба, пытаясь понять.

«Нет, ничего нормального не было. Я… я была смущена и подавлена» - Габриель вдохнула воздух полной грудью, прежде чем продолжить – «Я… я просто скрывала ото всех свои чувства… чтобы никто не узнал правду».

«Но ты бы могла поделиться со мной. Почему…» - слова женщины выдавали силу её эмоций.

Прочувствовав горе матери, Габриель с трудом сдерживала слезы: «Я… мне было стыдно. Ребенком я слышала… что говорили про 'таких' людей… как их презирали. Я не хотела стать одной из них…» - голос барда сорвался – «… одной из 'отверженных'. Поэтому я отрицала собственные чувства, я отодвинула их на задний план и делала то, что, мне казалось, должна была делать, говорила то, что думала, должна была говорить. Все эти годы я жила во лжи и притворялась, что была тем, кем никогда не являлась».

По щекам Гекубы текли нескончаемые слезы, когда она слушала признания дочери.

«До недавнего времени я пыталась быть такой же, как все. Я действительно старалась. Так сильно, что под конец уже сама перестала понимать, **кто же я** на самом деле. Эта ложь разрывала меня изнутри. Я не могла убежать от правды. Эти чувства, которые так старательно отвергала…чувства, которые пыталась скрыть от других… нашли выход в моих снах» - Габриель заглянула в глаза матери – «Понимаешь, что бы я не делала, я не могла изменить то, что лежало у меня на сердце».

Прикрыв глаза, Гекуба уронила голову на руки. Плечи женщины сотрясали рыдания.

Габриель и сама была на пределе, не в силах выдерживать страдания матери: «Я никогда не хотела причинить тебе боль. Мне жаль, что ты так обо всем узнала» - страшась увидеть разочарование и стыд в глазах матери, бард отвела взгляд – «Я хотела открыться тебе, но просто не могла... Всякий раз, когда я думала об этом, я…» - грудь женщины сдавило, но она нашла в себе смелость поднять глаза – «Я… я боялась потерять твою любовь. Прошу, я…»

Не отрывая взгляда от пола, Гекуба печально потрясла головой.

Габриель отвернулась, горе, которым наполнилось её сердце, было поистине бесконечным. Секрет барда был раскрыт, и самый большой её страх оказался реальностью. Оба её родителя отвернулись от неё.

Габриель хотелось бежать, но она не могла сдвинуться с места, ноги словно приросли к полу. Её мир рушился. Никогда прежде она не ощущала себя столь ранимой. Она судорожно всхлипнула. Во всем мире не было места, где бы она могла укрыться от этого: самого худшего, что только могло быть… молчания её матери. Рана была столь глубока, что боль буквально разрывала её сердце на мелкие куски.

И когда она уже думала, что не выдержит больше ни секунды, бард ощутила мягкое прикосновение к своему плечу.

Ласково проведя ладонями по лицу дочери, Гекуба прошептала: «Милая, посмотри на меня».

Потрясенная нежностью в голосе матери, Габриель несмело подняла глаза.

«Габриель, я **люблю** тебя. И **ничто** не в силах это изменить» - обняв дочь, Гекуба прижала её к себе – «Я буду всегда любить тебя. **Никогда** не сомневайся в этом».

По щекам барда продолжали течь слезы, но теперь они были вызваны облегчением, которое снизошло на женщину, и было столь сильным, что все её тело дрожало. Всхлипывая, она зарылась в объятиях матери, прижимаясь к ней так тесно, как не делала никогда прежде, даже в детстве.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Гекуба, наконец, осторожно отстранилась и с любовью вытерла лицо дочери подолом своего фартука.

Этот простой жест говорил громче любых слов, он подтверждал ту связь между ними, которую, Габриель теперь это поняла, было не так то просто разорвать. Подобно тому, как любовь матери окружала заботой все её раны и порезы в детстве, так и сейчас она лечила её душу, заглушая страх, так глубоко засевший в ней.

Взяв дочь за руку, Гекуба подвела её к столу и усадила рядом с собой. Сделав глубокий вдох, она начала собственную нелегкую исповедь: «Ты была не единственная, кто все это время жил во лжи» - призналась женщина – «Когда ты была ребенком, я чувствовала твою печаль. Иногда я ощущала твое одиночество, но не знала, как помочь тебе. Я надеялась, что…» - Гекуба замолчала и потрясла головой – «Наверное в глубине души я подозревала это и просто не хотела замечать правду. Если честно, я не знаю» - снова глубоко вздохнув, она встретилась со взглядом дочери – «Но в одном я уверена… в тот день, когда Зена появилась в Потейдии, я увидела, как в тебе зажглась искра. Ты прямо на глазах начала оживать».

Габриель улыбнулась сквозь слезы: «Это правда. Так и было. Часть меня пробудилась, едва я увидела её. С самого первого взгляда она словно заглянула поверх маски, которую я так старательно носила, и увидела **меня… настоящую.** Мам, если бы ты только могла знать… она стала для меня таким хорошим другом… и не только» - бард была слишком взволнованна, чтобы продолжать, поэтому на мгновение замолчала.

«… папа ошибается. Она никогда ни на что меня не толкала. Это я пришла к ней и рассказала о своих чувствах, призналась, что влюблена в неё».

Малейшее воспоминание о той дождливой ночи наполнило радостью сердце Габриель. Она улыбнулась и взяла мать за руку: «Впервые за всю свою жизнь, я была в согласии сама с собой» - бард прикрыла глаза и вздохнула, было очевидно, что она постепенно расслабляется – «До встречи с Зеной я не испытывала того волнения, о котором говорили другие женщины. Мне всегда казалось, что я стою на обочине и наблюдаю за всеми, завидуя тому, что они способны чувствовать. Но теперь… мой пульс учащается, стоит ей войти в комнату. А когда она прикасается ко мне, я…» - бард застенчиво потупила взор – «… я никогда никого не хотела так, как хочу её» - женщина покраснела, но все же посмотрела на мать – «Я, наконец, нашла то, чего мне не доставало. Мы с ней словно две части одного целого».

В голове Гекубы не укладывался образ воина, способный вызвать столь сильные эмоции, которые описывала её дочь. Она взволнованно озвучила свои сомнения: «Габриель, а она… я хочу сказать, ты уверена, что она относится к тебе… так же?»

Бард радостно закивала в ответ: «Я никогда ещё не была ни в чем так уверена. Я чувствую это во всем – в том, как она прикасается ко мне, в том, как безоговорочно мне доверяет» - Габриель сжала руку матери – «Я знаю, что у вас не было возможности узнать её поближе. И она так много всего прячет от других…у неё столько граней, о которых никто не знает… но **я** их вижу. Она потрясающий человек: умная, преданная. Когда мы вместе мне неведом страх. Она сильная, уверенная в себе, все держит под контролем. Мне ещё не приходилось встречать таких. Она точно знает, что ей нужно в жизни… и, мам… ей нужна **я** » - по щекам барда побежали слезы счастья.

Глубина чувств барда не вызывала сомнений. Вздохнув, Гекуба заглянула в глаза дочери: «Милая, я так хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Но ты не задумывалась, со сколькими трудностями тебе придется столкнуться?»

«Конечно» - Габриель замолчала, подбирая правильные слова – «Я с детства запомнила, как ты говорила, что с самого начала знала, что именно отец был тем единственным, кого ты ждала. Точно также и я всем сердцем чувствую, что для меня не может быть другого человека… только Зена. Я люблю её, и неважно, как отнесутся к этому люди, я хочу провести с ней всю жизнь. Я готова на любые трудности, но я не пожертвую нашими чувствами. То, что мы разделили слишком ценно, и никто и никогда меня в этом не переубедит».

Гекуба привлекла дочь к себе, крепко обняв её: «Тогда, что бы там не было, держись за свою любовь. Многие люди проживают свою жизнь, даже не испытав подобных чувств».

Габриель порывисто ответила на объятия матери: «Ты не можешь представить, что это значит для меня. Спасибо тебе! Спасибо за то, что поняла!»

Как бы Гекубе не хотелось разделить радость дочери, она не могла не думать о последствиях, которые её ожидали. Она знала, каким жестоким мог оказаться мир для тех, кто отличался от других: «Обещай мне, что будешь осторожна» - предупредила она - «Люди склонны бояться того, чего не понимают… а страх нередко рождает злость» - Гекуба вспомнила мужа, который выскочил из дома, сжимая в руке меч – «Милая, твой отец, он…»

«…Он не поймет, да?»

Печально покачав головой, Гекуба ласково коснулась щеки дочери: «Твой отец сам не свой. Я боюсь, что он может наделать глупостей».

Габриель вздрогнула, вспомнив, как он атаковал воина: «Знаю. Я никогда ещё его таким не видела» - тщательно оберегая мать от болезненных деталей, она пояснила – «Он набросился на Зену в конюшне».

«Милая, ты должна понять, эта новость застигла его врасплох. Она повергла в прах все его мечты… о твоем будущем… которые он так долго лелеял».

Габриель опустила глаза: «Но, все… все гораздо хуже, да?» - у неё перехватило горло – «Он разочаровался во мне. Я…»

«Поверь, твой отец очень тебя любит» - заверила её Гекуба – «Именно поэтому он так и беспокоится. Верь в него. Он хороший человек».

«Может быть мне лучше уехать. У него будет шанс все для себя решить».

«Просто дай ему время. Останься до свадьбы и поговори с ним, когда он успокоится».

«Но я не знаю, как к нему подступиться. Он… он так непоколебим в своих убеждениях».

Гекуба кивнула: «Да, вы с ним во многом похожи. Я знаю, что вас разделяют много лет, но в то же время вы очень близки. Вспомни об этом и поговори с ним также открыто, как ты это сделала со мной. Он увидит, что твои слова идут от самого сердца».

«Я попытаюсь» - пообещала Габриель.

Гекуба ещё раз на прощание обняла дочь, после чего нехотя отпустила её.

«Мы с Зеной разбили лагерь на северной стороне озера. Если я тебе понадоблюсь, приходи туда».


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19.**

«Габриель, подожди!» - окликнула барда Лила – «Я так рада, что поймала тебя. Представляешь, портниха наконец-то закончила свадебное платье! Видела бы ты его! Оно потрясающее! Пошли в дом, я тебе его покажу»

Избегая взгляда сестры, бард отвела глаза: «Я… знаешь, пожалуй, сейчас это не самая лучшая идея. Давай в другой раз, хорошо?»

«Почему?»

«Я там не совсем желанный гость» - Габриель издала печальный вздох – «Отец узнал про нас с Зеной».

«Нет! Что произошло?!»

Бард с грустью покачала головой: «Это было ужасно. Он застал нас в конюшне, 'вместе'».

«Боги!» - воскликнула Лила – «Ты как?»

«Я… я до сих пор в шоке».

«Я думаю, его реакция была не самой лучшей, да?»

«Это ещё мягко сказано. Он набросился на Зену с мечом в руке».

«Что?!»

«Да уж, все усложнилось дальше некуда. Он сказал мне выбирать между Зеной и семьей».

Лила взяла сестру за руку, с участием глядя на неё: «Габ, мне жаль, что все так. Что ты собираешься делать?»

«Моя жизнь рядом с Зеной» - ответила женщина.

«Ты хочешь сказать, что планируешь уехать?»

«Нет, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Я поговорила с мамой. Она считает, что мне нужно немного повременить, подождать, пока страсти улягутся».

«Значит, она нормально к этому отнеслась?»

Габриель кивнула: «Даже не представляю, что бы делала без её поддержки… и твоей» - она пожала руку сестры и заглянула в её глаза – «Лила, мне очень жаль, что все это произошло именно сейчас, накануне твоей свадьбы».

«Ну, не все же в нашей власти» - ответила ей сестра – «А как Зена? Как она отнеслась ко всему этому?»

При одном лишь упоминании имени воина, Габриель ощутила неимоверное облегчение: «Она молодец. Лила, я ещё никогда не была так счастлива. Даже не могу тебе описать, как это чудесно!»

«Ага, я ещё вчера за завтраком что-то заподозрила».

«Странно, и что бы такого могло быть необычного?» - поддразнила её бард.

Лила закатила глаза, но не стала развивать тему. Она предпочла задать вопрос, который вызывал у неё живое любопытство: «Ну и расскажи-ка мне, все оказалось именно так, как ты ожидала?»

«Ещё лучше» - счастливо вздохнула Габриель – «Я даже мечтать о таком не могла».

«Габ, а можно задать тебе личный вопрос?»

«Ну…ну, давай».

«Я… я вот все думаю…» - Лила застенчиво отвела взгляд – «Я знаю, что с Зеной это у тебя было впервые… а мне вот интересно… ты когда-нибудь пробовала… с мужчиной?»

«Нет, и, если честно, то и не хотелось. А ты? Вы с Грэхемом уже…»

«… конечно нет!» - воскликнула Лила – «Грэхем в этом плане очень старомоден. Он считает, что до свадьбы нельзя».

Габриель рассмеялась: «Ну, тогда мне понятно, почему ты так нетерпеливо ожидаешь свадьбы».

Лила улыбнулась: «Вообще-то, сказать по правде, я немного волнуюсь. Я слышала от некоторых женщин, что это болезненно» - густо покраснев, она повернулась к сестре – «А когда вы с Зеной… ну, ты понимаешь… тебе было больно?»

«Нет, ни капли».

«Наверное, с мужчинами все иначе. Они ведь… внутри тебя и все такое».

«Не думаю, что в физическом плане есть такие уж сильные отличия» - ответила Габриель и улыбнулась при мысли о том, как чудесно было проникать в воина. Она неосознанно посмотрела на свои пальцы.

Осознав, о чем подумала в этот момент её сестра, Лила покраснела ещё сильнее: «Но если… если тебе это нравится, тогда я не пойму… Да, я знаю, что ты влюблена в Зену, но разве ты не можешь тогда увлечься и мужчиной?»

Габриель отрицательно потрясла головой: «Нет, физически они меня не привлекают… но дело не только в этом. С женщинами все абсолютно иначе. Я даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить… какое-то доверие что ли… очень сильная связь, которую я совершенно не ощущаю с мужчинами».

Лила кивнула, пытаясь понять.

«В любом случае, я думаю, что мне было так хорошо с Зеной именно потому, что я её люблю» - бард улыбнулась – «И я уверена, что у вас с Грэхемом будет то же самое».

«Хочется верить, что ты права».

* * *

Как только Габриель показалась на поляне, Зена сразу же возникла рядом с ней: «Ты в порядке?»

«Не уверена» - вздохнула бард, прижимаясь к воину.

«Как поговорили с мамой?»

«Она такая замечательная, поддержала меня. Так здорово было, наконец, поговорить с ней по душам».

«А что с отцом? Ты его видела?»

«Нет, слава Богам! Его не было дома» - Габриель опустилась на бревно и тяжело вздохнула – «Эх, что за день!»

Присев рядом с ней, Зена положила руку на колено барда: «Да уж, тебе сегодня досталось».

В попытке смягчить момент, Габриель улыбнулась: «Мда, но всегда есть оборотная сторона монеты».

«Правда? И какая же?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

Глаза барда игриво замерцали: «А ведь я выиграла пари, помнишь? Я же говорила, что смогу усмирить в тебе эту раннюю пташку. Благодаря мне, ты проспала».

Зена рассмеялась: «Нда, твоя победа не вызывает сомнений».

«Мммм. И какова же будет моя награда?»

«Как насчет романтического ужина сегодня в таверне?» - предложила воительница.

«Думаешь?»

«Конечно. Уверена, нам обеим не помешает немного развеяться».

* * *

Геродот вошел в дом, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь. Не поздоровавшись с женой, он прошел к столу, и устало опустился на лавку.

За всю их совместную жизнь Гекуба ещё не видела мужа таким унылым. Она приблизилась к нему и мягко положила руку на плечо мужчины: «Как ты? Поговорил с Габриель?»

«Её нет» - ответил Геродот, голос был едва слышен.

Ощутив, как он вздрогнул, Гекуба внутренне сжалась, предчувствуя самое страшное: «Что это значит?» - внезапно осознав, что муж вернулся без меча, она схватила его за плечо, с силой разворачивая к себе – «Геродот, ответь мне!» - воскликнула она, срываясь на крик. Гекубу обуял ужас – «Что случилось?!»

«Я… я набросился на эту женщину… а Габи…она встала между нами… и я… я едва не убил её».

Гекуба побледнела: «Она ранена?»

«Нет, хвала всем Богам!»

Секундное облегчение, которое испытала женщина, мгновенно сменилось гневом: «О чем ты думал?! Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновалась, когда ты вот так вот выскочил из дома?»

Геродот схватился обеими руками за голову: «Прости меня. Я был зол. Все произошло так быстро. Я потерял голову. Я просто не знал, что мне делать».

«Ты ведь лучше других знаешь, что насилием ничего не решить. Почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с ней?»

«Нам с ней не о чем говорить» - угрюмо ответил мужчина – «Она изменилась».

«Это не правда. Если бы ты попытался выслушать её, то понял бы, что она все та же дочь, которую ты всегда любил».

«Нет, уже нет».

Гекуба заглянула мужу в глаза: «Габриель не изменилась, просто она, наконец, пришла в согласие со своими чувствами… приняла себя такой, какая она есть».

«Приняла себя?!» - вспылил Геродот – «О чем ты говоришь?! Она совершенно лишилась рассудка!»

«А мне она показалась вполне разумной час назад» - также резко ответила ему жена.

«Она была здесь?»

«Да, и, насколько я понимаю, практически сразу же после вашего столкновения».

Геродот с надеждой посмотрел на неё: «Она ведь передумала, правда? Она вернется домой?»

«Ты не слышишь меня!» - разочаровано всплеснула руками Гекуба – «Нравится тебе это или нет, но она хочет связать свою жизнь с Зеной».

Мужчина напрягся: «Это все… **эта** женщина… она на неё пагубно влияет» - Геродот уныло понурил взор – «Если бы я только мог вырвать Габриель из её лап, то сумел бы убедить её».

Гекуба присела рядом с мужем и приобняла его за плечи: «Дорогой, я знаю, ты не хочешь слышать этого, но мы не должны обманывать себя. Пора принять правду».

Почувствовав в её тоне угрозу своим убеждениям, Геродот немедленно высвободился: «Чью правду?» - с горечью спросил он.

«Правду нашей дочери» - твердо произнесла Гекуба.

Мужчина сердито потряс головой и резко встал.

«Нравится нам это или нет, но она любит Зену».

«И это говоришь мне ты, её мать?!»

Гекуба смело выдержала его взгляд: «Я говорю это именно потому, что **я** её мать» - глубоко вздохнув, женщина поднялась – «Поверь, я понимаю твои чувства. Вначале я тоже отказывалась что-либо видеть. Но, мысленно вернувшись назад, я не смогла не заметить, какой любовью наполнялись её глаза, стоило ей взглянуть на…»

«… нет! Она… она просто запуталась, вот и все! Это ошибка!»

«Неужели ты не услышал ни слова из того, что пыталась сказать тебе Габриель?» - обратилась к нему жена – «Да, вспомни сам! Разве ты не заметил, как она была растерянна, когда вернулась домой? Габриель не делала поспешных поступков, не бросилась в это, как в омут с головой. Она очень долго боролась со своими чувствами. Это решение не далось ей так просто, как тебе кажется».

«Может и так, но она ошиблась, если приняла его».

«Неужели?!» - сердито бросила Гекуба – «С тех пор как Зена вернулась, Габриель изменилась. Я ещё никогда не видела её такой счастливой. Она довольна той жизнью, которую избрала для себя».

«Ну, если ей нужна такая жизнь, значит ей… ей не нужен я!»

«Не заставляй её делать этот выбор! Открой свое сердце и позволь себе узнать ту молодую женщину, в которую превратилась твоя дочь. И тогда ты…»

«… нет! Она знает, что я думаю обо всем этом. Я не собираюсь мириться с её поступком, не говоря уже о том, чтобы одобрять его! Я ей так и сказал!»

Гекуба застыла, кровь прилила к её лицу: «Что… что ты ей сказал?!»

«Сказал, что не потерплю этого… что ей придется выбирать между **этой** женщиной и своей семьей».

«Да как же можно быть таким бессердечным?!» - гневно выпалила женщина – «Я не понимаю тебя! По крайней мере, когда в прошлом мы не сходились во мнениях, я понимала, почему ты так настаиваешь на своем. Но **не** сейчас!»

«Я не могу позволить ей сделать это, именно потому что люблю её!»

«Но Габриель не может заставить себя любить кого-то больше или меньше, точно так же, как и любой из нас» - заявила Гекуба.

«Говорю тебе, здесь дело не в этом. Она её соблазнила».

«Да послушай сам себя! Ты сейчас похож на моих родителей, которые убеждали меня в том же много лет назад! Им казалось, что ты соблазнил меня и забрал из родного дома. Или ты забыл, что это значило для нас?!»

Геродот аж задохнулся, услышав подобное сравнение: «Я…я не потерплю этого! Это… это аморально!»

Трясясь от злости, Гекуба впилась пальцами в спинку стула: «Кто ты такой, чтобы рассуждать о морали?!»

«Я её отец! Вот кто я!»

«Тогда и веди себя, как её отец! Не отвергай родную дочь, лишь потому что не смог побороть **собственное** узколобие!»

Ошеломленный репликой жены, Геродот замолк.

«Прошу тебя» - смягчилась Гекуба – «Поговори с ней. Попытайся понять, что она чувствует» - женщина шагнула к мужу – «Подобные вещи не решаются за один день. Но для начала ты должен услышать её».

Когда Гекуба попыталась коснуться руки мужа, он резко дернулся, словно опасаясь, что её прикосновение сможет поколебать его уверенность: «Нет, это неправильно! Так не должно быть!»

«Но почему? Если все сказано и сделано, чем их любовь отличается от нашей?»

«Да, как ты можешь сравнивать?!» - воскликнул он, разочарованно всплеснув руками – «Гекуба, очнись! Постарайся взглянуть на это со стороны. Я не могу стоять и смотреть, как она рушит свою жизнь!»

«Но, что хорошего будет в её жизни, если она не может быть счастлива?»

«Ты хоть представляешь, через что ей придется пройти?»

«Но мы можем облегчить ей этот путь, поддержав её… она, будет знать, что мы всегда рядом».

«Нет! Мы поможем ей только в одном случае… если осудим её… заставим увидеть, что это плохо, неправильно… отвернемся от неё, если на то пойдет».

Гекуба покачала головой, с неверием глядя на мужа: «Это безумие!» - голос женщины дрожал от эмоций – «Она наша дочь, наш первенец… она плод нашей любви. Как ты можешь такое говорить?! Ты не в своем уме».

«Я единственный, кому ещё удалось его сохранить» - парировал ей мужчина.

«Все годы, которые мы провели вместе, я была на твоей стороне. Но **не** сейчас… только **не** в этом».

Геродот несколько мгновений смотрел на неё, после чего со злостью отвернулся.

«Прошу, послушай меня» - взмолилась Гекуба – «Если ты отвернешься от Габриель, ты не просто потеряешь дочь. Ты лишишься, части себя самого, нежной и понимающей… той части, увидев которую, я захотела провести с тобой всю свою жизнь. Я молю тебя, не делай этого!»

Тупо уставившись на огонь, мужчина безмолвно опустился снова на лавку. Он словно не слышал, что говорила ему жена.

Смахнув со щеки одинокую слезу, Гекуба сделала тяжелый вдох и расправила плечи: «Я не могу заставить тебя поступить правильно, но ты должен знать, что, отвернувшись от Габриель, ты останешься один. Я не покину её в тот момент, когда нужна ей больше всего».

Не получив ответа, женщина отвернулась и вышла из комнаты.

* * *

Сделав заказ, Габриель отодвинула стул и встала: «Я скоро вернусь. Хочу поздороваться с Розой и девочками».

Наблюдая за своей спутницей, Зена не заметила приближения Райдера.

«Ты последний человек, которого я ожидал бы здесь увидеть» - проронил он – «Все в порядке?»

Зена обернулась, улыбаясь: «Мда, все отлично».

«Ты пришла одна?»

«Нет, с Габриель, она ненадолго отошла».

«Значит у вас все хорошо?»

Зена кивнула и внимательно посмотрела на него: «Я хочу извиниться за то, что вышла из себя в тот вечер».

Райдер пожал плечами: «Да, ладно, чего там. Я рад, что вы во всем разобрались. Габи - потрясающая девушка».

«Она тоже о тебе очень высокого мнения».

Мужчина рассмеялся: «Ну, не суди её строго за это. Она немного наивна».

«Не знаю, не знаю» - протянула Зена – «Как выяснилось, она гораздо лучше разбирается в людях, чем я».

Слегка удивленный подобному комплименту, Райдер улыбнулся.

«Мы только что сделали заказ, не хочешь присоединиться к нам?»

«Спасибо, почему бы и нет» - он посмотрел через зал, ища глазами Розу – «А сегодня людно. Пожалуй, пойду к стойке, закажу себе чего-нибудь выпить».

«Давай я» - предложила Зена – «Что ты будешь?»

«Как обычно».

«Звучит внушительно, и что же это?»

«Травяной чай. Здесь его отлично делают. Советую попробовать».

Брови воина поползли удивленно вверх: «Признаться честно, ожидала от тебя чего-то более крепкого».

«Неее, я сейчас слегка умерил свои аппетиты» - он улыбнулся, заметив приближение Габриель и приветливо приобнял подругу, когда она подошла к нему – «Как дела, детка?»

«Отлично» - ответила Габриель, а глаза барда неосознанно проследовали за Зеной, которая направилась к барной стойке.

«И о чем я только волновался».

«Ты волновался за меня?» - шутливо произнесла она.

«Конечно» - признался Райдер – «Но теперь убедился в том, что совершенно напрасно. Мой Бог, ты похожа на кошку, которая только что слопала канарейку» - он сделал многозначительную паузу и игриво подмигнул барду – «Или в роли кошки все же выступила Зена?»

Габриель ощутила, как к щекам прилила краска.

«Так хорошо?» - продолжал выпытывать Райдер.

Бард улыбнулась и покачала головой: «Разве я похожа на девочку, которая, поцеловавшись, бежит рассказывать об этом?»

«Я оскорблен до глубины души! После всего, что мы пережили вместе, ты таишься от меня, лишь потому, что все пошло на лад?!»

Габриель расхохоталась, её глаза счастливо мерцали: «Ну, скажем так, последние несколько дней позволили мне лучше понять, почему ты проводишь столько времени с женщинами» - переместив взгляд с Райдера, она устремила его на другой конец зала, ища в толпе воина.

Мужчина понимающе улыбнулся: «Аха, значит, земля все же уходит из под ног?»

Габриель вновь посмотрела на него и заговорчески подмигнула: «Не то слово!»


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20.**

«Спасибо, что согласилась пойти со мной на рынок. Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь ходить за покупками».

«Да ладно, все не так уж плохо» - заверила барда Зена.

Издалека заметив сестру и воина посреди людной площади, Лила начала прокладывать путь сквозь толпу, решив подойти к ним.

«Я подумала, что нужно одеть что-то особенное на свадьбу» - произнесла Габриель, которая так же, как и Зена, пока ещё не видела направляющуюся к ним Лилу.

«Кстати, раз уж ты заговорила про свадьбу, как обстоят дела с подарком. Ты закончила одеяло, которое планировала подарить им?»

«Ага, сегодня утром сделала последние стежки, пока ты спала. По-моему получилось недурно».

«Не могу поверить, что я снова проспала».

«Я готова взять всю вину за это на себя».

Воительница улыбнулась: «А кто сказал, что я жалуюсь» - обойдя один из прилавков, она взяла в руки желтовато-зеленое платье и повернулась с ним к барду – «Как тебе?»

Габриель оценивающе повертела вещицу в руках: «Мне нравится. А ты что думаешь?»

«Я думаю, что ты очень красива».

Молодая женщина расплылась в счастливой улыбке: «Я имела ввиду платье».

«Ах его» - усмехнулась Зена – «Ну оно тоже очень даже ничего».

«Иди-ка сюда. Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать» - в глазах барда плясали веселые огоньки, она поманила воина к себе – «Ближе».

Когда Зена склонилась к возлюбленной так, что губы Габриель оказались плотно прижатыми к её уху, воительница ощутила маленькую ручку, шаловливо скользнувшую вдоль её бедра.

«Веди себя прилично» - погрозила Зена, отходя от барда.

Лила нервно кашлянула, решив, наконец, обнаружить себя: «Приветик!»

Обе женщины обернулись и удивленно посмотрели на девушку, явно не ожидая её тут увидеть: «Привет» - в унисон произнесли они.

«Красивое платье» - похвалила сестра барда.

«Спасибо, это на свадьбу» - ответила Габриель – «Теперь мне осталось только найти подходящее для Зены».

Лила застыла как вкопанная.

«Для меня?!» - хмыкнула Зена, явно разделявшая недоумение Лилы.

«Да, для тебя. Разумеется ты можешь в это верить, но твои доспехи **не** подходят на все случаи жизни» - Габриель глянула на сестру, ища у неё поддержки – «Я права?»

«Ну, мне…»

«… Лила ты ведь уже обошла здесь много лавок, да? Ты не встречала ничего синего?»

«Синего?»

«Ага. Зене очень идет этот цвет. Он чудесно сочетается с её глазами» - бард с любовью посмотрела на воина и осторожно убрала с её лба волосы.

«Не знаю, Габриель» - продолжала упираться Зена.

Приобняв свою спутницу за плечи, бард изобразила самую сладкую улыбку, на которую только была способна: «Пожалуйста, ради меня».

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Лила смущенно отвела глаза: «Ладно, мне ещё много всего надо сделать, так что я пойду. Я…эээ… просто хотела поздороваться».

«Хорошо, тогда до встречи» - ответила Габриель.

Неуверенно кивнув в ответ, Лила поспешно ретировалась.

* * *

Заслышав, как кто-то пробирается сквозь кусты к их лагерю, Зена повернулась на шум, но её постигло разочарование. Это была мать барда.

Несмотря на то, что Габриель заверила её, что Гекуба отнеслась к ним с пониманием, воительница ожидала, что у женщины были сильные предрассудки. Сделав глубокий вдох, она приготовила себя к возможному противостоянию.

«Здравствуй, Зена. Габриель сказала, что я могу найти её здесь».

«Я оставила её на рынке, около часа назад. Она собиралась потом сходить домой и забрать кое-что из вещей. Так что она наверняка уже там».

«Не возражаешь, если я присяду?»

Зена покачала головой, отчаянно цепляясь за надежду, что её спутница не заставит себя долго ждать. Испытывая неловкость, она осталась стоять, в то время как Гекуба приблизилась к костру и села на бревно.

«Надо же, а ведь я почти забыла путь сюда» - начала женщина – «Хотя много лет назад мы с отцом Габриель частенько наведывались в это место. Забавно, но мы даже подумывали построить здесь свой дом» - улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, она положила руки на колени и слегка подалась вперед.

Это движение так сильно напомнило Зене барда, что она застыла на месте. Сколько раз Габриель сидела вот также непринужденно, наполняя её ощущением покоя и доверия, позволяющих ей раскрывать барду, те вещи…которые было не под силу вырвать у неё даже самыми жестокими пытками.

«Знаешь» - продолжила Гекуба, отвлекая Зену от её размышлений – «Я вот никак не могу выкинуть из головы одну мысль. Когда ты так неожиданно вернулась в тот вечер, я почувствовала, что ты приехала совсем не по делам. Было что-то такое в выражении твоего лица…какой-то порыв что ли…» - женщина глянула на воина – «Скажи мне, какова была **истинная** причина твоего возвращения в Потейдию?»

Тон Зены стал холодным: «Я думаю, Габриель лучше ответит на все твои вопросы».

«Это **из-за неё** ты вернулась?»

«Мне кажется, тебе лучше поговорить со своей дочерью» - сдержанно повторила Зена.

«Я уже поговорила с ней. А теперь хочу услышать твой ответ».

«Но зачем задавать мне подобные вопросы, если Габриель уже обо всем тебе рассказала?» - подозрительно спросила Зена.

«Потому что я хочу понять твои мотивы… мне нужно знать, что ты хочешь от моей дочери?»

«Это касается только нас с Габриель».

Гекуба решительно встретилась с ней взглядом: «А мне сдается, что все зашло гораздо дальше, тебе так не кажется?»

Воительница сохраняла молчание.

«Буду с тобой откровенна» - сказала Гекуба – «Мне трудно **не** волноваться за судьбу своей дочери, зная о твоем прошлом».

Невзирая на внешнее спокойствие, Зена чувствовала, как колотиться в груди сердце, выдавая её тревогу. Тот мягкий, убеждающий подход, который так удачно применяла к ней Габриель, она несомненно унаследовала от своей матери.

«Я не отрицаю, что совершала вещи… о которых сожалею» - призналась Зена – «Но когда в моей жизни появилась Габриель, все изменилось. Каким-то образом ей удалось разглядеть не то, кем я была, а то, кем я могла стать. Её вера в меня помогла мне самой поверить, что все может быть иначе».

Гекуба кивнула: «Да, ещё будучи ребенком, она умела раскрывать в людях все самое лучшее. У неё к этому особый дар. Но, к несчастью, эта же самая вера в других, делает её очень уязвимой» - она помедлила, тщательно подбирая слова – «Зена, я волнуюсь за неё. Габриель превратилась в сильную, независимую женщину, но в душе осталась все той же наивной и неопытной» - прочистив горло, мать барда продолжила – «Я хочу сказать… мне ненавистна мысль, что вопреки всему, что она говорит и во что верит, моя дочь оказалась лишь… очередным завоеванием».

Вдохнув полной грудью, Зена решительно повернулась к ней: «Клянусь, что это не так. Я никогда не смогу намеренно причинить ей боль. Если бы я не верила, что **это** именно то, чего она сама хочет, меня бы здесь уже давно не было. Знаешь, ни одной из нас это не далось так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд» - воительница отвела взгляд – «Могу себе представить, что ты думаешь. Я знаю, что не заслуживаю её… но не проходит и дня, чтобы я не возблагодарила судьбу за то, что она вошла в мою жизнь. Поверь, ради неё я готова на все».

Гекуба молчала, внимательно слушая воина.

«Ты была права насчет причины, побудившей меня вернуться раньше времени. Я приехала из-за Габриель» - она замолкла и сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить – «Когда мы были в разлуке, мне казалось, что я утратила какую-то часть себя самой. Я больше не могла отрицать, как важна она стала для меня» - голос воина задрожал от эмоций – «Я не могу жить без неё».

«Ну, я хочу сказать, что для меня услышать подобное - большое облегчение. Габриель дала очень четко нам понять, что намерена связать с тобой свою жизнь и готова заплатить за это любую цену».

«Знаю, и меня это тоже беспокоит» - призналась Зена – «Я бы не хотела становиться преградой между вами. Она нуждается в своей семье… и гораздо больше, чем она ощущает это сейчас».

«Я рада, что ты понимаешь это» - ответила Гекуба, она явно испытала большое облегчение – «Возможно, мне тоже удастся ей помочь, если она будет знать, что я на её стороне. Мне важно, чтобы моя дочь была счастлива, и я вижу, что ты занимаешь большое место в её жизни».

«А её отец?»

Гекуба печально покачала головой: «Боюсь, что могу говорить лишь за себя».

«Понятно».

«Ну, пожалуй, я пойду» - поднявшись с бревна, женщина поправила юбку – «Я и так отняла у тебя много времени» - она улыбнулась – «Но я рада, что мы смогли поговорить. И я очень ценю твою откровенность».

Зена шагнула навстречу ей и протянула руку.

Гекуба мягко, но настойчиво, отклонила её, и обняла воина.

* * *

Довольная тем, что наконец-то смогла найти подходящее платье для своей спутницы, Габриель направилась к родительскому дому, чтобы забрать кое-какие из свои вещей. Она была полностью уверена в том, что отец работает на поле, так что смело, открыла дверь и вошла внутрь.

Дом был пуст.

Габриель быстро достала свою одежду, сложила её в сумку и собралась уходить. Но в тот момент, когда она пересекла порог кухни, входная дверь открылась, и в дом вошел отец.

Живот барда свело, когда она встретилась взглядом с отцом: «Я… эээ… я просто хотела забрать оставшиеся вещи».

«Значит, вернешься к ней?»

Габриель кивнула: «Да, мое место рядом с ней».

Геродот сердито свел брови: «То, что она с тобой сделала… во что она тебя превратила… ей нет…»

Габриель огорченно махнула рукой, не в силах снова выслушивать его: «… ты можешь думать все, что угодно, но Зена ничего мне не сделала. Мне не в чем её винить».

«Провались я в Тартар, если это так! От неё были одни неприятности с самого первого дня, когда она здесь объявилась».

«Проблема не в Зене, а во мне. И так было всегда».

«Нет, ты слишком неопытна в подобных вещах. Она запутала тебя, запудрила тебе мозги».

«Ты ошибаешься» - не сдавалась Габриель – «Я впервые мыслю ясно, как никогда раньше. И я точно знаю, что мне нужно».

«Она разрушит твою жизнь. Неужели ты этого не видишь? Ты хоть представляешь, сколькие люди – люди, которые тебя даже не знают – возненавидят тебя за то?»

Габриель встретилась с ним взглядом: «Ты ненавидишь меня за это?»

Геродот уныло покачал головой: «Я подвел тебя… из меня вышел плохой отец… я…»

«Это неправда» - возразила бард – «Когда я была маленькой, ты был единственным человеком, который заставлял меня верить, что можно быть непохожей на других. Мне всегда казалось, что ты понимаешь, что значит не вписываться в общепринятые рамки».

Мужчина печально понурил взор.

«Для меня ты был героем, который пошел против воли отца, последовав зову своего сердца. Это было так романтично. Твоя любовь к маме… я всегда так восхищалась этим. Вопреки всему, ты предпочел жизнь, которая казалась тебе единственно правильной» - бард сделала шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними – «Я так сильно хотела походить на тебя. Ты даже не представляешь, что это значило для меня, наблюдать за тем, как ты идешь навстречу своей мечте и сражаешься за то, чтобы быть с мамой. Именно это дало мне храбрости покинуть Потейдию, чтобы отправиться на поиски своей собственной судьбы».

«Габриель, это разные вещи».

«Я не понимаю. Чем мое желание следовать своей мечте так уж отличается от твоего?»

«То, что ты делаешь… это… это не нормально».

«А мне так не кажется. Для меня любовь к Зене это самое чистое чувство, которое я когда-либо испытывала. Я словно блуждала во тьме, пока не встретила её. Впервые в моей жизни все встало на свои места» - голос барда дрожал от эмоций.

«Милая, ты не можешь говорить этого всерьез».

Габриель прикрыла глаза, услышав его слова. Ей нужно было как-то достучаться до него. Глубоко вздохнув, она попыталась собраться с мыслями: «Я хочу понять, почему ты считаешь, что это разные вещи? Ответь, зачем ты женился на маме, если обе ваши семьи были против этого?»

Ухватившись за её откровенность, Геродот ответил ей тем же: «Потому что знал, что мог обрести счастье, лишь связав свою жизнь с ней».

«Но ведь твой отец верил, что ты рушишь свою жизнь, свое будущее».

«Это правда. Но он не сознавал, как сильно мы любим друг друга. И он не мог понять, что для меня **не было** никакого будущего без неё».

Слушая, как отец озвучивает те мысли, которые она почти отчаялась выразить сама, Габриель искренне надеялась, что он сможет, наконец, провести параллель: «Вы должны были очень сильно любить друг друга, чтобы вот так покинуть родную деревню и пожениться, не получив благословения семьи».

Геродот кивнул: «Да, мне стоило один раз увидеть её, чтобы понять, что никакая другая мне не нужна».

«Но ведь ты рисковал всем: семьей, друзьями… своим образом жизни».

«И сделал бы это снова. Ради неё я бы спустился в сам Тартар».

«Знаю» - прошептала Габриель – «Однажды, в то лето, когда у нас не уродился урожай, помню, как проснулась посреди ночи из-за того, что вы с мамой спорили. Она убеждала тебя помириться с отцом… присоединиться к армии, как он того хотел, чтобы ты смог заработать денег и жить спокойно, не влача жалкую жизнь крестьянина. Она говорила, что готова забрать нас с Лилой и вернуться в свою деревню, чтобы ты обрел свободу».

Геродот печально понурил голову, вспоминая о событиях той ночи.

Габриель несмело коснулась его руки: «Знаешь, прошло много лет, а я до сих пор помню твой ответ, слово в слово. И, мне кажется, не забуду его уже никогда» - глаза барда наполнились слезами – «Ты сказал, что не может быть в жизни ничего более страшного, чем остаться без неё… что ты не хочешь погибнуть на поле боя за чужие ошибки… и что, если тебе останется жить лишь несколько секунд, ты хочешь провести их, глядя в её глаза» - она судорожно вздохнула – «Это был самый ценный урок, который ты мне дал. В тот момент я поняла, что не может быть в жизни ничего важнее **любви** ».

«Я всегда хотел этого для своих девочек» - его голос был глухим от ели сдерживаемых эмоций- «Чтобы вы нашли любовь, подобную нашей с матерью. Я знал, что, обретя её, вы будете счастливы… но сейчас…» - его плечи поникли.

«Пап, я всю жизнь мечтала встретить такую любовь… и сейчас… она у меня есть» - бард мягко накрыла ладонью руку мужчины – «Я знаю, как тебе трудно это понять… как сложно принять мой выбор, но я люблю Зену и никак не могу это изменить. Она для меня **единственная** … единственная, с кем я хочу провести всю свою жизнь» - Габриель помедлила, пытаясь поймать взгляд отца – «Пап, когда мне останется жить лишь несколько секунд, я хочу провести их, глядя в **её** глаза».

Как бы сильно он не противился, у него не было никаких сомнений в искренности слов дочери.

«А знаешь, почему я стала бардом?» - спросила Габриель.

Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой.

«Мне нравились истории… они стали моим спасением. С их помощью я как бы переносилась в другой мир, давала волю тем чувствам, которые не должна была испытывать» - Габриель сделала глубокий вдох – «Но я больше не могу жить в выдуманном мною же мире. Этого уже мало. Жизнь, которую я обрела, богата и насыщена сама по себе, а любовь, которую я встретила, настолько бесценна, что я даже не могу выразить это словами» - ещё раз глубоко втянув в легкие воздух, она продолжила – «Я люблю тебя, маму, Лилу так сильно, что готова умереть за каждого из вас. Но я не могу сделать то, что ты ждешь от меня. Зена такая же часть меня, как для тебя мама» - бард сжала руку отца – «Вы все мне нужны» - по щекам женщины потекли слезы, которые она поспешно вытирала, пытаясь произнести следующие слова – «Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать этот выбор».

Геродот привлек дочь к себе и крепко обнял её.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем он выпустил барда из своих рук. Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина встретился с ней взглядом: «Она не заслуживает тебя, и пока я в здравом разуме, я никогда не приму её в свой дом или свою семью» - сжав плечи Габриель, он заглянул в её глаза – «Но ты моя дочь, и я люблю тебя. Ничто не в силах это изменить. Ты остаешься частью этой семьи… и тебе всегда будут здесь рады».

Как бы сильно не печалило Габриель неприятие отцом её спутницы, она хранила молчание. Впервые за последние дни они нормально поговорили, и даже в какой-то степени ей удалось заставить его выслушать себя. Это было лишь началом, и она надеялась, что отец задумается над её словами.

* * *

Шагая по дороге, уводящей её от родительского дома, Габриель ещё издалека заслышала знакомые голоса. Обрадованная возможностью увидеть мать и сестру, она заспешила им навстречу. Но, прежде чем бард успела завернуть за угол, серьезность в голосе Лилы заставило её помедлить.

«Мам, я не могу больше ждать. Мне нужно **срочно** с тобой поговорить!»

«Хорошо, дорогая, в чем дело?»

«Это касается Габриель и Зены».

Бард покраснела, устыдившись того, что украдкой подслушивает чужой разговор. Но как бы сильно не мучила её совесть, как бы настойчиво не убеждала она её уйти, ноги отказывались повиноваться.

Лила колебалась, явно не решаясь озвучить свои мысли: «Мам, ты ведь знаешь… я очень люблю Габи и я не вижу ничего плохого в её отношениях с Зеной. Но ведь это моя свадьба… такой важный день для меня».

«К чему ты клонишь?» - нахмурилась Гекуба.

Запинаясь, и проглатывая слова, девушка сбивчиво затараторила, словно боясь утратить свою решимость: «Я… эээ…ты не знаешь… Габи по-прежнему планирует пойти на мою свадьбу одна?»

«Мы с ней об этом не говорили. А что?»

«Ну, просто… ты ведь понимаешь… люди начнут судачить… поползут слухи».

«Какие слухи?»

«А ты как думаешь? Габи так на неё смотрит… все наверняка заметят, что между ними что-то есть».

«Лила, мы знали, что люди в любом случае будут пускать слухи».

«Да, но это совсем другое дело».

«То есть ты хочешь сказать… что не желаешь видеть на своей свадьбе Зену?»

«Не пойми меня неправильно. Мне нравится Зена. Я просто не хочу, чтобы люди шептались на моей свадьбе».

Слова сестры больно ранили сердце барда. Сделав несмелый шаг назад, она развернулась и опрометью бросилась прочь.

«Я убеждена, никто не станет злословить» - заверила её Гекуба.

«Слишком поздно. Люди и так болтают лишнее. Сегодня днем, например, одна из подружек тетушки Рины засыпала меня вопросами про Габи и Зену».

«Что ты ей сказала?»

«А что я могла сказать? Я… я все отрицала. Проблема в том, что если они придут на свадьбу вдвоем, это все только усложнит».

Гекуба разочарована покачала головой: «Тебе лучше обсудить это с Габриель, а не со мной».

«Но мне неловко говорить с ней об этом».

«Может быть тебе стоит задуматься, почему» - довольно жестко ответила ей мать – «Нравится тебе это или нет, но нам нужно научиться как-то жить с этим».

«Я понимаю… но почему я должна страдать из-за этого в день собственной свадьбы?»

Гекуба нахмурилась: «Значит, ты пытаешься мне сказать, что после того как твоя сестра проделала весь этот путь, чтобы отпраздновать с тобой, ты хочешь попросить, чтобы она не приходила на свадьбу?»

«Конечно, нет. Я хочу, чтобы она там была. Я… я просто надеялась, что ты попросишь её не брать с собой Зену».

«Я не стану этого делать» - ответила Гекуба, откровенно разочарованная поведением дочери – «Если ты настолько уверена в том, что это так необходимо, тебе придется сделать это самой».

* * *

Увидев Зену, Габриель попыталась нацепить на лицо улыбку: «Привет, как рыбалка?»

Вытянув вперед палку, на которую были насажены несколько крупных рыб, воительница ответила: «Думаю, на двоих хватит. Если, конечно, нас не атакует твой зверский аппетит».

«Выглядит внушительно».

Как бы молодая женщина не старалась скрыть свое огорчение, Зена сразу почувствовала, что что-то было не так: «Ты забрала свои вещи?»

Габриель печально вздохнула, пытаясь не расплакаться: «Да, но я столкнулась на выходе с отцом».

Зена заботливо приобняла возлюбленную, зная, что той нужна её поддержка: «Ты в порядке?»

«Нет, не совсем. Как ты отнесешься к тому, что мы утром отправимся в Амфиполис?»

«Но как же свадьба?»

«Я подслушала разговор мамы с Лилой. Эээ… про нас уже ходят слухи… Мне не хочется портить сестре её свадьбу».

Видя боль в глазах барда, Зена тихонько проговорила: «Послушай, а может будет лучше, если ты сходишь на свадьбу одна?»

«Нет!» - твердо ответила Габриель – «Я не сделаю этого. Появиться там без тебя, равнозначно тому, чтобы признать, что наша любовь не имеет право на существование».

«Но мы обе знаем, что дело не в этом».

«Мне наплевать».

«Милая, иногда бывает достаточно той правды, которую ты носишь в своем сердце».

«Я знаю, но это не тот случай. Там будет чуть ли не вся деревня. И я должна держаться за то, во что верю. Я не пойду туда без тебя. Мне больше нечего скрывать. Или вместе или никак».

* * *

Гекуба обратилась к дочери, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое разочарование: «Я понимаю, что все это совершенно не к месту и не ко времени, но я хочу, чтобы ты как следует все обдумала, прежде чем будешь говорить с сестрой».

«О чем здесь думать?»

«Представь, если бы все было наоборот. Как бы ты себя чувствовала, если бы Габриель попросила тебя не брать с собой Грэхема?»

«Я бы поняла» - быстро ответила Лила.

«Уверена? А что, если бы люди осуждали не её, а **тебя**? Представь, какого бы тебе было, встань Габриель на сторону большинства лишь потому, что так было бы проще для неё?»

Лила опустила глаза, до неё только сейчас дошел полный смысл слов матери. Ощутив укол вины, она долгое время хранила молчание, прежде чем наконец заговорила: «Габриель никогда бы не отвернулась от меня. Она всегда меня поддерживала».

«Верно» - согласилась Гекуба – «Я знаю, это сложно» - признала она, беря дочь за руку – «Но, мне кажется, тебе стоит задуматься, что делает день свадьбы таким особенным. Начало новой жизни, когда тебя окружают близкие тебе люди, или желание порадовать небольшую группку ограниченных людей? Подумай об этом. Кто для тебя важнее? Те несколько случайных друзей, о которых ты так тревожишься и которые, быть может, вошли в твою жизнь, лишь чтобы скоро её покинуть, или же сестра, которая всегда будет рядом с тобой».

«Да, ты права» - смущенно кивнула Лила.

«Я не хочу давить на тебя. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты совершала поспешных поступков. Возможно тебе стоит обсудить это с Грэхемом? Спроси его мнение».


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21.**

Надеясь, что сестры и отца дома не окажется, Габриель осторожно приоткрыла дверь родительского дома.

Гекуба оставила горшок с супом и вышла из кухни, чтобы поприветствовать дочь: «Привет, дорогая».

Чмокнув мать в щеку, Габриель положила на стол лоскутное одеяло.

«Что это?» - спросила Гекуба, с любопытством разглядывая красивую вещицу.

«Я сделала его в подарок Лиле и Грэхему».

«Какая замечательная идея!» - восторженно воскликнула Гекуба и тут же подхватила одеяло, решив перенести его в спальню – «Сейчас мы его расстелем, хочу как следует рассмотреть» - с любовью проведя рукой по пестрой поверхности, она одобрительно улыбнулась – «Очень красиво. Уверена, им понравится».

«Надеюсь».

«А я **знаю** , что так и будет. Оно великолепно! Отличная работа!» - похвалила она дочь.

«Спасибо».

«Хочешь, чтобы я спрятала его до свадьбы?»

«Да… эээ… спасибо» - Габриель помедлила, не зная, как лучше сказать, что она не планирует оставаться.

Аккуратно сложив одеяло, Гекуба повернулась к барду: «Наверное спрячу в шкафу. И надо поспешить, Лила с Грэхемом должны прийти на обед с минуты на минуту» - женщина улыбнулась – «Я приготовила одно из твоих любимых блюд: овощной суп. Присоединишься к нам?».

Габриель внутренне сжалась, прочтя в словах матери скрытый смысл: приглашение относилось только к ней… и никак не к Зене. Бард упрямо качнула головой. Эта фраза напомнила ей категоричное осуждение отца, что лишний раз убедило её в своем решение покинуть деревню: «Спасибо, но я обедаю с Зеной».

Заметив напряжение, сковавшее дочь, Гекуба печально вздохнула: «Габриель, я бы с удовольствием пригласила и её, но твой отец…»

«… верно» - оборвала её бард, которой меньше всего хотелось развивать эту тему.

«Попытайся понять. Он не знает, как справиться с этой ситуацией. Сейчас ему нужно кого-то обвинить. И ничего удивительного, что он спустил всех собак на Зену» - она замолчала, а затем торопливо добавила, нервно теребя подол фартука – «Дай ему время. До свадьбы Лилы ещё осталось несколько…»

«… вообще-то я не об этом хотела с тобой поговорить. Мам, мне кажется, будет лучше, если я не пойду. На рассвете мы отправимся в Амфиполис».

«Ты не останешься на свадьбу?»

«Нет».

«Я ещё раз поговорю с твоим отцом. Я…»

«… дело не только в нем» - снова прервала её Габриель – «Я не хочу, чтобы Лила чувствовала себя неловко на своей свадьбе».

Гекуба помолчала, внимательно изучая дочь: «Тебя беспокоит спокойствие сестры или твое собственное?»

Сбитая с толку словами матери, Габриель не нашлась, что ответить.

«Знаешь, если ты сама будешь стыдиться ваших отношений, люди ещё больше утвердятся во мнении, что тебе есть чего стыдиться».

«Это **неправда**!» - воскликнула Габриель, её затрясло от злости – «Я думала о Лиле, была уверена, что ей так будет лучше… что **всем** так будет лучше» - бард активно жестикулировала руками, не в силах удержать нахлынувшие эмоции – «Ты не представляешь, какого нам приходится… как трудно будет Зене пойти, зная, как к ней все относятся… невыносимо трудно мне… наблюдать, какой гордостью светятся глаза моих родителей, когда они планируют свадьбу сестры, с какой радостью они принимают в свою семью Грэхема, и в то же время отец не хочет пускать на порог Зену. Так не должно быть! Наша любовь ничем не хуже, чем их! Она может быть даже более ценная, учитывая, какие жертвы нам обеим приходится делать, чтобы быть вместе».

«Тогда докажи это!» - с вызовом произнесла Гекуба – «Это лишь начало того длинного пути, который вам обеим суждено пройти, так может быть пора самим свыкнуться с этим».

Габриель обиженно отвернулась.

Гекуба смягчила тон: «Я знаю, что это несправедливо, но если тебе нужно уважение других, его нужно заслужить… и да, вам это сделать будет **тяжелее** , чем любому из нас. Но такова жизнь» - она мягко сжала плечо дочери – «Мое сердце с тобой, милая. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы разрешить ситуацию, точно также как сбежать, поджав хвост».

Габриель отошла от матери, разорвав контакт.

Но Гекуба не думала сдаваться: «Всегда борись за то, во что веришь. Ты нарушила традиции, не выйдя замуж, как сделали это девушки твоего возраста…научившись сражаться… странствовать с бывшим завоевателем. Так в чем же разница? Почему сейчас тебе так важно чье-то там одобрение?»

«Потому что у меня никогда его не было, пока я росла… я не получала его ни от кого из вас! Потому что я хочу, чтобы меня любили такой, какая я есть, точно так же как и всех остальных. Только представь, что бы ты чувствовала, доведись тебе скрывать ваши с отцом отношения?!»

«А мне не нужно представлять, какое-то время так и было» - возразила Гекуба – «Ни одна из наших семей не признала этот брак. Ушло много лет на то, чтобы наладить потом отношения с родными».

«Это разные вещи».

«Лишь потому, что на вашем пути будет больше людей, подвергших вас осуждению» - ответила Гекуба – «Милая, я понимаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь. Но если ты выбрала Зену, держи голову высоко и пусть все видят, что ты горда своим выбором. Говорю тебе это по собственному опыту» - она встретилась взглядом с бардом – «Ты вольна решать сама: бороться ли за то, чтобы сделать этот мир лучше, **или** зарыть голову в песок и не обращать внимания на несправедливость, которая тебя окружает».

«Все не так просто».

«Я знаю» - согласилась Гекуба – «Но ты уже начала, здесь, в своей семье. И я на твоей стороне. Ты убедила меня в том, что в ваших с Зеной отношениях нет ничего плохого. Я уверена, что у Лилы ты тоже получишь поддержку и понимание».

«Да, но только если пойду на свадьбу одна».

«Нет, я думаю, тебе нужно взять с собой Зену».

«Правда?»

«Конечно. И Лила со мной согласна».

«А как же отец?»

«Дай нам несколько дней» - Гекуба подмигнула дочери – «Женщины в этой семье могут быть очень убедительными».

Едва сдерживая слезы, Габриель бросилась в объятия матери.

Гекуба с любовью погладила её по голове: «Главное не сдавайся».

* * *

Гекуба и Габриель едва вошли в кухню, как на пороге показался Геродот. За ним следовали Лила и Грэхем.

Мужчина радостно улыбнулся при виде старшей дочери: «Как хорошо… вся семья в сборе, вот и пообедаем все вместе!»

«Боюсь, я не смогу остаться» - сдержанно ответила Габриель – «Меня ждет Зена».

«Как хочешь» - пожал плечами Геродот, с лица которого тут же исчезла улыбка – «Если эта дикарка тебе дороже собственной семьи, дело твое».

В глазах барда вспыхнула злость: «Ты не имеешь никакого права говорить так о Зене. Я молчала, пока ты разглагольствовал на её счет, потому что понимала, как тебе трудно, и старалась уважать тебя, но моему терпению пришел конец. Какие бы там не были обстоятельства, ты никогда бы не позволил кому-то дурно отзываться о твоей жене» - теперь Габриель была настроена твердо стоять на своем. – «Нравится тебе это или нет, но Зена - моя спутница, та, с которой я хочу провести остаток своей жизни, и я **не** буду стоять в стороне и спокойно слушать, как ты поливаешь её грязью! Я понимаю, что ты не одобряешь наших отношений, но это не дает тебе никакого права быть жестоким… ни к ней, ни ко мне».

Закончив свою тираду, Габриель на секунду замолчала, а потом, собравшись с духом, развернулась к Грэхему: «Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось все это выслушивать, но поскольку ты теперь тоже член семьи, ты должен знать, как обстоят дела».

Бард вышла из комнаты, не произнеся больше ни слова.

Геродот продолжал стоять, глядя ей в след. Рот мужчины был широко открыт от удивления, и он спохватился, лишь, когда раздался хлопок закрывающейся двери, ознаменовавший уход его старшей дочери.

Прочистив горло, Гекуба первая нарушила неловкую паузу: «Давайте сядем? Обед уже готов».

«Знаешь» - сказала Лила, принимая чашку с супом из рук матери – «Сдается мне, нам всем следовало бы пообедать с Зеной».

«Ты права» - согласилась Гекуба.

«Я уже говорил, что не потерплю эту женщину в своем доме!» - разъярился Геродот.

«Да, я помню» - кивнула Лила, опуская на стол свою ложку – «Поскольку это **твой** дом, думаю, и решения тут принимать тебе».

«Вот именно. Наконец-то, я слышу разумные слова» - заявил Геродот.

Лила улыбнулась: «Я рада, что ты разделяешь мое мнение на этот счет. Поскольку это **моя** свадьба, я решила пригласить на неё Зену».

Геродот с шумом поставил на стол кружку, расплескав её содержимое на скатерть: «Тогда ноги моей там не будет».

«Брось, пап, тебе придется там быть. Ты ведешь меня к алтарю».

Подбородок мужчины упрямо сжался.

Лила мягко накрыла его руку ладонью: «Прошу… неужели ты не сделаешь этого для меня? Не каждый день твоя дочь выходит замуж».

Геродот сердито потряс головой и посмотрел на Грэхема: «И ты с ней согласен? Ты, правда, хочешь видеть **эту** женщину на своей свадьбе?»

Грэхем пожал плечами в ответ: «Для Лилы это важно. К тому же я не имею ничего против Зены, она мне нравится. Она здорово помогла мне с работой, благодаря ей я смогу взять несколько отгулов после свадьбы. Она настоящая трудяга и не боится тяжелой работы».

Гекуба улыбнулась.

«А как она рисковала, спасая этих мальчишек на озере?» - вторила жениху Лила – «Вся деревня до сих пор только и говорит что об этом».

«Боюсь, что не только» - мрачно пробубнил Геродот.

«Такие слухи долго не продержатся» - отмахнулся Грэхем – «Появится новый повод, а вместе с ним и новые сплетни, вы же знаете, как у нас это обычно бывает».

«И ты с такой легкостью закрываешь глаза на все те ужасные вещи, которые совершила эта женщина?»

«Я не могу ничего сказать про её прошлое» - признался Грэхем – «Я не знаю, что из того, что о ней говорят, правда, а что нет. Но я верю, человек может измениться. И честно говоря, глядя на Зену, мне трудно поверить, что все эти слухи о ней так уж правдивы».

«Ну, так я тебе могу сказать, что это **так**!» - выпалил Геродот, раздражаясь все больше – «Да, и что ты вообще можешь знать? Ты дальше Потейдии никуда не ездил».

Гекуба выронила ложку и с укором посмотрела на мужа.

«Верно» - спокойно ответил Грэхем – «Я могу лишь сказать, что лично мне она ничего плохого не сделала, и мой опыт общения с Зеной был исключительно положительным. Она всегда относилась ко мне с уважением».

«Вы все со мной не согласны, да?!»

«Просто никто не делает из этого трагедии» - резко ответила Гекуба.

«Пап, ну, хватит уже. Неужели ты не можешь забыть об этом, хотя бы на время свадьбы?»

Оглядев собравшихся за столом родных, которые выжидающе смотрели на него, Геродот хмуро проронил: «Хорошо, я больше не скажу ни слова, но вы ещё вспомните меня, когда она испортит вам всю свадьбу».

Лила расплылась в радостной улыбке: «Спасибо, папочка».

«Но даже не надейся, что я буду общаться с ней» - проворчал он.

Гекуба быстро чмокнула его в щеку: «Ну, вот и ладненько».

«А вы что, хотите её и на празднование после свадьбы позвать?» - осторожно поинтересовался Геродот.

«Конечно» - как ни в чем не бывало ответил Грэхем – «К тому же её присутствие гарантирует нам, что все пройдет мирно. Не думаю, что кто-то отважится полезть в драку, зная её репутацию».

Геродот аж подпрыгнул на месте.

«Может, сменим тему?» - поспешно предложила Лила.

«Точно» - подхватил её идею Грэхем – «А вы знаете Розу, хозяйку таверны? Так вот она ищет людей, которые бы помогли ей сделать пристройку к дому. Габриель и…» - он осекся, и торопливо добавил – «Они… эээ… уже там почти все организовали. Мы с Лилой сразу вызвались помочь. Слышал, Райдер с друзьями тоже там будут. Но думаю, парочка лишних рук им совсем не помешает, если вы, конечно, хотите помочь».

«Разумеется, какой может быть разговор» - с готовностью отозвалась Гекуба.

Геродот мрачно фыркнул, посмотрев на неё.

«Никогда не думала, что ты откажешься протянуть руку помощи соседям» - подчеркнула свое разочарование Гекуба – «Или твое отношение к подобным вещам тоже изменилось?»

Закатив глаза, Геродот повернулся к Грэхему. Он понял, что дальнейший спор просто не имеет смысла: «Я приду».

Гекуба тут же расцвела и с улыбкой потрепала плечо мужа: «Дорогой, скорее ешь суп, пока он не остыл».

* * *

Заслышав знакомые шаги, Зена подняла глаза и увидела на тропе барда: «Как дела?»

Габриель неопределенно повела плечами: «Похоже, мама с Лилой хотят, чтобы мы были на свадьбе» - как-то неуверенно произнесла она.

«Но ты не рада?» - осторожно спросила Зена.

«Не знаю».

«Иди сюда» - позвала воительница, протянув барду руку – «Сядь и расскажи мне все по порядку».

Присев рядом с Зеной, Габриель уставилась на огонь: «Мама считает, что я просто ищу повод к бегству. Я не знаю… может быть, она и права. Что тут отрицать, меня действительно пугает перспектива ловить на себе все эти осуждающие взгляды на свадьбе» - она посмотрела на возлюбленную – «Наверное, я просто трусиха, да?»

«Габриель, ты один из самых смелых людей, которых я знаю».

Бард с сомнением покачала головой: «Если бы это была свадьба твоего брата, ты бы не стала волноваться о том, что подумают о тебе другие».

«Если бы это была я» - сказала воительница, подмигнув барду – «Я бы подкинула им более интересную пищу для разговора. Но знаешь, меня никогда не тревожило, что думают обо мне другие».

«Хотелось бы мне быть похожей на тебя. Многое бы отдала, чтобы также просто относится к этому».

Заглянув в глаза своей спутнице, Зена взяла её руки в свои ладони: «Габриель, мы с тобой разные, но в этом нет ничего плохого» - начала она, стараясь придать голосом значимости своим словам – «Ты не можешь без общения. Я наблюдала за тем, как ты выступаешь. Ты словно оживаешь в эти моменты».

«Значит, все дело в этом… в необходимости получать одобрение… чью-то оценку?»

«В какой-то степени да».

«Но почему меня должно заботить мнение этих людей? Они ведь даже уже не часть моей жизни».

«Отчасти ты права, но, мне кажется, дело не только в этом. Ты относишься к тому типу людей, которые, видя несправедливость, стремятся во что бы то ни стало исправить её».

«Значит, ты думаешь, мне нужно пойти на свадьбу и противостоять им, да?»

«Я этого не говорила. Но я верю, что иногда стоит бросить вызов… заставить людей усомниться в их заблуждениях».

«Но почему это должна делать именно я?»

«Ты ничего не должна. Но в тебе слишком велика потребность помогать людям, и данная тема не исключение. Мне кажется, рано или поздно, но ты все равно придешь к этому» - Зена нежно коснулась щеки возлюбленной – «Не обязательно сейчас. Решать тебе».

Сжимаясь в тисках собственного страха, Габриель избегала взгляда воина: «Я знаю, что это прозвучит глупо, но… в какой-то степени… мне просто **необходимо** … нравится им».

«Ты не можешь **не** нравится кому-то. Впервые повстречав тебя, я сопротивлялась как могла твоему обаянию, но оно слишком велико. И как бы мертва я не была изнутри, тебе удалось затронуть мою душу. Это твой особый дар… видеть в людях лучшее и заставлять их проявлять это. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты сможешь применить этот дар и к себе».

«И откуда только ты так много знаешь?»

Воительница пожала плечами, улыбнувшись: «Просто я путешествую с одной очень мудрой женщиной, которая преподала мне парочку отличных уроков».

«Мда?»

«Мммм. Когда я сказала, что никогда не смогу загладить свою вину и искупить грехи, она ответила, что, если я не прощу сама себя, люди тоже не сделают этого… что в конце концов это должно исходить именно от меня» - Зена поймала взгляд барда – «Помнишь тот день?»

Габриель кивнула.

«Загляни в свое сердце, милая, и поступи так, как оно тебе подскажет».

Бард вздохнула: «Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю?»

«Надеюсь, достаточно сильно, чтобы… поджарить для меня этого кролика» - игриво ответила ей Зена, указывая на тушку пойманного зверя.

Габриель просто не смогла не улыбнуться: «О, да, думаю, на это силы моей любви хватит».


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22.**

Роза сновала по таверне, забитой до отказа народом. Она торопилась, как могла, но чувствовала, что не справляется с подобным потоком: «Тана, разыщи Эмму. Скажи, что мне нужна её помощь» - бросила она на лету младшей дочери и с тревогой глянула на распахнувшуюся дверь. С губ женщины сорвался разочарованный вздох, когда она увидела Райдера.

Он же мило улыбнулся, глядя на неё: «Что? Даже не поздороваешься?»

«Не видишь, я занята?» - сердито кинула она, поднимая поднос, уставленный кружками.

«Давай, я отнесу» - ответил Райдер, перенимая её ношу и не обращая внимания на слабые возражения – «Какой стол?»

«Вон та банда справа».

Разнеся напитки, мужчина быстро вернулся к стойке. В руке он сжимал новый заказ с соседнего столика.

«Спасибо, Райдер».

«Без проблем. А где Эмма? Почему она тебе не помогает?»

«Мы слегка повздорили с утра, с тех пор я её не видела» - огорченно произнесла хозяйка таверны, убирая посуду с недавно освободившегося стола. В этот момент к ней подбежала Тана.

«Мам, я не могу её найти».

«Ты смотрела в сарае?»

«Да».

«Ох, уж мне эта девчонка!» - всплеснула руками Роза – «Не знаю, что с ней делать».

«Может, убежала как обычно к озеру? Подуется, да вернется» - предположил Райдер.

«Неа» - решила поделиться своими сомнениями Тана, которая все это время тщательно растирала пятно на платье своей любимой куклы – «Она и вещи забрала».

Схватив дочку за руку, Роза резко развернула её к себе: «Что значит 'забрала вещи'?»

«Ну, одежду и ещё там чего-то».

Роза с волнением посмотрела на окно: «Уже стемнело».

«Успокойся» - Райдер взял её за руку, чувствуя, как та дрожит – «Я уверен, она далеко не ушла».

* * *

Габриель настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что даже не заметила тени, крадущейся по лесу. Внезапно ощутив чужое присутствие, бард резко обернулась, держа перед собой шест: «Кто здесь?»

В лучах лунного света показалась маленькая фигурка.

«Эмма?»

Та застенчиво кивнула.

Приблизившись, Габриель поняла, что девочка плакала: «Что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел?»

«Н… нет» - дрожащим голосом ответила Эмма – «Я… я просто услышала шум. Так рада, что это ты, а то… я уже испугалась».

Приобняв девочку за плечи, бард подвела её к костру: «Присядь, милая. Зена ненадолго ушла, она скоро вернется».

«Зена здесь?!» - воскликнула Эмма, её живот тут же яростно отозвался, вторя своей хозяйке.

Габриель улыбнулась: «Мммм, да, если хочешь, можешь составить нам компанию за ужином».

«Спасибо, я проголодалась!»

Порывшись в сумке, Габриель вытащила оттуда яблоко и протянула его Эмме: «Поздновато как-то для прогулки?»

Увлеченно уплетая предложенный ей фрукт, девочка кивнула: «Ага, я из дома сбежала».

«Понятно» - протянула Габриель, стараясь звучать как можно более убедительно, словно речь шла о чем-то совершенно обычном.

«Поругалась с мамой» - сообщила ей Эмма, сердито пнув лежащий рядом камень.

«Ну, мы все периодически ссоримся с родными. Но лучше говорить, что нас тревожит и не молчать, иначе не удастся выяснить, в чем проблема. Так что в этом нет ничего страшного».

«Я туда никогда не вернусь».

Бровь барда взлетела вверх: «'Никогда' это очень долгий срок».

«Мне все равно».

«А как же мама и сестра? Они будут очень по тебе скучать».

«Не будут».

«Ни за что не поверю. Мама так тебя любит».

Эмма пожала плечами: «Она почти все время занята, ей не до меня. Она только и думает, что о своей таверне».

«Наверное, нелегко воспитывать одной двух дочерей».

Зена намеренно зашумела, выходя из-за кустов, чтобы не напугать своим появлением их юную гостью.

Девочка все равно вскочила, выпучив от удивления глаза.

«Зена, познакомься, это дочь Розы, Эмма. Я предложила ей поужинать с нами».

«Привет, Эмма. Надеюсь, ты голодна» - сказала воительница, демонстрируя пойманных кроликов.

«Ещё как!»

«Отлично. Значит сейчас разделаем их и зажарим».

«Я могу помочь» - с готовностью отозвалась Эмма – «Райдер мне показывал, как это делать. Он так много знает про охоту и всех этих вещах».

«Хорошая идея» - согласилась Габриель, украдкой взглянув на свою спутницу – «Тогда, пока вы с Зеной будете готовить ужин, я быстро сгоняю в деревню».

* * *

Роза взволнованно посмотрела на открывшуюся дверь. Плечи женщины печально поникли, а в глазах блеснули слезы, когда она увидела, что это была Габриель. Райдер ободряюще сжал руку Розы и решительно двинулся к выходу: «Прости, Габ, некогда говорить. Я должен найти Эмму. Она…»

«…я потому и пришла» - прервала его бард – «Эмма с Зеной».

«Хвала Богам!»

«Не волнуйтесь, с ней все в порядке. Она набрела на наш лагерь. Вот я и решила предупредить вас».

«Спасибо тебе» - воскликнула Роза, порывисто обнимая барда. После чего быстро повернулась к Райдеру – «Присмотришь тут за всем, пока я за ней схожу?»

«Можешь не спешить» - остановила её Габриель – «Почему бы тебе не оставить её на ночь у нас? А мы бы утром проводили её до дому».

«Мне бы не хотелось причинять вам беспокойство».

«Никаких проблем» - заверила её Габриель – «Думаю, ей нужно немного времени, чтобы обо всем подумать».

«Спасибо, это так мило с твоей стороны».

Бард улыбнулась: «Ладно, мне пора. А то бросила там Зену на произвол судьбы» - с усмешкой добавила она.

«Даже не знаю, как вас и благодарить».

«Мне это только в радость. Не тревожься. Она в надежных руках, поверь».

Внезапно с другого конца зала раздался недовольный голос одного из посетителей.

«Проклятье» - расстроилась Роза – «Извини, Габи, я ненадолго оставлю вас».

Как только она удалилась, Райдер сразу же повернулся к барду и обеспокоено спросил: «Эмма точно в порядке?»

«Да, немного голодна, а так все хорошо».

«Может мне стоит тоже пойти… поговорить с ней. Как думаешь?»

«Давай подождем до завтра?» - Габриель взглянула на хозяйку таверны, снующую в толпе – «А сейчас, мне кажется, твоя помощь больше нужна здесь».

* * *

Как только Габриель показалась на поляне, Эмма бросилась ей навстречу: «Ты как раз вовремя! Ужин готов!» - повиснув на руке барда, она увлекла её к костру, где по-хозяйски усадила рядом с собой. Положив в миску большой кусок мяса, девочка протянула её женщине.

Габриель попробовала и улыбнулась: «Ты отлично готовишь!» - похвалила она.

«Спасибо» - восторженно отозвалась Эмма. Плюхнувшись рядом с бардом, она начала оживленно болтать, успевая при этом жевать – «Мы так здорово провели время! Пока жарился кролик, Зена показала мне несколько движений! Она такая классная!»

«Это точно» - кивнула Габриель и шаловливо подмигнула воину – «Она научила меня практически всему, что я знаю».

«Как здорово! Если бы я только могла путешествовать с вами, я бы столько всего могла узнать, столькому бы научилась!»

Зена исподлобья взглянула на свою спутницу, с интересом ожидая, как та выкрутится из щекотливой ситуации.

Габриель прочистила горло: «Эмма, я ходила в деревню, чтобы поговорить с твоей мамой».

«Ты… ты сказала ей, что я здесь?»

«Я должна была это сделать. Она очень сильно тебя любит и ужасно волновалась».

«Я не вернусь туда» - мотнула головой упрямица – «Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться с вами! Я обещаю, что со мной не будет никаких проблем! Я не боюсь никакой работы и очень быстро учусь…все так говорят… правда-правда. Я… я много не ем… буду делать все, что вы скажете».

«Эмма, мы были бы рады твоей компании, но твое место дома, со своей семье».

«Но, я здесь лишняя. Я… я другая» - плечики девочки опустились под грузом печали – «Я совсем на них не похожа».

«Милая, дело не в схожести. У тебя есть семья, мама и сестра, только это имеет значение».

«Но они меня не понимают. Они хотят, чтобы я была кем-то другим, а я не такая».

«Я уверена, твоя мама делает все, чтобы было как лучше тебе».

«Но мне так не лучше! Я не такая, как они. Я… я похожа на вас с Зеной».

Габриель задержала дыхание: «Что ты имеешь ввиду?»

«Ну, ты… ты знаешь» - замялась Эмма – «Все ведь говорят».

Бард сделала глубокий вдох, вынуждая себя продолжить: «О чем ты?»

Девочка застенчиво потупилась: «Ну, вы… вы же вместе… и вам не нужны мужчины» - она несмело подняла глаза – «Я тоже не хочу выходить замуж. Мне хочется стать Амазонкой и быть похожей на вас».

«Эмма, прости, но…»

«... я… я не понимаю» - растерянно произнесла девочка – «Ведь ты ушла, чтобы быть с Зеной».

«Я была старше. Двенадцать лет - слишком юный возраст, чтобы пускаться в странствия. На дороге может быть очень опасно».

«С вами мне не о чем волноваться» - возразила Эмма.

«Нет, тебе безопаснее быть здесь, со своей семьей, которая тебя очень любит».

Девочка ожесточенно потрясла головой: «Если бы они знали меня по-настоящему, то не стали бы любить».

Сердце Габриель тревожно сжалось: «Милая, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но ты должна дать им шанс. Расскажи маме о своих чувствах. Если она не будет понимать, кто ты есть на самом деле, она никогда не сможет помочь тебе и показать, как сильно любит тебя. Порой нам приходится делать первый шаг и идти навстречу проблеме, как бы сильно нас это не пугало».

«Я не могу».

«Можешь. Начни с кого-то, с кем тебе спокойно и комфортно… например, с Райдера».

«С Райдера?»

«А почему бы нет? Поверь, он умеет слушать, когда это нужно. Райдер очень мне помог, стал для меня настоящим другом. Я не сомневаюсь, что он выслушает и тебя тоже, и кто знает, возможно, поможет тебе объясниться с мамой».

«Ну, я не знаю».

«Эмма, у тебя ещё будет время подумать, а сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты просто поверила мне. Я обещаю, если по прошествии нескольких лет, твои чувства не изменятся, мы вернемся к разговору о твоем визите к Амазонкам. Теперь же твое место здесь».

* * *

Роза устало оперлась на барную стойку. Казалось, этот день уже никогда не кончится.

«Ты выглядишь такой уставшей. Хочешь, я тут со всем разберусь?» - предложил Райдер.

Роза бросила взгляд на немногих оставшихся посетителей: «Может, мне хоть раз закрыться пораньше».

«Хорошая идея» - кивнул мужчина, указав ей на стул – «Присядь. Сейчас я их выпровожу».

Роза глянула на дверь в заднюю комнату: «Схожу, посмотрю, как там Тана».

Выпроводив за дверь последнего клиента, Райдер запер её на замок и сел за стол. Роза опустилась на соседний стул. Она поморщилась, сбросив обувь: «Спит, как убитая».

Подняв её ноги, Райдер положил их себе на колени: «Как насчет небольшого массажа?»

Роза вся сжалась, стоило ему прикоснуться к ней: «Нет, спасибо. Я…»

«… расслабься, ты в надежных руках. Поверь, у меня есть в этом опыт» - подмигнул ей Райдер.

Роза с усмешкой приподняла бровь: «Мммм, даже не сомневаюсь» - сильные пальцы мужчины начали осторожно разминать мышцы её ног, освобождая их от накопленного за день напряжения. Женщина протяжно вздохнула. Его прикосновения были божественны. Откинувшись на спинку стула, хозяйка таверны прикрыла глаза и позволила себе, наконец, расслабиться.

Глаза Райдера ни на миг не отпускали её из вида. Улучив момент впервые спокойно разглядывать её, он любовался молочной белизной её кожи, нежным румянцем на щеках. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось как-то ослабить её боль… облегчить ей жизнь.

Внезапно Роза открыла глаза, и его мягкая улыбка постепенно угасла. Что-то в его взгляде заставило сердце женщины тревожно забиться. Она занервничала и поспешно убрала ноги: «Сс… спасибо, мне гораздо лучше» - скрестив руки на груди, Роза поежилась – «Надеюсь, Эмма не замерзнет, нынче такие холодные ночи» - она обеспокоено посмотрела на Райдера – «А она была так легко одета».

«Уверена, Габриель за ней присмотрит и обо всем побеспокоится» - успокоил её мужчина – «С ней все будет хорошо, вот увидишь».

Ужасно злясь на себя, Роза огорченно потрясла головой: «А если бы с ней что-то случилось».

«Но ведь все обошлось» - ответил он, мягко потрепав её за плечо.

Роза снова вздохнула: «Мне нет оправданий. Нужно было сказать, что мы планируем сделать ей отдельную комнату. Может быть, она тогда не стала бы убегать. Просто мне хотелось сделать ей сюрприз».

«Перестань, тебе не в чем себя винить».

«Тебе легко говорить».

«Что бы там между вами не произошло, все поправимо. Из-за чего кстати вы поссорились?»

«Да все как обычно: её извечная молчаливость, нелюдимость… вместо друзей книги… постоянно витает в облаках» - женщина издала тяжелый вздох – «Но последней каплей стало, когда я потребовала надеть это дурацкое платье на свадьбу Лилы. Дура. Не надо было так на неё давить. Просто я её порой совсем не понимаю. Мне-то казалось, она сама захочет одеть что-то более женственное по такому случаю, все-таки свадьба».

«Ну, переходный возраст, что ты хочешь» - пожал плечами Райдер.

«Если дело только в этом, тогда почему тебе так просто найти с ней общий язык?»

«Я ведь ей не…» - мужчина замолк, но тут же продолжил – «Мне проще. Я от неё ничего не требую. А ты ей мать. Тебе полагается воспитывать её. Я лишь друг».

«Боюсь, из меня вышла плохая мать».

«Ты в одиночку вырастила двух прекрасных дочерей. Мне кажется, ты отлично справляешься».

«Эх, ты и половины всего не знаешь» - разоткровенничалась Роза – «Мы ведь ели концы с концами сводим. С трудом перебиваемся. Иногда даже не знаю, смогу ли накормить их на следующей неделе».

Покопавшись в своих карманах, Райдер вытащил небольшой мешочек и положил его перед женщиной. Судя по звуку, он был полон монет: «Возьми… этого ненадолго хватит».

«Спасибо, но я не могу их принять» - Роза отодвинула деньги.

Райдер потряс головой: «Сделка есть сделка».

Женщина вопросительно посмотрела на него.

«Наш спор. Ты выиграла».

Сердце женщины болезненно сжалось в груди. Она быстро отвернулась, чтобы скрыть свое разочарование.

Райдер рассмеялся, маскируя собственную нервозность: «Да, надо было послушать тебя, вместо того, чтобы швырять деньгами. Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь».

Роза пожала плечами, не сразу найдясь, что ответить: «А я-то все гадала, где ты пропадал в последние дни».

Райдер зеркально повторил её жест. И пускай, ему ненавистна была сама мысль о лжи, он понимал, что иначе она не примет от него денег.

Сжав мешочек, Роза заметила, что у неё дрожат руки: «Надеюсь, она того стоила».

Райдер встретился с ней взглядом: «Даже больше».

Посмотрев в сторону, женщина сглотнула, пытаясь избавиться от кома, вставшего в горле: «Все так серьезно?»

«Мне бы хотелось, но, боюсь, она слишком умна для меня. Хотя никогда не знаешь наперед. Может когда-нибудь…»

Его слова болезненно отозвались в сердце Розы. Кто бы не была эта женщина, она крепко зацепила Райдера, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Да, в последнее время он заметно изменился… стал более ответственным. Внезапно Розу начало тяготить его присутствие, ей захотелось вновь поставить барьер, который, как ей казалось, так удачно разделял их все это время: «Райдер, я очень ценю твою помощь, но я, правда, очень устала».

«Эй, я все понимаю. Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть? А я здесь приберусь и закрою за собой, можешь ни о чем не волноваться».

Не найдя в себе силы спорить, Роза лишь качнула головой и послушно встала, намереваясь уйти.

Глядя ей вслед, Райдер дождался, пока она выйдет, и только после этого позволил себе тяжело вздохнуть.

* * *

Габриель подошла к костру и присела рядом с воином: «Наконец-то уснула».

Зена улыбнулась: «Лихо ты с ней управилась. Мне понравилось, что ты ей говорила. Уверена, она задумается над твоими словами».

«Это тактичный способ сказать, что мне стоило бы прислушаться к собственному совету?»

«Нет, просто наблюдение».

«Ну, как бы то ни было, а я решила, что мы должны пойти на свадьбу. Ты ведь не против?»

«Нет, конечно» - воительница посмотрела на свою спутницу – «Но мне интересно, что заставило тебя передумать?»

«Не знаю» - пожала плечами Габриель – «Возможно, если хоть кто-то из них увидит, что в наших отношениях нет ничего такого ужасного, то это облегчит жизнь Эмме. Трудно любить себя, когда другие ненавидят тебя за то, что ты не в силах изменить».

«Большинство из них не испытывают к нам ненависти. Просто им чуждо и странно все это. Им нужно понять, как это сделали твои мать и сестра».

Габриель вздохнула: «Во благо Эммы, надеюсь, ты права».

Зена положила ей руку на плечо и притянула к себе: «С ней будет все в порядке».

«Мда, похоже, она учится быстрее меня».

«Ну, должен же быть человек, который покажет тебе путь».

Габриель снова вздохнула и прижалась к воину: «Да, мне с этим повезло».

* * *

Глаза Розы метнулись к двери, стоило той открыться. Увидев Эмму, она подбежала к дочери, заключив её в свои объятия. Женщина испытала такое облегчение, что не выдержала и разрыдалась.

Удивленная такой реакции, девочка попыталась успокоить её: «Все хорошо, мам. Правда, все хорошо».

«Эмма, я так испугалась. Пожалуйста, больше никогда так не делай».

«Не буду. Я… я обещаю».

«Я не знаю, что бы я сделала, если бы с тобой что-то случилось».

«Мамочка, не плачь».

Роза попыталась взять себя в руки. Она немного отстранилась и взяла личико дочери в свои ладони: «Ты настолько несчастна? Неужели я так все испортила?» - с отчаянием в голосе произнесла она.

«Нет, просто я разозлилась».

«Милая, ты, твоя сестра и я… мы семья, и мы должны держаться друг за друга. С какими бы проблемами нам не пришлось столкнуться, мы со всем справимся. И если ты несчастна, я должна об этом знать. Знаю, я все время чем-то занята, но вы с Таной для меня всегда на первом месте. Вы для меня – все! Ты поняла?»

Девочка кивнула, в её глазах заблестели слезы.

«Знаю, сейчас выдались не лучшие времена. Мне пришлось переложить на тебя много забот. Но я взвалила слишком много на твои плечи. Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю».

«Нет, все нормально, правда. Прости, что так напугала тебя».

Роза вытерла слезы и глубоко вздохнула: «Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, я хочу, чтобы ты говорила мне, если тебе плохо и ты несчастна, договорились?»

«Хорошо, я обещаю».

Роза снова притянула дочь к себе. Посмотрев через её плечо на барда, она одними губами безмолвно произнесла «спасибо». Отпустив Эмму, женщина мягко улыбнулась: «Вы голодны? Я могу быстро организовать завтрак».

«Я точно пас» - ответила Габриель.

«Она накормила нас с Зеной печеньем и медом» - поделилась с матерью Эмма.

«Значит ты сыта?»

«Ага, она это так готовит – пальчики оближешь!»

Габриель улыбнулась и протянула девочке её сумку.

«Наверное, мне лучше убрать вещи, пока посетители не пришли» - сказала Эмма, забирая у барда свои скудные пожитки.

Роза весело подмигнула Габриель и повернулась к дочери: «А может лучше переждешь пару дней? Думаю, ты ещё успеешь распаковать свои вещи».

«Почему?» - удивилась Эмма.

«Ну, я решила, что ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы обзавестись собственной комнатой, так что с завтрашнего дня мы приступаем к сооружению небольшой пристройки к дому».

Глаза девочки стали размером с блюдца: «У меня будет моя **собственная** комната?»

«Да. Я знаю, тебе было непросто делить комнату с Таной».

«Я не могу поверить! Спасибо, мамочка!»

Роза улыбнулась: «Наверное, стоит рассказать об этом Тане? Она играет с соседскими ребятишками».

С трудом, сдерживая свой восторг, девочка бросилась к двери, но на мгновение задержалась, чтобы обнять барда: «Ты слышала? У меня будет своя собственная комната!»

Габриель нежно взъерошила ей волосы: «Здорово!»

Эмма радостно закивала: «Скоро увидимся! Мне надо срочно найти Тану!»

Дверь хлопнула, и Роза с улыбкой покачала головой: «Похоже, ей пришлась по вкусу эта идея».

Бард рассмеялась.

«Габи, даже не знаю, как вас с Зеной за все благодарить».

«Мы были рады помочь».

«Ты настоящий друг. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, это очень много значит для меня. Про Эмму я вообще молчу, она тебя боготворит».

«Она очень хорошая девочка».

«Да, так и есть» - с гордостью ответила Роза – «И так здорово видеть её счастливой. Нужно было уже давно отгородить для неё комнату».

«Ну, главное теперь дело за малым стало. У тебя уже столько помощников нашлось. Зена, Райдер, его друзья».

«Говоря о его друзьях» - с деланной небрежностью проронила Роза – «Интересно, он свою подружку тоже приведет».

Габриель нахмурилась: «Подружку?»

«Мда, рассказал мне про неё вчера».

Не понимаю, с чего вдруг Райдеру вздумалось дурачить Розу, Габриель огорченно покачала головой: «Не могу в это поверить».

«Придется. Он даже проспорил мне недельный заработок».

«Что за спор?»

Роза вспыхнула: «Он хвалился, что продержится целый месяц без… ну, ты понимаешь… без свиданий» - она нервно забегала глазами по залу – «Я должна была сразу понять, что у него что-то на уме. К тому же он несколько дней потом где-то пропадал… Но в любом случае, оказалось, что он все-таки с кем-то встречался».

«Роза, все эти дни Райдер работал у своего отца. Они вроде как помирились».

«Что?»

«Это правда».

«Но я… я не понимаю. Почему же он не рассказал мне?»

«Думаю, тебе лучше спросить об этом у него».

* * *

Райдер занес в сарай последние инструменты, после чего зашел в таверну, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь холодненького. Он сразу же направился к барной стойке: «Ну, вроде все готово» - налив в кружку немного воды, он залпом осушил её – «Сегодня мы с Зеной подготовим фундамент, а завтра, когда вся банда будет в сборе, и закончим».

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Роза почти его не слышала.

Райдер улыбнулся и помахал перед ней рукой, выводя женщину из транса: «Эй, ты где?»

Роза встретилась с ним взглядом: «Да вот гадала, почему ты не рассказал мне, что снова общаешься с отцом».

«Я… эээ… разве не говорил?» - он нервно прочистил горло – «Наверное, просто вылетело из головы».

«От чего такая резкая перемена? Мне казалось, вы с ним друг друга не выносили».

Райдер пожал плечами: «Ну, ты сама говорила, что так будет лучше. Я подумал, что хватит уже попусту проживать свою жизнь».

«Я не должна была ничего говорить. Я…»

«… а почему нет? Ты была права».

«Да, кто я такая, чтобы кого-то учить. Сама-то не смогла как следует устроиться в жизни».

«Как это? Ты вырастила двух потрясающих детей, причем практически в одиночку. Я не говорю уже про таверну. Ни каждый в наше время может похвастаться своим собственным делом».

«Таверна едва себя окупает. Да ладно, кто я такая, чтобы давать тебе советы» - она внимательно посмотрела на мужчину. – «Значит, после всех этих лет, ты вдруг ни с того ни с сего решил помириться с отцом?»

«Наверное, пришло время» - пожал плечами Райдер.

«А может дело в новой женщине, хм?»

Мужчина замялся и потупил взор. Он долго решался, прежде чем снова заговорить: «Роза, нет никакой женщины» - он виновато посмотрел на неё исподлобья – «Я… я наврал, что проиграл пари».

«Что?! Я не понимаю. Но для чего?»

«Знал, что иначе ты не примешь от меня деньги».

«Ну, в этом ты прав» - заявила она – «Я… я уже немного потратила, но я обещаю, что верну тебе все, до последнего динара» - звучно отставив свой стул, женщина резко поднялась – «А остальное отдам тебе прямо сейчас».

«Погоди» - Райдер схватил её за руку, останавливая – «Я хочу, чтобы ты оставила их себе».

«Это смешно!»

«Роза… я… все эти годы… я … я должен был быть рядом… помогать тебе».

Сердце женщины бешено рвалось из груди, она старалась не слышать в его словах то, что так отчаянно хотела услышать на самом деле: «Мы были детьми. Наш… наш роман… был ошибкой».

«Только не для меня».

Она взглянула на него, ожидая услышать очередную беззаботную шутку, но её не последовало. Розу даже немного напугала та серьезность, которую она прочла на лице мужчины.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты оставила эти деньги себе. Пожалуйста. Я не приму их обратно».

«Нет. Это, конечно, очень мило с твоей стороны, но ты не обязан этого делать».

«А я думаю иначе» - он собрался с духом и посмотрел ей в глаза – «Роза, я… я знаю про Эмму».

Женщина застыла, резко побледнев.

«Я знаю, что она моя».

«Э… это… глупо…» - пробормотала она, запинаясь.

«Разве?» - вздохнул мужчина – «Я давно должен был догадаться. Просто я и подумать не мог, что…»

Роза растерянно опустилась на стул: «Райдер, я… мне жаль… я…прости…»

«…тебе не за что извиняться, поверь. Я понимаю, почему ты не захотела рассказать ей обо мне. Я знаю, что я совсем не подарок» - он грустно покачал головой - «Не волнуйся, даю слово, я ничего ей не скажу. Мне бы просто хотелось помогать вам… я ничего не прошу взамен».


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23.**

Когда они вышли на рыночную площадь, Габриель взяла воина за руку.

Зена с любопытством взглянула на неё.

«Я подумала, наверное, уже пора мне начать привыкать, чтобы как-то подготовиться к свадьбе» - пояснила она.

«Ты уверена?»

Габриель кивнула, усилив свою хватку: «А ты?»

Зена улыбнулась и молча переплела пальцы с пальцами барда.

Габриель ощутила, как участился её пульс, в ответ на этот жест, полный неподдельной любви: «Пойдем, я хочу показать тебе то платье, которое нашла. Мне кажется, оно тебе идеально подойдет!»

«Габриель!»

Бард инстинктивно разжала руку, выпуская пальцы воина, и повернулась к розовощекой блондинке, обратившейся к ней: «Привет, Марта».

Женщина обняла барда, но скорее из вежливости: «Я слышала, что ты вернулась… вот, наконец, и увиделись».

«Ага, я приехала на свадьбу сестры».

«Хорошенькую тебе новость Лила подкинула, да?»

Габриель кивнула.

«Честно говоря, когда я услышала, что одна из дочерей Геродота собралась выйти замуж, я искренне удивилась, узнав, что это не ты» - Марта помедлила – «В смысле, ты ведь старше Лилы и все такое».

Габриель неуверенно переминалась с ноги на ногу: «Ну…»

Внимание женщины переключилось на воина, Марта оценивающе окинула её взглядом: «Я смотрю, ты не одна вернулась».

Габриель смущенно потупилась: «Мммм… да. Это моя… моя подруга, Зена» - она робко глянула на воина – «Зена, познакомься, это Марта, моя подруга детства».

Воительница вежливо протянула руку.

Женщина осторожно пожала её и тут же поспешила откланяться: «Извините, но мне пора домой, детишки уже заждались» - на лице Марты появилась лучезарная улыбка, которая впрочем, выглядела поразительно наигранной – «Надеюсь, ещё успеем увидеться и пообщаться до вашего отъезда».

Габриель хранила молчание на протяжении нескольких минут, после ухода подруги.

«Ты в порядке?» - спросила воительница.

«Насчет того, что произошло… я убрала руку… мне… прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наверное, испугалась».

Зена пожала плечами: «Не волнуйся. Я знаю, что это непросто».

«Дело не в тебе» - пояснила бард – «Проблема во мне. Я очень горжусь тем, что мы вместе. Правда. Просто иногда здешние жители заставляют меня чувствовать… даже не знаю… словно я что-то делаю не так».

«Милая, я понимаю».

Сердце барда было переполнено любовью, она снова взяла Зену за руку… на этот раз, уже не стыдясь своих чувств.

* * *

Когда на следующее утро они пришли к Розе, Габриель быстро разделила всех, кто вызвался помочь, на две группы, направив их на разные участки стройки. Старательно удерживая отца на безопасном расстоянии от Зены, она объединила Гекубу и Геродота в одну команду с Лилой и Грэхемом, сама же работала с воином, Райдером и Розой.

Зена сразу же взяла руководство их четверки в свои руки: «Райдер, думаю, мы с тобой возьмем на себя более тяжелую работу. Будем таскать и устанавливать доски, а Габриель с Розой пусть их прибивают».

Подняв молоток, Габриель протянула его воину: «Покажешь мне, как лучше?»

Райдер рассмеялся: «А что тут показывать? Прибивай гвозди, вот и все, дело не хитрое».

Зена улыбнулась, посмотрев на него: «Ну, не скажи. Есть парочка приемов, которые могут значительно упросить даже эту, казалось бы, нехитрую работу».

Закатив глаза, Райдер установил гвоздь и со всей силой в три удара вогнал его по самую шляпку в доску: «Ну, и что здесь такого?»

Уловив краем уха, диалог мужчины с воином, Геродот вытянул шею, чтобы лучше слышать разговор.

«Мда» - согласилась Зена – «Но совсем не обязательно прикладывать столько усилий» - она повернулась к барду – «Это как раз тот случай, когда умение важнее силы» - опустившись на колено рядом со своей спутницей, она продолжила объяснять – «Во-первых, держи гвоздь не у основания, а возле шляпки, иначе, промахнувшись, рискуешь попасть себе по пальцу».

Габриель улыбнулась: «Слова человека, умудренного собственным опытом».

«Ещё бы» - подмигнула ей Зена.

«Ну, и в чем же здесь 'умение'?» - не унимался Райдер.

Зена улыбнулась: «Я как раз собиралась рассказать» - подняв молоток, она посмотрела на барда – «Держи за рукоятку, ближе к концу. Тогда больше выигрываешь в силе удара. И держи крепко» - воительница глянула на Райдера – «Собственно весь фокус в том, что нужно сконцентрироваться. Все внимание на шляпке гвоздя и нужно наносить ровные удары» - замахнувшись, она опустила молоток, забив гвоздь одним ударом.

«Вау!» - воскликнула Габриель.

Воительница пожала плечами: «А теперь ты попробуй».

Тщательно следуя инструкциям воина, бард подняла молоток и первым же ударом вогнала гвоздь почти по самую шляпку.

Зена улыбнулась, потрепав её по волосам: «Отлично! Немного практики и ты станешь профи».

«Очень впечатляет» - присвистнул Райдер – «Полагаю, у тебя и для переноски досок есть свои методы, а?»

«Спрашиваешь. Пошли, покажу» - усмехнулась Зена.

Оторвавшись от своей работы, Гекуба повернулась к мужу: «Она так внимательна к Габриель, правда?»

Геродот пожал плечами и промолчал, взявшись за очередную доску.

Грэхем покачал головой: «Не устаю ей удивляться. Интересно, эта женщина хоть что-то не умеет делать».

Губы Лилы растянулись в улыбке: «Габ говорит, Зена вроде бы не очень любит готовить».

«К счастью, способностей Габриель в этом плане должно хватить на них двоих» - поддержала разговор Гекуба.

«Если только она не заболеет» - проворчал Геродот – «Что тогда будет делать?»

«Наверное, то же самое, что приходится делать мне» - поддразнила его жена – «Страдать от выдающихся кулинарных шедевров моего ненаглядного».

Грэхем и Лила дружно рассмеялись, а вот Геродоту было явно не до смеха. Он насупился и отвернулся, что-то недовольно бормоча себе под нос.

* * *

Благодаря совместным усилиям, к вечеру пристройка была почти готова.

Устав за день, все работники присели, чтобы передохнуть.

«Выглядит просто потрясающе!» - ликовала Роза – «Спасибо вам большое за то, что согласились помочь. Не представляю, что бы я без вас делала. Вы отдыхайте, а я пока приберусь внутри. Ужин почти готов».

Женщина исчезла в дверях, а через минуту на пороге показались её дочери. Каждая из девочек несла по небольшому ведерку с водой: «Кто-нибудь хочет пить?»

«Я бы не отказался» - подал голос Райдер.

«Возьми из моего ведра» - пропищала Тана – «У меня больше, чем у неё».

«А вот и неправда» - возмутилась Эмма.

«Так, сейчас посмотрим» - протянул Райдер – «Что-то я даже не знаю. На мой взгляд, и там и там одинаково. Чтобы не ссориться, попью из обоих» - с этими словами мужчина зачерпнул сначала из одного, а потом и из второго ведра.

«А у неё ты больше взял, чем у меня» - надулась Тана.

«Ну, это дело поправимое» - улыбнувшись, Райдер снова наполнил свою кружку, но вместо того чтобы выпить воду, он выплеснул её на девочек.

Те взвизгнули от восторга и схватились сами за кружки. Вскоре водяная битва была в полном разгаре.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как все вокруг были хотя бы немного облиты… все, кроме Зены.

Сбегав ещё за водой, девочки что-то горячо зашептали на ухо барду.

Габриель улыбнулась и кивнула.

Опустив на землю свои ведра, Эмма и Тана наполнили кружки. Старательно пряча их за спину, они опасливо приблизились к воину.

Зена подозрительно окинула их взглядом.

Заговорчески переглянувшись, они попытались облить её.

Воительница без труда увернулась и рассмеялась при виде их удивленных лиц.

Девочки подбежали к Габриель и протянули ей свои кружки, подговаривая прийти им на помощь.

Бард зачерпнула воду и поднялась, оценивая ситуацию.

Зена предупреждающе покачала головой: «Я бы на твоем месте не стала этого делать».

Глаза Габриель вспыхнули, принимая вызов: «Правда?»

«Ну, если, конечно, ты не хочешь оказаться очень, очень, очень мокрой».

«Если мне удастся тебя достать, я, пожалуй, готова рискнуть».

«У тебя ничего не выйдет» - заверила её Зена.

«Думаешь, ты слишком быстрая для меня, а?»

«Я это знаю» - улыбнулась Зена.

Теперь уже глаза всех собравшихся были прикованы к двум женщинам. Все ожидали, что последует дальше.

Мысленно составив свой коварный план, Габриель тут же приступила к его реализации. Сделав обманное движение влево, она вылила воду из кружки, метясь вправо.

К несчастью, воительница предугадала тактику барда и пригнулась.

Не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, без всяких колебаний, Габриель резко обернулась и выплеснула воду из второй кружки. Ни одному нормальному человеку было не под силу уклониться. Но речь шла о Зене.

Подпрыгнув, воительница описала в воздухе дугу и приземлилась возле наполненного до краев ведра. Ухватив за ручку, Зена обрушила его содержимое на Габриель, окатив её с головы до ног.

Райдер затрясся от смеха, взирая на свою промокшую насквозь подругу: «Как она тебя!»

Зена невинно улыбнулась: «Я тебя предупреждала».

Голова барда была опущена и с неё ручьем стекала вода.

«Ты сама сказала, что не прочь слегка намокнуть» - сказала воительница, шагнув вперед.

Габриель продолжала молчать.

Геродот повернулся к жене: «Эта женщина не понимает своей силы. Мне кажется, Габриель больно».

Зена обеспокоено приподняла подбородок барда. И в то же мгновение ей прямо в лицо устремилась струя. Оказалось, что Габриель набрала полный рот воды и лишь ждала удобного момента: «Ага, попалась?!»

Зена улыбнулась: «Да, ты молодец» - признала она, вытирая лицо.

Собравшиеся разразились смехом.

Обняв барда за плечи, Зена притянула её к себе: «Это, конечно, был очень хитрый план, но, ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит… теперь тебе придется оказаться уже по-настоящему мокрой».

Сжав руку воина, Габриель прошептала ей на ухо: «О, я совсем не против».

«Эй, ребята, ужин на столе» - позвала Роза.

Все потянулись вереницей к таверне. Зена придержала руку барда, с надеждой глядя на неё: «Ты голодна?»

«Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда голодна».

Скрыв свое разочарование, воительница направилась, было в таверну, но почувствовала на своей руке ответную хватку. Габриель остановила её и, облизав губы, прошептала: «Я голодна» - она сексуально улыбнулась – «Но мне нужна **не** еда».

«Мне тоже» - созналась Зена – «Пойдем к нам».

* * *

Эмма немного задержалась у дверей, пропуская всех остальных внутрь. Когда подошел Райдер, девочка смущенно поманила его к себе: «Мы можем поговорить?»

«Конечно, малышка» - озадаченный серьезным выражением её лица, мужчина взял девочку за руку и отвел в сторону, усадив на скамью – «Что стряслось?»

«Мы с мамой вчера поговорили» - последовала неловкая пауза – «Она рассказала мне… что ты… что ты мой настоящий отец».

Райдер тяжело сглотнул, опасаясь её реакции.

«Это правда?»

«Да, я…»

Он не успел закончить, а Эмма продолжала: «Жаль, что я раньше не знала. Она должна была мне давно все рассказать».

«Мама очень любит тебя. Она просто старалась сделать, как лучше тебе».

«А мне не кажется, что так лучше».

«Эмма, не сердись на неё. Давай прямо смотреть на вещи. Я… я не лучший кандидат на роль отца».

«А для меня да» - прошептала девочка, закусив нижнюю губу.

«Я очень рад, что ты так думаешь, потому что не мог себе представить дочки лучше, чем ты. Я очень горжусь тем, что являюсь твоим отцом».

«Правда?»

«Конечно».

Эмма застенчиво улыбнулась и осторожно коснулась его волос: «Они… как у меня… тоже темные».

«Да. И глаза у тебя мои».

«Ага» - счастливо вздохнула девочка – «А что ещё?»

«Ну… пожалуй, у тебя бабушкин рот».

«У меня есть бабушка?»

«А как же. В придачу дедушка и тетка».

«А можно… можно мне с ними увидеться?»

«Конечно. Хочешь, прямо завтра и сходим?»

Эмма радостно обхватила его руками, крепко обнимая: «Райдер, это самый счастливый день в моей жизни!»

«Для меня тоже, милая» - он легко поднял девочку с лавки – «Не знаю, как ты, а я зверски голоден. Я бы быка сейчас съел».

Глаза Эммы весело мерцали, когда она смотрела на него и улыбалась.

Когда они вошли внутрь и заняли свои места, Райдер обратился к Розе: «А где Зена и Габ?»

Женщина пожала плечами.

Эмма поспешила прикрыть уход воина и барда: «Мне кажется, у них были ещё какие-то дела».

«Ага» - наивно провозгласила Тана – «Они прямо как молодожены. Хотят быть вдвоем».

В комнате воцарилась тягостная тишина.

Удивленная тем, что стала причиной всеобщего молчания, малышка удивленно огляделась: «А разве они не как молодожены?»

Райдер улыбнулся, придя ей на помощь: «Все верно, милая. Так и есть».

Роза молча кивнула и с благодарностью сжала его руку.

Эмма буквально светилась, глядя на мать и отца. Это и вправду был лучший день в её жизни.


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава 24.**

Лишенная привычной утренней суеты, деревня казалась необычно тихой и пустой.

Когда они подошли к храму, Габриель посмотрела на свою спутницу, и её взгляд говорил громче любых слов: «Наверное, все уже внутри».

Зена кивнула: «Да, все, кроме нас».

Габриель помедлила, нервно разглядывая двери: «Думаю, больше с этим не стоит тянуть, да?»

Воительница мягко улыбнулась и взяла её за руку.

Бард опустила глаза: «Ты ведь не уйдешь без меня?»

Зена любовно переплела свои пальцы с пальцами барда: «Никогда».

Габриель глубоко вдохнула и открыла дверь.

Когда они вошли внутрь, к ним тотчас обратились любопытные взоры всех собравшихся, в зале воцарилось напряжение. С каждым шагом, который они делали, казалось, стены храма раздвигались, все больше и больше отдаляя их от конечной цели. Никогда прежде Габриель не испытывал столь сильного желания провалиться сквозь землю. Теряя последние остатки смелости, женщина затравленно посмотрела на толпу и различила в ней улыбающееся лицо Райдера. Сделав ещё один шаг, она переместила взгляд дальше, туда, где сидели её родители.

Когда она заняла свое место рядом с ними, сердце барда согрелось при виде гордой улыбки на губах матери. Габриель с опаской посмотрела на отца.

Геродот обнял дочь и совершенно неожиданно для всех подал руку воину.

Вскоре началась церемония, и мысли барда переключились на мечты о вечном союзе, который объединил их с Зеной. У них никогда не будет свадьбы, толпы гостей, праздника, подарков, добрых пожеланий. Габриель погрустнела, подумав о том, что их отношения никогда не будут так приветствоваться, как любовь Грэхема и её сестры в этот такой особенный для них обоих день.

Но тут же печальные мысли сменились невероятным ощущением тепла и радости, которые она испытывала, стоя рядом с женщиной, которую выбрала себе в спутницы. В конце концов, она была в мире сама с собой. Азия оказалась права, только **это** имело значение.

Когда Грэхема и Лилу объявили мужем и женой, Габриель улыбнулась и посмотрела на Зену,… которая ни на секунду не выпустила её руки.

* * *

Когда они вышли на улицу, Зена повернулась к барду: «Все в порядке?» - спросила она.

«Да, все просто отлично» - улыбнулась Габриель – «Пойдем, поздравим их».

Лила встретила сестру радостными объятиями и долго не хотела отпускать.

«Ты выглядишь просто потрясающе! Я так рада за тебя!»

Невеста светилась: «А я так счастлива, что вы обе пришли, чтобы разделить эту радость со мной!»

«Я тоже» - повернувшись к мужу сестры, Габриель поцеловала его в щеку – «Добро пожаловать в нашу семью, Грэхем».

«Мои поздравления» - включилась в разговор Зена – «Очень красивая церемония».

Лила шагнула к воину и обняла: «Спасибо, что пришла!» - она оглядела зал – «Мама усадила нас за центральный столик. Возьмите себе что-нибудь выпить и присоединяйтесь к нам, договорились?»

Покинув невесту и жениха, они начали пробираться сквозь шумную толпу.

Почувствовав прикосновение к руке, Габриель обернулась и увидела Марту, ту самую женщину, с которой они столкнулись накануне на рынке. Глаза последней были расширены от удивления.

«Мой Бог!» - воскликнула она – «Вы обе просто красавицы… такие женственные. Я так рада, что эти бессовестные сплетни, которые у нас распускают, оказались пустой болтовней».

Глянув на воина, Габриель закатила глаза, после чего на лице барда появилась самая невинная улыбка, на которую она только была способна: «Сплетни?»

«Ну, да… некоторые злословят про тебя и твою подругу».

«И что же они говорят?» - спросила Габриель, ставя женщину все в более и более неудобное положение.

«Да, у меня даже язык как-то не поворачивается произнести такое…поговаривают, будто вы **больше** чем просто друзья… если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чем я».

«Ясно. Ну, я, наверное, не должна позволять, чтобы обо мне распускали необоснованные слухи, да?»

«Разумеется» - согласилась женщина – «Я тоже так думаю. Тебе нужно все прояснить, чтобы ни у кого не было никаких сомнений».

Габриель повернулась к Зене: «Марта говорит, что вокруг нас витают какие-то слухи».

Воительница приподняла бровь, молчаливо ожидая следующего шага барда.

«Мне кажется, будет лучше, сразу с этим разобраться» - она взяла Зену за руку, переплетя их пальцы – «Марта, ты сделаешь нам большое одолжение, если будешь подтверждать, что эти слухи **правдивы** ».

У женщины буквально отвисла челюсть: «Но… но…ты ведь не…»

«… Да… все верно… Зена – моя спутница… во всех смыслах этого слова».

Марта густо покраснела.

«Кстати» - вставила воительница – «У тебя очень красивое платье» - вежливо заметила она.

По-прежнему пребывая в шоке, женщина медленно протянула в ответ: «Ты… ты считаешь?»

«Безусловно. Если бы я встретила подобное на рынке, то непременно купила бы его для Габриель. К сожалению, там у них все было такое обычное. А где ты купила свое, если не секрет?»

Женщина снова вспыхнула, но на этот раз уже польщенная комплиментом: «Да, ты права. Вообще-то, я сделала его сама».

«У тебя чудесно получилось» - похвалила её Зена.

Габриель кивнула в знак согласия.

«Знаешь что» - сказала Марта, повернувшись к барду – «Если ты принесешь мне ткань, я с удовольствие сошью тебе платье».

«Как мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо, я бы была рада».

В этот момент к ним подошел какой-то мужчина. Марта взяла его под руку и произнесла: «Вилбер, ты уже знаком со… спутнице Габриель, Зеной?»

Поняв, что речь идет о той самой паре, про которую ему жена прожужжала дома все уши, мужчина с любопытством посмотрел на высокую незнакомку, после чего крепко пожал ей руку.

«Зена – та самая воительница, про которую мы столько всего слышали за последние годы» - заметила Марта – «На её счету так много героических подвигов».

«Да, я слышал, как вы спасли мальчиков на озере. Мы все вам очень признательны за это».

Зена пожала плечами: «Мы рады, что с ними все в порядке».

Марта взяла барда под руку, отводя её в сторону: «Я знаю один неплохой магазинчик. Там продают отличную ткань. Если хочешь, можем как-нибудь заглянуть туда».

«Спасибо, было бы здорово…»

«…прошу нас простить» - прервала их разговор Зена – «Но нас ждут».

«Да» - подтвердила Габриель – «Марта, Вилбер, было очень приятно с вами поговорить. Ещё увидимся» - взяв воина за руку, она увлекла её за собой в дальний конец зала.

Как только они отошли на безопасное расстояние, Марта повернулась к мужу: «Да, нужно признать, как-то все немного странно».

Вилбер лишь повел плечами в ответ и с удовольствием вернулся к своей кружке с пивом.

* * *

«Наверное, возьму себе чего-нибудь выпить. Тебе принести?» - предложила Габриель.

«Нее, пока не хочу. Я подожду тебя здесь» - прислонившись к стене, Зена наблюдала за тем, как бард прошла к столу с напитками. Внезапно она насторожилась. Теперь взгляд воительницы был прикован к троим мужчинам, которые целенаправленно двигались наперерез её спутнице. Зена сразу ощутила исходящую от них опасность и напряженно следила за ними. Габриель повернулась и тоже заметила приближающуюся троицу.

Зене пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы не подойти к ним и не взять ситуацию под контроль. Вместо этого она осталась стоять на месте. Как бы трудно ей не было, воительница понимала, как важно было, чтобы Габриель сама разобралась в подобной ситуации. Однако, Зена ни на мгновение не спускала глаз с барда.

Мужчины окружили Габриель, сомкнув вокруг неё кольцо, подобно стае волков. «Я слышал, ты одна из этих чудачек» - презрительно хмыкнул самый высокий из них.

Он вложил столько ненависти в последнее слово, что Габриель поморщилась. Бард стояла и прямо смотрела ему в глаза, зная, что они выдадут его намерения: «И почему это должно тебя волновать?» - спросила она.

«Нам здесь не нужны, такие, как вы».

«Почему бы это?»

«Вы извращенцы. Это же понятно, вы испортите наших детей».

Габриель повернулась, обращаясь к единственному из троих, с кем была знакома: «Сет, мы с матерью принимали роды у твоей жены и помогли увидеть свет твоим близнецам. Ты тоже считаешь, что я могу причинить им какой-то вред?»

Мужчина пристыжено отвел взгляд: «Я…прости, Габ. Я им говорил, что они ошибаются. Я знал, что все эти слухи о тебе не могут быть правдой… что ты не можешь быть **такой** ».

«Ну, так вот я **такая** » - призналась Габриель – «И честно говоря, всегда ею была… даже когда твой отец захворал, и мы с соседями помогали убирать его урожай. Я все та же, нисколько не изменилась. И если тебе потребуется моя помощь, я по-прежнему буду рада оказать её. Или, может быть, ты хочешь сказать, что теперь откажешься помочь **мне** , после того, как все узнал?»

«Эээ… нет… я… я думаю, что ты не такая, как другие».

«И сколько таких 'других' ты знаешь?»

«Нуу… я…я…» - он запнулся, пытаясь защитить свою теорию – «Никого, но я…».

«… могу заверить тебя, что эти другие **есть** …и, может быть, они даже помогали тебе, а ты просто не знал о них… точно так же, как не знал этого раньше обо мне».

Мужчина уставился на свои ботинки: «Послушай, Габи, мне жаль» - смущенный, он повернулся к друзьям – «Пойдемте, ребята».

Самый низкий из троицы выступил вперед, не желая сдаваться: «А знаешь, что я думаю? Мне кажется, тебе просто не попадался настоящий мужик» - он усмехнулся, глянув на своих дружков – «Но не волнуйся… я это быстро исправлю».

Габриель закатила глаза: «Нет, спасибо, я, пожалуй, воздержусь».

Схватив барда за руку, мужчина потащил её к двери.

Зена шагнула вперед, готовая в любой момент вмешаться.

Геродот, который также наблюдал за всем происходящим из другого угла зала, поднялся с места.

Но его остановила Гекуба, опустившая руку на плечо мужа: «Подожди, дай ей шанс самой разобраться. Рано или поздно, ей придется сталкиваться с подобными вещами».

Мужчина упрямо поджал подбородок: «Не знаю. Мне все это не нравится».

Гекуба нашла в толпе Зену и к своему облегчению заметила, что все внимание воина было целиком приковано к её дочери.

Испытывая неловкость за подобное поведение друга, Сет с приятелем попытались было остановить его, но Габриель их опередила.

Подавшись в сторону, она крутанулась, высвобождаясь из его захвата, затем резко перехватила запястье мужчины и вывернула ему руку за спину. С силой, потянув её вверх, бард склонилась к его уху: «Я сказала **нет.** Или у тебя проблемы со слухом?»

«Ладно-ладно» - выдавил из себя мужчина, корчась от боли.

Габриель посмотрела на его друзей: «И это тот человек, которому вы бы доверили своих детей?» - освободив неудачника, она развернулась и направилась в сторону Зены.

Выдохнув воздух, который он задержал, наблюдая за этой картиной, Геродот опустил на стол свою кружку и вышел через заднюю дверь.

* * *

«Сделаешь глоток?» - спросила Габриель, протягивая своей спутнице принесенный напиток.

Зена приняла предложение, в её взгляде читалась гордость: «Впечатляет. Это было очень хорошо».

«Полагаю, я усвоила несколько твоих уроков и научилась защищать себя».

«Забавно» - усмехнулась Зена – «Не помню, чтобы показывала тебе конкретно это движение».

Габриель пожала плечами: «Наверное, где-то сама научилась».

«Мммм» - согласилась воительница – «Очень даже неплохо».

Бард улыбнулась: «Слушай, а давай все-таки сядем к Лиле и Грэхему, если ты, конечно, не против?»

«Давай. Ты иди, а я тебя догоню» - бросив взгляд через плечо барда, она заметила, что обидчик Габриель направился к выходу. Как только мужчина толкнул дверь и вышел, Зена, незаметно от своей спутницы, затерялась в толпе, чтобы выскользнуть вслед за ним.

* * *

Шмыгнув в кусты, мужчина приспустил штаны. Но прежде чем он приступил к делу, его накрыла чья-то тень. Обернувшись, мужчина увидел высокую темноволосую женщину, нависающую над ним – «Какого…»

«… значит тебе нравятся девушки, хм?» - губы Зены растянулись в очаровательной улыбке. А в следующее мгновение она уже держала его за горло – «Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь этой возможностью, чтобы представить себя. Помнишь ту девушку, которой ты угрожал?» - последовала пауза, для придания пущего эффекта словам воина – «Вышло так, что это моя девушка» - медленно вытащив нагрудный кинжал, Зена выставила его на обозрение незадачливого волокиты.

«Я… я не хотел ничего такого» - заикаясь, забормотал тот – «Пп… правда! Кк… клянусь!»

Воительница приставила нож к его горлу, наблюдая за тем, как он задрожал.

«Не надо, прошу!» - взмолился мужчина.

Внезапно Зена услышала какой-то шум слева и обернулась, чтобы увидеть отца барда.

Положив руку на плечо воина, Геродот спокойно сказал: «Ни к чему так спешить. Уверен, он уже пожалел о своем поступке. Не так ли?»

Отчаянно потея, мужчина несмело кивнул: «Д… да, пожалел».

Геродот посмотрел на Зену: «Вот видишь, в большинстве случаев я нахожу слова более действенным средством, по сравнению с грубой силой».

«Хм, слова?» - опустив глаза на безжизненно свисающий член мужчины, воительница пожала плечами – «Ну, хорошо, давай попробуем ограничиться словами. Я дам тебе один добрый совет. Если ты не хочешь лишиться этого довольно непримечательного элемента интерьера, предлагаю тебе больше никогда не соваться к девушкам со своими угрозами» - освободив его, она спрятала нож на место.

Смелость мужчины, подкрепленная вмешательством Геродота, тут же вернулась к нему. Быстро натянув штаны, он уставился на воина: «Я не виноват, что ты не можешь справиться с собственной подружкой. Это **она** заигрывала **со мной.** Никогда ещё не встречал такой горячей штучки».

Ни капли не сомневаясь, Геродот развернулся и врезал ему в живот.

Воздух со свистом вырвался из легких мужчины, согнув его пополам. Пока он пытался сделать вдох, Геродот схватил его за волосы и притянул к себе: «Я готов сделать исключение для того, кто ставит под сомнение вкус моей дочери. На твоем месте, я бы покинул Потейдию до окончания праздника, потому что если кто-то из нас двоих снова натолкнется на тебя, поверь, ты пожалеешь об этом».

Когда они зашагали обратно, Зена с интересом посмотрела на Геродота.

«Ну, что тут скажешь?» - он развел руками – «Мне жаль, что я не сдержался».

«Даже не знаю» - протянула в ответ Зена – «Слова это, конечно, хорошо. Но я всегда верила, что при определенных обстоятельствах, они явно уступают силе… и, по-моему, это был как раз тот случай».

Глаза мужчины озорно блеснули, он кивнул: «Знаешь, пожалуй, ты права» - открыв дверь, он галантно пропустил женщину вперед.

* * *

Габриель обеспокоено проследила за тем, как воительница вошла в зал в сопровождении её отца: «Все в порядке?» - спросила она, когда Зена подошла к столу.

«Да, все хорошо» - ответила её спутница.

«Я что-то пропустила?»

«Ничего существенного, это подождет. Прямо сейчас я настроена танцевать. А ты?»

«Я за».

Зена приобняла барда за талию, но тут же ощутила на своем плече чью-то руку.

Это был Геродот.

«Не возражаешь, если я украду её ненадолго?»

Воительница кивнула и отступила назад.

Геродот закружил дочь по площадке, в окружении остальных танцующих. Мужчина улыбался: «Знаешь, я тут подумал, а ведь мы, наверное, впервые танцуем вместе».

«Да» - сделав глубокий вдох, бард с опаской встретилась с ним взглядом – «Когда я росла, то так стеснялась, что даже не решалась учиться танцевать. Благо, Зена поборола мой страх».

Геродот печально потупился: «Прости, что я так набросился на тебя из-за ваших отношений. Просто я не о таком будущем мечтал для тебя».

«Я понимаю».

Он задумчиво вздохнул: «А ведь я так надеялся, что ты подаришь мне хотя бы парочку внуков».

Габриель улыбнулась: «Правда?»

Внезапно в голову мужчины пришла безумная мысль о многочисленных талантах воина и он воззрился на барда: «Но ведь никаких шансов нет?» - спросил он – «Да?»

Габриель рассмеялась: «Нет, пап… абсолютно никаких шансов» - она крепче сжала его руку – «Но не волнуйся. Я уверена, что Лила и Грэхем подарят тебе много внуков».

Геродот кивнул: «Да, наверное ты права. Но я бы не отказался, чтобы когда-нибудь по дому носилась твоя миниатюрная копия».

«Ага, только этого тебе и не хватало… ещё больше хлопот».

«Нет, с тобой не было таких уж особых трудностей» - задумчиво посмотрев на дочь, он замедлил шаг, пока наконец они не остановились – «Открою тебе один секрет. Все отцы мечтают о внуках, когда их собственные дети вырастают».

«Чтобы продолжали род?»

«Ну, и это, конечно, тоже. Но, по крайней мере для меня, всегда была важнее другая мысль. Это ведь как второй шанс: шанс проводить с ними больше времени… сделать все совсем иначе. Когда вы с сестрой были маленькими, я был слишком молод и слишком занят обустройством своего хозяйства, чтобы уделять вам достаточно времени» - он снова тяжело вздохнул – «Теперь я сожалею об этом. Время пролетело так быстро, что я даже не заметил, как вы выросли».

Сердце барда переполняли эмоции.

Геродот окончательно прервал танец и серьезно посмотрел на дочь: «В тот, самый первый вечер, когда вы только приехали и ты с Лилой убежала к конюшне, Зена сказала мне одну вещь. Она сказала, что, если я попытаюсь узнать тебя поближе, то буду гордиться тем, что ты сделала со своей жизнью».

«Она… она часто говорит свои мысли вслух» - слегка занервничала Габриель – «Но я уверена, что она не хотела выказать неуважение…»

Геродот поднял руку, обрывая её: «Нет, она была права. И я давно должен был тебе сказать… какую гордость испытывал всякий раз, когда до Потейдии доходили новости о ваших очередных приключениях» - он встретился с ней взглядом – «Но по прошествии всех этих лет, я должен признать, что никогда не был более горд тобой, чем сегодня, наблюдая за тем, как ты входишь в храм. Я знаю, какого мужества это стоило. Ты правильно поступила. Никогда не извиняйся за то, кем ты являешься и во что веришь. Ты хороший человек, и это главное».

В этот момент Габриель любила отца так, как никогда прежде: «Спасибо, пап».

Геродот кивнул: «Кстати, я не знаю, что вы там планировали после празднования, но я хочу сказать, что твоя комната всегда в твоем распоряжении… мы будем рады вам… вам обеим».

Габриель потеряла дар речи.

«Но, если, конечно, Зена не может обойтись без этой своей лошади, тогда ей придется остаться в конюшне».

Габриель улыбнулась и обняла отца: «Спасибо, я спрошу у неё».

* * *

Заметив издалека Азию, Зена направилась к ней.

«Должна признать» - подмигнула ей прорицательница – «Ты выглядишь гораздо более счастливой, в сравнении с нашей последней встречей».

Зена улыбнулась: «Твои наблюдения как всегда поразительно точны».

«Я могу считать это комплиментом?»

Воительница кивнула и тут же отвела взгляд, испытывая небольшую неловкость: «Послушай… я… ээээ… я хочу извиниться за то, как вела себя в тот день. Я была не права».

«Ну, нам всем свойственно ошибаться».

Зена вздохнула: «Да, и одним чаще, чем другим» - она снова встретилась взглядом с Азией – «Я, правда, очень ценю, что ты позаботилась о Габриель, когда ей так нужен был друг. Я никогда этого не забуду».

«Мне это было в радость. Габриель – очень особенный человечек».

«Да, так и есть» - воительница в который раз подумала, достойна ли она того подарка, который преподнесла ей жизнь.

«Знаешь» - сказала Азия – «А ведь твоя спутница удивительно умная женщина. Я редко встречала, чтобы люди так мудро подходили к выбору своих возлюбленных».

«Надеюсь, ты права, во благо Габриель» - усмехнулась Зена, после чего протянула прорицательнице руку.

Азия с чувством пожала её, глаза женщины вдруг высветились синим огнем: «Я бы пожелала тебе удачи» - улыбнулась она – «Но я вижу, что тебе она ни к чему».

* * *

«Привет, Габриель!»

«Привет, Райдер» - бард указала на пустующий рядом с ним стул – «Не против, если я сяду?»

«Конечно, нет. Роза ненадолго отошла поболтать с кем-то из друзей».

«Значит, вы двое снова вместе?»

«Мда» - на лице мужчины высветилась улыбка - «Можно так сказать».

«Я рада за вас, ты кажешься по-настоящему счастливым» - заметила Габриель.

«Да, пожалуй, впервые в жизни я четко знаю, чего хочу. Это потрясающее чувство».

Бард нежно сжала его руку: «Я понимаю».

«Ну, а у вас с Зеной как дела? Скоро уезжаете?»

«На рассвете».

«Плохо. Я правда буду очень скучать по тебе».

«Я тоже» - вздохнула Габриель, тепло обнимая друга. Отстранившись, она заговорчески подмигнула ему – «Но ты всегда можешь пригласить меня на ещё одну свадьбу».

Райдер снова расплылся в улыбке: «Да я с удовольствием, но на этот раз не хочу торопить события. Всему свое время. Мне хочется все сделать правильно».

Габриель понимающе кивнула в ответ: «А как дела у Эммы? Она довольна своей новой комнатой?»

«Смеешься? Она без ума от неё! Никогда ещё не видел Эмму такой счастливой. Похоже, она наконец-то начала выползать из своей раковины».

«Очень рада это слышать».

«Габ, я даже не знаю, как благодарить тебя за все, что ты сделала! Ты буквально перевернула мою жизнь! Теперь я знаю, что у меня есть дочь…»

«Ты должен гордиться ею. Она замечательная девочка…умная, яркая, добрая, понимающая».

«Да» - счастливо вздохнул Райдер – «Знаешь, а ведь она в каком-то смысле напоминает мне тебя. Наверное, потому что у вас так много общего».

Габриель внимательно посмотрела на друга, после чего с улыбкой произнесла: «Думаю, ты прав, Райдер».

* * *

Сидя рядом с Грэхемом и его новоиспеченной женой, Зена ожидала возвращения своей спутницы.

«Габриель и правда подобрала тебе замечательное платье» - адресовала ей комплимент Лила – «Тебе очень идет!»

«Спасибо!»

«Было очень приятно узнать тебя поближе» - продолжала Лила – «Мне будет не хватать вас обеих».

«Нам тоже. Я очень ценю ту поддержку, которую вы нам оказали».

Грэхем повернулся к воину, в его взгляде читался вопрос: «Зена, не возражаешь, если я что-то спрошу?»

«Ну, попробуй».

«Не скажу, что меня беспокоят ваши с Габриель отношения, то есть… это, конечно, ваше личное дело. Но, если честно, я все-таки не понимаю. Вы обе привлекательные женщины. У вас был какой-то неудачный опыт с парнями или…»

Лила перебила его, широко улыбаясь: «Милый, если бы дело было только в этом, ни одна из нас не осталась бы с мужчиной».

Грэхем покраснел, но все же решил выразить до конца свою мысль: «Мне просто сложно понять это, вот и все. Неужели тебя совсем не интересуют мужчины?»

«Нет» - призналась Зена – «Ничего личного, просто они меня не привлекают».

«А женщины, значит, привлекают?»

«Мммм» - воительница помедлила, пытаясь подобрать нужное объяснение – «Попробуй посмотреть на это со стороны. Тебя привлекает кто-то из мужчин, находящихся в этой комнате?»

«Конечно, нет!» - не раздумывая, выпалил Грэхем.

«Вот и я чувствую то же самое».

Мужчина немного помолчал, переваривая услышанное: «Выходит, тебе нравятся все женщины?»

«Эээ… нет, только Габриель» - заметив сомнение в глазах Грэхема, воительница добавила – «А тебя разве привлекают все женщины?»

«Нет! Разумеется, нет! Я женился на Лиле и хочу быть только с ней. Она для меня единственная женщина».

«Ну, а для меня Габриель».

«Хмм».

«Что тебя смущает?» - улыбнулась Зена.

«Ну…я подумал было пригласить тебя на танец, но потом решил, что…»

«… что?»

«Я взглянул на это с другой стороны и задался вопросом, а стал бы я танцевать, скажем, с Джорджем» - мужчина виновато улыбнулся – «И понял, что навряд ли».

Зена расхохоталась: «Не поверишь, но я тоже не стала бы с ним танцевать, а вот с тобой с удовольствием. Если, конечно, Лила не против».

* * *

Когда музыка замолкла, Грэхем выпустил Зену и склонился перед ней в вежливом поклоне: «Спасибо за танец».

Из-за спины воина показалась Габриель: «Скучала по мне?»

«Очень».

«Прости за все это. Я знаю, тебе подобное не по душе».

«Да, ладно, все не так уж плохо, я хорошо провела время» - призналась Зена – «Грэхем отличный парень».

«Да, ты права» - Габриель отвела свою спутницу в сторону.

Зена насторожилась: «Что случилось?»

«Ничего. Я просто хотела поблагодарить тебя за все… за то, что вернулась… что была рядом со мной…и помогла мне обрести собственный путь».

Зена с нежностью провела по руке барда: «Кстати, говоря о собственном пути…» - воительница устремила взгляд в дальний угол комнаты – «Похоже, у нашей Эммы появилась подружка».

Габриель посмотрела в том же направлении и увидела за одним из столиков дочь Райдера, которая застенчиво разговаривала с девочкой, примерно её же возраста. Бард улыбнулась.

«Как прошел танец с отцом?»

«Отлично. Не поверишь, но он предложил нам остаться на ночь в доме».

«Шутишь?!»

«Только он поставил одно условие».

«Даже не сомневалась» - закатила глаза Зена – «И какое же?»

«Тебе придется оставить Арго в конюшне».

Зена не смогла сдержать усмешку: «Семья комедиантов».

«Ты не можешь его винить. Стоит им отвернуться, как ты уже мчишься проверять Арго».

«Советую тебе не дразнить меня, иначе я ведь могу провести ночь с ней».

«Да, брось. Ты же знаешь, что со мной веселее».

* * *

Геродот с женой сидели и наблюдали за молодежью, держась при этом за руки.

«Где наши годы?» - задумчиво протянул мужчина.

Гекуба посмотрела на него: «Знаешь, дорогой, я как раз задавалась тем же вопросом».

«Смотрю на наших девочек и думаю, когда же они успели так вырасти».

Гекуба счастливо вздохнула и перевела взгляд на танцующих: «Из них вышла отличная пара, не находишь?»

«Ммм» - согласился Геродот – «Она выглядит совсем… иначе… без этого своего кожаного наряда».

Гекуба улыбнулась. Хотя она имела ввиду Лилу и Грэхема, ей совсем не хотелось поправлять мужа: «Не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь видела Габриэль такой счастливой».

«Мда» - подтвердил её слова Геродот – «Она так с самого детства не улыбалась».

«Мне будет их не хватать. Габриэль упомянула, что они планируют уехать на рассвете».

«Да, кстати, надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать, но я предложил им с Зеной переночевать у нас, если захотят».

«Геродот, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять».

Мужчина пожал плечами: «Ну, Лила ушла, так что дом будет пустовать».

Гекуба наклонилась и нежно чмокнула мужа в щеку.

* * *

«Не против, если я вас разобью?» - спросил Геродот, опустив руку на плечо дочери.

Габриэль удивленно посмотрела на него: «Решил пригласить на ещё один танец, пап?»

«Вообще-то, я не к тебе».

Габриэль открыла рот и изумленно попятилась.

«Зена, потанцуем?»

«Почему бы нет».

Взяв её за руку, мужчина хитро подмигнул: «Главное, не забудь, что веду **я** ».

Зена кивнула, улыбаясь.

«Я хотел извиниться» - начал Геродот, нервно прочищая горло – «Я…»

«… Забудь. Мне жаль, что все так получилось. Я понимаю, как это сложно».

«Да, это точно, все лучшее дается нам не просто» - притянув женщину к себе, он закружил её по комнате.


	25. Chapter 25

**Глава 25.**

«Мам, помочь тебе с обедом?»

«Спасибо, милая, но я уже почти закончила. Надо будет ещё навестить соседа, отнести ему этот суп. После того как умерла его жена, мы с отцом стараемся хотя бы раз в пару дней наведываться к нему».

«Если хочешь, я могу отнести?»

«Спасибо, но будет лучше, если мы сами сходим. Не волнуйся, мы ненадолго, думаю, через пару часов уже вернемся».

«Давай тогда я хотя бы накрою на стол?»

«Хорошо. Возьми чистую скатерть в шкафу в твоей спальне. Кажется, я положила её на верхнюю полку» - Гекуба позвала мужа – «Геродот, идем?»

Поднявшись со стула, мужчина забрал у неё горшок: «До встречи, девочки».

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Габриель обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на свою спутницу. Зена подкидывала дрова, склонившись над очагом. Зрелище это было до боли знакомое, бард наблюдала за ним бесчисленное количество раз прежде. И тем не менее никогда ещё Зена не казалась ей столь прекрасной, как в этот момент. Она просто завораживала. Габриель смотрела на неё, не дыша, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не подойти ближе… не обнять это головокружительное видение, словно ожившее в отблесках огня… не заняться с ним любовью. Бард задрожала, вспоминая свой сон и то, как воительница возбуждала её с помощью огня.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Габриель сбросила с себя наваждение и зашагала в спальню. Она распахнула шкаф, но тут же замерла, поскольку в голове вихрем пронеслись воспоминания о возлюбленной. Снова набрав полную грудь воздуха, бард потянулась к верхней полке, но, даже стоя на цыпочках, она все равно не могла достать скатерть. Представив себе высокое стройное тело воина, Габриель хитро улыбнулась. Все указывало на то, что без Зены ей не обойтись: «Ты мне не поможешь?» - позвала она.

* * *

«Что тебе нужно?» - спросила воительница, заходя в комнату.

«Вообще-то… три вещи» - Габриель помедлила – «Во-первых, я надеялась, что ты достанешь вон ту скатерть с верхней полки».

Зена спокойно прошествовала вдоль комнаты и подошла к шкафу.

Бард прикрыла дверь в спальню и облокотилась об неё спиной, пожирая взглядом воина. Наблюдая за тем, как Зена вытянулась всем телом, Габриель думала лишь о том, как прижаться к ней и почувствовать, как та тает от её прикосновений.

«Эту?»

«Мммм» - мечтательно протянула в ответ бард, по-прежнему пребывая в сладостном плену своих фантазий. Её пульс участился, когда она представила, как будет легко повалить воина на кровать и…

«Хорошо, что во-вторых?» - спросила Зена.

«Я… эээ…» - Габриель умолкла, пытаясь совладать с собой – «Хотела убедиться, что ты достаточно голодна, чтобы отведать маминого фирменного блюда. Она приготовила фазана».

«Вкусно?» - заинтересовалась Зена.

Бард рассеянно кивнула в ответ.

«Здорово, я очень голодна».

Мысли барда по-прежнему были где-то далеко: «Она приправила его медом».

Не обратив внимания на перемену настроения спутницы, Зена облизала губы: «Ммм, звучит заманчиво… сладкий, тягучий и…»

Не в силах более сдерживаться, Габриель шагнула вперед и положила руку на бедро воина, притягивая её к себе.

Зена удивленно посмотрела на барда. У неё перехватило дыхание. Желание Габриель не вызывало сомнений: «Эээ… пожалуй, пойду посмотрю, как там огонь».

На губах Габриель заиграла обольстительная улыбка: «Разве ты не хочешь узнать, что, в-третьих?»

Зена вспыхнула, ощутив сквозь тонкую ткань своей рубашки теплые ладони барда. Мысли тут же унесли её к тому моменту, когда они в последний раз занимались любовью… в ушах зазвучали стоны возлюбленной…

Габриель снова заговорила, вырывая её из сладостных воспоминаний: «Знаешь, я тут подумала…»

«… О, нет» - Зена уверенно покачала головой и взялась за дверную ручку.

«Подожди! Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что я хотела сказать!»

«Ещё как знаю. Я умею читать твои мысли, мой испорченный маленький бард».

Габриель одарила её оскорбленным взглядом: «Я всего лишь хотела быстренько украсть один малюсенький поцелуй».

Воительница противостояла мощному искушению. Она знала, как сложно будет им обеим остановиться и ограничиться одним лишь поцелуем: «Может быть, ты не заметила, но красть поцелуи это не мой стиль. К тому же, когда речь заходит о поцелуях, слово 'быстро' ко мне не применимо».

Габриель скользнула ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними. Губы барда растянулись в обольстительной улыбке, она несмело коснулась плеча воина: «Может быть, ты сделаешь исключение… для меня».

«Ты играешь с огнем» - предупредила Зена.

«Мне не в первой» - подмигнула ей Габриель – «Ты ведь знаешь, как меня манят разные стихии».

Игривый блеск в глазах барда отозвался ускорением пульса воина. Зена предприняла последнюю попытку, указав на дверь: «А как же твои родители?»

«Их не будет целый час… возможно, два. Брось, это ведь **всего лишь** поцелуй».

Зена с сомнением посмотрела на неё: «Я… эээ… мне кажется, нам стоит дождаться отъезда».

«Но… но мы уедем только завтра» - возмутилась Габриель – «А я даже до обеда не протяну… без поцелуя!»

Зена закатила глаза и снова взялась за дверную ручку.

Бард быстро перехватила её запястье: «Один поцелуй» - томно прошептала она – «Я знаю, ты тоже этого хочешь» - она нежно коснулась губами шеи воина – «Прошу…»

«Габриель, я…» - воительница судорожно вдохнула, почувствовав, как мягкий язычок возлюбленной прочертил влажную линию вдоль её шеи.

«Дааааа?» - промурлыкала Габриель. Не дожидаясь, пока её спутница закончит свою мысль, бард принялась мягко посасывать мочку уха воина, добравшись наконец до самого чувственного места.

Зена мгновенно утратила всякий интерес к беседе и с готовностью наклонила голову, давай женщине больший доступ.

Габриель победно улыбнулась: «Знаешь, я просто одержима. Я думаю только о тебе, о том, как нам хорошо вместе» - она взяла руку воина и поднесла её пальцы к своим губам. Не встретив никакого сопротивления, женщина опустила их, небрежно проведя ими по собственной груди и оставив на талии – «Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу ощутить тебя внутри себя».

Зену обдало жаром.

Обхватив рукой шею воина, Габриель притянула её к себе: «А ты не думала о том, как будет чудесно проникнуть в меня?»

Растворившись во взгляде барда, Зена утратила дар речи.

«А я думала» - призналась Габриель – «Много… много раз».

Желание барда было столь острым, столь сокрушительным, что смело последние стены, которые так старательно выстроила Зена, у неё просто не было сил сопротивляться. Она зарычала и обхватила бедра женщины, прижимая её к двери. Не колеблясь больше ни секунды, воительница впилась поцелуем в дрожащие губы барда.

Габриель мгновенно ответила, целиков отдаваясь тому головокружительному чувству, которое её охватило. Женщина застонала от удовольствия.

Язык воина быстро нашел путь, скользнув в уста, так жаждущие этого поцелуя. Их стон слился воедино.

Спустя несколько мгновений Габриель бездыханно откинулась назад и заглянула в глаза своей спутницы. В них она увидела голод… мощный, неудержимый… который уже было не под силу заглушить одним лишь поцелуем.

«Теперь я хочу все» - низкий, командный голос воина разлился волной тепла по телу барда. Притянув Габриель к себе, Зена снова поцеловала её, руки женщины, покоящиеся прежде на бедрах барда, скользнули под юбку.

Габриель задохнулась, её сердце бешено рвалось из груди. Она не сомневалась, что теперь воительницу ничто не остановит, пока она не получит то, что хочет… то, чего они обе хотят.

Одним резким движением, Зена освободила её от юбки, которая послушно упала к ногам барда. За ней последовали и трусы. Воительница опустилась на колени.

Габриель дрожала от нетерпения. Она знала, что последует дальше… знала, что Зена возьмет её так, как она просила. Голова барда безвольно откинулась назад, когда она ощутила горячие ладони воина, подбадривающие её раздвинуть ноги. Дрожащие руки Габриель впились в плечи Зены и она покорно выполнила требование воина.

Зена сделала глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь тонким ароматом желания возлюбленной, который она ощутила, раздвигая пальцами нежные складки: «Ммм… ты думала об этом весь день, да?»

Бедра барда дернулись вперед в безмолвной мольбе.

Смакуя каждое мгновение сладостного искушения, Зена медленно продолжала свои исследования.

Мягкий полуденный свет позволял ей видеть каждую черточку, каждый изгиб чувственной плоти. Разгоряченная, ждущая, она буквально исходила влагой. Зена удовлетворенно вздохнула и продолжила медленно ласкать возлюбленную.

Габриель тихонько постанывала, ощущая мягкие прикосновения пальцев воина, дарующие ей истинное блаженство. Женщина закрыла глаза от наслаждения.

Губы Зены растянулись в довольной улыбке, она продвинулась чуть дальше, но погрузила внутрь лишь кончик одного пальца, словно дразня возлюбленную: «Ты этого хотела?»

Сердце Габриель учащенно билось, а она безуспешно пыталась найти свой голос.

Старательно следуя выбранной тактике, Зена продолжала сладостную муку: «Хватит?» - прошептала она – «Или ты хочешь больше?»

Габриель громко застонала.

«Ммм, да» - улыбнулась Зена – «Я тоже хочу больше» - после чего добавила второй палец, мягко расширяя завоеванное пространство – «Ты чувствуешь меня?»

Габриель вновь задохнулась от нахлынувших на неё ощущений, когда пальцы воительницы скользнули вглубь, подчиняя себе её напряженные мышцы.

«Я чувствую тебя…» - прошептала Зена – «теплая… влажная. Ты была создана для меня» - слова воина обволакивали любящее сердце барда, доставляя удовольствие, не уступающее физическому. Зена погрузилась ещё глубже – «Да, вот так… расслабься. Откройся мне».

Габриель была голова в любой момент сдаться потрясающим ощущениям, которые рождали пальцы возлюбленной, мягко ласкающие её изнутри. Никогда прежде не испытывала она ничего подобного. Это было что-то невероятное, настоящее блаженство. Но ей хотелось большего, она мечтала ощутить внутри себя всю длину пальцев воина. Сгорая от удовольствия, Габриель простонала: «Еще… пожалуйста, ещё».

Без тени сомнений Зена проникла дальше, затем вышла. Ей было сложно сдерживать себя и двигаться медленно.

«Дааааа… хорошо… как хорошо».

Габриель растворилась в идеальном ритме, который задавали пальцы воина, лаская её.

Зена входила и выходила, чувствуя мышцы барда, сжимающиеся вокруг её пальцев. Но воительница по-прежнему контролировала свои движения, не проникая достаточно глубоко.

Молодая женщина стонала. Дрожа от удовольствия, она ещё крепче ухватилась за воина, пытаясь удержаться на слабеющих ногах: «Прошу. Я… я… О, боги!»

Сдавшись на волю нестерпимому желанию, Зена больше не могла сдерживаться. Её пальцы нашли клитор барда.

Ощущения были непередаваемыми и столь сильными, что Габриель почувствовала, как уходит из-под ног земля. Весь мир вокруг перестал существовать. Была лишь Зена: её прикосновения… её желание… её пальцы, заполнившие барда.

Ощутив усилившееся напряжение мышц Габриель, воительница потянулась свободной рукой и, не тратя драгоценное время на возню с завязками, рывком порвала тонкую блузку барда, обнажив её грудь. Подавшись вперед, она с жадностью припала к возбужденному соску возлюбленной.

Для Габриель это было уже слишком. Выгнувшись всем телом, она отдалась на волю удовольствию, её поглотил мощный оргазм. Не в силах контролировать собственное тело, она громко застонала, чувствуя, как её накрывает одна волна за другой. Вцепившись в возлюбленную, она осела в её объятиях, лишенная последних сил.

Зена осторожно опустила барда на пол и ещё долго удерживала её в своих объятиях, прежде чем аккуратно высвободить пальцы.

Габриель вздохнула, испытав странную потерю, и ещё плотнее прижалась к воину.

«Как ты?»

Женщина сделала глубокий вдох, после чего кивнула: «Да, это было **тааааааак** хорошо!»

«Думаешь, теперь переживешь обед?» - поддразнила её Зена.

Габриель легонько поцеловала её в губы: «Ммм, не знаю насчет обеда, но до десерта, пожалуй, доживу».

Зена покачала головой: «Ненасытная».

Бард опустила глаза на порванную блузку и со вздохом запахнула её: «Я здесь ни при чем. Тебе так идет быть плохой».

«Кто бы говорил!» - усмехнулась Зена.

Габриель превратилась в саму невинность: «О чем ты?»

Улыбка воина стала ещё шире: «Твой отец прав. Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать, чтобы получить то, что хочешь».

«Ну, Азия говорила, что слова – это мой дар».

«Ммм, не могу с ней не согласиться».

Габриель усмехнулась: «Наверное, мне стоит переодеться» - стянув с себя блузку, она игриво запустила её в воина - «Похоже, новый аспект наших отношений здорово скажется на нашем гардеробе».

«Это плата за то, что ты меня мучила».

«Прости, но я ничего не могла с собой поделать» - призналась бард.

«Да уж» - протянула Зена – «Я заметила».

Габриель быстро извлекла из седельной сумки новый топ и, надев его, повернулась к двери.

Воительница прочистила горло: «Ничего не забыла?» - поддев трусы барда, лежащие на полу, она покачала ими перед женщиной, удерживая их на указательном пальце.

«Ой… я… эээ»

Зена подозрительно сузила глаза: «Кажется, у кого-то плохая привычка постоянно терять их».

Габриель густо покраснела и поспешно заговорила: «Я… я могу объяснить».

«Очень хорошо, рада это слышать. Потому что мне не терпится услышать твои объяснения».

Выхватив свои трусы у воина, Габриель быстро пристроила их на место, после чего оправила юбку: «Как-нибудь потом, обещаю» - лучезарно улыбнувшись, она выскользнула из комнаты.

* * *

«Кому-нибудь ещё подлить чаю?» - предложила Гекуба.

«Нет, мам, спасибо».

«Мне тоже не надо. Спасибо за потрясающий обед» - вторила барду Зена.

«Значит, тебе пришелся по вкусу мой фазан?»

Воительница посмотрела на свою спутницу и демонстративно медленно облизала пальцы, которые ещё совсем недавно доставляли той неимоверное удовольствие: «Просто пальчики оближешь» - произнесла Зена, хитро подмигнув барду.

Габриель обдало жаром, и она поспешно отвела взгляд.

Воительница же снова повернулась к матери барда и улыбнулась: «Никогда не ела ничего подобного. Пожалуй, не откажусь от добавки».

«Конечно-конечно» - засуетилась Гекуба, беря тарелку воина. Она мельком глянула на дочь – «Дорогая, ты слегка раскраснелась. Тебе нехорошо?»

«Мам, сказать по правде, мне ещё никогда не было так хорошо».

* * *

Закрыв за собой дверь в спальню, Зена нервно огляделась: «До сих пор не могу поверить, что твои родители позволили нам спать в одной комнате».

Габриель расплылась в улыбке: «Полагаю, ключевое слово здесь **спать** ».

«Точно. Наверное, будет лучше, если ты займешь кровать, а я лягу на полу».

«Ты шутишь?! Мы наконец-то добились благословения родителей, а ты собираешься спать на полу?!»

«Мда».

«Н…но почему? Я просто хочу заснуть в твоих объятиях».

Зена закатила глаза: «Ага, где же я слышала это раньше?» - она повернула к барду спиной и расстелила возле кровати одеяло – «Спокойной ночи, Габриель».

Будучи не в силах скрыть свое разочарование, бард издала горький вздох: «Я… я не могу поверить».

«А придется. Я не собираюсь больше рисковать. Мне кажется, мы обе очень хорошо доказали сегодня днем, что ни одной из нас нельзя доверять. Мы как кошки».

Габриель глубокомысленно помолчала, после чего вдруг заявила: «Ну, хорошо, может ты и права».

«Разумеется, я права».

Лукаво улыбнувшись, бард легла на кровать и немного свесилась с краю: «Спокойной ночи, Зена, и приятных снов».

Воительница резко выпрямилась и погрозила ей пальцем: «Даже **не думай** об этом».

«О чем?» - удивленно осведомилась Габриель.

«Не надо разыгрывать мне здесь невинность».

«Что? Ты решила, будто я задумала завлечь тебя в свои сны?»

«Ээ… а разве нет?»

«Почему, если речь заходит о **твоих** неосознанных желаниях, ты ничего не можешь с ними поделать? А если дело касается **меня** , то все обязательно спланировано?»

«Ты права. Извини».

«Ну» - созналась Габриель – «Сказать по правде, у меня **проскользнула** такая мысль» - наградив воина самым жалобным взглядом, на который она была только способна, бард отдернула покрывало – «Пожалуйста… здесь так холодно без тебя».

Зена размышляла не больше секунды, прежде чем перебраться в кровать: «Ладно, ты победила, но веди себя прилично».

Габриель улыбнулась, довольная собой: «О, я обещаю…»

* * *

Воительница ещё какое-то время следила за мирно спящим бардом, прежде чем склониться и разбудить возлюбленную поцелуем.

С первым же прикосновением губ Зены, Габриель, открыла глаза, сонно моргая.

«Доброе утро».

«Мммм» - улыбнулась бард – «Несомненно, доброе».

«Я подумала, может, встанем пораньше и приготовим завтрак, порадуем твоих родителей до отъезда?»

Габриель нахмурилась и помотала головой: «Нет. Я так долго мечтала о том, как проснусь с тобой в настоящей кровати. Прошу тебя… не лишай меня этого удовольствия… пожалуйста, ещё немножко!»

Зена улыбнулась и притянула её к себе.

Удобно устроившись на груди воина, Габриель потерлась щекой о мягкую кожу и блаженно вздохнула.

«Эй, ты чего там делаешь?» - поддразнила её Зена.

«Слушаю, как бьется твое сердце».

«Ааа, оно ещё на месте?»

«Мда. Хотя… бьется очень быстро».

«Возможно, к этому имеет какое-то отношение местоположение твоей руки» - предположила Зена.

«Ой, извиняюсь. Я не специально, честно».

«Хм, знакомая история».

«Правда» - не сдавалась Габриель. Внезапно её живот угрожающе заурчал.

«Похоже, твой зверь проснулся» - усмехнулась Зена – «Думаю, мне все же надо отскрести себя от кровати и принести тебе что-нибудь поесть» - она попыталась высвободиться из объятий возлюбленной.

«Подожди. Я хочу как следует поздороваться с тобой» - приподнявшись на локте, Габриель одарила воина нежным поцелуем.

Зена запустила пальцы в светлые пряди барда, отвечая на поцелуй.

Габриель покраснела: «Они такие короткие. Я…»

«… ты ещё никогда не была так красива!»

«Тебе нравится?»

«Да, очень сексуально».

«Правда?»

Зена кивнула и выскользнула из кровати, ставя ноги на пол: «Да, причем так сильно, что мне, пожалуй, лучше все-таки встать».

* * *

Они стояли вчетвером на заднем дворе, прощаясь.

«Какую дорогу до Амфиполиса ты обычно выбираешь, верхнюю или нижнюю?» - поинтересовался Геродот.

«Нижнюю» - ответила Зена – «Она короче».

Мужчина перевел взгляд на дочь, ожидая, что скажет она: «Был уверен, что ты предпочтешь верхнюю дорогу. Там сейчас красиво, все в цветах и полно дикой земляники».

«Нет» - покачала головой Габриель – «На этот раз я согласна с Зеной. Второй путь короче, мы сэкономим несколько часов».

Гекуба подошла ближе, чтобы обнять дочь, в её глазах стояли слезы: «Я буду так сильно скучать по тебе, дорогая».

«Я тоже, мам».

«Надеюсь, ты скоро снова нас навестишь. Мы будем очень ждать».

Геродот повернулся к воину: «Присмотри там за ней… чтобы она держалась подальше от неприятностей».

«Можете рассчитывать на меня» - пообещала Зена, протягивая ему руку.

Мужчина крепко пожал её.

Обняв воина, Гекуба незаметно шепнула ей на ухо: «Привози её поскорее, хорошо?»

Зена улыбнулась и молча, кивнула.

Геродот последовал примеру жены - крепко обнял дочь и несколько мгновений не выпускал её из своих рук: «Хорошей вам дороги, милая».

«Спасибо, папа».

Помахав на прощание, обе женщины направились вдоль тропы.

Гекуба и Геродот стояли, плечо к плечу, и печально провожали взглядами удаляющуюся фигуру дочери. Наконец, тяжело вздохнув, оба повернулись и зашагали к дому.

«Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что она откажется от возможности побаловаться земляникой» - озадаченно протянул Геродот – «Наверное, любовь».

Гекуба посмотрела через плечо и улыбнулась, увидев, как Зена взяла барда за руку и увлекла на другую тропу, ведущую к земляничному полю: «Да, думаю, ты прав».

Геродот с любовью посмотрел на жену: «Ну что, похоже, мы снова остались вдвоем?»

Гекуба взяла мужа за руку и притянула его к себе: «Да, как в самом начале».

* * *

Бард взирала вдаль, шагая вниз по дороге. На её лице блуждало мечтательное выражение лица.

«Габриель?»

Сбросив странное наваждение, женщина повернулась к воину: «А? Ты что-то сказала?»

«Да. Где ты была?»

«Я просто задумалась, вспомнила последние дни» - в глазах барда заплясали чертики – «Какие любовные сцены я теперь могу писать… мммм!»

«Понятно» - усмехнулась Зена – «Полагаю, тебе удалось преодолеть эту проблему».

«Хммм. Забавно, все это время ответ лежал в моих собственных снах. Оказалось, мне просто нужно было найти подходящего учителя».

«Значит, я была лишь пробой пера? Недостающим элементом твоих творческих поисков?» - с наигранным возмущением оскорбилась Зена

«Тебе, наверное, будет трудно в это поверить» - подмигнула ей Габриель – «Но помимо обучающего аспекта, я нахожу в тебе много чего ещё».

«Ммм, как поэтично» - поддразнила её Зена.

Бард рассмеялась и потрясла головой: «Ладно… сейчас я перефразирую».

«Не трудись. Мне кажется, ты очень неплохо выразила себя прошлой ночью».

«Правда?»

«О да».

«Значит, я завладела твоим сердцем?» - спросила Габриель.

«Абсолютно».

«Ну, полагаю, это очень кстати для меня, учитывая, что по тебе сохнет каждая вторая блондинка Амфиполиса».

Зена поморщилась.

«Скажи-ка мне лучше» - продолжала бард – «Я должна ревновать?»

Воительница остановилась и повернулась к ней: «Знаешь, я вот подумывала о том же».

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?»

«Ну, я ведь так и не услышала… каким образом твои трусы оказались на заднем дворе таверны».

«Аа, это. Все было невинно».

«Также невинно, как наш 'быстрый' поцелуй в твоей спальне?»

«Поверь… мы с Райдером там совсем не целовались…» - Габриель помедлила, припоминая первый вечер их знакомства – «Ну, по крайней мере, в ту ночь».

«Значит, были поцелуи в другие ночи?»

Габриель застенчиво отвела взор.

«С Райдером?»

«Лишь однажды. Меня привлек его бунтарский дух. Думаю, он напомнил мне о тебе».

«Бунтарский дух, хм?»

«Ну да».

«Мое счастье, тебе нравятся плохие девочки».

«Думаю, это должно радовать нас обеих».

Зена улыбнулась: «Ну и что там с его поцелуем? Тебе понравилось?»

«Вообще-то это было не так уж плохо».

«'Не так уж плохо'?! Что это значит?»

«Только то, что я сказала. Совсем не плохо».

«По шкале от 1 до 10?»

Габриель задумчиво поднесла палец к губам, прикидывая в уме.

«Ну?!» - воительница была явно взволнованна.

«Даже не знаю… наверное 9 или 10».

«10?!» - воскликнула потрясенная Зена.

Габриель, молча пожала плечами.

«А как же тогда я?» - спросила Зена – «Как ты оценишь мои поцелуи?»

«По шкале от 1 до 10?»

«Да» - нетерпеливо поторопила её воительница – «Та же шкала».

«Ну… я не знаю».

«Как это ты не знаешь?!»

«Просто твои поцелуи выходят за пределы обычной шкалы» - усмехнулась Габриель.

Зена с облегчением улыбнулась: «И далеко выходят?»

«Я бы дала тебе не меньше 100».

Быстро посчитав в уме, Зена озвучила полученный результат: «Перекладывая на шкалу от 1 до 10, Райдер заработал бы всего 1» - в голосе воина послышались радостные нотки.

«Да, похоже на то» - согласилась Габриель – «Но он такой хороший парень, что мне прямо как-то стыдно ставить ему такую низкую оценку».

Зена улыбнулась и обняла барда за талию: «Ну, могу сказать в его защиту… то, насколько окажется особенным поцелуй, зависит от обоих».

«Думаю, ты права» - кивнула Габриель.

«Так что, мой маленький исследователь, как насчет небольшого эксперимента?»

«А я все гадала, предложишь ты или нет».

Зена осторожно взяла лицо барда в свои руки и нежно поцеловала её в губы, после чего медленно отстранилась.

Обожание, которым светились глаза воина, потрясло Габриель до глубины души. Несмотря на все, через что им уже пришлось пройти, ей по-прежнему было трудно поверить, что Зена могла любить её **так** сильно: «Я хочу…» - смущенная тем, что невольно едва не озвучила собственные мысли, женщина замолчала.

«Чего ты хочешь?» - спросила Зена, беря её за руку.

Щеки барда вспыхнули, но она все же произнесла: «Я… я хочу, чтобы мои поцелуи были для тебя самыми желанными, чтобы ты не хотела никого, кроме меня».

Зена глубоко вздохнула и заглянула в глаза своей спутницы: «Поздно, милая. Твоя улыбка уже сделала это намного раньше. С самого первого дня, когда я увидела тебя».

* * *

Когда они достигли Амфиполиса, было уже темно.

Женщины сразу направились к таверне, и Зена мгновенно ощутила странное оживление, которое царило в этом месте.

Открыв дверь, они вошли внутрь. Их глазам предстала невероятная картина, все до единого столика были заняты, причем не обычной шумной клиентурой, а романтическими парочками, которые при мягком свете одиноких свечей ожидали своих ужинов. Женщины недоверчиво взирали на происходящее, ощущая, будто попали в совершенно другой мир.

Габриель в замешательстве повернулась к Зене.

Заметив их издалека, Сирена поспешно пересекла зал и с чувством обняла барда: «Дорогая, ты просто не представляешь, как я рада тебя видеть!»

Удивленная более чем радостным приветствием Сирены, Габриель смущенно улыбнулась: «Я тоже очень рада».

«Мам, что здесь происходит?» - спросила Зена.

«Я думал, что **ты** нам это объяснишь» - вмешался Торис – «Мы так поняли, что ты убедила эту ведьму снять заклятие и помочь нам?»

Сирена кивнула: «Здесь все как с ума посходили. Такое чувство, что наши мужчины внезапно стали чрезвычайными романтиками. Не поверишь, но эти ужины при свечах стали так популярны».

Зена с улыбкой покачала головой.

«Ладно, не обращай внимания» - воскликнула Сирена – «Вы обе, должно быть, устали и страшно голодны с дороги. Я могу накрыть вам на кухне, если хотите?»

«Что скажешь, Габриель?» - повернувшись к ней, Зена увидела, что её юная возлюбленная воздела глаза к потолку и тут же услышала капли дождя, барабанящие по крыше.

Габриель встретилась с ней взглядом и улыбнулась.

«Итак, девочки, что вы надумали?» - спросила Сирена.

Зена прочистила горло, её глаза ни на миг не покидали барда: «Я… эээ… спасибо, мам, но мы поедим чуть позднее» - сжав пальцы Габриель, она увлекла её к двери.

Вернувшись к своим посетителям, Сирена услышала раскаты грома и позвала Ториса: «Закроешь окна, дорогой?»

Мужчина мгновенно исчез, поспешив исполнять просьбу матери. Но почти сразу, же вернулся.

«Мам, ты мне не поверишь, но она снова стоит под дождем».

Сирена устремилась к окну и выглянула на улицу. Там, напротив входа в таверну, посреди дороги, стояла Зена, держа Габриель за руки. По ним обеим стекали струи дождя. Несмотря на ливень, Сирена могла видеть радость, которую излучало лицо её дочери.

«Да что это с ней такое?!» - нахмурился Торис – «Ей не хватило одного раза, чтобы снова соваться на улицу в такую непогоду?»

Сирена увидела, как Зена склонилась, чтобы поцеловать барда. Женщина счастливо вздохнула и прикрыла шторы: «Возможно, ей просто нравится дождь».

«А мне кажется, она просто чокнутая» - пожал плечами Торис – «Ну, ладно, теперь, когда здесь Габриель, может быть хоть **она** вобьет в неё толк».

Сирена широко улыбнулась и, взяв сына под руку, увлекла его за собой в зал: «Торис… мне кажется, она уже это сделала».

* * *

КОНЕЦ :)))


End file.
